YuYu Hakusho: Ansatsusha Saga
by Last of the Star Makers
Summary: YuYu Hakusho: Assassin Saga [OC] The guys are sent on a mission. Little do they know Koenma's worried more what about what might happen on their next mission should this one fail. I don't own YYH, wish I did, but I don't, I only claim my characters.
1. Part One: Chapter 1

--Okay, author's notes before you start: The guys (i.e. Yusuke Kuwabara Kurama Hiei) have been called into Koenma's office for a mission. Of course I have my own character in here and while she is mine, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (unfortunately --) or any of the other characters blah blah. Also, jfyi: The normal quotations " are people talking normally but just one ' means someone is thinking. Um as for what time this takes place...I really don't know. It's definitely before the end of the series but perhaps after the dark tournament? I know that this happens after the guys defeat Sensui or whatever...okay so I really don't know. Just live with it, 'kay.

--"Hey Koenma! What's up?" Yusuke busted open the door with Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei following in behind. Yusuke plopped down into one of the chairs in front of the toddler's desk. The rest stood around the chair. Koenma pushed a button and a huge screen lowered itself behind him. A woman's picture appeared on the screen. It was just her face, but she was very attractive. Her hair was long and black. It had silver, not white, streaks in it like highlights. And she didn't look old at all. Her eyes where a stunning color of green and they stared emotionlessly forward from the picture.

"What's this all about?" Kuwabara piped up. His eyes widened at the sight of this lovely lady.

"Don't let her looks deceive you," Koenma said darkly, "I'm sending you on a retrieval. Bring her back to me."

"Hn. Shouldn't be to hard," Hiei placed a hand on his katana.

"Be careful Hiei. All of you. She's the most notorious demon in the Spirit World."

"Then how come I've never heard of her?" Yusuke flexed his arm muscle.

Koenma put his face in his hand and muttered something. He looked up and sighed, trying to explain, "She's been in hiding for the longest time and we've just been able to locate her position."

Kurama nodded, "I remember the last time she was here."

"Yes," Koenma grimaced, "she stole numerous items from the Vault."

"She has the whole Spirit World at her back."

"Now that she's returned...well it could cause some trouble. She could start a rebellion,"

"Isn't there supposed to be some sort of Guardian..uh..guarding the Vault?" Kuwabara's thought was a little late.

"YES!" Koenma said as he banged his fist on the desk, "And we found them later, but they where reliving the week before!"

"Wow. That's...weird," was all Yusuke could manage.

The guys headed off for the location that Koenma gave them.

-----

The woman was sitting on a tree stump in a clearing in a forest, brushing her hair with a glowing comb, made from her spirit energy. She was singing in a language none of the guys had ever heard before, but it was melodious. They were mesmerized by the voice, or voices rather. She seemed to be singing harmonies and melodies all at the same time. Suddenly, Yusuke stepped on a twig and the song stopped in the middle of what seemed to be a verse. Her head turned slightly toward the noise, but she didn't move other than that.

"Why do you have to be so loud bakas?" Hiei hissed.

The woman chuckled, "Hey! You! In the trees! If you don't come out by the time I count to ten, I'm going to start throwing sharp objects. One...two...eight," She stood and pulled a dagger from somewhere.

"Okay! Okay, put the daggers up! I'm coming down," Yusuke tried, but ended up falling out of the branches. When he got up, she was sitting back down, brushing her hair and watching him with an amused look on her face.

With extreme nonchalance, Kuwabara jumped as gracefully as he can, landed, and sauntered forward toward her.

She could hear his heartbeat, and it was beating fast. 'Annoying' she thought.

Kuwabara saw her blink, and then he couldn't move.

By instinct alone, the woman's comb disappeared and the hand that held it reached up to block the incoming rose whip. Hiei launched himself from the tree, katana drawn. The rose whip started encircling her wrist and she stood up. Kurama's face waved for a moment; the thorns should have pierced her skin by this time, but they didn't as the whip continued climbing around her, wrapping her to her ankles. Hiei flew over and brought his weapon down to strike as she closed her eyes and smiled. The weapon swiped down to nothing but air just as Kuwabara yelled, "NOOO!"

Hiei twisted around, searching for her. And he found her: Standing behind Kurama who was now wrapped in his own whip. Her eyes were narrowed, "You should not be able to speak."

Kuwabara looked relieved that she was okay. What was the shrimp thinking? He could have seriously hurt her!

She shook her head and Hiei moved for her again. Yusuke also made a movement for her, but she felt it and stopped him like she had Kuwabara. She pulled Kurama in front of her, knowing that Hiei would not strike his partner, and disappeared.

Hiei had jumped into the air, katana raised to slice where she was. Kurama's eyes locked with Hiei's and Hiei, already to far into the attack, flicked his wrists slightly so that the point of the katana harmlessly pierced the grass.

Kurama fell to the ground as the woman was no longer holding him up.

Hiei straightened to see her walking in a circle around Kuwabara; she was trying to figure out how he had broken her hold when a voice rang out through the clearing.

"Misaki Ansatsusha. I didn't expect to see you so soon," it said dryly.

Her head snapped up.

The owner of the voice was none other than Genkai.

She cocked her head and smirked, "Koenma didn't trust them enough to get me, did he?"

"How should I know?"

"He sent you didn't he?"

"Hey! Don't you know who we are?" Kuwabara asked all macho-like.

"How does he keep doing that?" Misaki faced him again.

"The same way I do this," Hiei ran forward intending to slash at her.

Misaki's head slowly turned. She blinked and in the middle of a stride, he stops.

Genkai laughed quietly.

"Don't be so cocky, my dear Genkai," Genkai glared at her, "Because you can't move either."

Genkai didn't have a retort; of course she couldn't move either.

"Aw, wahsah madder Genkai," she taunted, putting her hands on her hips, "Are we speechwess?"

"No more than you are dead," came the response.

"Which can be easily arranged," Hiei growled.

"How sad," she sighed. She was finally allowed a moment to collect her thoughts and take a good look at the beings around her. 'Two humans? Koenma sent two humans to get me? Just how out of practice does he think I am?'

"Hey! Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?" Yusuke's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You're loosing your touch Misaki."

She grinned at Genkai, "It has been too long, hasn't it.

"Don't you know you I am?!?" Kuwabara shouted, wanting to be noticed,

"I'm—"

"Incredibly stupid obviously," she interrupted.

The gang laughed, whether out loud or not and Kuwabara couldn't defend himself.

"Yes, I know who you are," she said impatiently, "The real question is, what should I do with you?" She tapped her chin with a finger, "Decisions, decisions."

"How about you let us go so you don't get hurt." Hiei's deathly calm voice drifted from where he stood.

"Hiei?" she walked up to him.

He didn't know who she was and how did she know him?

"That means, oh yes. The rose whip. I should've guessed. Yoko Kurama." she nodded, "You're awfully quiet Genkai."

"I'm thinking of what I should do to you when I get loose."

"Keep thinking. It might be a while. Maybe you'll come up with something good."

Yusuke snickered.

"Do you want to say something, ohei na baka?" she asked dangerously.

"Why don't you tell them who you are, Misaki. They weren't around when you were famous." Genkai said.

Misaki flipped some of her dark hair behind one ear, "You know so much about me Genkai, why don't you do it yourself. I can always add something if you've missed it."

"Boys, meet Misaki Janji. Once the best Spirit Detective for Koenma."

'That was the one thing I wouldn't want them to know. And she knew that.' Inwardly she cursed but merely said, "And ne'er a one has surpassed me yet."

If their mouths could have moved, they would have dropped.

"So, now that you know who I am...was," she was still a bit miffed, "What can I do for you?"

"As I said before, release us and we will make it quick."

"Really Hiei, do you think you could even touch me?" She looked over the group again and lightly brushed their minds, skimming the briefing Koenma had given them.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he felt her, through the Jagan, scan his mind. He was about to shove her out when the Jagan stopped him. 'What now?' he asked. The Jagan pointed out that she only wanted to know what had gone on in the briefing Koenma gave them before they left, nothing important. Hiei inwardly rolled his eyes. He felt the Jagan examining the telepathic trail she left behind with some excitement. Hiei shook his head as some of that thrill was passed onto him. It had been a long time since they had come across a decent telepath. He indulged the Jagan a bit reluctantly and let her gathered what she wanted.

Finally Misaki shrugged and waved a hand. The four stuck in place were released from what held them and Hiei stumbled forward a little, but quickly regained his balance. Misaki remembered that Kurama couldn't change his whip back into a rose because of what she did to it, so she walked over and knelt down over him to unwind it.

"That was a mistake baka onna," behind her in one fluid motion, Hiei readied his sword and ran for her. He was close enough to hear her sigh long-sufferingly and then she disappeared. Once again, the blade was aimed for Kurama. Once again, he turned to blow to the side.

"You are a slow one aren't you?" she sneered, assuming it would tick him off.

And it did. In an unseen anger, he swept the sword up, turning around, and brought the katana down on her head.

She reached up, caught it between the palms of her hands, and forced the tip to point at his throat, his hands still on the hilt. She kneed the end of the hilt, and had she let go, the katana would have pierced through Hiei's throat, killing him. They stared into each others eyes.

"Death," she called, her voice pulling a chill into the air. She was right at his eye level, her cold dazzling green eyes glaring into his fiery red ones.

The tension was so great, had Hiei's katana fallen, it could have sliced right through it. Everyone watched as the two faced off.

"I'm coming with you. Yusuke, did Koenma give you a return portal?" Misaki somehow managed pleasantly.

"Um..." Yusuke didn't know what to say.

"Oh don't worry," she dropped her hands, "I won't kill him. Not yet anyway."

Hiei had been resisting her hands with so much effort that for the second time in less than five minutes, he was off balance.

"Are you alright?" Kuwabara rushed forward to see if Misaki was okay. He grabbed for her hands, but she jerked away.

"Look, do you have a portal or not?" Misaki said, very put out.

Hiei noticed one of Kuwabara's fingers had a bit of blood on it. 'Hn. So she does bleed.'

Misaki heard his thought and her look grew even more disgruntled. She was a bit out of practice. When she grabbed for the katana, her left palm was slightly under the sharp blade and it sliced off a piece of her skin before she could adjust her angle. She made a fist to conceal the wound and stop the blood flow.

Kurama pulled a portal amulet out of his pocket.

'Yes, I do bleed.' she thought, 'but so do you.' She licked her hand where the wound was and smiled at him, showing him some fangs. He gave her an unreadable look, which disappeared as she walked through the portal.

-----

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

--Overview of last chapter-- The guys are sent by Koenma to bring a youkai, Misaki, back to him. After a small fight in which the guys are helpless, she agrees to come back to the Spirit Detective agency with them. Kurama pulls out a portal amulet from somewhere and they all step through into Koenma's office...

--"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I never tell...oh!" Koenma noticed the guys standing in front of the desk. The oni beside him go pushed out of the way as Koenma got out of his chair and tottered to the front of his desk, "Where's Misaki?" he asked anxiously.

She stepped through to the front, holding out her arms as if to hug Koenma, "Toddie! It's so good to see you!" she bent down and pinched his cheek.

Koenma fought her away, "And you still call me that. You know I hate that name."

"Toddie!" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, "Why didn't I ever think of that name?" they started laughing. Yusuke started wiping his eyes.

"Because I would hurt you if you did," Koenma said threateningly.

"Aw, you're so cute," Misaki patted his head.

Koenma swatted her hand away.

Misaki stood back up and crossed her arms, "Why'dya want me here Toddie? You know I quit this stupid detective business." she plopped down into one of the chairs which was actually facing the door to Koenma's office, her legs hanging over the side of it.

"Well I certainly wanted you here for old time's sake," he rolled his eyes.

"Aw, did you miss me toddie?"

Koenma ground his teeth.

"Why did you need us to bring her back Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Woah woah woah, hold up! You can quit the spirit detective stuff? No one ever told me that!" Yusuke said.

"She didn't quit, she retired," Koenma said, trying to regain his dignity.

"That's what he put down in the books. I actually quit," Misaki told the others.

"Well you don't look old enough to retire," Kuwabara said smoothly.

Misaki resisted rolling her eyes.

"You said she might cause a rebellion of some sort, but I don't think this baka onna is capable of anything like that," Hiei crossed his arms.

Misaki's lip curled, "You can't even comprehend what I am capable of,"

"KOENMA!" Botan burst through the door, "Since when did," she saw Misaki look over the side of the chair and fell silent.

"Since when did I finally appear?" Misaki finished for her.

Botan nodded a little timidly.

"We just brought her in," Yusuke spoke up.

"You mean I let you bring me in," she corrected.

"Yeah well..." Kuwabara noticed that Yukina came in the door, "There was totally like this huge fight and everyone got knocked out 'cept for me and then I," he started to say loudly.

Yukina didn't even notice him, "Misaki? Misaki!" She ran over and tackled her, knocking the chair and Misaki to the floor.

'So a little girl can tackle her down the ground and we can't even make a scratch? What's up with that?' was the thought that passed over Yusuke's mind. Misaki heard him and grinned in spite of herself.

She stood up and raised the chair back into place. Hiei blinked a couple of times. She was taller than before, he noticed, and she was carrying Yukina on her back.

"Are you staying? Will you be here for a while?" the usually quiet maiden started babbling in Misaki's ear. Only Botan and Koenma didn't seem surprised.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I hung around for a few days," she winked at Koenma, "I presume you had my room opened back up for my return." She headed for the doorway.

"Misaki I," Koenma stopped, shifting his feet. Misaki turned around to look at him, one hand on the doorknob and the other under Yukina, supporting her. Something in his voice had made her stop. He shook his head, "Just come back after you've settled in, okay?"

She didn't like the emotion that was emanating from him and she didn't think she'd like what she found if she read his mind. She nodded solemnly and headed out the door.

Misaki started down the hall to her room, Yukina's voice echoing along the way. She was playing with her hair, trying to separate the silver strands from the darker ones. She went on and on about nothing important, but Misaki enjoyed the soothing voice.

Misaki reached the door to her room, putting Yukina down.

"Now how does your door work again?" Out of Yukina's overflow of questions, this was one of the few Misaki answered.

"You've forgotten? My spirit energy's pattern is what opens it. It's almost as good as using a fingerprint."

"Almost?" Yukina looked up at her.

"Well," Misaki thought about it, "If someone's pattern is close enough to mine, it'll open to their touch as well."

"Oo! Oo! Let me try!" She put her hand on the door, not noticing Misaki's finger brush the door.

"Yay!" Yukina celebrated as the door silently slid into the wall. She danced into the room.

Misaki flicked the lights on. The room was pretty much how she left it. Messy. She wasn't in the room to often anyway but different things where scattered about everywhere. Things she had left behind; a few clothes, some shiny stuff, a few weapons and a few notebooks littered the floor here and there. A canvas stood in a corner, covered up, paints and brushes near it.

Yukina picked up the darkest thing in the room. It was complicated to look at. A twig is what it could be best compared to, but it had no beginning and no end. It twisted and turned and one could spend hours trying to uncover it's secrets. She sat down cross legged, holding it up to her face.

Misaki smiled at her and started digging through stuff, trying to organize things a little. She started piling things on the bed, clearing the floor.

-----

"Arr! Yukina, have you seen a," Misaki turned around to see Yukina lying on the floor asleep, the twig still in hand. She looked up as her door slid open of its own accord.

"Misaki?" Kurama stepped in, "Koenma says he wants to see you now."

She hit her forehead with a hand, "Oh I totally forgot!" She stepped over Yukina to leave and then stopped. She turned back and glanced at Yukina, hesitating.

"I'll take care of her. Koenma sounded like it was urgent that you speak to him," Kurama knelt down.

"Thanks," Misaki flashed him a smile in his direction and ran out the door.

-----

"There you are. I was worried that you had run off again."

Misaki closed Koenma's office door behind her, "Sorry, I really meant to come."

He put down some papers he had been holding and put his elbows down on the table, interlacing his fingers. Misaki sat down.

"There's going to be a major break-in from the human world tomorrow."

Misaki rubbed a temple, "Isn't it usually the other way around? And what does all of this have to do with me?"

He ignored her questions, "Do you know about the Waters of Amureo?"

She looked at him strangely but nodded, "It's a sort of sacred water source in the Spirit World. They've modeled it after a human pool and youkai go there to swim, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"That's where they're going to make a break."

"WHAT?" Misaki leaned forward.

Koenma didn't seem fazed by her reaction.

"But only a water demon of incredible power, who was already in the human world could achieve something of that magnitude and only..." she stopped. "No. No way."

"Yup."

"Not him."

"I'm afraid so," Koenma said darkly.

They where both silent for a moment.

"You're the only one I know of who can stop it."

Misaki smirked, "So if I can find you somebody who could do it in my place, you'd let me off?"

Koenma leaned back into his chair, "If you could find someone, sure. Know anyone stronger than you?"

Misaki sat back too, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She blew air a piece of hair out of her face, "A few. But all of them are dead."

"Thought so," Koenma's face grew concerned, "If you really don't want to do this, you don't have to. I can always try something else."

"And what else is there to try? You know you waited a little late for this. I mean what if I hadn't show up when I did? This is happening tomorrow and you had no idea what you were going to do until I..." she shook her head, "What where you planning on doing had I not showed up?"

Koenma didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. You didn't have a plan. You got lucky," Misaki sighed, "Thanks for the concern but I knew we were going to meet again sooner of later." She put her face in her hand, "I had just hoped it would be later and not sooner." Misaki got lost in her thoughts.

"I heard you almost killed Hiei when the guys went to get you."

Misaki didn't look up, "Yeah. He left himself wide open just long enough." she said absently, "If he isn't careful I might end up killing him some time."

"Oh? I heard some of the oni's betting on it."

"Really. And just where they betting about?" she looked up.

"Something about you not being able to resist killing him within the week."

Misaki's eyes narrowed, "And how many of them are betting against me."

Koenma scratched his head, "All of them except one as far as I know."

"And who is the 'all'?" she asked dangerously, "Look, I don't want to know. But you can tell all the rest of them that I plan on not killing Hiei, heck, I won't kill any of them. So they can go ahead and give it up."

The guys came in. Misaki stood, a disgusted look on her face. She didn't really want to see them right now. She brushed past them and left.

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I tricked her into not killing you," Koenma steepled his fingers.

"She was going to kill us?" Kuwabara asked disbelievingly.

"If I hadn't made her say she wouldn't, she very well could have. She has a weak spot for dares and bets but Misaki isn't known for her mercy, or for suffering fools," he sighed, "However she is known for her vengeance."

"So I take it you're expecting her to pay you back for it?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Oh most definitely. I'll be watching my back for a while," he shivered a little, "And you have to be careful about closing any loopholes." he added as if he'd had experience. "Anyway. I have a new assignment for you but it won't be until tomorrow. There's going to be a break in from the human world tomorrow some time."

Kurama looked thoughtful, "Someone from the human world wants into the Spirit world?"

"Yes," Koenma nodded, "A demon was banished to the human world by Misaki a while back. He vowed he'd return to the Spirit World. She created a human body and put him in it. Much like Yoko's situation," Koenma nodded to Kurama, "A few key differences but that isn't the point. The point is, he's figured out a way to come back and I'm sending you all to help Misaki contain him. Also, you all get to sit down with Misaki and ask her about herself."

"Toddie, I don't think that was a part of what I agreed to do."

The boys turned back to see Misaki leaning casually against the wall behind them.

"All they need to know is that I am the best at what I do and they had better stay out of my way."

"Come on, don't you want to tell them about your glory days?"

Misaki snorted, "My glory days were over the day I became a spirit detective."

Yusuke snickered, "How did he trick you into the job?"

"He didn't trick me," Misaki said loftily, "He asked for my help. He knew how well-known I was."

"Notorious," Koenma corrected.

Misaki shot him a look, "Besides. He needed me. He would have gotten a lot of spankings if I hadn't."

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed at the image of Koenma over his father's knee getting the all slapped out of his butt. Koenma blushed royally.

"Of course, you weren't entirely loyal." Koenma said indignantly through his blush.

"Why should I have been? I'm a mercenary. My skills are for sale, not my loyalty."

"You still didn't have to steal all of the vault items," Koenma said darkly, remembering the incident.

Misaki laughed hard, "You wanted me to prove I was the best," she protested between laughs, "So I did. You got in so much trouble. And the look on your face when I came in and dumped them all on your desk and walked out," she wiped a tear from her eye from the laughter, "The look on your face was priceless."

"So why did you quit if you where the best?" Kuwabara asked.

Something passed between Koenma and Misaki that no one caught.

"I got bored." she shrugged.

"How can you get bored doing this job?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Too easy."

"Too easy! Koenma where have you been hiding the easy missions?" Yusuke demanded.

"You should tell them what you did after you retired," Koenma encouraged.

"I quit," she said, "And I was an assassin for hire. And a thief of sorts. I have more 'mystical' items than Koenma has ever seen." She looked everyone over. "Alright, if those are the best questions you can come up my little grasshoppers, I'm out," she stepped for the door.

Koenma looked shocked.

"Oh come on, you couldn't have seriously believed that I didn't know what you were doing," she scrutinized his face, "Wow. You really did thought I didn't catch it. It's been much too long Koenma," she shook her head, "You're just not as sneaky as you used to think you where." she left.

"Hahaha! She totally got you Koenma!" Yusuke cracked up, pointing a face at the tiny prince.

Koenma shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Yes well. Um. Yes. Okay. That's all I have for you," he picked up some paperwork on his desk as an oni ushered them out of the door.

-----

End of Chapter Two

Just an fyi, the next chapter is the beginning of the next day i.e. the day that they have to stop the youkai from coming into the demon world. Once again, if anyone has anything they'd like to see happen at some point or if there is something wrong with the chapter, please let me know.

Thanks, Lotsm (author)


	3. Chapter 3

--author's note before previous chapter sum up: Yes I do make stuff up in here but hey, I'm the author I can do that so live with it.

--Overview of last chapter Misaki came back with the guys to Koenma's office, he gives them all a new assignment: they have to prevent a break in from the human world into the spirit world by a powerful youkai.

----- The next day...

Kuwabara flexed his biceps, "A little training before we battle. Perfect!" he said as the four guys walked down the hall to the training arena in the Spirit detective agency.

"Hn. Just don't wear yourself out before we actually fight anyone."

"What did you say shrimp?!"

"Oh so now your hearing is as bad as your fighting."

"You are so going to get it you," Kuwabara was interrupted by shouts coming from the arena. They all picked up the pace and Yusuke opened the door.

An angry legion of youkai filled the arena floor. The guys heard sounds of battle from somewhere in the middle of them. One was flung over the heads of the others and he slammed into the wall beside the open door, his backbone making a crunching sound before he slid to the ground.

Kuwabara rashly ran forward, his spirit sword glowing in his hands, and sliced through the one nearest to him.

–SYSTEM TURMINATED OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE- A mechanical voice announced.

All of the demons instantly disappeared, revealing a very shocked Misaki standing in the middle of the empty arena.

"What the," she saw them by the doorway, also looking a bit confused. Kurama had his whip at the ready, Hiei had his katana drawn and Yusuke stood in an attack position. Kuwabara stood dumbly, his mouth hanging open and his spirit sword gone.

"I can't believe you bakas!" she exploded, "Can't you tell the difference between real youkai and fake ones?"

"Jangi! Ansatsusha! What is going on here?" a voice called from above. A figure appeared beside Misaki. A female figure about medium height wearing a nondescript kimono. But what caught everyone's eye definitely wasn't her choice of dress, it was her hair. It was made of fire. Blue flames, one of the hottest kinds and reflecting her mood, rage down her back silently, waving and gushing.

Misaki cringed, imaging the roaring sound fire of that magnitude would make.

"Onna, who is this thing?" Hiei growled, speaking to Misaki.

The woman ignored him and glared at Misaki, "So...what happened?"

"It's not my fault! This baka over here interfered," Misaki waved a hand at Kuwabara.

"That is no reason for insolence!" she raised a hand to hit Misaki's cheek but she moved just out of reach and the swing missed. A smile played wistfully over Misaki's lips.

The woman kneed Misaki in the stomach, sending her careening into one of the arena's walls, cracking the stone and causing dust to rise.

Misaki stood up as the dust cleared, mumbling about ningens who are so baka that flaming hair entertains them.

'I'm glad you specified on the human part' Hiei's thought brushed across Misaki's mind.

Misaki looked over at the guys. Hiei's katana was put up, he decided this female wasn't a threat; Kurama was smelling a deep red rose and had a slightly amused look on his face; Yusuke and Kuwabara where staring at the woman and Misaki could practically see the drool from where she was. She brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

"How do you expect to contain anything if you're so out of practice that I can kick you across the stadium," the lady yelled at her.

'I'm not out of practice! This junk is useless! I don't want to do any of it!' Misaki thought to herself but her response out loud was simply a nod as she made her way back to the center of the arena and the woman.

Hiei heard her thought, he assumed she wasn't used to having another telepath around so she didn't bother to shield them. Of course, if the Jagan would stop trying to read her mind, he wouldn't be able to catch those thoughts. The Jagan 'hmph-ed' in his head, and continued to study Misaki in it's own way.

"I don't think I've introduce you all. This is Coahtu," Misaki told the guys.

Coahtu turned towards the door, as if she was just noticing the four figures standing there. Her arms disappeared into the sleeves of her red kimono and she inclined her head slightly in greeting. "I take their entrance to mean the end of our session today. I will be watching you Ansatsusha. Do not disappoint me." She closed her eyes and everyone felt a small surge of spirit energy. Her flaming hair grew longer and started to rotate around her. The fire circled faster until they couldn't she Coahtu any longer, then she and fire vanished.

Misaki rolled her eyes, used to the flashy exit, but Kuwabara was staring open mouthed at the place Coahtu had moments before occupied.

"Oh will you get over it! She has no interest whatsoever in ningens. Least of all you," Misaki said. Coahtu usually put her in a bad mood and this time was no exception. 'Besides, she never dates out of her species anyway.'

'Hn,' Hiei thought before he could help it.

'Will you stop that!' Misaki thought back at him. "And before you ask, you don't know her because she doesn't want to be known." Misaki could tell that Kuwabara wanted to know why he'd never seen her before.

"I was actually going to ask how she managed to hit you," Yusuke said begrudgingly.

Misaki bent down to brush off more dust, pretending she hadn't hear him.

"And yet you seem uninjured," Kurama noted.

"It almost makes me wonder if you knew she was going to kic," Hiei had made the comment smugly, but didn't get to finish it.

Moving fast, Misaki shined his gut. He slammed hard into the wall a few feet behind him, her shin still across his stomach from her forward motion. Misaki knew that Coahtu was still watching, and listening, and while she figured Coahtu might already know that, she didn't want it spoken out loud. "Maybe I just know the right way to fall," she whispered fiercely. She guessed he had heard her thought about unnecessary practice. 'I gotta get used to having a telepath around; even if it is just that stupid Jagan eye he's hiding under his bandana.' She was careful to conceal that thought.

Misaki alighted on the ground and stepped towards the doorway. It flung open, barely missing her nose. Yukina and Botan stood there, Botan with a noncharacteristic serious look on her face.

"It's time."

Yukina grabbed Misaki's arm, trying to pull her out the door.

"Koenma will want to brief you all a bit more before we leave," she explained.

"Why do we need briefed? We know everything we need to. We go, we kick some butt we come home, what else is there to know?" Yusuke stretched his arm.

"Why is it that when you say it, it sounds as if Koenma's going to talk to us about underwear?" Yukina made a face.

There was a moment of awkward, half amused silence. Misaki pulled Yukina out the door, "Let's go."

Misaki noticed all of them nodded except Hiei who looked like he wasn't going to do anything but glare at her for a long time. It took a look from Kurama to get Hiei out the arena.

----- In Koenma's office.

Most everyone sat down in a chair except Botan, who stood by Koenma, Yukina, who sat down on Misaki's lap, and Hiei, who leaned against the door.

"All of you are going to be required to go with Misaki. Yes, Botan and Yukina as well," Koenma said as Kuwabara opened his mouth to object, "Misaki will tell you when it's time why, it needed." At this point, Koenma looked a little uncomfortable. He pulled at his collar, "Also, there is something that I haven't told you at his point. You'll have to...um...go undercover for this one. And well."

Misaki rolled her eyes, "I'm supposing here that you haven't told them what this place looks likes."

"Of course he has," Kuwabara glanced over at Yukina, "It's all dark and scary and evil. But don't worry Yukina," he took her hands in his, "I'll be there to protect you."

"You amaze me with your impressive...manliness but I think with you there to protect her, she has every right to worry," Misaki said dryly.

Everyone laughed; Yukina put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"The Waters of Amureo are a sacred,"

"Watering hole?" Yusuke provided.

Koenma shot him a look and took up where Misaki left off, "No, it's a barrier between the Spirit World and the human one. And it isn't easily broken. However, there are a select few who can do it. Misaki for instance."

'He just had to add this little bit of information didn't he?' Misaki thought to herself.

Koenma went on, "It's counterpart in the human world is a swimming pool, so of course it has the same properties here in own realm."

"So it's a watering hole."

"No Yusuke," Misaki rolled her eyes, "It's a swimming pool."

Yusuke cocked his head.

"What are you doing now?" Botan asked exasperatedly.

"Trying to imagine a youkai swimming pool."

"But won't the twerp be in trouble? Don't his kind like die in water or something?" Kuwabara asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Just because I'm a fire youkai doesn't mean that I melt in water." he retorted.

Misaki did a double take, "You...you're a...a fire?"

The guys all stared at her. Had she really just stammered?

Hiei crossed his arms, "You act as if it comes as a surprise to you."

"No...no. I mean, yes. I mean...I guess I just didn't know that," her eyes looked far off into something the others couldn't see.

"If these 'waters' are supposed to be so sacred, then why is it a swimming pool, with public access I'm assuming," Kurama's question brought everyone's thoughts back onto the mission.

"They aren't so much sacred as they are inviting," Misaki provided, "It's really quite popular among all classes of youkai," she shrugged, "I guess the name is more for show than any practical purpose."

"I think I'm getting the gist of what we get to do," Botan sounded a bit excited.

Koenma blushed, "Um. Yeah. About that."

Misaki spoke up again for him, "What he's trying to say is that we all have to,"

"Go swimming!" Yukina got up and clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling.

"Now why is that so hard to say?" Botan put her hands on her hips and faced Koenma.

"Well it's just that the water is kind of...um" Koenma stopped.

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into gales of laughter and Misaki smiled, "You still haven't changed have you toddie?"

Yusuke tried speaking between heaves of breath, "He's afraid...he," Yusuke didn't get very far.

Yukina gave them a strange look, "What are they laughing about Misaki?"

"Well Koenma has this fear of water," Misaki's smile grew wider.

"I fail to see the humor in this." Hiei said darkly.

"You would," Misaki replied.

"It's not that!" Koenma protested loudly, "I just don't like wearing a swimsuit, that's all. I'm glad I get to send you and I don't have to go."

"Um, Koenma-sir?" a blue oni stuck his head in the door.

The laughing died down a little.

"It's time for your bath, sir."

Koenma sulked as Yusuke and Kuwabara went into hysterics again.

"Um, was it something I said sir?" the oni looked puzzled.

"No, no," Koenma hopped down from his chair and followed the oni out. "Everything you need is laid out in the next room," he called as the door shut.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke," Misaki snapped, "You need to take this seriously."

"Take what seriously," they kept laughing, "I never knew Koenma was afraid of,"

"I mean it," her voice grew deathly cold.

Both of them stopped laughing out of surprise of her sudden change of mood.

"The reason Koenma needs me to come with you, the reason Botan and Yukina are coming, is because no man has ever been able to face what you're about to go up against."

"Man? You're calling them men?" was Hiei's snide remark. He went on before the other two could protest, "And what makes you think a woman can do any better?"

"I would like to know the same thing, though perhaps not in the same words," Kurama added.

"You'll find out when the time is right." Misaki didn't want to talk about it anymore. So Kuwabara piped up,

"I can take him all by myself. No need for any of the rest of you to come." He stood and flexed his muscles.

"This is no matter of brute strength, or brute stupidity whichever you prefer," she grinned evilly, "And none of you have ever been to the Waters before. Trust me; you won't be able to handle them on your own."

"Them?" Kurama asked.

Misaki sauntered for the doorway, ignoring him. Hiei stepped in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, glaring into his, "Care to get out of my way." It wasn't a request.

He noticed she was his height again. But he was to irritated to think about it, "I believe he asked you a question."

"And I believe that I am not answering it."

The room got deathly quiet.

Misaki coolly brushed past him, leaving everyone, including Hiei, in a state of shock. "I expect to see you all back in the arena in an hour."

"And if we choose not to come," Hiei scowled at her.

"Then I leave without you." She shut the door behind her.

"I don't trust her," Hiei said as soon as she left.

"We couldn't tell." Kurama smiled a little.

"I don't either," Botan agreed with him. Everyone's jaws dropped open. "Which is why I'm not letting her go alone," she quickly added, "She could help who ever it is get through the barrier instead of preventing it."

"I also seem to remember that there was an incident caused by Misaki that made you mad the last time she was here, or so I heard." Kurama pointed out.

"Where did you learn this juicy bit of information?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't think Kurama has a right to be talking of such things." Botan glowered at him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked ready to know that the incident was but Kurama merely stood gracefully,

"Such as it is, I believe that we should get ready if we are not going to allow Misaki to go on her own."

"Alright," Yusuke got up and stretched, "Let's get this over with."

'My sediments exactly,' Hiei thought.

Botan walked over to a door in the office and opened it, "Hey, there are rooms in here with our names on them. I guess we have to get changed."

Everyone walked over to see. Six doors. Six names. Botan walked over to her door and opened it, "Yukina, I can help you with suntan lotion when you get ready."

"Okay," she said, skipping over to her own door and going in.

"Wonder what's in here," Kuwabara walked over to the door with his name on it.

"A youkai who's only goal in life is to bring about your death," Hiei said, going to his door.

"Really?" Kuwabara cringed back from the handle.

"No you dolt," Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the back of the head.

"If only it were so," Hiei grumbled to himself, "If only it were so."

-----

End of Chapter Three

Lotsm


	4. Chapter 4

--author's note: I forgot to mention this. While I like having Yusuke and Kuwabara and them a little older, Yukina is younger. I'm not sure how old she is in the series, but in this fanfic, she's quite young. Maybe...oh I don't know, just young. Like, still a kid young. Oh and okay. So I lied. This chapter isn't as long as I thought it was going to be. Enjoy.

--Overview of last chapter The guys meet Coahtu, a woman with fire for hair who seems to be a trainer of Misaki of sorts. Koenma tells them that the Waters are actually a swimming pool and that they have to go undercover to stop the youkai from breaking into the spirit world. An hour has passed since then and everyone makes their way to the battle arena Misaki was in before...

Misaki had gotten to the arena first, of course, and had half-heartedly hoped that they wouldn't come. However, everyone showed up; Yukina and Botan first, then Kurama and Hiei and last of all Kuwabara and Yusuke.

At the exact moment the hour arrived, a portal opened. But it was dark.

"Um, aren't we supposed to be able to see the other side?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, under normal circumstances I suppose. But we have to walk through a sort of 'inbetween' place in order to reach the right door."

"So you can't just open a portal directly to the Waters." Kurama summed up.

"Right. That would be too easy now wouldn't it." She looked critically at Kuwabara and Yusuke who had shown up already wearing their swim-trunks, bare-chested, with a towel over one shoulder. Likewise with Botan and Yukina, save they had swim-suits on. Everyone had sandals on, except Kurama and Hiei who had on their regular clothes.

Misaki chuckled, she wore her usual clothing, "If you think this is going to be a walk in the park, prepare yourself," she stepped through the portal and was immersed in darkness.

Misaki pause for a moment, waiting for the others to bustle through the opening. Once everyone had come in, the portal automatically closed behind them silently. The darkness was deep and overpowering. She counted the heartbeats and breaths taken in the silence. Everyone was there.

'They can't hide their heart beats no matter how quiet they are,' She thought smugly. She could barely hear Kurama and Hiei's breathing, but their heartbeats where strong and steady.

No one could see it, but Hiei raised an eyebrow in the darkness.

'I kept forgetting that you can read minds.'

'Hn.'

"Okay, so you need to follow me. And don't get lost."

"Wait!"

Misaki started to move off, but stopped.

"How are we supposed to follow you when we can't see you?" Yukina asked.

"I can see her just fine," Kuwabara said, "Follow me!"

"You baka, she can't see you either." Hiei told him.

"Oh. Right."

Misaki sighed, trying to tell herself that they where only ningens and that she

couldn't expect too much from them.

'While they are as dumb as they seem, don't underestimate them.'

'Hm, I thought you where still mad at me.' she taunted. Hiei didn't respond, but then again, she hadn't expected him to. She opened her hand and released a ball of bright spirit energy. It floated upwards until it suspended right above and a little to the left of her head, which didn't happen to be all that tall anyway. The silvery strands of her hair glinted in the light.

"Better?"

"Yes, much."

"Now, just try not to run all over each other." The ball gave off just enough light that Misaki could see about a foot in radius all around her.

The hallway was quite cold and gave one the sensation of being watched all the time. Within a few minutes of walking, Kuwabara and Yusuke had their towels wrapped around their shoulders.

"Misaki, I'm cold," Yukina piped up.

Misaki shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts. She had been thinking about Hiei. More specifically, the fact that he was a fire youkai. Her brother had been killed by a fire youkai. Misaki handed Yukina her towel. Yukina took it and wound it tightly around her body, holding her own around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Just a little farther."

"I hope the water isn't cold." Yusuke grumbled.

"It shouldn't be," Misaki replied absently. She continued on.

Everyone's minds where wandering and Misaki could hear their thoughts. Of course, some of them she didn't really want to hear. Like Kuwabara's. Or Yusuke's for that matter. But Kurama's where kind of interesting. She didn't invade his mind, but she could hear his thoughts without any effort. In fact, at the moment, he was thinking about her.

'I feel like I know her from somewhere. I know I've heard of her but she seems familiar to me.' Kurama frowned.

'Well, I did meet Yoko once or twice.' Misaki answered him telepathically.

Misaki could feel the surprise coming from him.

Kurama heard her chuckle in his head.

'Sorry, but the conversation you're having in your head is so much more interesting than anyone else's.'

'Is that so? Well I do have a question for you...'

'Yes?'

'I noticed that your height changes.'

'My height?' Misaki repeated.

'When standing next to Yusuke or I, your height is equal to ours. But when you stand next to Hiei, your height is the same as his.'

Misaki thought about it. She never really noticed before. Was he right? Well...yes. She remembered looking into Yusuke's eyes at some point, but she did have to look up to see into Kuwabara's in the forest. And she did remember she was Hiei's height because he blocked her way to the door.

'So is there any logical explanation for it, or would you have to kill me if you told me?'

Misaki knew he was smiling, 'Um. Well. Until you said that, I never really thought about it. It's probably just has to do with my body adapting to...well I really don't know. Maybe it's the type that I am...' She trailed off, thinking more to herself than to Kurama.

'And what type is that?'

Misaki was going to respond with, if I told you I'd have to kill you, but she felt the sudden strong pull of the Waters to her right.

Hiei was following close behind her, making sure that if she ran off and left them, he could see what direction she took, so he ran into her when she stopped.

"We're here," she said out loud, pulling herself from Kurama's mind. She turned toward them and made the ball brighter so she could see everyone's faces.

"Alright," she said in a lecture voice.

Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned, recognizing the tone.

"We'll need to fit in here. This means no picking fights and trying to act normal and sociable. If some random youkai comes up to you and starts a conversation, act like you know what they're talking about," She took a breath, "Secondly, no one is going to recognize any of you. It's one of the effects of the Waters but that doesn't mean they won't recognize your spirit energy signature so try to keep that under wraps. One more thing," She looked at the two ningens, "Don't let them know you're human. Any questions, comments, concerns? Well, any concerns besides the fact that any of you could get killed at any time if anyone finds out who you are." She added.

"Stop treating us like children," Hiei growled.

"The day you stop acting like a child is the day I stop treating you like one," she coldly retorted, "And by the way," she looked back over her shoulder at Hiei and Kurama as she reached for the trigger for the portal to open, "Blending in means you're in the water, swimming."

"And what about you?" Kurama asked calmly.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And don't act surprised when we get in there. You don't know me at all."

"Just open the door," Botan said impatiently.

Misaki shrugged, "Suit yourself." She opened to portal and stepped through, the others following cautiously behind.

A bright light flashed, and everyone had to blink several times so they could see. There where various youkai splashing around in the water, several jumping off the diving board. Once everyone's eyes cleared, they realized that the pool was in fact teeming with youkai, but the pool was huge and quite a few more could have fit in comfortably. A few are scattered around the edge, some sunbathing, others sitting with their feet dangling into the water.

Misaki motioned to her left, "There are locker-rooms over there."

Kurama and Hiei moved off in that direction.

"Misaki!"

"Hey look! It's Misaki!"

"Misaki? Where?"

"Over here! Hey, when did you get back?"

Some youkai swarmed around the rest of them.

"Who is this?" some of the more brave female demons spotted Yusuke and sidled up to him.

"He's a new friend, why don't you girls make him a little more comfortable.

"Gladly," one of them grabbed his arm and the females led him off into the pool.

Misaki chuckled. Much to her surprise, however, some of them grabbed Kuwabara and took him as well. Misaki turned to scoot Botan and Yukina off, but Botan had mingled off and a few child-youkai managed to convince shy Yukina to come with them.

'So this is what I've been missing,' she smiled at the youkai still around her.

A very tall one with slicked-back black hair reached out his hand like a gentleman, "Would you like to join me in the water beautiful?"

The other demons noticed him, but where now talking excitedly amongst themselves about her return.

Hiei and Kurama came out of the locker room and saw Misaki surrounded.

"That man looks familiar. And I don't trust Misaki for one second by herself."

Kurama suppressed a smile, "Does this have to do with the fact that she has followers here, or something else?"

Hiei didn't answer.

"Though I agree," Kurama went on, "There's something familiar about him."

They watched as she took his hand and the whole group moved towards the water. The other youkai jumped in, but Misaki hung back to sit down at one of the tables. The man sat down beside her and they seemed to be talking.

A girl popped her head out of the water and pointed over at Hiei and Kurama.

"What's with them?" she asked Misaki.

Misaki stood up and undressed, revealing a flattering swim suit underneath.

'What did she ask?'

'She wants to know why you two aren't blending in,' Misaki told him angrily.

"They're new at this," Misaki explained.

"First time here for them, huh?"

"Yup."

Another girl's head appeared and she turned to the first, "I think he's kind of cute."

"Which one?" the other asked.

"They're both cute," the first giggled.

"Go and introduce yourselves," Misaki prompted.

"Are they with you, Misaki?" a third wanted to know.

All three of them giggled again and Misaki headed for the diving board. She glanced at Hiei and Kurama as she walked off; they where in the water.

'Good, took them long enough.' she went to the end of the line and waited for the show-offs in front of her to finish.

"Misaki, show us something worthy!"

Misaki smirked and got onto the end of the board, "What am I a side-show for your personal amusement?"

The youkai laughed, "Not at all. Just give us something we can enjoy."

She made a graceful sweeping bow, "My only thought is to entertain you."

Several other youkai laughed and most of the others in the pool stopped what they where doing to watch her.

"Well?" one of them asked impatiently.

Misaki grinned, knowing that the guys where watching her as well.

She took a deep breath and ran to the edge of the board, bounced down hard and jumped high over the water. She heard cheering as she turned four times in the air and dove straight down into the water, making no splash at all. The water felt cool against her skin. She came up by Yusuke. The girls around him squealed as she splashed water at them. They started pelting her with questions.

"Misaki, we missed you!"

"Why did you have to go and leave us all of a sudden?" one pouted.

"Yeah, you didn't even give us any warning, just poof, off the face of the earth."

"What was up with that?"

"Oh I just had some business I had to take care of," Misaki said with a hint of aloofness.

"Hey Misaki! Can we steal you for a moment?" a couple of voices called from a ways a way.

"Sorry girls. Keep him company," Misaki grinned savagely and swam elegantly towards the owners of the voices.

For the next few hours, everything went on as it usually did at the Waters. Splashing, playing, everyone enjoying themselves and, for once, there weren't any fights; Partly because Misaki was there. The youkai began to get tired, so they started leaving. The man who had taken Misaki's hand earlier and Misaki talked in the deep end of the water, watching the last few youkai leave.

"Those two look to me as if they're planning something," Hiei said under his breath.

Kurama kept his opinion to himself, but looked at the pair Hiei was grumbling about, "He seems familiar to me; the slick black hair..."

"Hn. Looks like Yusuke to me." Hiei responded.

Kurama took a good look, then shrugged, "Maybe."

The man reached over to Misaki and stroked her hair, "Guess I better be going too." He got out and dried off.

Misaki dove back under the water to the shallower end of the pool. The girls where saying goodbye to Yusuke, Kuwabara was working on his 'tan', and Botan and Yukina where having a water fight. Misaki called them all over.

"So now what?" Kuwabara asked.

Misaki gave him a blank look.

"He means what do we do now. Obviously none of those youkai where the one we where looking for because one of them are left." Hiei said sarcastically.

Misaki looked over at him, "I knew the moment we walked in that he wasn't here. Could you not tell?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Yusuke repeated.

"We wait." she said simply.

"And what if he doesn't show up?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Oh he will. Trust me. He will." Misaki swam off.

-----

End of Chapter Four

Hm, I just noticed that I seem to end my chapters with a character repeating what they just said...Oh well. You'll live. And you probably wouldn't have noticed unless I said something anyway...

Lotsm


	5. Chapter 5

--Overview of last chapter They 'finally' get to the Waters of Amureo, and not much happens. Misaki says she knew that the youkai they where looking for wasn't there, but that he would show up later. So here they are...later...

--Misaki eventually got into the hot-tub that was attached to the pool while everyone else had a water fight. Needed some time to think, she closed her eyes, letting the jets soothingly relax her. After a few moments, she felt the water move around to make room for another person.

"Something wrong Hiei?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I don't sleep if you must know." Misaki sat up and opened her eyes.

"Oh really." he said flatly.

Misaki didn't answer him.

The water fight got more intense and cool droplets of water landed on her face. She had to smile as she heard laughter carry over the water to her ears. She could easily pick out the laughs and match them with who they belonged to. The two girl's laughs, lighter than the rest, Kuwabara's belting laugh, which left the last as Yusuke's.

Time passed, and while Yukina pleaded for Misaki to come and help her and Botan win the fight, Misaki didn't move from her spot. A full moon rose overhead, casting a pale sheen on the water and then reflecting it's light onto the ripples. The water became cold and everyone piled into the hot-tub. Thankfully, Misaki thought, it was rather big, meant to hold at the most five large youkai.

Yusuke started yawning, which of course made almost everyone else yawn too. Kuwabara fell asleep at least twice, and would slowly sink until he woke up and sputtered the water out of his mouth.

"Botan?"

"Hmm?" she was staring at the night sky.

A cool breeze picked up and swept through everyone's almost dry hair.

"I think you'd better take these neophytes home."

"And what about you?"

"I'm fine, but they aren't used to all-nighters. I can handle this on my own and they'll be of no use if they can't stand to fight."

Yukina sleepily blinked her eyes, "I am not ti—" she yawned.

Botan got out of the churning water and grabbed a towel from a pile on a table near them. Misaki helped Yukina step out and Botan quickly wrapped the girl's shoulders in a towel.

"Come on you guys," Botan shivered, "Hurry up."

"Is it cold?"

"Yes, very! so hurry up!"

Kuwabara sunk deep into the hot water and shook his head.

"Come on yah big baby," Yusuke got out, almost stumbling and falling back in.

Kuwabara inched his way to the edge and lunged for a towel.

Botan looked down at Misaki, then Kurama and Hiei.

"I don't trust her." Hiei crossed his arms and sat back in the water.

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"I think you should stay Kurama," Botan told him, "If only to keep the two of them from strangling each other.

Kurama nodded as Botan hustled the other three out of the night air.

As soon as they where gone, Misaki got out and dove into the pool.

'The water isn't that cold,' she thought to herself. Misaki noticed even under water when ominous clouds started gathering over the moon. She swam over to the edge of the hot tub.

"Get out of the water." she ordered.

Neither of them moved and she sensed that Hiei wasn't going to do anything she wanted anyway.

"I said get out of the water. Do you want me to spell it out for you? Or maybe you'd rather that I threw you out myself."

Both of them stood up and climbed out, grabbing towels from the table and slightly shivering themselves.

Misaki swam to the middle of the deep end as they began to dry themselves off.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"I'm checking something," she dove down to the bottom.

Water was moving in a slow spiral into the middle.

'Good, the barrier is still holding. He hasn't broken through yet.' she thought.

'Well that's wonderful news,' a cynical voice told her.

'Hiei! Get out of my head!' she put up a block to stop him from it as she ran a hand over the barrier's invisible surface. A fine crack started to form and shot like wildfire from one side of the barrier to the other.

Furiously, she swam for the top, inwardly cursing all the while. Her head bursted from the water and she swung her hair around to her back.

"Misaki?" Kurama called.

"I didn't expect him to break through so soon."

"Hn. What did you expect? A ten minute reprise?"

Misaki shot Hiei an angry look as she swam for the edge.

"Misaki! Look out!" Kurama yelled.

Misaki turned to see the vortex of water now stronger than ever. A pillar of water wrapped itself around her and took her back down to the bottom. A watery shape rose from the depths of the barrier.

"Misaki!"

She wasn't sure who said her name but she had other things on her mind at the moment. She struggled against the pillar. The youkai drew her close to him and she could feel his chest forming against her back as he started to take on a more human form.

'Misaki, how I've longed to see you.' The pillar of water she was struggling to get out of formed into two firm hands made out of water that where wrapped around her torso. His soundless laughter rang through her head and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, even in the water.

'Don't jump in!' she shouted into Kurama's and Hiei's minds. She could feel their desire to fight.

'Then what...' Misaki heard Kurama's thought.

'If you don't have a death tree seed on you, you aren't the youkai I thought you where. Throw it in the water.'

'How did you know that I,'

'Just do it!' she struggled, but the arms just held her tighter.

'It won't work,' the water youkai put his lips close to her ear, "Nothing you do can hurt me now." His transformation was speeding up.

'What the heck's so hard about throwing a seed into the water!' Misaki asked them.

'Hn. He already did. Or can you not tell.'

The sprout now quickly shot up and spread over the portal like a vine, blocking the water youkai's passage.

"What?" His head turned downward and it was all Misaki needed.

She elbowed his stomach and he released you. She tried to swim out of reach, but he recovered too quickly and snatched her ankle, pulling her back down. The effort of escape forced what seemed like gallons of water down Misaki's throat and she had no more breath. She curved around to point her hands at him. A pulse of water boomed towards him, throwing him back.

He let go, knowing he'd lost her, and turned to free himself from the rapidly growing tree.

Misaki reached a hand up to grab the edge of the pool, but she was still to far down. Her vision started closing in around her when a hand appeared in the water and grabbed for hers, pulling her the rest of the way up and out of the churning pool.

Misaki immediately fell to her knees, planting her hands on the solid concrete and coughing up the water caught in her lungs. Kurama knelt beside her and moved her dripping hair out of her face and laid it down her back.

"Are you alright?"

Misaki coughed, "I will be. I think." She took a deep breath and smiled, still coughing, "Thanks."

"It wasn't me. He moved before I knew what was happening."

Misaki looked over at Hiei who was ignoring her situation with a practiced ease.

'Thanks.'

'Hn.'

Misaki started to roll her eyes but Hiei's next comment stopped her.

"He's feeing himself from the tree, if you'd like to know."

"What?" Kurama stepped over to the edge.

Misaki nodded, standing up, "He's strong. Really strong."

"I take it you know him."

She nodded again.

Misaki heard a splash and looked up, "Hiei!"

She watched in horror as Hiei swam towards the youkai. Misaki felt Kurama make a move beside her and she grabbed his arm, yanking him away from the poolside.

"Don't you dare," she hissed, "It's bad enough Mr. Bandanna jumped in."

Kurama shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts, "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"You're friend there just took the jump of doom," Misaki kept her hand tightly on Kurama's arm.

"Jump of...doom?"

"He's a guy. This youkai doesn't like guys. In fact, his very presence kills guys. And what's more, his presence just happens to be surrounded by water which amplifies that. Hence, 'your friend just took the jump of doom.'"

"So that's why Koenma wanted you and Yukina and Botan to come with us?"

Misaki nodded, "I meant what I said when I told you that no man could stand up to him and live."

"So you're the one that has to go and get Hiei."

Misaki didn't look at Kurama.

"What's wrong?" he asked in response to her hesitation, "He will die, remember?"

"Of course I remember," she retorted irritably, "It's just that..."

"It's just that..." Kurama repeated, his tone more urgent now.

"Never mind," she mumbled, pushing Kurama back farther from the water and standing at the pool's edge. In the water she saw the pinkish glowing eyes of the water youkai. Hiei was floating dead-like and the youkai circled around him triumphantly. In his mind, he wagered with himself; would she come after him, or leave him to die? The odds where in favor of her leaving him to die. She narrowed her eyes, she hated to disappoint him but she always went against the odds.

"Misaki," Kurama urged when she hesitated again, reminding her of the importance of time.

Misaki jumped in.

"Let him go." She sank into the depths, legs straight, awaiting the ground with arms crossed.

"So you're speaking to me now, hm?" The youkai's features where more substantial but he was still retaining his water form. Misaki could now pick out his long bluish hair and lighter blue skin from the water, but waist down was still a spiral circling around Hiei and down into the barrier. With his crossed arms, he looked much like a genie coming out of a lamp. A very dangerous genie.

Misaki thought quickly. Hiei was mostly dead, if not all dead, but if she didn't get him out of the water he would most certainly be all dead in no time. A part of her was shouting, let him die! Maybe it would ease the pain, the sense of loss, the hole inside of her. Misaki shook her head. Besides, the odds where not in her favor.

"You know. Since you are speaking to me now, I'd really like to be called by my true name. Just for old time's sake. After all," he made a sweeping motion with his hand, indicating the water around them, "These waters are named for me after all."

"Well then, Amureo," she emphasized his name, "You won't mind if I take back my fire youkai now do you?"

'Since when was I yours?'

'Oh. oh great. So you're mostly dead and you can still hear me! Since forever, now shut up!'

"Your fire demon?" Amureo tapped his chin with a finger. "Oh you mean him. Oh couldn't I just kill him? He is a he and he's a fire," Amureo made a face, "You don't like fire youkai anyway."

While it was true, Misaki still shot three more pulses of air at him. She closed her eyes and quickly gathered some of her power together. She struggled a little, thinking about Amureo's weaknesses and trying to formulize the right combination of what was needed.

'Alright,' she decided, 'So maybe I am out of practice a little.'

'That's encouraging,' a weak thought brushed her mind, however it still managed to sound perturbed.

She ignored it and gathered the elements into her hands. She pushed the energy out of her body through her hands, controlling it so that it forced Amureo back onto the other side of the barrier, but made it split in two around Hiei.

"I will be back for you Misaki," Amureo called out as he was swept back through the barrier, "And you won't be expecting me."

"Ah, go shove yourself up a black hole," she muttered, using the last bit of the element she formed to seal the barrier again.

Hiei drifted to the bottom of the pool where Misaki caught him and swam upwards, using the water to push the two of them to the top.

Kurama came back to the edge of the water and pulled Hiei out first, laying him out on the concrete and then turning back to help Misaki out.

She sat down tiredly.

"Will he live?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Maybe," Misaki shrugged, "His heart's beating but uh,"

"That doesn't mean he's going to live."

"Right," she stood up, glancing over at the still form of Hiei. "If Koenma doesn't portal us straight back to his office I am going to hurt him when we get back," Misaki rubbed a temple.

"We can portal straight back, but not straight here?" Kurama's intellectualness overrode his worry for a moment.

"Yeah. Well, at least. I hope so."

Kurama bent down to pick Hiei up. Misaki made a move to stop him, but realized how worn out she was.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ansatsusha," a cold voice said.

'One more thing I have to mess with right now,' Misaki groaned inwardly.

Coahtu stood a few feet away, glaring angrily at Misaki.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked harshly.

"That is no way to speak to me and do it again and I'll,"

"You'll what," Misaki was in no mood for threats.

Coahtu continued to glare Misaki down.

Kurama cleared his throat and Misaki remembered that Hiei's life hung in the balance at the moment.

Coahtu waved a hand and a portal opened to Koenma's office.

All three stepped through to find that it was dark in his office.

"He can't even stay awake 'till we finish the assignment the baka," she caught Coahtu looking at her and her voice died off. "Oni! Wake Toddie up!" she snapped at an oni who was sitting, napping, in front of a door that connected to Koenma's rooms.

"But Koenma-sir said that no one was to bother him,"

"I am not no one, now do it! or I'll wake him up myself and tell him about your own little nap when you're supposed to be on the lookout!"

The oni looked scared and opened the door, practically running into it on his way through.

Misaki liked doing that to people and she smirked to herself at his exit.

"We are going to have a nice long talk late, you and I," Coahtu disappeared in a wave of heatless fire.

"And that's supposed to worry me?" she shrugged, "You can set Hiei down on that couch."

Kurama obliged. Misaki walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to Hiei's head.

She shook her head and laughed a little, "I can't believe his hair is still standing straight up. That's amazing right there." She was about to reach over and touch one of the spikes when she remembered that he was a fire demon; Misaki quickly stood up and the door the oni had opened was thrown open the rest of the way and it hit the wall hard.

"Who dares,"

"But Koenma-sir," the oni hovered over his shoulder, "She threatened to kill me it I didn't."

"Misaki...it's you." Koenma frowned at the oni, "You didn't tell me it was her."

"Who else could convince someone to wake you up at this hour toddie?" she raised her hands in question.

"Well. Okay. Yeah that's true," Koenma noticed Hiei on the couch, "What happened? Did you stop him?"

"You know what. Amureo."

Koenma grimaced, "I'm afraid we can't do anything for him if that's really what happened to him."

Misaki bit her lip, "That's true. Your medical wing is greatly under staffed."

"And what do you suggest oh mighty Misaki," Koenma said exasperatedly.

"I'm not sure." Misaki looked down at Hiei. The odds where against him on this one and she wasn't sure if she could go up against those odds.

-----

End of Chapter 5

Alright, just a warning. This is the last of what I had already typed up. That means I'm going on fumes for a while here. I know what's going to happen next, it's just a matter of writing it out. Once again, any ideas are appreciated, up to a point.

Lotsm


	6. Chapter 6

--author's notes: The 'mostly dead' is in fact a reference to a movie. Can anyone guess which movie it is? Just a warning, a lot happens in this chapter, and yet it seems really short to me. oh well. Also, sorry about the confusion. I just noticed the dividers I've been using don't upload onto fanfiction so I'm going to try and make sure they do from now on. I'll go back and fix the others to. Sorry again. One more thing and I'll stop bothering you: I'm going to be extremely busy for the next few days so if I get time to work on this, I will. Don't give up on me but if I getjust onechapter posted in the next few days, it's cause that's all the time I have. Enjoy.

--Overview of last chapter--Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara and Yusuke go home leaving Misaki, Hiei and Kurama. Amureo starts to come through the barrier and both Hiei and Kurama are affected by his power (forcing males to fight him, but they get killed by his presence) And Hiei jumps in the water but Misaki holds Kurama back. Misaki sent Amureo back through the barrier, but he promised he'd return. Coahtu shows up and portals them to Koenma's office. But Hiei's mostly dead and the odds are against his survival.

--It was quiet for a moment and Misaki got lost in her thoughts. She was startled when Kurama touched her shoulder.

"Misaki? Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Um..." 'My head. I can't think.'

"Do we need to take him anywhere?"

"No, um. He should stay put I guess. No use moving him more than is necessary." Misaki's brain was in overdrive and she couldn't keep a hold on any of her thoughts.

"Misaki, can you help him?"

"I don't know how,"

"Look into his mind," Koenma interrupted her response.

Misaki and Kurama looked over at him but he was being dead serious.

"His miiiind," he said slowly.

"I heard you," she snapped, but shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"You've never minded invading anyone's brain before," Koenma said.

"It's different this time. He's a telepath too. It'd be to," she made a face, "Weird."

"Koenma do you know when," Botan walked in, yawning a little, "Oh, you're back. How did it go?" she asked cheerily. She looked over at the couch, "Hiei! He's..."

"Dead." Kurama supplied.

"No. Actually I was going to say incapacitated. Besides. He's not all-dead. He's only mostly dead."

"You should know," Misaki rolled her eyes, "You are the grim reaper after all."

Kurama looked a little confused, "Mostly-dead and all-dead?"

"Yeah. There's a big difference between mostly-dead and all-dead. See he's only mostly-dead, which means he's still slightly alive. All-dead and well...there's only one thing you can do..." she trailed off.

"What's that?" Kurama asked.

Misaki had to grin, "Go through their pockets and look for loose change."

"Will you two be serious?" Koenma said crossly. "I mean a youkai's life hangs in the balance and all you two can do is quote old movies."

"Hey! That was a good movie. For a ningen one," Misaki added. A sudden piercing pain shot through her head and she dropped to her knees. A disembodied shriek echoed through her mind, leaving a trail of throbbing behind it. It wasn't her pain. She knew it wasn't hers. She held her head in her hands. Misaki glanced over at Hiei. It wasn't his pain either. Another rip of pain carved itself into her consciousness. She felt the other bodies around her, Koenma, Botan, Kurama, but they seemed distant and the being was demanding all of her attention. Not quite realizing what she was doing, she stood up shakily and made her way over to Hiei. She knew that his bandana had been slashed moments before, just as her mind had been slashed with the sudden pain. She held a hand over the Jagan eye. The eye was watching her every move. It was bloodshot—if possible—and half closed.

'Stop it!' she told it, feeling like she had to shout over it, 'I said stop it!' She gathered all of the pain she was feeling and tore it from her mind, unleashing it back onto the Jagan. All that was left was an echo that resounded in her head. A reminder of what had bled into her mind. She didn't hear Hiei's scream of pain, nor did she feel the floor when she collapsed onto it.

"Misaki, Misaki, get up, you're killing him!"

"But it hurt."

"Get up!" the voice commanded powerfully.

Misaki's ears cleared, but she wished they hadn't. She could now hear the shrieks that where torn from Hiei's mouth even in his unconscious state.

"You know Amureo did this to him and you know how to stop it! Get up!"

Misaki was forced to her feet by the voice, though unsteadily.

"I can't do anything. Let him die. Let all of the fire youkai die." Misaki head felt like it was full of buzzing bees. "Besides," she looked at Coahtu and said coldly: "I'm out of practice."

Coahtu ground her teeth, "If you do not undo what you have done,"

"There is nothing you have that you can threaten me with." Misaki snarled, still feeling an overwhelming sense of dizziness.

"Aren't you missing something Misaki?"

The sudden change of subject sent Misaki's mind on a spin for a moment, "I miss no one."

"You are. You're missing your former strength. Don't you remember?"

Misaki's head was covered in a fog. She'd forgotten. But what was it that she had forgotten about? She could hear both Hiei and the Jagan eye's pain, one physical, one mental. Their pain was annoying. She couldn't think with it surging around her. She made Hiei stand just by lifting her hand. She walked over to him. Meticulously, she drew out all of the pain, not leaving a shred behind. She had no place to send the pain to. She couldn't just make it go away. At one time she could. That was it! That power! How did she do that? It was what she was missing! The pain she had held in her hand had no place to go but into her. Her vision blurred.

"Well done Misaki." she heard Coahtu say.

" 'Baka onna' " She heard someone gently whisper into her ear and her head at the same time.

-----

"Put her down on the couch. You can't hold her up forever."

Hiei had Misaki by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall forward. He obeyed the commanding voice without thinking about it, laying Misaki out where he had been moments before. He couldn't quite remember what happened.

"Your brain will have blocked out anything that happened," Coahtu said, not realizing she was answering his question, "It's built that way. It shut down because of the trauma."

Hiei looked around. No one else was there.

"I sent them away." Coahtu noticed his glance around the room. She walked over to where Misaki was, pulling out a blanket from somewhere and tucking Misaki into it. "You might want to change." She turned her cold, steel-grey eyes on him.

Hiei noticed he was still wearing a pair of swim trunks.

Coahtu jerked her head towards the door everyone had gone in earlier to change, "Your regular outfit is in there." She watched him walk to the door.

Hiei hated to ask but... "Will she be alright?"

Coahtu's eyes grew gentle for a moment and she turned to face Misaki. "Perhaps."

Hiei nodded slightly and left to change.

-----

By the time he came back out, comfortably clothed, both Coahtu and Misaki where gone. "Good riddance," he muttered aloud. The Jagan Eye objected fiercely. So fiercely in fact that he winced. It chastised him harshly, reminding him that she saved his life. Hiei wasn't quite sure who 'she' was, Coahtu or Misaki. He winced again as the eye told him, loudly. Misaki. 'She' rescued him from Amureo, 'she' saved his life. 'Okay, okay. I get it. I owe her my life.' Hiei went outside and started running. Maybe this Misaki wasn't as bad as he first thought. The Jagan echoed agreement.

-----

"Zumi, we've got some trouble."

"Coahtu? You know Mistress Misaki doesn't like you coming here."

"Zumi, this situation calls for drastic measures."

"Oh let me guess, Mistress showed up some where, Koenma found her, made her go on one of his ridiculous missions and Mistress got hurt."

"That pretty much sums it up Zumi."

Zumi sighed, "I thought so. What can I do?"

"She needs something for pain."

"Mental, physical or spiritual?"

"I'd say all of the above."

"You're so helpful," He said sarcastically.

"Zumi," Coahtu's voice grew edgy.

"Touch-ie. Give her some ambrosia bread. That should take care of just about anything."

"And where do I get this bread oh great one."

"And you think I'm flowery," Zumi said flippantly, "Because, you know, Mistress doesn't make that kind of bread or anything."

Coahtu ground her teeth. Now she remembered why she never comes here, "Zumi get me some or I will fry you."

"Okay, alright. Here. But only because Mistress needs it." Zumi clicked away.

"Here child," Coahtu said, "Eat it." She fed some pieces of the bread to Misaki.

-----

When Coahtu appeared in Koenma's office, she made everyone leave. Koenma went back to bed, so did Botan. Kurama went home, then to bed.

The next morning, he couldn't stay away. He had a feeling that Hiei was alright, but what about Misaki? He hurried to the detective agency.

Koenma didn't even look up from the paperwork he had spread all over his desk.

"Koenma, where is Misaki? Is she alright?"

He finally noticed the kitsune standing by the door. "Oh! Kurama! Sorry. Stupid paperwork. I hate it. Um. I think Misaki is in her room."

"Where might that be?"

"Down the hall a ways," he motioned behind him, "You'll know it when you come to it."

Kurama thanked Koenma; he walked out of the office and turned to the left. After walking for a ways he saw a door and he knew it was Misaki's. He knocked twice. The door opened and Coahtu stood in the frame. Her steel-grey eyes where cold and emotionless, her hair flamed down around her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Is Misaki here?"

Her eyes sized him up.

"Is she okay?"

"She isn't here."

"Hey Kurama! Koenma wants to in his office. He just got another mission," Botan called from down the hall.

"Alright. I'll be right there." He turned back to excuse himself from Coahtu but the door was already closed and she was gone. He walked back to the office to find that the other's where already there.

-----

"Oh Kurama, there you are," Koenma folded his hands on his desk, "Good." He turned to the other three guys as Kurama took a seat. "I have another mission for you. It's nothing big. A couple of youkai are smuggling some dangerous items into the human world. I need you to take them down and bring back the items."

"Um. Okay. Is that all?" Yusuke said, "It sounds easy."

Koenma shrugged.

"What about Misaki? Is she coming with us?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm afraid not. Misaki had a rough time dealing with Amureo."

"Dealing with who?" Yusuke looked confused.

"Amureo. He's the guy the 'Waters of Amureo' are named after. He's the youkai Misaki sent back through the barrier last night," Botan explained.

"Misaki won't be joining you on this one."

"And just who decided that, might I ask."

Everyone turned to see Misaki leaning against the doorway.

"Misaki. You're alright." Kurama smiled.

"So it seems." She walked over to Koenma's desk and sat on top of it cross-legged. She shifted through some paperwork, "So what have we got here toddie, hm? What aren't you telling them?"

"Hey! Stop that," he swatted at her hand, "I just had those organized."

"Oh, but I know you love paperwork," She sifted through them some more.

As soon as he saw her, Hiei felt a little better. She was alive. The Jagan felt better too. It had been moping around in his head. It's sudden mood change made Hiei wonder if his own emotions where somehow affected by it. Nobody told him the thing had a consciousness of it's own; and it especially seemed to him that lately it was more active than usual.

Misaki finished rearranging Koenma's paperwork. "So when do we leave?"

"Right now. But there is no 'we' about it." he told her.

Misaki frowned, "And why not?"

"Your in no condition too,"

"Oh don't gimme that load'a shimatta," she got up.

Both Kurama and Hiei caught a look in her eye when she turned around. It was brief, almost instantaneous, but it was tired. Her green eyes that usually seemed to glow with a power all their own dimmed for an instant; a drained feeling. Hiei saw it in two ways: Through his own eyes, and at the same time, through the Jagan Eye. It transmitted to him a picture of what it saw, as if saying 'look, look! what's wrong with her?'. Hiei blinked a couple times. The Jagan saw her exhaustion, literally. But as quickly as they all saw it, it was gone. The Jagan was confused for a moment, had it seen what it thought it saw?

"No one can out thief me on my worst day. I'm the best woman for the job." She said, not so modestly.

"Just how good of a thief are you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Please don't ask her that. You never know what she'll steal to prove she's the best." Koenma told him.

Misaki grinned devilishly and looked at Koenma.

"Oh great. I hate that look. Please don't look at me like that. You know I hate it when you do that." Koenma's face got worried.

"I just got a brilliant idea Koenma."

"Please tell me it has nothing to do with me."

"Oh it has everything to do with you. Remember how you made me swear not to kill them?"

"Yes," Koenma said timidly.

"I just thought of the perfect revenge," She turned to Kuwabara, "In two days, you'll find out just how good of a thief I am."

If Koenma could look any smaller than he already was, he did. He cowered in his chair when Misaki leaned over the desk to tower over him.

She merely smiled sweetly, "If you don't want me to go with them toddie, I won't. At least not this time. I wouldn't want to spoil their fun. Besides, they don't need me to fight a group of class-S youkai,"

Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws dropped open but Misaki kept talking,

"Oh you didn't tell them that did you?" Her smile became too sweet, "That means you also didn't tell them the properties of the items they're smuggling this time."

Koenma didn't say anything; he looked too scared to say anything.

Misaki turned to the other four, "Just so you know, in the hands of an S-class, these items can deliver death blows in rapid succession." Misaki frowned, "Hey. Has someone been into my stash? Because I have items that can..." Her mouth formed an 'o'. "They're my items," She stared off into the distance, "That's why you didn't want me to go with them. So I wouldn't know that." She nodded sagely, her tone growing more sarcastic as she went on, "Wise choice. Especially considering that these guys could do a bang-up job by themselves. Definitely a great leadership decision on your part toddie."

Koenma gulped and everything in the office went drop-dead silent.

Misaki tapped her chin with a finger, "Hm. Should I go and spare them the embarrassment of getting killed in a most humiliating way or not go and let them get killed. Thinking...thinking..."

Hiei folded his arms and suppressed a smile as he spoke, "I think we should let the ningens go and fight. The rest of us could watch."

Misaki turned around and leaned against Koenma's desk, "I like that idea. What do you think Kurama?"

Kurama sighed, "I'd really prefer to stay out of this conversation."

"Oh come on," She raised an eyebrow, "Surely you can think of a reason to come with us and watch the baka ningens get the tar beat out of them."

"Well. It would be a good opportunity to analyze these items..."

"I made them myself you know," She said.

"Really?" He sounded interested.

"Yes, actually, I did. I can show you how they work when we get them back. Oh! and we could use what's left of Yusuke and Kuwabara as the test subjects."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked dumbfounded.

"Oh don't worry," she went over and patted them on the cheek, "It won't hurt. Much," she and Hiei chuckled evilly.

-----

End of Chapter Six

Yeah not much to say...I'm not to proud of the beginning of this chapter but it seems okay towards the end to me. Thanks for reading.

Lotsm


	7. Chapter 7

--author's notes: Sorry this one is late in coming. I've been really busy lately and I'm afraid it might get worse as the weeks go on: School's starting soon and I don't know what my workload is going to be like. Also: at some point I replaced chapter 5's content with chapter 6 accidentally so if you didn't get to read chapter 5, you can go and do that now, it might explain a few things if you tried to read it when I had it messed up. Thanks to the anonymous tip, it should be fine now. Alright. Enough with the depression comments, onward with the story!

--overview of last chapter--Misaki saves Hiei, but almost dies in the process. Coahtu saves Misaki by visiting the mysterious Zumi who gives her some ambrosia bread Misaki supposedly made. Koenma calls everyone in to send them on another mission: 2 youkai are smuggling dangerous items into the human world. Misaki blows Koenma's cover by informing everyone that it's actually several S-class youkai and the items they have can kill in one shot...

"Is this really the place?" Kurama looked around.

The five of them stood in the middle of an abandoned house. In the living room to be exact.

Misaki walked over to the fireplace and ran a finger over the mantel. She scrutinized the dust and wiped it off on her pants. "They couldn't have picked a cleaner spot."

"But it's really dirty in here," Kuwabara spoke up.

Misaki shook her head sadly and Yusuke smacked Kuwabara.

"You idiot that's just what she said!"

"No, she said it was clean."

"Be quiet," Misaki waved a hand at them as she glanced around the room.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. Someone else was in the room. He put a hand on the hilt of his katana.

Kurama flicked out his rose whip from somewhere.

Misaki could easily pick out her groups' pulse, but they were almost engulf by a sudden onslaught of other hearbeats. "We're surrounded." She announced.

Everyone's eyes swept the room.

"Where? I don't see anyone," Kuwabara's head jerked around.

"Hm. There," she pointed at the couch, "There. Over there," She started pointing at different places in the room. "Cowards. We've found you. Come out."

Slowly, around the room, youkai began materializing out of thin air. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Misaki all moved to stand back to back in a circle.

"Misaki Jangi, how kind of you to come." said one who had a bandana over his mouth.

"Mm-hm. You have some things that belong to me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take them from you." She crossed her arms.

The youkai laughed and the others around him joined in, "There's a lot of us, and one of you."

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, "You're talkin' to a spirit detective I'll have you know!"

"Yeah, two of them!" Kuwabara added.

"Like I said," the bandana-guy, they supposed he was the leader, spoke to Misaki, "There's a lot of us and one of you."

"Hey Hiei. How fast are you?" Misaki asked him quietly.

"Not that fast," he responded just as low.

"There's too many of them Misaki. By the time he took down a few, the others would attack," Kurama explained.

"Ah well. I suppose I was asking too much. And I can't really trust that Kuwabara and Yusuke will be any good," she sighed.

"I heard that!" Yusuke said, "I'm the best fighter I know! And Kuwabara's the second best!"

"Yeah well I'm the best fighter I know and Yusuke's the second best!"

The two of the started arguing back and forth.

"Enough! I will not be insulted any longer. Get them!" the bandana-clad leader yelled.

"Hold it." Misaki held up a hand. The numerous youkai who had lunged forward stopped in their tracks. They struggled, but couldn't move. "You still have some things that belong to me."

"You mean this?" the leader pulled something out of his pocket and flicked his wrist towards Misaki. Something that looked similar to Kurama's rose whip wrapped itself around Misaki's arm.

"Yes, that's one of them." She jerked her arm to her chest, causing the leader to loose his grip on whatever it was. It wrapped itself up and down her arm. "Now let me show you how it's really used." She held her arm up. Dark electric sparks leaped around the whip. Misaki swung it around her head twice and then let go. The whip wrapped itself around the leader, part of it still attached to Misaki's arm, and electrocuted him. Misaki sniffed the air, "The one thing I never could get right: How to get rid of the smell and yet keep the potency. No pun intended."

"Oh that's really gross!" Yusuke covered his nose.

"Alright. We can go. We're done here," Misaki retracted the whip and it slithered back around her arm. It moved like a snake, like it was alive. The leader fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Um. What about them?" Kuwabara walked over to one of the youkai who couldn't move and poked him.

"Hm?" She turned around to see him poke the youkai's shoulder. "Oh them. Yeah." She waved a hand and they all dropped to the floor.

"Ack! That's not exactly what I meant!" Kuwabara looked around nervously.

"Oh don't worry about it," Misaki was gazing fondly at the weapon on her arm, "You aren't going to try anything, are yah boys?"

The 'boys' grinned evilly.

"Oh I wouldn't look so incredibly pleased with yourselves. You have nothing to fight with."

They all reached into their pockets, and their faces suddenly changed into wide-eyed looks of fear.

"That's right," Misaki looked up, "I stole them all right out from under your noses. Or," She thought about it, "Technically I just took them back since they where mine in the first place."

The youkai began to back off. But one dumb one yelled and lunged forward to strike at Misaki.

"Bad move," her eyes narrowed.

Before he knew he was dead, Kurama wrapped the youkai in his rose whip and Hiei slashed him through.

"Anyone else want a taste of steel?" Misaki asked.

None of them moved.

She sighed, "Unfortunately, I can't have all of you running around free. Would you guys be dears and kill all but one?" she asked the guys.

"Time to kick some youkai butt," Yusuke grinned. He went for the first one and punched it in the face.

"Ah yeah!" Kuwabara shouted, flicking on his spirit sword and hacking through his own opponents.

Both Kurama and Hiei where a sight more graceful than the ningens; Hiei stabbing this one and slicing that one; Kurama avoiding this one's attack and countering with his own.

While the guys took the rest of the youkai down, Misaki sat on the dusty couch and examined her nails. She waited until only one youkai was still standing.

"Alright. That's enough." she stood back up, buffing her fingertips on her shoulder.

"I thought they where supposed to be class-S youkai," Hiei said, wiping the blood on his katana onto the clothes of a fallen and then sheathing it.

"Oh they where," Misaki spoke up, "But only because of the properties of the items they where holding."

Kuwabara and Yusuke where both breathing heavily, but they looked happy.

"Man that felt good." Yusuke rolled his shoulder, stretching it.

"Males," Misaki rolled her eyes. She walked over to the last youkai standing and tipped his chin calmly so he would look into her face. "You have a question for me. Ask it."

He gulped and his eyes moved about nervously.

"Don't keep me waiting." she said impatiently.

"Who are you really?" he wanted to know.

"Your leader knew me. I am she whom you call Misaki Jangi."

He gulped again.

"Do I frighten you?"

He looked around at his fallen companions.

"Someone who knows no fear knows no love. And you fear. You fear me. Am I your worse nightmare?"

He was shaking by now and the guys stood by, watching what she was doing.

Slowly, the youkai nodded.

"Good." she let him go.

The youkai could barely stand on his own two feet and he cowered under Misaki's shadow.

"Go on. You can leave. Leave and tell them all that Misaki has returned. With a vengeance." Her eyes flashed.

He nodded again, still shaking from head to foot.

"And if you know who he is." her tone grew dark and her eyes grew colder than ice, "Be sure and let him know the same thing."

The youkai looked like he was about to fall apart at the seams.

"Get out of my sight maggot." she said disgusted.

He bowed, then tripped over himself in his escape. Misaki took a deep breath and turned back around.

"Let's go," Misaki turned to leave the way they came.

--

On the way back to Koenma's...

Kuwabara and Yusuke where retelling their part in the fight back and forth to each other.

"Yeah and then I went like this..!"

"And then I did that and..."

Misaki was leading the way and Kurama and Hiei were behind her a little ways, talking.

"But she must have retrieved all of the items." Kurama insisted.

"So she says. Do you see any items on her?"

Kurama looked forward at Misaki. Besides the whip-like thing still shifting around her arm, he had to admit he didn't see any other items on her person.

"If there were that many of them, and they each had an item, where could she put them all?" he argued.

Kurama tried not to think about that one and quickly veered the subject, "Does your claim have anything to do with the fact that she has to be faster than you in order to steal back all of her items without you seeing her?"

Hiei didn't answer and Kurama was satisfied with the silence meaning 'yes'.

"Hn, she probably had the items with her the whole time and then claimed to steal them back."

"But were would she put them all?" Kurama countered pleasantly.

Hiei ground his teeth.

"Are you two talking about me?" Misaki appeared between them as they walked. She smiled at them both; Kurama smiled back but Hiei just ignored her. Misaki resisted an eye rolling, she'd been doing that a lot since she'd come back. "Since you two are so interested in the subject, I will make a point of showing the items to everyone when we get back to Koenma with the news." She saw the looks on their faces, "You didn't expect me to have good hearing?"

"What news?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Did I say news?" she looked thoughtful, "I guess telling him that there are a few less youkai in the world is news of some sort."

Kurama could tell that there was something else. Some other news. He filed it away mentally in the 'questions unanswered' part of his brain.

"Hey look. We're here." Misaki stopped.

"We're in the middle of an alleyway baka," Hiei pointed out.

The rest of them stopped.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" Kuwabara looked around him.

"Oh. So Koenma doesn't tell you a lot of things. I'm going to have to talk to him about this kind of stuff some time," She shook her head, "Anyway. There are several entrances into the detective agency, but you have to know where they are or be with someone who does."

"Like you." Kurama assumed.

"Yes. Like yours truly." She tapped some of the bricks in a certain order. "Okay. All in. This should be right into Koenma's office. I just hope he isn't into anything important," she said it like she hoped he was, just so she could interrupt him.

"All in where?" Yusuke made a face, "There's no door."

"Au contraire mien friend," Misaki winked, "The door is actually a wall. Step through."

Yusuke looked a little confused at her mixed language speak.

"I trust you Misaki," Kuwabara said gallantly.

"Thanks. It's all the trust I need," She said dryly.

He stepped forward into the wall...and slammed his face in it...hard. His nose turned red.

"Um. The door's over here," Misaki walked right through the wall, followed by Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.

"Baka," Hiei said as he stepped through.

"Shrimp," Kuwabara said back, holding his nose.

--

End of chapter 7

Once again, I apologize for the delayed on this...

Lotsm


	8. Chapter 8

--author's notes: Once again, I apologize for the lateness of this. Oh and I'm going to stop apologizing too because I've been really busy and I don't think I'll ever be not busy for a while. So just know that I'm sorry these are so far apart and deal with it 'cause it won't change for a while. If some of this is confusing, live with it. It'll be a little confusing because you don't know everything yet...but be patient my young grasshopper...

--Overview of Last chapter--Misaki steals back her items from the youkai and the guys take out (almost) all of the demons. They go back to Koenma's to tell him they've finished the mission...

"Hey Koenma, we finished that dumb mission you sent us on," Yusuke called out.

"I can't believe he's not here. He's always here." Kuwabara looked around the empty room.

"Hey toddie, if you don't get in here right now I'm going to,"

"You're going to what?" Koenma opened the door and walked over to his desk, and sat in his chair.

"That's what I thought." Misaki nodded once.

Koenma grumbled something none of them heard. "What do you want now?"

"We finished that dumb mission you sent us on." Yusuke said again.

Koenma gave Yusuke a look, "So?" He turned to Misaki.

She knew what he wanted and she had promised Kurama and Hiei that she would show them the items...So she walked over to his desk and plopped something small down onto it. "Oh, and this one." she held up her right hand, the one with the whip around it, and waved it.

"Okay. Stick this in the vault, will you?" he reached out to pick it up and hand it over to an oni but Misaki caught his arm.

"I don't think so. I can take better care of it myself than any of your Guardians can...no offense to any of them, they're wonderful youkai when you can get them to talk."

"Misaki, how many items of yours did the youkai we killed have?" Kurama asked.

"Uh," she counted in her head, "There were a lot of them. How many ever of them there where is how many they had."

"But you only put one thing down on the desk," Yusuke protested, "That doesn't add up."

"Oh look, the bully can count to one. Put that down in the records toddie: Yusuke can count to one." Misaki said, "I made this storage device," she picked up the dark spot and held it between two fingers, "To hold them."

"How did they get a hold of it?" Hiei spoke up from were he leaned against the wall.

"That is something I'd like to know," she turned on Koenma.

"Uh...um...well...you see..." he pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Yes I can see. I can see you and I need to have a long talk about a lot of things. Like why you haven't told these guys about the secret doors. It makes travel so much easier."

Kurama knew that she was also going to talk to Koenma about 'the news'. Whatever it was. He also knew that it was going to be a private conversation.

"Alright, go on. This is going to be long and lecture-like,"

That was all she had to say to get Kuwabara and Yusuke stammering excuses to leave. Even Hiei didn't protest as she guided them all out of the door.

Misaki closed the door behind them and sat listening, waiting till all four heartbeats retreated before turning back around. She went and laid down on the couch.

"Something else is bothering you. What is it?" Koenma seemed less uptight than he had been a few seconds ago.

"You're pretty perceptive for a toddler, you know?" Misaki said. She held an arm over her face, shielding her eyes from the light.

"I outta be after a few hundred years." he snorted. "Are you going to take that off?" he asked, noticing the whip.

"Why? Does it make you nervous? Knowing that I could kill you in one hit?"

Koenma didn't answer.

"Koenma, you know I wouldn't kill you. You make things interesting for the rest of them."

"That's very reassuring," Koenma shook his head.

"He's still alive." she said abruptly.

Koenma stayed quiet, knowing she'd continue.

"I could see it in the youkai's eyes. The one we didn't kill. The youkai didn't know who he was, or where he could be found...but he knew the one I was searching for was alive..." Her fist suddenly slammed against the wall above the back of the couch, causing a dent, and she sat up. "After all these years that I've never found him. If he gets himself killed before I can get my hands on him, I'll go even into the Other world, bring him back and kill him as many times as they'll let me." she said angrily.

"You haven't told the guys, have you?"

"What?" she looked up, a little disoriented, "No. No I don't think so. Wait. I might have. Did you know that Hiei is a fire demon?"

"Yes," Koenma answered slowly.

"Oh right." she looked at the floor, "Heh." She was quiet for a second, "You know my,"

"Yeah. Yeah I know," Koenma interrupted, "But you don't think..."

"If he did, I still know ways to keep someone alive, hanging to life by a thread," she said darkly, "There won't be much of him left when I get finished, but he won't be dead. Oh I don't go against my word. He won't die." she finished almost savagely, "But I wouldn't call it living by no means."

Koenma was used to Misaki's moods, but he found that when she was this way, he still got a little nervous for his own life.

--

There was a knock at Misaki's door. She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Come in," she said absently, only remember after the door opened that it might not. She looked up. It was Kurama.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He stepped into the room.

"I...I'm alright."

Kurama looked doubtful. "I wanted to talk to you about Amureo, if you don't mind."

"Depends on what kind of questions you want to ask." Misaki answered evasively.

"Well, I've been trying to sort out his power in my head."

Misaki nodded, "About men dying from him. I don't really understand it myself. Perhaps it's some technique he's honed to perfection." She made a wry face, "All I can tell you is he's definitely a lady's man."

Kurama paused. He sat down next to her and Misaki looked over at him.

"Why...why did you hesitate before jumping in?" Kurama finally came to what he wanted to know.

Misaki could feel what his question was really about: Hiei. Why she didn't rescue him as soon as he jumped in the water. It was a difficult question and Misaki didn't want to give him the answer. She stared at her hands in her lap. She felt a hand gently, but firmly place itself under her chin and force her to look up. She found herself looking into Kurama's deep green eyes. Even then, she glanced away, a blush rising up her neck.

"A fire demon killed my brother." the words were out of her mouth before she realized it.

Kurama dropped his hand, knowing she would go on.

"It's not that I have a prejudice against all fire demons or something, it's just,"

"You sort of do." Kurama finished.

"Yeah I guess so." her shoulders drooped, "And I thought that maybe, just maybe, if he dies it would kind of make up for the one I lost." She say silent for a minute.

Kurama saw her eyes flash dangerously. "You don't think Hiei killed your,"

She turned on him, eyes full of revenge, "Do you know everything he's done? Like everyone he's killed? It could have been in a moment of bloodlust. A moment, an instant. Doesn't matter. Just like that, he's gone; my brother was taken from me. He doesn't even tread the same ground as the dead. I should know. I went and looked myself."

Kurama saw the power in her eyes drain away with her moment of anger and it was replaced, for the barest of seconds, with loneliness: years and years of searching, walking the paths with no companion. But she blinked and her eyes cleared, resembling the picture Koenma showed the guys that first day: emotionless. Icey. Staring far away into the face of something no one else could see.

"You want to know why I disappeared of the face of the earth." It wasn't a question. She knew most of what was going through his head. "That was why. I was searching. Searching for something I lost. And when I couldn't find it, I went after the next best thing: it's destroyer. And I couldn't find it either." Uncalled tears fell from Misaki's eyes, but her body gave no notice. All of the horrible memories, all of the lost time living a life no one else could even imagine, they all started flashing before Misaki's eyes, and so the tears fell. Tears, jewels from the soul, but Misaki gave no notice. Her own feelings had dried up along with all of her hope, and yet she still cried.

Kurama's heart ached for her, even though he knew he would never understand anything she had been through. For a moment, he did. Before she could check her emotions, he felt some of what she had. He couldn't do anything but gather her into his arms and hope it was some comfort.

Misaki closed her eyes, feeling the warmth coming from both his body and his mind. He wanted to understand, wanted to share some of her pain, ease her burden. Misaki could have easily taken him into her memories and made him truly understand, but it was something no one could handle. She listened to his heartbeat. Strange, she hadn't really noticed it before but it was strong and steady. She sat up again slowly, not wanting to bang her head on his chin. She noticed tear streaks on his shoulder and reached over to wipe them off, not that it did any good. Kurama shrugged which for some reason made her chuckle.

"Like you're used to having tears on your shoulder."

"Oh no. I didn't mean that. But it's washable. Don't worry about it."

She hesitated for a moment, opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something. "I'd prefer it...if you didn't say anything to Hiei. Despite the fact that he is a fire demon and a likely candidate for..." she stopped and shook her head, "Anyway, it seems like he's tolerating me for now since I saved his life and if he learned that I might kill him, I don't think it would go over so well."

"I'm not sure how he'd react to that news," Kurama said truthfully, "So I won't ruin it for you."

"It was hard enough to get off his bad side. I almost ran out of retorts."

Kurama laughed at her disgruntled look.

"He's just so difficult sometimes."

"And that doesn't remind me of anyone else at all." Kurama said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well Yusuke is sort of..." she trailed off as she saw the laughter in Kurama's eyes.

"Hey!" she crossed her arms, realizing he meant her.

Ultimately, she was glad he had come in. Though she hoped she wouldn't regret revealing so much to him; he caught her in a weak moment. She wouldn't let it happen again.

--

Ultimately, she was glad he had come in. Though she hoped she wouldn't regret revealing so much to him; he caught her in a weak moment. She wouldn't let it happen again.

"Jangi, open this door right now." a hard voice called form the other side of the wall.

Both Kurama and Misaki looked at the door, a little startled.

"Misaki Jangi, I know you're in there. Open this door right now."

It was Coahtu.

"What if I don't want to?" Misaki got up and stood in front of the door, but didn't make a move to open it.

"Then I'll burn it down and you won't have a door."

The door started changing colors, from a steel to a red and heat waves rose from it.

"Alright, alright." Misaki put her hand on the door knob.

Kurama saw that it was heated up as well and winced a little, but Misaki didn't seem to notice.

"Not that I couldn't get toddie to put up a new door for me," she opened the door and Coahtu stood in front of it, her hair streaming up in a flaming tower over her head. It settled down to it's usual movement down her back and the door returned to it's normal color.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked.

Coahtu pushed past Misaki into the room, gave Kurama an acknowledging nod and then acted as if he wasn't present. She turned back around to face Misaki.

"You're late for your session."

"I had some things to take care of," Misaki responded loftily.

"And they were more important than re-honing your skills?"

Misaki waved her right hand in the air, and surprise flashed across Coahtu's face, but didn't stay.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, her tone revealing nothing emotionally.

"That's what was more important."

Coahtu said nothing.

"Give me half-a-minute, I'll be down there."

"Thirty seconds. I'm counting now." She brushed past Misaki on her way out.

Misaki restrained an eyerolling and a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry for her behavior and I'm sure she's sorry for mine."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"If you'll excuse me," Misaki bowed her head slightly, "I'm afraid she really is counting and it'll take me a few extra seconds to make sure I don't get there ahead of her." She left, leaving the door open for Kurama.

Kurama took this chance to look around the room. It seemed as though she had been trying to clean it up a little; that pleased him. Some things were stacked in different areas of the room and he saw a canvas in the corner to his right, covered up, with paints scattering the floor beneath it. He noticed that it probably hadn't been messed with and, in fact, was being avoided by her; there were several things still piled around it as if she stayed away from that part of the room. Curiosity got the better of Kurama and he stood up, and walked over to the easel. It seemed to call him. Maybe it was just his curiosity asking to be satisfied. He delicately took the cover in two fingers and started to lift the edge of it.

"Oh, and don't touch anything." Misaki's head appeared at the door then disappeared again, just as quickly.

Kurama's hand dropped and he blushed a little at being caught.

--

Taking care of bad judgment on Kurama's part, Misaki ran back down the hall. She slowed as she reached the huge doors to the arena. Coahtu was just opening them and Misaki hung back. She waited until Coahtu disappeared into the room, she counted to ten, and then followed after her.

"Twenty-nine seconds." Coahtu said as Misaki stepped in the doorway.

Misaki remained silent as she walked into the center of the arena.

"Alright. I'm going to start you out with fifty individuals. They're all different, some more powerful than others. You're going to have them each do fifty different tasks, all of some difficulty or another. I'll increase the number as you go along."

Fifty people appeared.

'Great," Misaki thought.

"You'd better get started." Coahtu spoke up from somewhere, "I never said they weren't going to be hostile."

The mass of people all took attack stances of some sort and charged Misaki.

--

End of Chapter 8

Lotsm


	9. Chapter 9

--author's notes: Alright. So this one was fairly easy to write but don't get used to this fast updating. Things slowed down just long enough for me to get to sit down and let the words flow. Enjoy.

--Overview of last chapter—Misaki and the boys go back to Koenma's office to tell him they recovered the items from the youkai. Misaki and Koenma talk about the fire demon who killed her brother and though Misaki's sworn not to kill any of the guys, Hiei might be the one she's looking for. Back in her room, she tells Kurama about her brother dieing and about not being able to kill Hiei because of the promise. Coahtu makes Misaki come and re-hone her skills in the arena. Fifty different species of youkai materialize in front of her...

A melody filled the detective agency. Everywhere both ningens and youkai stopped their work. Kurama, fixing something to eat; Koenma in his office, working on some nasty paper work; Even Hiei who was somewhere near outside caught a few strains of the music.

"Koenma, where is that coming from?" an oni looked up from where he sat helping the toddler.

"I...I don't know. It's beautiful. An orchestra of sounds mixing together. I like doing paperwork," he smiled and began working again.

The oni's eyes widened at Koenma's sudden change of mood.

--

"One hundred more." Coahtu's voice called out.

Beads of sweat started forming on Misaki's brow. She blinked once to clear her eyes. She didn't need anything distracting her at this point.

This new group consisted of all class S youkai. And they were all telepaths. Before she could raise her psychic barriers higher, Misaki was hit was an onslaught of mental attacks that made her stumble backwards. She regained her footing and closed her eyes. A hundred voices filled her head, beating her back. But her stance was firmer this time and she didn't stagger. While still keeping a firm hold on the other three hundred various youkai, she once again divided her attention into another hundred. They fought her with everything they could, and that was a lot.

"Enough!" she yelled. The youkai already under her control shouted the same thing.

Misaki separated her own mind from the other youkai she was controlling, stowing herself away from them. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fully control these telepath's with her own power as her attention was growing full, Misaki manipulated their own powers against them; turning their telepathic powers in on themselves. The attack faded as they stooped to her will.

The power she had was almost all-consuming. She felt something snap in her head and new energy soared forward through her and into the horde of youkai, giving her total control over all of them.

--

"Misaki?" Kurama eased the arena door open slightly so he could look into it. His ears were soothed with music pouring through the doors. He stepped in. Misaki was standing in the middle of the huge room, arms out beside her, palms up. Kurama blinked once. He saw what looked like spirit energy snaking around her arms and over the whip, still attached to her arm. Youkai sat around her in the air, each holding a different instrument. The melodic bars of Pachebel's Canon drifted around the room. The youkai sat in four groups of about a hundred each and the song was being played in a round, in perfect harmony with each other, no one missing a note.

Kurama didn't say anything else. He sat down and closed his eyes, listening to the gorgeous music.

"Alright. Prepare yourself." Misaki somehow heard Coahtu's voice come from somewhere.

Coahtu stepped out from behind a youkai and blasted Misaki with a fire ball. It dissipated as it got near Misaki, hitting an invisible psychic wall. Coahtu burst through the fire as it scattered and aimed a punch for Misaki's head. Misaki's arm came up and blocked it. Coahtu spin-kicked Misaki's side, but Misaki grabbed her leg, eyes closed, and threw her back away from the orchestra, towards Kurama. A dust cloud rose from were she seemed to hit the wall, but it was only her feet planting against the wall to shoot her out of the cloud back to Misaki, her fiery hair streaming behind her.

Misaki turned and her eyes opened; they where swirling in different colors. She blinked and Coahtu stopped in mid-air. Her fire-hair even was still. Misaki's head jerked upwards and Coahtu flew up and vanished.

"End it." Coahtu's voice called.

Slowly the youkai started to fade away. First one, then two, then several more. A whole group. Then two groups. The third disappeared and all but one of the last group. The last one had a violin and held two bows. He was playing the harmony and melody and his bows and fingers flew. The last note of the Canon wavered through the air as he drew his bows back for the final time.

Misaki collapsed into a sitting position, breathing hard.

"I asked you to end it, not show off." Coahtu snapped, appearing beside Misaki, looming over her.

Misaki slowly stood up. She swayed to the side.

"You disappoint me. Your skills are still far behind what they once were."

Misaki's head rolled to the side tiredly to look at her.

Kurama opened his eyes and looked up. He stood. He saw Hiei sitting in a window watching. The dark shape disappeared as Misaki sat back down again.

"You had better find whatever it is that is holding you back. If Koenma ever gets in any real trouble, you won't be ready to protect him." Coahtu hissed at her.

Misaki waved her comment away with a heavy hand.

"Hmph," Coahtu disappeared in a wave of fire.

"Misaki? Are you alright?" Kurama walked towards her.

Misaki quickly stood and turned to him. "Yes I'm fine. What do you need?"

"Um," Kurama was taken off-guard for a moment, "Nothing. I just heard the concert and came to see what was going on."

"Oh. Alright then. If that's all then I'll take my leave of you," Misaki shook her head at her own words, "I mean...I'll see you." She left abruptly, leaving Kurama behind watching her go.

--

As soon as Misaki was out in the hall, she slumped against the wall behind her. No one saw her as she made her way to her room. A strand of hair fell in her face as she staggered along. It was completely white. Misaki blew it out of her eyes. It came back down. Sighing she put it behind one ear.

She finally made it to her door and leaned against it. It opened and she fell inside onto the floor. She didn't move for the longest time and if anyone had saw her, they would have said she was asleep. But Misaki couldn't sleep. She was incapable of sleeping. So she just laid on the floor, eyes closed, resting. Slowly her strength returned. She was glad no one came in while she was rejuvenating. She wasn't sure if she could get up, let alone have enough strength to tell them to go away.

It was late in the night by the time Misaki pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the room.

'Too much stuff,' she thought, 'I ought to have it all shipped out.'

Rising, and still unsteady on her feet, Misaki went back to the tedious task of organizing the disorganization.

A couple of hours later, it was early morning by this time, there was a boom and the room shook. Misaki looked around. Everything was in place. She wasn't the one who had made the 'boom'. She stuck her head out her door; Youkai where running both up and down the hall frantically. She heard a scream and the sounds of battle. Not knowing exactly what she was going to do, she followed the noises.

"Excuse me, Jangi Misaki?" a youkai at her elbow asked.

"Yes?" she looked down at him.

"Koenma-sir would like to see you in his office. It's urgent."

"Right now?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he looked around nervously, "It does concern whatever is going on, but I don't know what all this is about."

"Thank you. You can go."

He bowed and made tracks for the exit, anxious to be gone.

"Great." Misaki took a deep breath, turned around, and walked for Koenma's office.

She opened the door. No one was in. Not that she expected him to be there. Whatever was going on would have his full attention until it was under control; he just happened to think of robbing Misaki of a little fun and made her go to his office. Oh well. She laid down on the couch and put an arm over her face to block the light.

A few minutes later, both Yusuke and Kuwabara slunk into the office, soon followed by Hiei, then Kurama. Kurama took a seat in one of the chairs and Hiei sat on the floor by the wall. Misaki didn't look up, but she knew who they where. She half-anticipated them showing up anyway. She heard the shuffling of feet and someone sat down on her legs.

"Hey!" she sat up.

"Woah! Who's that?" Kuwabara peered over at her.

"You baka, get off me!" Misaki struggled to get her feet out from under him. "Go find your own couch!" she shoved him onto the floor, and wiggled her toes in her shoes to make sure they where all there.

Kuwabara stayed where he was on the floor and soon they heard a large snore. Yusuke kicked him, then sat in one of the other chairs.

"So Koenma decides that we're 'urgently' needed in his office and he's not even here," Yusuke sounded peeved.

Misaki rolled her eyes, but none of them saw it, since she was laying back down and had her arm over her face again, "Apparently you haven't figured it out yet: Koenma calls everything urgent."

Kuwabara yawned, "But did it have to be so early?" Even Hiei looked a little bleary eyed.

The door opened and Koenma toddled in, four oni's hovering over him; all with clipboards, glasses, and they each had a pencil tucked behind a long pointed ear.

"Good you're all here." He said, taking a quick head-count.

There was a shout and several figures ran by the door.

Koenma motioned to one of the onis. It shut the door and then stood in front of it.

Misaki sat up, hearing other shouts and commotion.

"Ehm," Koenma cleared his throat as he sat behind his desk, "There's a bit of a riot."

"Hm, to put it lightly," one of the onis coughed.

Koenma shoot him a look, "Five of my employees have been found dead."

Misaki leaned back against the couch and yawned, "So?"

He looked at her pointedly, "Three of them where retired spirit detectives."

Something anxious pasted from Misaki to Koenma but he shook his head in response.

Misaki relaxed again and shrugged, "I didn't retire."

Kurama glanced towards Hiei as if to say 'what was that'. Hiei raised and lowered one shoulder.

"Just the same," he spoke to all of them, "I want all of you to go into hiding 'till we can get this mess cleaned up."

"No. I'm not hiding again." Misaki said.

"Hide? We don't hide." Kuwabara spoke loudly despite his lack of sleep.

"We've found the perfect spot for you all to stay." an oni said, rather proud of himself.

"Ha, together?" Misaki snorted.

Koenma nodded, "At your house."

The room got discomfortingly quiet.

Misaki stood, "A, I'm not hiding again. B...well B doesn't matter because I'm not hiding."

"What's B?" Kuwabara looked over at her.

"I'm not hiding with ningens. And certainly not at my house." Her eyes where on Koenma as she spoke.

"Your house," Koenma said again.

"Ningens. In my house. No way." she said stated, "Youkai," here she swept a hand toward Kurama and Hiei, "Maybe." 'Hn. Thanks.' She ignored the sarcastic thought from the shrimp. "But ningens? I don't think so. No way. Me stuck with them for who knows how long. Not doing it. And especially not in my house."

Hiei didn't want to be stuck with Hair Gel and Kuwabaka either, so Koenma better come up with something else. Fast.

"No wait." Misaki's voice wavered a little.

Hiei looked over at her and hoped she wasn't about to say what he thought she was going to say.

"Never mind. My house. Sure," Misaki read enough to know what was going on in Koenma's mind. She sat down, greatly troubled. Something was eating the agency. In fact, they where surrounded right now by whatever it was. There was some reason it was attacking. A thought flashed through Misaki's mind. Her. She was back. She'd forgotten about this thing. And with her not at full power, they where in trouble. She glanced over at Hiei. He nodded slightly. He knew. He'd read about as much of Koenma's thought's as she had.

'Though I didn't know you had a house.'

'Guess it never came up.'

'We should leave. Quickly.'

"We need you to leave now. It could," There was a banging sound that interrupted Koenma and the room cracked and groaned.

"Why can't we stay and fight?" Kuwabara asked, getting to his feet, "Surely we can win the day with,"

Misaki shook her head and he stopped, "I'll take them there."

Koenma looked gratefully at her.

"For now, let's just say that a portal won't work and it takes to long to walk and leave it at that," she said before anyone asked.

A youkai stuck his head in the door, "Koenma-sir we need you out here now."

Misaki felt his urgency and waved Koenma off, "I'll get them there. You have my word."

He nodded gravely and left. Everyone in the room let out a breath they had been holding.

"Stand closer together," she motioned to them, standing up herself. They obliged.

"What about Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"And Yukina?' Kuwabara added.

"Five people died right?"

Both of them nodded.

A circle of light lit up around the five of them and Misaki closed her eyes in concentration.

Kurama watched her face. She had been so weak hours before. Or had she? Yes, she had. He remembered her collapsing to sit on the floor. But she had acting so strong when she had asked him. He knew now that if he said anything it wouldn't make any difference, so he stayed quiet.

"So what about them?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn, she's the Grim Reaper baka."

Kuwabara's mouth formed an 'O'. He forgot to ask about Yukina.

The Jagan Eye began humming a low note in Hiei's head. It was concerned. Through it, he could feel the weakness in Misaki. Weakness? It never occurred to him that she could ever be weak; her presence was always very strong. The Jagan brought up a picture from his memory. A picture of her falling to the ground in the arena. Oh. Right. After what she had been doing in there, it was no wonder she was weak. That didn't seem to console the Jagan, it continued it's hum however hard Hiei tried to quiet it down.

"Kuwabara! Stop that! And you too Kurama. You won't be able to analyze what I'm doing and you thinking about it like that makes it even harder."

"I can't help it if I can see what you're doing," Kuwabara whined.

"Then do help it or should I tell you that you don't have to be conscious in order for this to work. Or alive for that matter," she added as an afterthought.

"But you can't kill us," he protested.

"Just shut up," she retorted irritably.

"This is taking a while," Hiei started to say something else but his lips pulled shut.

Misaki ground her teeth and forced everyone's lips closed so she wouldn't have anymore interruptions.

The circle filled in and started to glow. Koenma's office faded around them into darkness. The circle also seemed to disappear beneath them but solid ground took it's place almost immediately.

"Names please. And state your business." A voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

Misaki stepped forward, "It's me. I've come home Zumi."

--

End of Chapter 9

Lotsm


	10. Chapter 10

--author's notes: I know I said I wasn't going to apologize anymore but...I can't help it. I'M SORRY! I've really wanted to write on this story but I haven't had any time to at all. Hopefully things will slow down soon but it doesn't look promising. Anyway, enough of my complaining, you didn't come here to read that.

--Overview of last chapter—Misaki finished Coahtu's training and went to her room to try and clean it up. Something attacked the spirit detective agency and the guys and Misaki were called into Koenma's office. Koenma says that they all need to escape and go into hiding until everything blows over. And they've found the perfect place for everyone to go: Misaki's house. Misaki teleports the guys there.

Lights flicked on. They were standing in the middle of an empty room.

"Mistress Misaki. Welcome home. But there are others with you."

"That's correct Zumi. They're with me."

"Alright then. What can I do for you?"

"Um...Misaki?" Kuwabara leaned down and whispered to her, "Why can't we see him?"

"That's because Zumi isn't in the room," Misaki said slowly so he could understand, "He's speaking over the intercom that's been installed throughout the house."

"Oh," Kuwabara stood back up but he kept looking around the room.

"To make a very long story short, Zumi: The agency's being attacked,"

"Again? You'd think that would get old."

"Yes and since," Misaki paused. She was going to say, 'since I'm not at full strength I couldn't do anything about it,' but she remembered she wasn't home alone.

Hiei caught her next words, though she didn't speak them. Since they were at the front of her brain, he read them easily but she stopped. He knew why she stopped to. She wasn't at full power? She could easily control a hundred S-class telepathic youkai and she wasn't even using half of her power? Misaki felt Hiei reading her mind, but he caught one more thing before she could stop him: There was a way for her to regain all that power.

Misaki raised telepathic barriers. She hated being around another telepath, it was a lot of work.

"I understand," Zumi spoke up, "What do you need me to do?"

Misaki became all business, "Close off all exits and entrances to the house. It's a full lockdown. No one comes or goes without my say-so."

"Got it."

"We'll stay in the room in the third hall."

"Okey-dokey. Anything else?"

"Don't think so."

"Alright." They heard a click.

"Okay," Misaki turned back to the rest of them.

"So which room are we staying in?" Yusuke wondered how big the place was.

"This one," Misaki gestured around them.

None of them had even felt the change of scenery. They now stood in the middle of a completely different room. A door to the guy's left. A window behind them. Something things stack into a corner. Misaki went straight to that corner and started sifting through the stack.

"Here. Mats to sleep on. Pillows. Blankets." She threw each of those things at each person. The stack dwindled.

"What are these for?"

"Sleeping. It's what normal people do at three in the morning. Now go to bed."

The lights turned off and the guys stood in the dark for a moment till their eyes adjusted. The realized how tired they were. A little bit of moonlight shone through the big window behind them and they used that light to make their beds on the floor.

Misaki watched from the dark corner as they worked. She relaxed some when they didn't protest. One by one they fell asleep.

"Zumi, I'm going out." she said quietly, "It's been a long time."

"I understand Mistress." he responded just as softly, "The grounds need tending to."

Misaki opened the large window and took a deep breath of the cool night air. She sat down on the windowsill for a moment, taking in the view. She stood up, about to jump and stopped.

"Oh and Zumi?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Make sure nothing happens to them."

"Of course Mistress."

Misaki smiled and leapt from the window. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she began running. Her feet remembered the trail through the forest, each rock to dodge, each rut to avoid. She zigzagged through the trees until at last she reached the end of them. In front of her was a shining lake. It looked like glass and the moon's rays reflected perfectly on it.

"I'm home." Misaki called. She lifted her hands towards the moon.

The trees around her rustled in greeting. Misaki ran across the lake, her feet barely touching the water, and back into the woods.

She stopped when she reached a cliff, sat down and dangled her feet over the edge. Through sight, smell and feeling, she could tell who had been there. No one. No one had set foot inside the grounds. Then again, there were very few beings who even knew how to get to her house.

She was alone with her own thoughts for a while. She watched the stars move across the sky.

"One more day and Koenma's going to get what's coming to him," She grinned, remembering her vengeance as the moon set and the sky to the east lightened a little.

She suddenly thought about the guys. Hopefully the night's escapades kept them asleep. She began running back to the house; she expected Yusuke and Kuwabara to still be snoring away but she didn't know what to expect from the two youkai. Her house loomed in the distance. She ran up the side of the house and grabbed for the window sill she had jumped from hours before.

"I'm sorry Master Hiei, but you are not allowed to leave the room." Misaki heard Zumi say as she swung herself over the window and into the room.

"What's the problem Zumi?"

"Mistress Misaki, I'm so glad you're back. I can hardly keep this...this...youkai under control!"

Misaki looked around at the room. Despite what she assumed was a yelling match between Hiei and Zumi, Kuwabara and Yusuke were sound asleep. Kurama was awake and standing, a slightly amused look on his face. Hiei was practically fuming, for Hiei at least.

"She's allowed to wander around by herself doing who knows what and I'm forced to stay in this,"

"I was simply given a job to do. And I'm doing it." Zumi interrupted, "Besides. She's caretaker and owner of these lands. She can do anything she wants to."

"Thank you Zumi, but I think I can defend myself." Misaki crossed her arms, "What's the problem Hiei?" she asked coolly. The look he gave her told her she wasn't going to get anywhere with that. "No one's stopping you." she stepped away from the window. She knew he wasn't going to go anywhere while she was watching so she walked over to Kurama.

"Zumi," she looked at the ceiling, "The other two won't be any trouble. When they wake up, feed them."

"If you say so, Mistress." Zumi's voice sounded doubtful.

"Kurama, if you'd like, my house is open to you. Zumi will make sure you," Misaki stopped.

"Don't go anywhere I'm not supposed to?" Kurama finished.

"Um, heh. Yeah. That's what I was going to say." she put a hand behind her head, a little embarrassed.

"I think I'd prefer if the owneress herself gave me the official tour." Kurama cocked his head a little.

"Oh don't underestimate Zumi. He knows this place better than I do."

"Well thank you Mistress. Though I have to admit, it is hard to keep up with all of your idiosyncrasies." he said modestly.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at Misaki's slightly blushed face.

"Um. Right. You know what to show him Zumi," Misaki turned around and started walking back to the window. A few rays of sunlight were beginning to shine through. Just as she had thought, Hiei was gone. She could feel him running through the forest just as she had been moments before. She put her feet on the windowsill and perched for a moment, "Oh and Zumi, be sure to show him the gardens."

"I will if you want me to Mistress, but you do a much better job in that respect..."

"Oh alright. I'll do it. If Kurama doesn't mind waiting a while. I have to make sure shorty doesn't get into any trouble."

"If you're referring to yourself, Mistress, I think you are perfectly capable of taking care of..." Zumi paused, "Never mind."

Misaki was glaring up at the ceiling of the room, "That's right Zumi. You just need to shut that big mouth of yours sometimes."

"Yes Mistress."

Misaki launched herself out of the window and onto the ground.

Kurama walked over to the window and watched her disappear into the distance.

"Well Master Kurama. If you'd like I can show you around a little. Or you can wander around on your own. I won't show you the gardens. Mistress does a much better job of that than I ever could."

Kurama nodded, knowing that Zumi could somehow see him. He walked towards the door and opened it, stepping into a long hallway full of doors on either side.

--

Misaki slowed to a jog, then she stopped completely. The forest around her wasn't any different at all. She took a deep breath and suddenly remembered something. She moved some branches out of her way and saw it. A waterfall. A hot spring waterfall. It was quite large, but Misaki wasn't in the mood to take a swim. Especially with what was happening to Hiei. Misaki took off again. She leapt up into the nearest tree and started jumping from branch to branch, not disturbing a leaf as she nimbly bounded on.

She soon heard sounds of fighting and through the limbs ahead caught the glint of the still rising sun on a sword. She alighted on a branch and crouch down, peeking through the green leaves.

Hiei's katana flashed in the sunlight. He deftly took down three beasts in front of him and four more rose to take their place. He wasn't easily tired and four more fell. Seven more appeared. Seven more flashes and seven more beasts fell. Ten rose.

"I'm getting awfully tired of this." he said under his breath.

"I have to agree," Misaki said to herself as she watched more rise to surrounded Hiei. Her eyes scanned the tress and the ground. She couldn't see where they all were coming from. They weren't regenerating, she didn't think. They had no coherent thoughts that she could read, not even the basic stuff like instincts, so there was no way she could tell what their next move would be. And the more Hiei struck them down, the more of them rose. That led her to believe that they were in fact regenerating, sort of like Hydra's heads. It also ticked her off. She'd been gone much to long if something like this could just waltz its way onto her property without so much as a by-your-leave. After this one was taken care of, she would make a sweep of the grounds and then seal off all of the barriers; Zumi might be able to keep anything nasty out of the house but he had no power of what was outside.

She continued to watch as Hiei continued to fight. He gracefully took down each beast that rose, but the numbers came to overwhelming proportions. Misaki knew he wanted no help. He hadn't asked for it. He had acknowledged her presence once when he was slicing through one opponent by glancing up the tree she rested in before moving on to the next beast.

Even with his speed, he hadn't been able to evade every attack and as the number of enemies grew larger, the amount of space to maneuver around in grew smaller. He took a couple of hits to his shoulder, but nothing that hampered with his ability to fight. But even a youkai can only take so much. He made one move too slow...

Misaki watched as the blow fell Hiei to the ground. That was it for her. She said nothing as she landed on the ground and stood over Hiei. The beasts turned their attention on her. She led them a little ways away from Hiei, always staying out of reach of their claws and fangs. The only way to be rid of them was to take them all down at once. That's what Hiei's problem had been; no matter how fast he was, he could only slice through one opponent at a time and even as he sliced through a second moments after, the first was already reborn.

Misaki stopped her retreat, turned around and clapped her hands together. She interlaced her fingers and then straightened her arms out, finger still interlaced and palms facing outwards. She concentrated on the center of each of the beasts, the center that caused them to regenerate like they did, and imagined them all exploding at them same time. She formed that thought into them and BAM! they all exploded. Wiping some beasts gunk off of her, Misaki made her way back to Hiei.

He was standing and was hurt, but she hung back in the trees. She watched his back as he limped over to his katana and picked it up, cleaning it off on the grass. Hiei collapsed into a cross-legged position as he stuck his katana point into the ground beside him. After a moment of rest, he stood back up and sheathed his katana.

Misaki caught something on the air. A whirring. Could Hiei not hear it? She turned an ear towards the roof of the trees. Something was coming fast. Four somethings. And they were going to collide right where Hiei stood. Misaki looked around her, and then back to Hiei. Whatever they were, they were closing in fast. Misaki ran towards Hiei's back as she saw the grass a ways back move as though a sharp wind tore through.

Misaki wrapped her arms around him, but before she could take more than one step, four huge blades appeared headed straight for her. It happened so quickly, there was nothing she could do.

'Heal!' she thought as she clutched Hiei to protect him. Sparks formed down her arms and went into Hiei's body; the blades grew smaller and ripped across her back, and she could feel her flesh tearing apart. She bit her lip to stop the scream even as the blades disappeared back into the forest. A great amount of power went out of her to heal Hiei, he had four broken ribs and several torn muscles in his chest from where the blow hit him, so she didn't have much healing left for herself.

'I've got to stop saving him. It's really not worth it,' she thought as she saw the ground rise up to meet her. Misaki was out before she hit the grass.

--

End of chapter 10

Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for your great patience as I deal with my hectic schedule.

-Lotsm


	11. Chapter 11

--author's notes: Yeah...Slow goings with school on now. I've got a big project due and so what am I doing? The project? No, of course not. I'm writing another chapter! Yay!

--Overview of last chapter--Everyone gets to Misaki's house and falls asleep; except for Misaki. She heads out to some of her favorite spots on her land. Hiei gives Zumi some trouble; Kurama is given freedom to tour Misaki's house. Hiei runs into some beasts on Misaki's property; Misaki destroys them and saves Hiei from some mysterious blades that were intent on the kill but they injure her and she used up a lot of power destroying the beasts and healing Hiei...

Hiei slowly returned to consciousness. He lay on his stomach with his eyes closed for a minute. The last thing he remembered, he had at least two broken ribs and was in excruciating pain. But it was gone now. And his ribs were healed.

He tried to get up, but something was lying on top of him. If it was one of the beasts he had been fighting earlier, he wasn't sure if he would be able to get up. What had happened? He suddenly remembered someone standing over him and that the beasts had backed off but he couldn't remember why.

Hiei pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and whatever had been on his back slid down to the ground. He looked over and was shocked to see the lifeless form of Misaki beside him. Well, at least her back. She was on her stomach and he could see something soaking into her shirt. It was blood. He moved closer. Her shirt had been torn into what looked vaguely like a huge 'X', ranging all the way across her back. Underneath where the material was torn, her flesh had also been sliced into an 'X' shape.

Hiei wanted to turn her over to see if she was still breathing but as soon as he touched her shoulder, she stirred. She sat back on her heels and looked around bleary-eyed.

"Hn," Hiei began to stand.

Misaki got up quickly, like a frightened animal, despite the deep slash marks in her back. She backed away from Hiei and then turned tail and stumbled into the trees.

It was the second time she saved his life. At least, he assumed that the slashes in her back were evidence that she had saved his life. So he followed her. It wasn't all that hard; she was moving slow and the blood dripping from her back left a red trail for him to follow.

He caught up with her easily, but he stayed back, shadowing her footsteps. She staggered along and he wasn't quite sure where she was going. Then he saw it up ahead. A spring of some sort. Hiei looked around. In this forest, he wasn't sure if he ever would have found it if she hadn't led him to it, and he wasn't sure if he could ever get back to it.

He stopped to watch as Misaki made her way to the water. A decent sized waterfall fell at the other end of the spring. A hot spring Hiei surmised considering the fair amount of steam that rose from the water. He took in a deep breath of the moist air and realized he felt really good. Especially considering what he had been through.

'The water,' Misaki thought to herself, 'I think I'll take that swim now.' She slumped to the ground, unable to walk any farther. 'If anything decides that I'm it's target, I'm as good as dead.' She could barely breathe and she didn't need anyone to tell her that the cuts were deep. She crawled for the water, wanting the soothing feeling of the warmth on her aching back. She gathered the rest of her stamina and stood up again, a shock of pain surrounding her torso. She grabbed her side and took a step. Then another. She was in the water. At least her feet were. The world started closing in on her and she felt extremely dizzy from the blood loss. Misaki fell forward into the water.

Hiei watched as she hit the water and when she didn't come up, he strode quickly to the water's edge. He couldn't see her. He wondered briefly if this was how she felt at the youkai pool. He placed his katana, in sheathe, on a rock next to the pool, quickly took a deep breath, putting aside all of his feelings about saving her, and dove into the water.

--

Kurama walked down the hall a ways. Most of the doors seemed the same to him, but as he went further, he spied one with strange writing on it. He stopped and traced the lines with a finger.

"Zumi, where does this lead?" he asked, knowing he was being watched.

"A room." Zumi went on before Kurama could respond, "Go in and find out."

Kurama eased open the door and stepped inside.

Lights turned on, but easy lights, not the kind that make you squint they're so bright. Rows and rows of books. Aisles of books. The room wasn't all that large, but all it had in it was books. On a table in the middle of a room sat some scrolls and tablets.

"It's just the way Mistress left it." Zumi sighed, "Even though I do detest the uncleanliness."

Kurama smiled a little as he walked up and down the room. The smell of the books was wonderful. This would be one place he would revisit later.

He walked back out and started down the hall again.

"So what are among the idiosyncrasies that Misaki has?"

"Well, she's a hoarder for one thing."

Kurama envisioned Zumi rolling his eyes as he said that.

"A hoarder?" Kurama asked.

"Like a dragon. She takes everything and stows it away. Especially the shiny stuff. And then she's all, But Zumi I might need it later!" He imitated her voice. "Of course, with the space she has here, it's not like she's going to run out of room anytime soon."

"Just how much room does she have?" Kurama asked, a little wonderment sneaking into his voice.

"Enough." Zumi said.

"What about the shiny things?" he asked a little too nonchalantly.

"Don't even try to steal anything. She'll have your hide for it." Zumi warned, "Two doors down on your right."

Kurama walked a little faster.

He came to the door and opened it. He was in kitsune heaven. A dragon-sized mound of gold and jewels gleamed directly in front of him.

"Hm. This actually seems to be the only place she has all this shiny stuff." Zumi noted out loud.

Kurama didn't respond. He sat down and stared at all of the shinys.

"Oh dear." Zumi said, "Kurama, are you by any chance Yoko Kurama? The kitsune?"

Kurama didn't respond. He was entranced by the shinys.

"That's what I thought. Oh dear. I guess I'm going to have to wait until the Mistress comes home."

--

Misaki could feel her muscles regrowing themselves as she sunk to the bottom of the pool; and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Some of the nerves had been severed as well and she jerked as they healed and her brain checked the connections. Her eyes closed, she felt the smooth mud-surface of the bottom of the spring and she relaxed, letting herself sink into it a little. The warm water flowed a little around her and she took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh.

Hiei swam towards the place were Misaki had sunk. He barely even noticed the soothing feeling of the water around him.

'Misaki, hold on. I'm coming.'

Misaki heard the voice in her head and stirred. Hiei? What was he doing...he must have followed her. She looked up and saw the dark shape swimming for her.

"Hiei. Hiei, I'm alright," she moved into a sitting position, wiping some of the wet dirt off her shoulders.

He reached out a hand and she took it, letting him pull her to the top of the water.

After breaking through the surface, they tread water for a moment and then swam for the edge. Hiei got out of the water and sat down on the big dry rock he had placed his katana on. Misaki sat down in front of him in the shallows, facing the waterfall.

It was amazing to her how his hair managed to still stand straight up and she stared at the droplets of water that just streamed off the spikes. She wrung her hair out and threw water on her shoulders to clean the rest of the mud off.

"Hn, watch it." Hiei told her.

Misaki looked over her shoulder at him. The water was steaming off his clothes and she had accidentally gotten some on him.

"I'm sooo sorry," she rolled her eyes. 'It's not like you can't heat it off anyway.' She thought that actually heating the water off his clothes was a smart idea. Why hadn't she ever thought of it before? She dried her hair off in a similar way, by combing her hands through it and steaming the water off. Soon her hair gleamed like a raven's wing in the new sun, with the silver strands glinting in between.

She felt some water droplets land on the top of her head and turned to glare at Hiei who had his katana lying on his lap.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. He looked expressionlessly at her. She saw a little steam rising from on of his shoes, evidence that he had kicked the water on her, but she said nothing.

The water had mended not only her wounds, but the back of her shirt as well. It was stitched back together now. Misaki moved her neck around, then her shoulders, trying to get a little bit of the new-muscle-stiffness out of them. She turned her upper body to the side and it cracked, loudly, all the way up her spine. She popped her neck in a similar way, and the one strand of white hair she had acquired when conducting the concert fell into her eyes. Misaki curled her lip at it, remembering the experience and Coahtu's reaction. She took the lock of hair between her thumb and forefinger on her left hand and ran the fingers down it. The color changed from white to black as her fingers passed over it.

Misaki suddenly remembered that Hiei was sitting on the rock behind her. She could feel his eyes glaring at her back and she stood up, trying to mask the uncomfortable feeling she had. No wait. It wasn't him she was getting that feeling from. Something else was on her land. How dare it. Misaki's eyes narrowed and she forgot all about Hiei and Kurama and the others. She dipped her right arm down into the water, the arm that had the whip attached to it. It had started throbbing abruptly, like a second pulse trying to compete with her own. The throbbing stopped as soon as it touched the water, but started back up again when she pulled her hand out. Frustrated, she ran towards whatever had decided to invade on her territory. It would pay. And pay dearly. Misaki was in no mood to show mercy.

Hiei watched with semi-awareness as Misaki popped her back and neck and with slightly more interest when she dyed a lock of her hair to black. It annoyed him a little when she suddenly remembered he was there. How could she forget? He still couldn't believe she was any sort of fighter, especially with the way she let her guard down around him and let him read some of her thoughts. Hiei always had his guard up. He always had mental barriers up in case of a nearby telepath. He...realized that she was gone. She didn't even leave a wave of water were he knew she had to step out of the spring. His eyes masterfully scanned the ground around the spring, but not a sprig of grass moved to give away her direction.

Misaki closed her eyes, letting her feet and other senses guide her to whatever was intruding. She ducked beneath branches and over stray logs with practiced ease, even blind. Undistracted, she could tell now that this was a beast. A large one. It had stumbled on her land. That ruined her mood. If it had stumbled on by accident, then she would probably end up feeling sorry for it. 'So much for no mercy. Oh well.' Misaki figured she could at least annoy it a little. 'So most people would call it torturing.' It was the beast's fault for accidentally finding it's way onto her land. Misaki smiled and ran on.

--

Zumi couldn't believe he'd let the famous kitsune into Misaki's hoard. He was going to get it from her when she got home. Zumi gulped as he watched the motionless Kurama. It seemed as though he was struck dumb by the sheer capacity and number of shinys in the room. Zumi decided that he wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while, and Kurama would not be able to take anything from the room, so Zumi went over to the room in the third hall were the two humans lie sleeping. He watched them; at least he watched them as Zumi does. It was complicated. Anyway, a few minutes later, Kuwabara stirred and finally sat up sleepily.

"Hey Urameshi, it wasn't a dream!" Kuwabara whacked Yusuke's head where it peaked out from under his sheet.

"Nnnn," Yusuke muttered and sunk deeper into his pillow.

"Urameshi, wake up. We're actually in Misaki's house! Misaki, I..." Kuwabara looked around. He and Yusuke were the only ones in the room. "Oh no! We've been kidnapped! Where are we?!"

"Kuwabara, do you ever shut up?" Yusuke's muffled voice asked from under his covers.

"But...but we're..."

"I don't care! I'm tired!"

"Kidnapped! I can't believe it! The great Kuwabara does not get kidnapped,"

"Ahem, excuse me," Zumi thought this would be a good time to interrupt before it went any further. He was wrong.

"Voices! AGH!" Kuwabara dove back under his blanket, "I'mnotgoinginsane. I'mnotgoinginsane."

"Okay, whatever you are, SHUT UP! I'm tryin' to sleep here!" Yusuke stuck his head out from under the sheet and then he buried himself back under them.

Kuwabara's stomach growled loudly, and as if in response, so did Yusuke's.

It was quiet for a moment and Zumi figured he'd better not interject again.

"Hey voice, can you get us some food?" Yusuke yelled up at the ceiling from under his bedding.

Zumi skulked. No one calls him 'voice'.

"My name is Zumi."

Yusuke's stomach gurgled again in response.

"Yes, sure. Whatever," Zumi rolled his eyes.

Yusuke sat up in bed quickly, "Alright, bring it on! I could eat a horse!"

"I could eat ten horses!" Kuwabara forgot about the voices and sat up too.

"The only thing that beats more sleep is food I suppose," Zumi muttered.

"Hey, don't just mutter to yourself, I want some food!" Kuwabara demanded.

"If you say so," Zumi shrugged one shoulder.

Eleven horses appeared in the room and they all looked a little confused and surprised.

"Hey, what's this?!" Yusuke shouted up at the ceiling again, "I ordered pancakes and eggs and bacon and,"

Kuwabara chimed in, "Waffles and omelets and biscuits and gravy and,"

"But you said you could eat ten horses. And you said you could eat one." Zumi told them, a little confused himself.

Neither Kuwabara nor Yusuke said anything. They just stared up at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Okay," Zumi poofed the horses away, "Fine. Here."

Mounds and plates of food appeared in the place of the horses. It was a regular buffet.

"Whoo!" Yusuke pumped his fist in the air and launched forwards towards the food.

Zumi watched in mild interest as the two wolfed down the breakfast.

--

Okay, that's it. Stay tuned...eventually...this is kind of like DBZ...where they get to a certain point and then they go all the way back like twenty-jillion episodes to the beginning and you have to sit and watched all through the old episodes until they get to the point that you were at and then they play like one episode that you haven't seen and go all the way back like twenty-jillion episodes to the beginning...yeah it's like that. I'll shut up now.

-Lotsm


	12. Chapter 12

--author's notes: A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. In fact I got a little confused myself when I was trying to write...certain things...yes I insist on being cryptic for it is in my very nature. Since I said I'd stop apologizing, I won't apologize for how long it's taken to get this one up...but I'm sorry. I have been writing a lot on stuff that happens later in the story; it's just that I'm having a hard time finding time to work on this part of the story. I have my beginning and then stuff later...I just don't have the middle connecting the two things. Once again, thanks for your patience and I'll stop boring you with the intro...if anyone cares and read these at all. I'm guilty of not doing it myself you know...anywho, on with the story!

--Overview of last chapter--Kurama is entranced by the shinys at Misaki's house and Kuwabara and Yusuke are stuffing their faces. Misaki heals herself in a hot spring, and another beast has found its way onto her land. She leaves the spring to investigate.

Misaki slowed as the smell of the beast grew stronger; then she finally stopped. Eyes still closed, she tilted her head upwards. That smell was familiar to her, but she could not quite place it. A hidden memory, one of those you try to remember but can't, tugged just beneath her consciousness. Her right arm, the one with the whip wound about it, throbbed painfully, and drew itself tighter to her skin, causing a few little droplets of blood to run down her arm.

"I made this thing and it's hurting me," Misaki shook her arm, as if trying to fling the whip off.

A loud roar shook the trees around her and the earth beneath her. Through the next clearing, Misaki saw what had dared to intrude on her land, and she trembled; but whether in fear or anticipation, not even she could tell.

A large dragon, an enormous dragon, whose head lifted far above the old trees around it, roared again. It was an angry roar, and a hungry roar too. Misaki froze in place, wondering if the creature spotted her. It blew fire into the trees, but they didn't catch on fire, they simply were incinerated, gone from the land they stood in moments before.

Misaki ground her teeth. At this rate, her whole forest would be demolished by sunset. The whip vibrated in greeting before Misaki had a chance to stop it.

The dragon paused in mid-flame and turned one fiery eye down on Misaki. Its black wings shot out from its shoulders and created a canopy over the forest, for about the span of a mile.

"Tiamat, mother of dragons," Misaki said reverently as she noticed just how big the dragon happened to be. The dragon wasn't Tiamat, but its sized rivaled that of the fabled mother of the world herself. It crushed several of the tall trees beneath its belly upon its landing moments before; more casualties of its stupidity. "And I hate stupidity," Misaki's eyes narrowed and she lowered her body into a ready stance. She quickly scanned the dragon for weaknesses, not that there would be any, but she thought maybe it would help. And it actually did. She spotted one.

Misaki took a giant leap into the air and landed on the dragon's oversized knee. She made her way up its side in the same way, but about half way up, the scaly creature began moving, trying to see just exactly what she was doing. Misaki slipped on one of the scales and banged her knee into the beast's harder-than-rock side: instant bruise. Misaki cringed. The dragon's great head was making its way for her and she continued her upwards travel as nimbly as she could, finally reaching the base of its neck. Misaki jammed her palm onto a miniscule point on the neck and would have fired off a killing shot had the whip not attached itself to the dragon's scales.

Misaki pulled and yanked on her arm, but it would not come free. The whip lengthened and dove into the dragon's back. The dragon twitched uncomfortably, now watching Misaki's every move with one eye. She frantically tried to wrench her arm free, feeling the dragon exhale its hot breath in her direction.

The dragon got tired of all that, so it decided to rid itself of the pest that was buzzing on its neck. It took a huge breath in, opened the fire that flowed naturally through its veins, and engulfed Misaki in flames. All Misaki could do was put her arm up over her eyes and wait for it to be over.

However, the whip had other plans. It created a barrier that protected Misaki from the fire.

"Well thanks," Misaki told it sarcastically when she noticed that her clothes weren't being burnt off of her body. That would have been hard to explain to Zumi, again. Misaki knew she wasn't fire proof, and it wasn't as if her skin would burn off; she was much hardier than that. After all, she trained with Coahtu enough times to adapt herself to extreme temperatures, but she wasn't wearing her fire-poof clothes. "Not that I have any, but I should make a mental note about it. I bet Zumi could come up with something. Are you quite finished?" she aimed this last part at the dragon.

The dragon stopped, half out of surprise that she spoke to it and half because it ran out of breath. It scrutinized her again with that one eye like it had before; its head was in an awkward position because of Misaki's own stance on its back.

"You look really funny like that." Misaki said out loud.

The dragon snorted dangerously.

"And I am getting awfully tired of you," her eyes narrowed. "How came you to be on my lands?"

The ridge above the dragon's eye that served as its eyebrow rose in a haughty manner, as if to say 'you of all people should know'.

That wasn't going to get her anywhere, Misaki decided. She felt a tug on her arm, the one with the whip attached. Rapidly, Misaki's arm sunk into the dragon's flesh. She clenched her teeth together to stop the scream that threatened to escape her lips but the dragon was unable to do the same. A mighty dragon roar echoed over the land. Dragon's flesh is the most uncomfortable thing to be caught in as it is hotter than the core of the sun and is not meant for living beings to touch; it has a natural sort of defense system that attacks anything that gets past its scaly armor.

Misaki stopped being drawn in at about the shoulder and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the pain from her head. She knew that if she tried to get her arm back now, she would only succeed in ripping it from her shoulder. The flesh beneath caught fast on her arm and held it purposefully. The dragon tried to do everything it could to remove the thorn that was Misaki's arm. Its neck was not limber enough to reach the spot, its arm was not long enough to pull her out, its wings could not extended far enough backwards to use the tip to scrape her off. It howled in frustration and Misaki saw the ground become clearer to her; it was going to try and roll her off.

'Not good.' Misaki thought of a solution. She gathered energy into the captive arm, and fired a shot that barreled through the beast. It wasn't enough to kill it, Misaki missed its heart, and in retrospect it wasn't a good idea. The dragon fell to its side but Misaki had enough of her wits about her to curl her legs up so that they did not get caught under the enormous weight. While Misaki could move her fingers now, the flesh around her shoulder now gripped her tighter than ever, cutting off the circulation to her arm.

Misaki cringed, not wanted to do what she knew had to be done. She didn't exactly want to be attached to this dragon for the rest of her natural life; it didn't fit in with her other plans. Misaki gave one last ditch effort at pulling her arm out of the hole, but it was a no go. She ground her teeth, and vowed to make this worthless reptile pay for what is was making her do. Relaxing all of the muscles in the caught arm, Misaki clenched her teeth together and then blasted apart her shoulder from the rest of her body. She was flung backwards into a tree behind her and she didn't move for a moment to catch her breath. Misaki refused to look at the remains of her bloody shoulder. Suddenly, her disembodied arm sunk into the dragon's skin, taking the whip with it. The hole she created healed up and the dragon's chest heaved once before it slowly got on its feet.

Misaki, her only hand covering what was left of her shoulder, stood up as well. 'Not good,' she thought for the second time in less than two minutes. Black fire burning fiercely in its eyes now, the dragon turned on her. She deftly tied the sleeve of her armless shirt with one hand to soak up some of the blood and then wiped her stained hand on her pants. Lightning jumped across the dragon's jaws; electricity from the whip it had consumed. The throbbing no longer plagued her arm, as it was missing, but the blood loss and nerve pain was more than enough to make up for it. Misaki wavered as she stood. The dragon opened its gaping maw and Misaki dodged to the left, trying to file the pain away for the moment. The dragon shrunk in size, became completely white and then changed shape, taking on a human form. This was not a shape-shifting dragon, Misaki knew, but it was merely a property of the whip it absorbed; and it having her arm didn't make things any better either.

When the whiteness dissipated, a shadowy form took the dragon's place. Misaki couldn't tell its features, or its gender but she had a feeling those were the least of her worries. The form was seven feet tall at the most and it towered over her as it walked closer.

Electricity and fired meshed together, leapt in arcs about the being. One part of the shape was not so shadowy. The right arm. It was hers. The form flickered and Misaki could see that whatever the form was, it was inside the dragon. The dragon, with the form inside, advanced on her. Fine, Misaki thought angrily, if it was going to steal her arm she would steal its. Two could play at that game. Luckily Misaki's legs were in perfect condition; she ran straight for the dragon, hoping it would do its part in what she was planning. Misaki jumped and landed on the scaly shoulder. The dragon reached for her with its other claws, but Misaki jumped out of the way at the last moment so that the dragon pierced its own skin. It snarled in fury at her. Misaki rolled her eyes; it was the same old thing: impenetrable skin could only be penetrated by itself...or its claws in this particular case. Misaki alighted on the ground in front of the injured foreleg and touched a claw. The leg grew smaller and Misaki grasped the wrist once it became small enough, yanking the appendage out of socket. The tendons and bone made a sickening cracking noise and Misaki dodged another attempted assault made by the dragon. Holding the now Misaki-sized limb, she grabbed the shoulder of her shirt in her teeth and pulled towards the opposite shoulder, tearing the tied material apart and revealing the infected and extremely gory upper shoulder. Of course, after seeing the damage, it hurt Misaki even worse and she bit her lip, drawing blood. She quickly slammed the dragon limb into her shoulder and commanded her body to accept the foreign arm, to grow tendons and attach bones and nerves between the two. Almost instantaneously with joining the dragon leg to her shoulder, the dragon's internal defense system began battling with her own, even though the leg was no longer a part of the dragon. Misaki fought back the pain and decay with all of her might.

'Just for a few moments. That's all it'll take.'

The dragon kept coming, but the figure inside the dragon was becoming clearer and the dragon itself was fading. The dragon limb was heavy and Misaki fought to keep her balance and her sanity, but the acidy effects of the new arm had taken its toll and Misaki couldn't fight back. The dragon could not hurt her now with its powers because she had a part of it and still it advanced. A darkness threatened the edges of Misaki's eyes, and she did not know how much longer she would be able to stay conscious.

'Not one of my best ideas.' She grabbed the pain-inflicting, scaly arm in her other hand.

Misaki fell to the ground, partly because of the weighty arm and partly because of the exhaustion that now overtook her.

The form emerged from the dragon, leaving the unearthly beast to disappear into thin air. He wasn't as tall as he had been at first, but he still would have towered over Misaki. His hair was black and slicked back and he bore an uncanny resemblance to two other people Misaki knew.

"You'll kill yourself you know." He indicated the dragon arm.

Misaki held onto it even in her pain. The dragon blood that pulsed inside the arm now began moving outward and took over her heart; with every heart beat the venomous blood rushed through her veins, taking her life with it.

The man from the pool. That's who it was. Misaki faintly remembered him.

He walked confidently up to her and tore the dragon arm from its new socket. Misaki could not hold back the screech of pain this time and tears stung her eyes; but within those tears came blood. The dragon blood that already penetrated her veins had burnt through them and she was bleeding internally. Misaki's mind shut down, gratefully sealing Misaki away from the trauma for a time.

--

Misaki was floating. Weird. This wasn't death; oh no she knew it wasn't. Death was...much different. Oh yes, the pool of water, Misaki's spring that she made, the hot spring flowing from the waterfall that had no source. Misaki opened her eyes to see the familiar spring that she dragged herself to earlier. Earlier? How much earlier was that? Had it been morning when she left? What time was it now? ... Misaki paused. How did she get here? The warmth of the waters soothed her aching bones and it must have cleansed the toxic blood from her somehow. Misaki then realized that the water around her was a greeny-black, and she had been breathing in the nauseous fumes. Holding her breath, Misaki kicked up from the soft bottom of the spring and broke the surface, kicking over to the edge where she stood and watched the disgusting water drip off her clothes. She threw up. Blood, her own, and dragon's blood fell into the already poisoned waters. Misaki wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and washed it off in the water.

"So the maiden awaketh."

Misaki, her guard instantly up, turned around to see the man stretched out by the side of the pool; however he was on a long rock and was not touching the waters himself. Why had she not felt his presence?

He wore a soft colored shirt and regular jeans. "You have recovered faster than I would have thought possible."

Misaki was not fully recovered and she knew it. The spring's contamination prevented it from actually restoring her health wholly.

"What do you want?"

"What do you want? What does anyone want?" he countered lightly, though behind his jest, Misaki felt a deeper meaning.

"How come you to my land where only the stupid brave it without my permission?"

"Am I really here at all? Or am I merely a figment of your imagination, brought on by your weakened state?" He oddly colored eyes flashed their deep purple color, the only clue that he was most likely not human. Misaki didn't catch that eye color before, way back when she saw him in Amureo's pool.

So he knew that she had not begun to recover from the attack. This man frustrated, yet intrigued her at the same time. It was the same at the Waters of Amureo. He had a question for every answer she could come up with, like some warped, walking version of Jeopardy.

Misaki rubbed her temples to try and clear her thoughts, "You know what, I don't want to stay here and chat with you; I'm going home."

"Misaki? Are you alright?" Hiei stepped into the clearing.

"I'll be back." The man smiled a wickedly mysterious smile.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be alright?" Misaki said a little bit harsher than she meant to.

"Do you always talk to yourself when alone?" Hiei asked in monotone. He took a good look at her, something was wrong. Hiei caught his breath and looked to the side.

Misaki saw his reaction and wondered. She did have clothes on, right? She glanced down. Yes, thankfully, that wasn't it.

Hiei wasn't sure how he came back to the spring. He accidentally stumbled on it and Misaki. Besides the change in Misaki, Hiei noticed the murky spring waters. "What happened?"

"Um," Misaki glanced back, "Not quite sure myself."

The man was gone and Misaki wasn't sure if she was happy of that fact or not.

"I wager that you don't know the way back to the house. I'm leaving now, so I suggest you follow me. Oh and do try to keep up." Misaki took off.

Hiei's mouth hung open in a gape, despite his favoring a non-emotional face.

Misaki looked over to see Hiei keeping up with her easily. Already her lungs and legs were burning from the effort. She stopped and fell back against a tree to rest.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked again, still not looking directly at her. Misaki couldn't catch any feelings from him and he sounded as though he didn't really care.

Misaki hesitated, unwilling to tell him the truth and not wanting to give him a lie.

Her face told him without her saying a word. He blinked and turned away, putting a hand on his katana and pushing the hilt down so he could sit comfortably.

Misaki couldn't catch her breath. 'What's wrong with me?'

Hiei knew the answer to that one, or at least he could take an educated guess. When she ran off, it had taken all the restraint in Hiei for him not to run past her. Her run was his slow jog. Something was different about her, he reasoned, besides the obvious.

"At this rate, we will not reach the house within the week." Hiei stated, thinking in his head about how far he traveled away from it.

"If you think you can find it on your own, you are welcome to leave. I can take care of myself." Misaki lied, and they both knew it.

Hiei closed his mouth and flexed his jaw muscles in thought.

Misaki stood, knowing what he was going to suggest, and painstakingly walked off towards home.

"I'll carry you," he said at last, easily catching up to the few feet she traveled.

Misaki stood up straighter and her eyes flashed with a dangerous pride, "I am not one to be carried. I hate being carried," she added. It was a matter of personal pride really, and weakness. The strong aren't carried. 'But you aren't exactly one of the strong right now,' came the inevitable thought, though Misaki cringed away from it.

"Well I'm not going at your snail's pace and I will not drag you behind me." Hiei responded irritated.

Misaki thought about it, begrudgingly. "If you don't set me down before we reach the house, I will kill you, promise or not."

Hiei nodded agreement, knowing that pride and dignity had a say in this, before he picked her up and carried her off, following her directions as he ran.

As soon as the house was in full view, without a word Hiei put her down.

Misaki was grateful and knew he understood what pride truly meant.

"You go on ahead," Misaki waved him off, and in response to his hesitation, "I'll be fine and I have something I want to take care of."

Hiei ran towards the house, knowing full well that Misaki was lying through her teeth again, but he also knew what pride meant to youkai.

Misaki slowly made her way to her home, thinking about her limitations and what Coahtu would say when she found that Misaki was even weaker than before. Misaki was not looking forward to that meeting.

--

"Mistress, thank goodness you're back I..." Zumi's voice faded off, "Um..."

'Oh not him too, what is with people today?' Misaki wondered.

"Uh, Mistress, Kurama...um...I didn't realize that he was...well..."

"Just spit it out Zumi," Misaki said impatiently.

"He found the hoard."

"The hoard," Misaki's eyes narrowed, "You let him into the hoard."

"Well I didn't actually realize that he was Yoko Kurama." Zumi's voice was pitiful in the face of his Mistress' impending anger.

"What Kurama did you think he was??" Misaki shouted. She stopped and took a deep breath. "Where is he Zumi?"

"Still in the room." Zumi answered quietly.

"So he hasn't tried to leave with anything yet," Misaki said to herself, "Is Hiei back? And are Kuwabara and Yusuke staying out of trouble?"

"Hiei arrived a few minutes before you did and he's eating right now. The other two are eating as well but I don't know how long they can continue to stuff their faces."

"When they get done, send them to the training room," Misaki commanded.

Zumi clicked away and Misaki took a step forward, Zumi causing the house shifting exactly where he knew she wanted to go: The hoard. Misaki opened the door to see the red-haired Kurama still sitting exactly where Zumi left him earlier. Misaki could almost see Yoko's silver ears and tail twitching in a klepto kind of way.

"Kurama," Misaki called. He didn't answer. "Kurama," she walked over to him but still received no response. Misaki waved a hand over his face, "Kurama?" He didn't even blink. "Zumi?"

There was a clicking sound overhead, "Yes?"

"Move us into the gardens, perhaps the smells and colors will draw him out of it."

"Yes Mistress."

Misaki bent over and grabbed his hands to haul Kurama to his feet. The image of the bright shiny things was burnt into his eyes and he still didn't react, even to the change of scenery.

"Kurama," Misaki said softly. No answer. "Kurama!!" she yelled in his ear, still getting no answer. Misaki looked around the garden in helplessness, spying a lone rose on a rose bush nearby. She deftly picked it out, managing to stab herself with a thorn. "All the beautiful flowers have thorns," Misaki put the injured finger in her mouth, and held out the flower under Kurama's nose with the other. She waved it back and forth a little, letting the smell waft under his nose. Something stirred behind the emerald green eyes. Misaki took a small bit of comfort in that and she put the rose in his hair and then grabbed his hand, making him follow her deeper into the garden and towards the actual rose section.

--

"Mistress has given me instructions to show you the training room when you are done with your food."

"Training room? Is it cool?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

Zumi wasn't quite sure what exactly 'cool' meant.

"Let's go! I'm done!" Yusuke stood up.

"But I finished first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Ehm, right," Zumi interrupted, "So here we are."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws dropped.

"This isn't a room," Yusuke started.

"This is an arena," Kuwabara stared at the huge arena around them.

"Any type of training equipment that you want, Mistress has." Zumi told them.

"Sweetness!" Kuwabara pumped a fist into the air.

"That room over there," the two humans looked at the only door in the arena, on the other side, "Is where you can play with all the weapons you want." Zumi hoped that would get rid of them for a while.

"Woo-hoo! Race yah!" Yusuke took off.

"Not fair! You got a head start!" Kuwabara lumbered after him.

"Master Hiei, you will prefer the room behind you."

Hiei turned around smoothly and opened the door. It was a room full of swords. Every type of sword ever created. Scroll littered the room here and there.

"The scrolls contain different fighting techniques of all sorts of cultures as well as spirit techniques used to enhance aspects of battle. Mistress thought you might find them interesting."

Hiei didn't say a word; he just began looking around the room, examining everything in it.

--

Misaki had to stop running after a while. A new feeling had risen from deep within her; from deep within a part of her that had never existed before and Misaki feared what she thought it to be.

So she walked, pulling the still incoherent Kurama behind her. She noticed that he seemed to be at least slightly aware of his surroundings as he looked around at the garden with the slightest bit of recognition in his eyes.

"Here Kurama. There is only one of these in existence every seven hundred years. That means it's older than you are." Misaki stopped in front of an ebony-colored rose bush and she reached deep into the branches. "Its time is almost up. It'll die soon. Someone should get to enjoy its beauty." Misaki, managing once again to scratch herself in the prickly bush, plucked the single rose that had thrived there for many centuries. The pure white rose almost seemed to glow faintly. She waved it under Kurama's nose. "Only youkai can catch its scent."

"It's beautiful." Kurama breathed, "And it's smell..." He took a deep breath and gave her an unreadable look.

"What's that face for?" Misaki asked.

Kurama smiled a mysterious smile.

"You aren't going to tell me are you," Misaki knew.

Kurama didn't say anything.

Misaki was glad he had snapped out of it and made a mental note not to let Zumi allow anyone else into her hoard room. She absently held the flower under her nose. She didn't smell anything. Not that she usually smelled anything from this flower, after all, technically she wasn't a youkai but...this was different. Misaki lifted her face into the air. Usually she could smell people; she was unable to describe the smells in any sort of fashion but everyone has a smell. Kurama smelled like Kurama, Yusuke smelled like Yusuke. Most of the time when someone is related to somebody, they smell similarly. But now Misaki couldn't smell Kurama's smell. She looked over at him. Yes, he was standing next to her. Misaki realized something else. She couldn't feel him either. She couldn't feel his aura, and she couldn't feel his mind; she was unable to read his thoughts. Misaki suddenly felt very alone, shut off from the rest of the world. She suddenly realized what happened to her.

All of these thoughts that went through Misaki's head happened in an instant and Kurama caught the frown that passed over her features.

"Here, you can have this," Misaki planned on giving Kurama the rose anyway, but she almost threw it at him as if to get as far away from it as possible. She meant to present it to him as a gift but the thought it represented for her now was too much to bear.

Kurama scrutinized her, putting the rose away for safe-keeping. Something had changed. Something out there in the forest, something...he paused in mid-thought, his eyes wandering over to one of Misaki's shoulders.

"Mi—Misaki? Are you okay? What happened?" Kurama moved closer and took her shoulder in one of his hands.

"I'm fine, what are you—" Misaki realized what had caused Hiei's reaction earlier: her arm was missing. Gone. No longer attached. At the end of her collar bone, her arm wasn't in existence. 'That stupid dragon!' Misaki thought, 'That stupid guy! He absorbed my arm! The molecular structure of my arm! He stole my arm! ... And my whip!' she remembered. "ZUMI!" Misaki shouted.

"Yes Mistress?" Zumi's voice, timid because of Misaki's anger, came on from overhead somewhere.

"Why didn't you say anything about this when I stepped in the door?!"

"Well I just assumed that you—"

"ASSUMED NOTHING!" she snapped, taking a step forward. Misaki disappeared into thin air, Zumi taking her where she wanted, and leaving a slightly bewildered Kurama behind.

--

"I can't believe it. He has a part of me. Me!" She paced back and forth.

"Mistress, I don't exactly know what all the fuss is about." Zumi sounded as if his brow was furrowed.

"Zumi! You know I don't have any atoms to spare! When I took this form, every molecule of what I was became what you see before you. Any one of my atoms contains so much power..." Misaki trailed off, disgusted. The mist at Misaki's feet swirled in reaction to her emotions in the dark, infinite room around her. She stopped pacing and stared at the empty area where her arm should have been. She could still move the fingers on that arm, she knew it should have been there, she could still feel it there it just...wasn't there. "Phantom limb," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

There was a brief instant of silence.

"Uh oh."

Misaki's eyes flashed and she stopped pacing, "I don't like 'uh oh', Zumi."

"Uh...ehm...yes I know that. It's just...ah...um."

"Spill Zumi." Misaki's voice got quieter, as it did when she was in a merciless rage.

"Coahtu."

Misaki's jaw worked around that name though she didn't say it aloud.

"She's approaching."

Misaki's head snapped up, "Don't let her inside the house. I hate it when she comes in here." Misaki took another step forward and Zumi shifted her surroundings to the front door. Zumi had known Misaki long enough so he was able to comply to her unspoken wishes.

Misaki took a hesitant step forward and stopped with her hand on the huge double doors that made up the front entrance, "Zumi," Misaki paused.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Don't let anyone else see this." she requested as she opened first the left door, then the right as she couldn't open them at the same time.

"Of course Mistress."

Light poured into the darkened entry way of the house and Misaki was a beautiful though one-armed silhouette against it, then she stepped into the light and the outside, the entrance becoming an exit and the exit becoming another entrance.

--

Yeah so a lot happens. I didn't lie when I said that. This is all for now. Thanks for reading.

-Lotsm


	13. Chapter 13

--author's notes: Alright so it's short. Sue me. And Yukina talks a lot, which she never does. My bad. Sue me again. That's kind of like the question, if someone was scared half to death twice... Never mind. Moving right along...

--Overview of last chapter—Misaki battled with a fierce dragon who changed into the mysterious black-haired man she met at Amureo's pool. She passed out from the loss of blood and awoke in the healing pond. The man, who brought her there, disappeared as Hiei approached. Hiei took Misaki home as she can't run fast anymore. Once at home, Misaki snaps Kurama out of his Yoko-desire-for-the-shiny-stuff daze by taking him into the rose part of her garden and then she gives him a white rose. Kurama notices that Misaki is missing an arm and Misaki gets upset—the dragon absorbed her arm in order to change into the man. Zumi informs Misaki that Coahtu has shown up at Misaki's front door and Misaki goes outside to greet her.

"Misaki Jangi, I have a bone to pick with you..." Coahtu's voice trailed off.

Misaki walked out into view and stood in front of the open door at the top of the stairs. She looked down at Coahtu who had her arms crossed moments before she spotted Misaki and the condition she was in.

"N...no," Coahtu breathed, "Not now." Her fire-hair wavered in the receding sunlight. It was close to dusk.

Misaki met Coahtu's gaze defiantly. As she realized that the sun was setting, Misaki almost grimaced. She still had one more day. After tomorrow she would set in motion her revenge against Koenma, nothing could stop that. Not even her being,

"Mortal," Coahtu spat, "You disgust me Ansatsusha."

This time Misaki did grimace, the fact of the state of herself thrown up in her face before she could accept what it meant.

"Defiled humanoid," Coahtu went on, "Koenma needs you to be at your fullest and you fail once again."

"Shut up Coahtu."

"Oh I will. I have nothing else to say to you. You fail." Coahtu turned briskly and walked away.

Misaki's body trembled with both anger and distress. The events of the past couple of days flashed in her mind: the something that swallowed the Detective Agency, trapping everyone inside and sealing their fate unless she could do something about it. The man who stripped her of her...of her...

"Poor mortal Misaki."

That voice. Misaki's body now shook completely with anger as she slowly looked over her empty shoulder at him.

"I like mortals." his amethyst colored eyes were guarded but Misaki, even without telepathic powers, could see the suggestiveness in them. Years of honing her mind's ear and reading emotions told Misaki that she was in danger. That sixth sense tugged at her, telling her to run away. But where could she run? Nowhere fast. Her gaze flickered towards the house doors. In her current state, she could not out run him and shut the doors behind her. In her current state, she couldn't stop him from entering her house anyway. She was no match for him in strength, she already knew that. And why did he seem so familiar to her? Tall and sinewy with slick black hair. Yusuke flashed across her mind but she immediately pushed it away. Not him. Someone else. Someone she hadn't thought of in a long time...

"Misaki?" a tiny weak voice asked from the bottom of the steps.

Both Misaki and the man turned to see Yukina in horrible shape. Her clothes were tattered and she was generally a mess.

'Not good, not now!' Misaki scanned her surroundings. Nothing. She came up with nothing.

"Excuse me, can we help you with something?"

Relief washed over Misaki as she looked back to the front door.

Four guys were walking forward, dark shapes because of the lack of light within.

Kurama was the one who had spoken and all four of them looked dangerous in half-shadows as they stepped up.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted breaking the cool and suave entrance they had made. He bounded down the steps to her and she smiled gratefully as she leaned on him for support.

"What did you do to her?" Misaki asked treacherously before anyone else could say it.

The man didn't answer but his eyes strayed to Yukina and uncertainty passed over his face.

"She asked you a question, idiot!" Yusuke put his hands in his pockets.

"I did nothing to her." The usual look of arrogance that Misaki recognized replaced the uncertainty that had been there moments before. "I can see that you are otherwise occupied at the moment. I'll come back later." He disappeared once again.

Misaki had an urge to punch something but she simply kept her fists at her sides.

Kuwabara helped Yukina up the stairs and all attention turned to her.

"Oh Misaki!" she stumbled forward and Misaki caught her, barely managing to not fall over herself. Yukina was in horrible condition. There were scratches on her face, her clothes were torn; she generally looked as if she'd been through a war zone.

"Let's get you inside," Misaki said kindly, though she had to concentrate to not let her body tremble again. The guys followed her back inside the house.

--

Later, once Misaki found another kimono almost identical to the one Yukina always wore and Yukina changed into it, everyone sat around the room the guys slept in to listen to Yukina's story. Misaki held a brush and drew it through Yukina's hair lovingly every so often, putting it down when she wasn't, as she weaved the blue-green locks down Yukina's back. The fingers of her single hand moved with dexterity but none of the humans noticed how pain-stakingly slow she was forced to go. Misaki concentrated on the task at hand, trying to not think about anything else but only half-listening to Yukina while she talked.

"I was at the agency early this morning. I don't actually remember why," she admitted, "But the whole building shook suddenly and I heard screams from a nearby room. I ran towards the screams, thinking that maybe I could help if someone was hurt but I must have blacked out. I woke up with Koenma and Botan looking over me. They seemed really worried so I told them that I was alright. Koenma said that he hated to ask me to do this favor for him. He said that the agency was under attack and within the hour, no one would be able to leave. He couldn't leave it behind because his father would get mad at him and he said that Botan and the others were too big to fit through the largest portal they could create at this point. Of course, he said, anyone besides me wouldn't be allowed through the portal since he would make it as close to Misaki's house as possible and then the whole building shook and it sounded like huge rocks were being thrown at it. Koenma was called off by another oni and Botan took me into another room and barely managed to make the portal. The room started shifting and the floor cracked open. The ceiling broke and fell, the sharp pieces hitting us. A big piece began breaking away right over us but as it came down, Botan shoved me into the portal." Yukina paused and everyone wondered if Botan was alright. "She must have made the portal too high accidentally because I ending up falling through a tree. One of the branches caught me and held me up from a few seconds but then it snapped and I fell down. I wasn't that far away from the house and I saw you all."

"That's an interesting story." Kurama had been looking thoughtfully at the wall since she started.

"Are you okay Yukina? Nothing's hurt, right?"

"No I'm fine, thank you Kazuma."

Kuwabara sat down in front of her and took her hands. "I'm here to protect you now. No need to worry."

Usually Misaki would've made a comment about their relationship but something held her back. Besides the fact that she couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind wasn't on the conversation really. She finished up the last of her weaving and she deftly tied off the end.

"Mistress, I need to speak with you." Zumi spoke out of the blue.

Misaki stood, still lost in thought and as she stepped to the side, Zumi shifted the house beneath her to a separate room.

"Lady Misaki I...Mistress?"

Misaki shook her head and looked up, "Hm?"

Zumi went on, "Mistress, you can't stay here much longer. Without..." he tried to quickly think of a way to put it delicately but he though of none, "With you being humanoid and all, the house is under no obligation to protect any of you. Now, if no one is in the house I can do fairly well to keep it safe but I can't say what will happen if someone comes who wants to do harm and everyone is still here."

Misaki considered it. Everything Zumi said was true. She sighed audibly. "So I guess we have to leave now. I won't put anyone else in danger for my stupid mistake." She considered her options. And then sighed again. "And I suppose Koenma will be mad if I leave them on their own. I suppose I should at least give them somewhere to crash. Somewhere they can find me. Not that I'll be of any help to anybody now." Deciding at last she looked up and asked a question, "Zumi, can you make one more portal? This one'll be a biggie."

--

"So something's attacked the Spirit Detective Agency? Hm." Yusuke looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Everyone in the room started to realize just how alone they were. They had no contact with the Spirit World. Their only hope was Misaki now. She reappeared in the room.

"Alright," she managed with as much confidence as she could muster though at the moment she felt like the world was falling apart around her. As soon as she stepped into the room, none of them would look at her. She had forgotten until that instant that she was still missing an arm. Was Zumi blanching at her non-existent limb too and she just couldn't see him? No one would meet her scanning eye and she shook her head in pity for them, and for herself. Remembering that she hated pity, a spark of fire flashed in her eyes, "We can't stay here any longer. Zumi is making us a portal to the human world just so you can go back to school tomorrow." She couldn't help but add.

Yusuke groaned.

"Yukina, I suggest you stay with the rest of us for the time being. I can't offer you protection here any more. I can't offer any of you protection. Not here at least." 'Not anywhere.' She said to herself. 'I can't even offer myself a shred of protection.'

"You have the capabilities to create a portal to the human world?" Kurama was the only one who looked her in the eyes.

"Against all logic, yes. But not I. The house," she indicated with one arm the room around her. A new thought struck her but she remembered Hiei's capabilities and glanced towards him. His face was as stoic as ever. She filed away the thought and hoped he hadn't caught any of what she was thinking. It was the portal that caused this new thought. And a second portal. And two other men who's ambition cost them their lives.

"Mistress, the portal is ready now."

"Thank you, Zumi."

Everyone stood and the room shifted effortlessly into a huge dome-shaped room. A portal crackled in the middle of the room before them, arcs of energy moving across its surface.

"Stay here for a moment. Don't follow until I say it's clear." The graveness in Misaki's voice prevented any objections. Misaki looked back at them and something was stirring deep within her eyes. None of them would meet her gaze except Yukina. She smiled sadly at the small youkai as she stepped through the portal.

The house around her was dark and Misaki stood still in the area between the kitchen and the living room. She appeared right behind the couch and thanked Zumi's careful calculations. A foot closer and she would've materialized with part of her torso in the back of the couch. The house was silent and for a moment Misaki didn't breath, hoping that if there was anyone in the house that they would just jump out and kill her. No such luck. To her left was the couch as she so obviously noted before and a ways beyond it was a TV with a coffee table in between. There was a window behind the TV that was partially covered by the curtains. In front of her about ten feet was the front door with long windows framing either side, each covered at the moment. The floor was carpeted to every side, but the kitchen, to her right, was tiled. Misaki took all of this in as she slowly turned in a circle, her defense up. Behind her was a staircase that she faced, and to the right of the staircase—not to the left, since Misaki was turned around at this point, the kitchen was now to her left, dark and foreboding, and she couldn't see all of it anyway because the wall next to the stairs was the wall the stairs were built next too. Hm, very confusing—a hallway was to the right of the staircase and she couldn't see down it either. She somehow knew that everything downstairs was in good order. She slowly made her way upstairs. Rooms lined either side of the hallway and as soon as she stepped upstairs she knew everything was well.

"Alright Zumi. Let them come." She stood relaxed.

One by one everyone appeared downstairs and on the other end Zumi cut the portal off. Misaki walked down to the lower level, but stood on the second stair so she could look at all of them.

"So you all now have a place to stay. There are plenty of rooms if you want to stay and I'll be here in case you need me. You're all welcome to crash here, there's always food in the refrigerator."

"Sleep-over!" Kuwabara yelled happily.

"I think that if we are going to stay here tonight that we should call our family to let them know," Kurama spoke up.

"Ah my mom won't care," Yusuke said.

"Yeah well if you were a gentleman you'd call her and tell her where you were going to be. I'm going to call my sister." Kuwabara announced proudly.

"That's only because she'll beat you up if you don't," Yusuke retorted.

"Shut up Urameshi!"

"Misaki do you have a phone that I could use? I'd like to let my mother know where I am." Kurama looked up at her.

"In the kitchen," Misaki stayed where she was, "On the counter next to the microwave."

Kurama left with Kuwabara and a still protesting Yusuke in his wake.

Misaki turned to walk back upstairs.

"And where do you think you're going, baka onna."

She turned and glared venomously at him but didn't say a word. "Yukina, be sure and let them know that they're welcome to sleep down here if they want, but there are rooms up here for them." Misaki didn't look away from Hiei. Then she broke the stare-down and continued her way to the second floor.

--

Like I said. It's short. Deal with it.

-Lotsm


	14. Chapter 14

--author's notes: Alright, so I'm happy with this one. And yes, the new people you meet you aren't supposed to know though I do give hints about who they really are.

--Overview of Last Chapter—Coahtu despises Misaki now because Misaki is mortal. But only the two of them and the mysterious man with amethyst eyes knows it. Yukina appears at the house and everyone hustles her inside—minus the man and Coahtu of course. Yukina tells them that Koenma and Botan sent her away, through the last portal so that she could warn the others that the agency is under attack by some unknown entity far stronger than any of them. Zumi calls Misaki away to talk with her. He knows of her mortality as well and informs her that while she is mortal, neither he nor the house can protect her or anyone else. She asks him one last favor, a portal, leading to the human world. More specifically, it leads to a house built as a retreat for Misaki. Everything is as it was the last time she was there and everybody files through the portal. Misaki invites them to stay, and they have a sleep-over. Misaki goes upstairs to be alone.

With a mortal body came mortal needs that Misaki never knew of before. There was a pain in her abdomen and her insides gurgled and churned but what came as the most foreign was the sleepiness. Misaki maintained a fairly steady walk as she went up the stairs since she knew there were people watching her but as soon as she felt she was out of sight, she stumbled. Her eyes began to shut of their own accord. Misaki reached one of the doors in the hall and she opened it, collapsing on the bed just after getting the door to shut.

-

"Man, it's Friday! Why do I have to go to school on Friday?"

"Because," Kayko spoke up, "You haven't been at school all week."

"Yeah but I might as well not have come today either, I just get to get all of that homework from the week and waste a weekend working on it."

"You're not really going to work on it," Kuwabara said under his breath.

"He'd better," Kayko shot Yusuke a look that he couldn't help but cringe under.

-

Back at the house, everyone had left but Yukina was upstairs in Misaki's room. She was playing with Misaki's hair as Misaki sat in front of her, reading something in a language Yukina didn't know. Misaki had been scrutinizing the pages intensely. Now she was leaning back against the bed with her hair streaming over Yukina's lap—Yukina was sitting on top of the bed—and Misaki's eyes were half closed. It was pleasantly silent in the room except for the occasional humming Yukina did.

"What are you reading?"

Misaki blinked sleepily and picked up the forgotten scroll by her side. She didn't know quite why she became so relaxed when someone was playing with her hair.

"Um. Nothing really." Misaki opened the scroll a little to remind herself what it was. "Just a list of things in the house that I keep updated. This house. The one we're in right now." She added.

"Oh." Yukina was quiet for a moment, "What's it written in?"

"Shorthand. My shorthand. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can understand what it means." Misaki reached under the bed and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Oooo!" Yukina bounced up and down, "Shingo cards!"

"You remember?" Misaki was slightly surprised.

"Yes! You taught me how to play! It's been a long time though. I don't have a deck of my own."

"You can have this one if you like," Misaki tossed it to her.

"Really?" Yukina's eyes got big. It was the deck that Misaki put together and seemed almost sacred in Yukina's eyes.

"Yeah. If you go downstairs there's more room on the floor to spread them out," Misaki hinted.

Yukina jumped up and ran out the door. Misaki could hear her as she thumped down the steps to the bottom.

Misaki's arm throbbed and she put her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it absently. She didn't have that arm, but somehow she could still feel it there. And right now it was throbbing uncomfortably. After a moment she picked up the scroll again and looked at it. She was looking for something in particular. According to the scroll, what she wanted was in the hall closet. Misaki sighed and got up, her feet sending pins and needles up her legs. There were so many new sensations that she had never felt before. Sleep was the first one. Those pangs in her abdomen were the second, hunger. Right now she was satiated, but she could feel the food she had eaten being used up every second and then she would need to eat again. It was frustrating and limiting, having to take such care of her body. And then there was the smell. Her hair, usually smooth and shiny, became greasy if she didn't take care of it and her skin got oily. She had to remember to brush the plaque off of her teeth in the fear that it would become a cavity. It was difficult to remember all of the things that she had to do. She felt dirty all of the time as if mortality itself was soiling her constantly.

Misaki shook her head. That was part of the reason why it was so important for her to get well—she found it was better if she thought of this state of being as a disease that she could easily cure.

She rummaged through the closet at the end of the hallway. If she could just find what she needed... It took longer than she expected, but at last she held what she wanted. It was a small jewel that would do exactly what she needed. In fact it was an artifact that Koenma didn't know about, though Misaki intended to keep it that way. In her current form, Misaki had no power whatsoever. None beyond that of an average human at least. This jewel would cover her mind, blocking all intruders, and more importantly, would allow her to make an all-important telepathic call. Misaki quickly stuck it behind her ear where it would be out of sight. She felt a slight pulse as it settled in and then she moved her hair to cover it.

"What are you doing?" she could feel the narrowed eyes staring at her back.

She looked up and saw the suspicious crimson pools from where she sat partly in the closet. 'Just in time.' She thought.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Misaki couldn't help but sneer.

Hiei frowned a little more as he found he couldn't read her mind. He turned away in a silent huff.

Misaki touched the jewel with her finger. When she found it long ago, she tried everything to get it to work for her. But this would only work on humans. Apparently she was close enough to human for it to work. And that was all that mattered.

It was later in the day by now and the sun was setting. Nobody was home yet, though Misaki didn't except anyone to come back. She avoided Yukina, though the girl was still busy with her new cards, and instead tried to come up with ideas of how to turn things around. Nothing came and by nightfall she knew that there was only one choice left. She jumped out her second-story window to the ground, immediately rolling over her right shoulder to help absorb the impact. She crouched close to the ground, looking to see if anyone was watching. Misaki saw no one so she slunk to the back of the house. She walked a ways away, collecting the energy she would need to make this happen. Behind her ear, the jewel grew warm as it gathered power.

'Siblings. I have need of you.' Misaki called, looking up at the clear night sky. She raised her arms as if that would help radiate the call outward and she felt her words echoing away into the deep of the air.

"Who did you call?" A voice asked from behind her.

Misaki lowered her arms and took her time turning around. It was Hiei and his eyes burned with mistrust.

"No one of consequence. Afraid I'm putting your friends in danger?"

Hiei didn't respond to that.

Misaki sauntered past him; in her mind she was concerned that no one would answer her call. Maybe Coahtu had reached them all before she did. If she could just talk to them, explain what had happened and how she was confused and...and...

Misaki noticed that the others were home. She headed towards the door and smelled something good coming from the kitchen. Despite the fact that she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, her stomach growled in frustration at not having eaten anything since early that morning.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Misaki said to it, opening the side door.

"Forgot what?" Kurama looked inquisitively at her from where he stood in front of the stove.

"Um...nothing," Misaki mumbled, lowering her head. She quickly walked past him and up the stairs, hoping no one would stop her. She retreated into her room and closed the door.

She turned around to see someone lounging on her bed.

"I didn't think anyone would come."

He got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then stroked her cheek and smiled, "Why wouldn't we come?"

"Well if Coahtu reached you first and told you about—"

He put a finger over her lips, "Shush. Don't worry about it." He hugged her.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Are you still upset that they sent me away?" she asked.

"A little." His hug told her more than 'a little' and she felt a little better.

He held her at arms length and looked into her eyes, "So what's the matter?"

"Um, well. Nothing I suppose. I'm just tired of the company I've been keeping and—"

"Liar," he said fondly.

Misaki considered how she would say what she wanted to, "How many others are coming?"

"Oh, only everyone." He replied offhandedly.

"Everyone," Misaki made a face and he laughed a nice pleasant laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she stays at least five feet away from you."

"Thanks." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"So what's the matter?"

"Didn't Coahtu tell you?" Misaki asked quietly.

"Why does it matter if she did or not?"

"You shouldn't have to hear it twice."

"Missy! Sweetie!" A light-stepping woman appeared in the room and she practically tackled Misaki, embracing her in an almost bear hug. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe it. You have to tell me what happened."

"Stefen," Misaki gave a pleading look to him.

"She's just trying to help." He chuckled.

Coahtu appeared and the room got suddenly quiet, all eyes turning to her. She gazed at Misaki unemotionally. "You called?"

"I did not expect you to come."

Coahtu pulled one hand out of her kimono's sleeves and rubbed her ear, "If I hadn't come, it would've rang in my ear for centuries."

"So what's the problem?" Stefen sat down on the bed.

"But what about Eldred?"

"Didn't you hear? He's the oracle now." the other woman, whose name was Aldeve, informed her.

"Ugh. I feel sorry for him."

"He'll live," Stefen said impassively.

"Stefen, you're so cold-hearted!" Aldeve was shocked.

"It's because he hasn't had to do it yet." Coahtu pointed out, "But don't worry. His turn is next."

"I am not looking forward to that." he made a face.

"Do any of us?" Aldeve agreed.

They all looked back at Misaki at the same time. She had hoped they would forget about her, but she was the one that called them together.

"I assume that Coahtu has told you all what happened."

"Assume nothing," Stefen commanded. He glanced toward Aldeve, "She really doesn't want to talk about it."

"Tell me sweetie," Aldeve said, "I can take anything." Her eyes narrowed, "Especially whoever it was that did that to you." Aldeve referenced Misaki's missing limb.

"I...I'm mortal."

Aldeve gasped dramatically, though it was only her way of doing things.

"I don't know exactly who it was that took my arm, but he somehow made me mortal. I'm...basically humanoid now."

"How did you call us?" Stefen frowned.

"An artifact that only works for humans. It is telepathic in nature, blocking any who intrude. The call that I made is one-of–a-kind though." Misaki shook her head, "It doesn't have enough power to make another one."

Coahtu nodded, "So what do you need us for?"

"What is with everyone being so cold-hearted this evening?" Aldeve's eyes grew big and she took Misaki's hand, "I will do anything I can to help you become as you were," she looked pointedly at Stefen and Coahtu when she said it, "What do you need?"

"Advice. What do I do?"

Aldeve had no idea. Her mind raced as she thought of possible solutions but nothing came to her. She looked pleadingly at Coahtu, then Stefen. Both of them were racking their brains for something.

"It's more than that though."

They all met her gaze again.

"The...the sprit detective agency is under attack. I have to get well to go and save everyone...I just have to."

"I understand honey." Aldeve hugged her again.

Misaki really wasn't used to Aldeve since she hadn't been around her for a long time and having someone hugging you every few seconds was a more than a little awkward.

"I honestly can't think of a thing that would help." Stefen admitted.

"There's one thing..." Coahtu trailed off.

"Anything," Misaki told her.

"You're not going to like it."

Misaki raised an eyebrow, "Do I ever?"

Coahtu shrugged, "Go and see Eldred."

"Ack! I just realized that I didn't mean anything!" Misaki exclaimed.

"He's the oracle now. He should be able to help. I think."

Stefen snapped his fingers, "That's an excellent idea, sister!"

"Only because you haven't been the oracle yet!" Aldeve noted, "I wouldn't visit that place again for the world. I get sick every time I smell something remotely close to it."

Misaki clutched her stomach, "Me too. Ugh."

"I cannot think of anything else," Coahtu confessed, "Perhaps he can truly help you out."

Misaki sighed, "I just wish I had my arm back. Everyone around here looks at me funny."

"I will admit that I do find a certain displeasure in your appearance." Coahtu said.

"When do you not find displeasure in my appearance?" Misaki mumbled.

Coahtu gave her a look, but didn't say anything.

Stefen put her arms around Aldeve and Coahtu's shoulders. "The least we could do is replace her arm, hm?"

Coahtu rolled her eyes as Aldeve clapped her hands with joy.

"Oh we should! We should! It'll be fun! I haven't done anything this constructive in a long time!"

"I suppose it will not hurt anything." Coahtu admitted.

Stefen put his hand out in front of him, "Earth!"

Coahtu did the same, "Fire!"

"Water!"

The three hands glowed and an orb of light pulsated from their fingertips. The light grew larger and larger until it reached a zenith, then it began to power down.

Coahtu took the newly formed arm in her hands and heated it up. It turned a hot blue color and Misaki cringed to see it, "I'm afraid this is the part that I am not looking forward too."

Coahtu firmly held Misaki's shoulder with one hand as Aldeve moved the tattered sleeve out of the way. Stefen came up behind her and put one arm firmly around her waist, and the other hand strongly over her mouth. Misaki closed her eyes and tried not to flinch. Coahtu plunged the arm into Misaki's empty sock and began searing the new flesh to the old. Misaki's scream was muffled by Stefen's well-placed hand and while she struggled to break free, Aldeve and Stefen held her still enough for Coahtu to work.

After a few painstakingly slow minutes, Coahtu was done. Misaki's mind and nerves were shot and Stefen held her up.

"I think she needs to change out of these clothes," Aldeve delicately put her fingers to her nose.

"And if that be so, I believe that at the very least a baggy shirt is in order. This area of her body will be extremely sore for a while." Coahtu agreed.

Stefen smiled wickedly, "I think one of your kimonos will do nicely Coahtu."

"Yes," she considered it, but didn't see his expression, "Actually that would be perfect. She can hide this new arm. As she said before, no one would look at her, but we needn't let them know she has a new one."

Aldeve furrowed her brow, "Do we know if anyone else knows of her newfound mortality? That could be quite dangerous."

Stefen's mood rapidly changed to serious, "You know we must not interfere if they have."

"I hate all of these rules against us."

"As do I. They do not seem necessary." Coahtu surprised them both by saying it.

"They never do." Stefen consented. He changed subjects, "But she'll need an escort to the oracle. The way is dangerous and she is in no condition to protect herself."

"She is allied with the current Spirit Detective and his gang," Coahtu supplied.

"Yusuke Urameshi?" Stefen, surprised, glanced down at Misaki who was sleeping in his arms, even though she was standing up.

"Yes I believe that is the new one now."

"Odd," he said quietly to himself, "She was trying to break ties from their world."

"Alright," Aldeve butted in, all-business now, "She needs changed." Here she stared at Stefen.

For a moment, he was confused, "What?"

She pointed towards the window, "Out."

He still didn't understand.

"Out!" She shoved him towards the window as Coahtu took Misaki from him, "She needs to change and she doesn't need you watching!"

"She wouldn't ever know," He protested.

"Stefen!"

"I'm just kidding. I'm going." He leapt out the window.

Coahtu woke Misaki up and made her go and take a quick shower. When she came back, though still half-asleep, Aldeve and Coahtu put her in one of Coahtu's many kimonos, though this one's sleeves and the body were looser.

"A fighter's kimono is what I call it. I had to make it for myself after training with Misaki," Coahtu told Aldeve, "It's looser to allow easy movement. And under the dress part, the wearer actually has pants on."

"Okay, are we going to go and tell everyone else that they have to go with her?" Stefen stood leaning against the wall.

Aldeve gave him an evil look.

"I was watching you two so I knew you were done."

She came at him with a dangerous look in her eye.

He fended her off, "I'm just kidding! Sheesh!"

Aldeve stopped her onslaught but gave him one last dirty look.

"Wow. If looks could kill..." He backed up.

"You'd be dead several times over," Coahtu spoke up, "Alright. Wake up, Misaki." Coahtu tapped her cheek, "We have some news to tell the others."

"Do you think they're already asleep?" Aldeve was concerned.

"Um that would be a no. One, because they're boys," Stefen ticked off a finger, "Two, because it's only around ten o'clock. Three, because sleeping people don't make that much noise."

Everyone was quiet for a minute and they could hear an argument going on downstairs.

"Point well taken." Coahtu stood.

Stefen got Misaki up on her feet and they walked out of her room to the top of the stairs.

The noise downstairs suddenly stopped at the appearance of these beings.

Yusuke was on top of Kuwabara, pummeling his face and he stopped in mid-punch.

"Where did they come from?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

They all recognized Misaki in her kimono and Coahtu with her flaming hair. But there was a man behind Misaki. He was fairly tall and had green hair that was in a ponytail at the base of his neck, with pieces that weren't long enough spiking every which way, and it hung down his back to about his waist. The other woman was fairly normal looking with shoulder length blue hair and crystal blue eyes.

"You will all be going on a journey." Coahtu announced as she scanned the room. She saw the two boys on the floor, the source of the argument, the two with the same eyes and the red-haired plant boy who was trying to break up the ones fighting.

"And what if we don't want to go on a journey?" Yusuke asked, "I was just about ready to get some sleep. I was thinking of calling it a night after I finished beating Kuwabara's face in."

"Where Coahtu?" Yukina stood up.

"The oracle, child."

Her eyes grew wide, "Really?"

Coahtu nodded, "Misaki has a need to see this oracle and you all are going to escort her there."

"Hn. She doesn't need an escort. It sounds fishy to me." Hiei spoke up.

"Does Koenma know about this?" Kuwabara asked.

"He will as soon as I tell him. And then he'll make it an official mission. I just thought I would tell you all."

"How kind," Kurama said dryly.

"We'll take our leave of you now. Misaki, go back upstairs," Coahtu ordered.

Misaki, bleary eyed, didn't say anything as Stefen let her past him.

Coahtu led the other two out the front door.

"Well that was odd." Yusuke watched the door close.

"Yes," Kurama agreed, "But I do suggest that we get a good night's rest. It seems we'll be leaving in the morning."

--

Yes, I am pleased with how this one turned out. It wasn't going so well there for a while...dumb writer's block. Anyway, thanks for reading!

-Lotsm


	15. Chapter 15

--author's notes: So I went back and edited the first chapter...and wow is all I can say. I am so sorry to whoever was forced to read that. I must make the excuse that I wrote that a long time ago when I was in like middle school or elementary school and...well let's just say I didn't have quite as good a grasp on the English language that I do now. And seriously, if anyone is reading this stuff and wants to tell me when I misspell things or when I use a word incorrectly, do let me know. But be specific about it. Don't just generally say like 'oh you use where and were wrong' or 'to is not the same as too'. I know that for crying out loud...I just may not use it right. At least tell me what chapter it's in or something.

On to the next thing: If you haven't noticed by now, I enjoy explaining things. It entertains me to make things match up and ironically makes me like Charles Dickens (I say ironically because I detest his writings) But it amuses me and keeps me entertained, so I do it. I know that it isn't action-y or adventure-y but explaining things is fun to me. And makes me rhyme, apparently. So just live through the explaining and skip it if you must, but you may miss some things later on unless you're just the type of person who skips that sort of thing all the time. I promise I'll make the fighting all the more juicier when we come to it. Or I'll at least try my hardest.

Anywho. That's all. Enjoy.

--Overview of last chapter—Misaki finds a small jewel in the hall closet that is in actuality an artifact usable only by humans. She places it behind one ear and it in turn puts a protective barrier over her mind so that no one can search her thoughts and find that she is now mortal. Night comes and she goes outside to make a telepathic call. Three people come, Stefen the man with long green hair in a ponytail, Aldeve a normal looking woman who is rather peppy and dramatic, and Coahtu. The fourth man, Eldred, that was supposed to come is now 'the oracle' as the other three call it and therefore wasn't able to make it. Misaki asks them to help her think of a way that she can become un-mortal and get her arm back. Coahtu tells her to go and see Eldred about it. Then Stefen says that they should make a new arm for Misaki. Coahtu, fire, Stefen, earth, and Aldeve, water, combine their powers to form Misaki's new arm. Coahtu sears it in place. They all go downstairs and Coahtu informs the rowdy gang—Yukina, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama—that they are going to be Misaki's escort to the oracle. Misaki is sent back upstairs, the other three leave and Kurama suggests they all get a good night's rest.

"Just who is this oracle thingy and why do we have to go?" Yusuke demanded.

"What I want to know is why we have to walk," Kuwabara complained.

It had taken until about mid-afternoon to get everyone ready and now the odd-looking gang was walking down the street. Misaki walked by herself ahead of everyone, still in her kimono with her arms in her sleeves. Next came Yukina at her elbow, then Yusuke and Kuwabara, Yusuke with his arms behind his head and lastly Kurama with Hiei.

Misaki was fighting the hunger and sleepiness that was beginning to overwhelm her. She forgot to eat again as she really wasn't used to doing it and she had stayed up almost all the night finding a map on how to get where they needed to go. The journey would be a long one and she wasn't looking forward to it. First they had to find a stupid cave, then they had to find the stupid portal in the stupid cave, and then, yawn, they had to...um...had to...

A spike of pain shot down Misaki's new attached arm as Yukina tugged on the sleeve of her kimono. Misaki gritted her teeth and composed her face before addressing the small ice apparition.

"Misaki? Where are we going?"

"Well we're headed for the oracle."

"Does the oracle live in the middle of this big city?"

Misaki stopped and looked around. They were all standing in the middle of downtown. Misaki didn't like the looks people were giving her. She kept walking, trying to ignore all of the bakas. If there was only some way to travel faster. If they had to keep walking it would drive her insane.

"How is your arm doing?" a pleasant voice asked her.

Misaki looked up to see that Kurama was now beside her. Yukina had dropped back in between Kuwabara and Yusuke and Hiei was off following them in his own way.

"Do what?"

"Your arm."

Misaki glanced over at him suspiciously and Kurama chuckled.

"You're wearing clothing that covers both arms. You winced horribly when Yukina tugged on your bad arm. I thus am assuming that you got a new arm attached. Rather painfully I might add."

Misaki grimaced, "Is it really that obvious?"

Kurama considered it, "Maybe. I would not be sure if any one else knows of it."

"Their minds are not as sharp as yours." Misaki said with mock-seriousness.

Kurama didn't say anything. "So how did you get another arm?"

"My siblings...err..." Misaki didn't mean to say that.

Kurama's eyebrows rose, "You have relations?"

"Um. Sort of."

"But you don't want to talk about it."

"No it's not that it," Misaki said quickly. She let her arms hang by her sides, the long sleeves dangling freely. She swung her arms back and forth a little but stopped when her shoulder started to throb. "My relations are kind of...awkward." She finally provided.

"Most people seem to think the same thing." Kurama responded kindly.

"Mine are completely different than what you're thinking. But they aren't actually related to me. At least not by blood. It's a long story." Misaki fell silent.

Kurama decided not to push the issue. She was a mystery on all accounts. He had this feeling though, in the back of his mind, that he knew her well enough. But he couldn't remember. It bothered him. At some point the mystery wasn't a mystery, but he lost its secrets along the way. It was frustrating. He took a deep breath.

"So how did you receive the arm?" He returned to his other question.

"To put it simply, they gifted me with a new one. Not sure if I like the model though." Misaki resisted the urge to rotate her shoulder and give a few punches out to the gaping onlookers to try out the new limb. "It's an almost exact replica. But nothing is as good as an original."

"I'll have to take your word on that." He remembered something she said the first time they met and decided to ask her another question. "How do you know Hiei?"

"Pardon?"

"How do you know of Hiei? When we first met you recognized Hiei and then you put two and two together and knew that the rose whip belonged to me. How do you know us?"

"Just because the Worlds haven't heard of me for several years doesn't mean that I haven't heard of the Worlds. I kept abreast of the goings on. I knew when Yusuke was declared the new Spirit Detective. And I knew of his battles with you and Hiei over items from the Vault. I usually know the things Koenma does."

"Usually?" Kurama smiled.

Misaki looked at the ground, "Yeah. Usually."

Kurama noticed her sudden mood change. So something happened that Koenma did that she didn't know about and it was...for lack of a better term, bad. More unanswered questions.

"Where those people who came downstairs last night your relations?"

Inwardly, Misaki groaned. But she was glad that he figured it out. It surprised her that it took him this long.

"Yes. They were."

"Are you willing to tell me anything about them? They weren't youkai. Or at least they didn't feel like it. And I suspect that their human appearance does not automatically make them humans."

"They aren't youkai. And they aren't human either. They aren't of the Spirit World. In fact, Koenma and his father don't know all that much about them. Though I've seen to that."

"They're family and you want to protect them. That makes sense."

"No. They aren't family. Not my family anyway."

"But you called them 'siblings' unless I misheard you."

"You didn't mishear me." Misaki sighed. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'It'll make the walking seem to go by faster.' "They are not related to me. Not by blood. And on the same principle, they aren't related to each other either.

"I said that they aren't of the Spirit world, or any of the others, and I meant it. What you saw is the embodiment of the elements. The green haired man goes by the name Stefen. He is the embodiment of the element of earth. The woman you didn't know is called Aldeve and she is the embodiment of water."

"And Coahtu the embodiment of fire." Kurama caught on.

Misaki smiled. Trying to explain her family was like trying to explain why two plus two equals four. But Kurama understood better than she expected of most people.

"Right."

"I think I understand: embodied means that they have great control over the element. Masters, am I correct? Like the Shinobi we faced in the dark tournament."

"Funny you should mention the Element Masters. I haven't thought about those descendants in a long time." Misaki mused.

"Descendants? So the Shinobi are a sort of grandchildren of your family?"

"You mistook what I meant. Let me start at the beginning. There are four major elements: fire, wind, earth, and water. These elements took on human form and called themselves Coahtu, Stefen, Eldred and Aldeve, respectively. No one was able to control the elements because these had complete control over them. Which also means that they predate any youkai able to use these elements. They bestowed their powers on primitive youkai—primitive because E class were the only class around at that time—in such a way that the youkai could use the youkai energy within them to infest an element. But youkai at that stage are fairly dumb and the elements were not satisfied. So they decided to take on apprentices. These apprentices became masters of their element and were the first of the Shinobi. The only commandment of the Shinobi was to take on apprentices to keep the line going. Thus, the Shinobi you all faced in the tournament are descendants of the elements."

"And you aren't related to them."

"Right. The Elements made me god-mother to their apprentices because they thought it would be funny."

"And you don't approve."

Misaki shrugged and bit her lip as the pain from moving her shoulder throbbed. "I guess I don't care."

Kurama looked up at the sky, deep in thought, "So in a way, all youkai with elemental powers are children of the Elements."

"I suppose so. They did 'make' them. So yes, in a weird sort of way, they are the sons and daughters."

Kurama looked at Misaki slyly, "So Hiei is Coahtu's son."

"What makes you say that of all things?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to get my facts straight."

"Uh-huh. Sure you did."

Kurama frowned, "You didn't mention anything about ice. And one of the Shinobi we faced was the Ice Master. Touya was his name."

Misaki's eyes went blank, "Yes. Ice is one of the lesser elements. But it took on human form too. With some help from Aldeve. He was her younger brother. The other Elements did this as well. They would encourage the lesser elements to take on human form. I only know a few. And then most through what the others tell me of them."

Kurama didn't notice the look on her face or the change in her voice. It was all too fascinating for him to notice, and he was still looking towards the sky. "So what you said about the class E youkai. You said that no one could control the elements until the Elements gave the power to the first youkai."

Misaki nodded.

"So youkai weren't originally element wielders."

"They couldn't wield anything. They were just stupid beings who could barely kill their next meal."

"And when they received the elements..."

"It was chaos at first, but a few learned how to use the gifts. The Elements didn't take a hand in it; they simply gifted them with it and left them alone. Those few who mastered whatever element became the first of the D class."

"So how would a youkai with powers like mine come into existence if only earth, water, wind and fire came to be?"

"The Elements combined powers together to create a new power that they let the first youkai manipulate. You use your youkai energy with plants. That could be a combination of earth and wind. You'd have to have an elemental check to see."

"Elemental check?"

"It measures the origins of the power within you and tells you if say it took forty percent earth and eighty percent air to create it. Though it is much more accurate than that."

The change in Misaki finally reached Kurama and he looked down at her as she pulled her hood over her face. Other questions drifted through Kurama's head, but they didn't seem as important now.

"Where exactly are we headed?" If he could, he would ask her more later. She could teach him a lot, he realized.

"There's an underground cave outside the city. We're going there." Misaki resembled a monk with her hood up and her arms together in her sleeves despite the deep, bright orange color of the kimono she wore.

Kurama said nothing else.

At first the conversation had been a pleasant one. Misaki had never thought Kurama would bring up what he did. He didn't know. Ice. She hadn't thought of that in a long time. Even though she was with Yukina a great deal of the time.

They were almost outside the city at this point. Behind her, two stomachs growled.

"I'm so hungry," Yusuke clutched his stomach.

"We'll stop once we're in the forest," Misaki said back to him.

"I don't see anyone carrying any food with them. And there aren't any fast food places in the forest. Unless they're starting a new franchise." Yusuke replied.

"Actually I brought a basket with me." Yukina's quiet voice spoke.

"Yukina! You're so great to think of us!" Kuwabara walked next to her, stars in his eyes.

"Misaki told me too. She said we would need it."

"Whatcha got in there, hmm? Goodies for Kuwabara?" Kuwabara asked hopefully.

Yukina held the basket by the handle in her arms and Kuwabara reached down to lift the edge of the checkered blanket covering the top.

"Leave her alone," Misaki commanded.

Kuwabara snapped to attention.

"I said we'll eat in the forest and we will. As soon as we get there. The faster you walk, the faster you'll eat."

"Sounds good to me." Yusuke, planning on running off into the forest with the food, snuck back to Yukina and tried to snatch the basket away from her.

"Misaki!" Yukina cried.

Bam! Bam! Yusuke suddenly had two large bruises on his face.

The whole group had stopped at this point. Misaki and Kurama turned around.

Kuwabara was standing next to Yusuke and they were yelling at each other.

"You don't take stuff from girls!"

"I'm hungry!"

"I don't care!"

Misaki noticed that Hiei had reappeared and was his eyes were smoldering dangerously at Yusuke.

"What's your problem, three eyes?" Yusuke felt the stare and turned and saw Hiei with his arms crossed.

"For once the imbecile is right. Do that again and you'll get much worse."

"The one thing the two of them can agree on..." Misaki said wryly.

"What?" Kurama thought she had said something to him.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Yusuke I suggest you keep your hands in check. If not, I believe the next time you try something like that, you'll find that you no longer have any hands."

Hiei glanced at Misaki, nodding slightly in agreement. Misaki knew that Hiei could cut Yusuke's hands off with almost no effort, and that he would, if Yusuke provoked his sister again.

Hiei did a double take as he caught an understanding behind Misaki's eyes as she looked away and started to walk off. He stared after her and decided they would have a talk as soon as he could get her alone.

--

Told yah. I have this thing, I call it a need, for explaining stuff. My sincerest apologies to all those who found it boring. But if you paid attention, you should have learned a thing or two. Thanks for reading.

-Lotsm


	16. Chapter 16

--author's notes: Okay so I had some ridiculously long author's notes here when I started this chapter where I went on and on about how I don't know where my story takes place within the yuyu series and how it was really bothering me. I also started talking about unicorns somehow. But I'll spare you and make it easy: **spoilers to the Yu Yu Hakusho series follow...not my story, the actual anime** just to make myself feel better about it, we are going to say that this story happens just after the gang barely defeats Sensui, but they defeat him without Yusuke dieing and thus he doesn't know about his demon blood or being the heir of the demon king. Consequently, that also means that Kurama and Hiei are still class B demons since at Yusuke's death they are pushed into A class. And any other changes that occur within the group because of the death, don't take place cause he doesn't die. Derr. But Itsuki still takes Sensui away with him through a portal thingy. **end spoilers **My story takes place after the battle with Sensui with a few minor changes. Right. I'll shut up now. On with the overview.

--Overview of last chapter—The gang, consisting of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Misaki and Kurama, walks through the city to the forest on the other side. On the way, Kurama and Misaki talk and Misaki tells him lots of things he didn't know about her and her 'family'. He learns about the Elements and what they are and then Yusuke's stomach interrupts with a loud growl. Yukina is carrying a basket full of food for them and Misaki tells them that they'll eat when they're inside the forest. Yusuke tries to steal the food and run into the forest with it but Kuwabara and Hiei stop him. Misaki mentions how Yukina is the only thing Kuwabara and Hiei can agree on—or at least the fact that if Yusuke ever tried that stunt again he'd get pummeled by them—and Hiei realizes that Misaki knows his secret. In his head, he plans on having a talk with her as soon as he can get her alone.

Misaki kept her promise and as soon as they were a ways into the forest, she allowed Yukina to lift the checkered tablecloth off of the basket and lay it out on the ground. Kurama helped take things out and place them on the tablecloth, everyone sitting around eagerly waiting for food. When they had finished, several covered dishes lay on the tablecloth. Misaki scrutinized the dishes and handed them out carefully, one-handed. Her shoulder ached too much to be put to any use.

"What is this?" Yusuke cringed as he lifted the lid to his food.

"Eat it. You'll like it." Misaki told him.

"You know it's something you won't like when they won't tell you what it is." he retorted.

"If you try it and don't like it, I'll go into the city and get you any food you want. That goes for all of you."

Yusuke picked up a small piece of bread, which is all any of the containers held, and nibbled on it. His eyes widened.

"Holy cow! This is good!" He shoved the rest of it in his mouth and hungrily pulled out more.

"Why is everybody's a different color?" Kuwabara held his up to look at it, then looked at everyone else's.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara's slices just looked like plain bread. But Yukina's was an odd shade of blue, Kurama's was amber and Hiei's light pink. Misaki pulled off pieces of hers to eat, but it didn't seem too out of the ordinary.

"Because not everyone has the same tastes," Misaki explained. "Oh just try it Hiei, it's not going to bite your head off."

Hiei was holding his at arms length but Kurama elbowed him and he pulled it closer to his face, inspecting it as if it were poison.

"It really is good!" Yukina prompted, "I always like it."

"You've had some before?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Oh yes. Ice bread is my favorite."

"Ice bread?" Hiei scoffed.

"Because she's an Ice Maiden, she likes ice bread the most. Try your bread Hiei and then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like it." Misaki watched him.

It was a challenge and Hiei took it, carefully biting off a piece and chewing it slowly. He looked her right in the eyes...and didn't say anything. Looking away, he quickly finished off that slice and grabbed another.

"And what type is mine, if I may ask." Kurama spoke up.

"Um..." Misaki reached over and lifted up the container in front of him, "Ambrosia." She set it back down.

"Really." One of his eyebrows raised in skepticism. He saw the look Misaki gave him, "Not that I don't like it," he defended himself, eating some to prove it.

Misaki rolled her eyes and munched on her own.

The little group fell silent, each one eating. Eventually, every single container was empty. Most of them leaned back comfortably against a tree behind them, Yusuke with his arms behind his head about to snore.

"Alright. Don't even think about it." Misaki suddenly stood up, "You are not going to sleep right now." She went over and kicked him.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Yusuke was now very awake and rubbing his thigh.

"We are not sleeping now. Does it look like nighttime to you? Get up. Pick up this stuff and then we'll get moving again. We have to far to walk to take naps for your lazy butt."

Yusuke grumbled about it, but helped everyone put everything back into the basket. With the bright checkered tablecloth covering it again, Misaki hung the basket in a tree nearby.

"We'll pick it up when we get back." She said, started to walk deeper into the woods with the rest following behind.

The woods grew denser as they went on and all small talk ceased as they had to concentrate on plowing through the trees and underbrush. Misaki led Kuwabara, Yusuke and Yukina on the ground while Hiei and Kurama shouted down directions from the branches of the trees. Eventually though, Kurama came down as the branches grew thicker. Soon Yukina was unable to walk since the forest floor grew higher than her head and Kuwabara lifted her up and carried her on his back. A few hours later and even Hiei came down; finding that traversing the ground was easier than the trees. The going was slower then, since no directions came from above, but Hiei silently led the group, hacking through the harshest of obstacles with his sword, clearing the way ever-so-slightly. Occasionally Misaki, who was behind him, would tell him to turn left or right to keep them on course. Kuwabara came last as he was carrying Yukina. It made it only minimally easier for him that everyone else had already stomped on the undergrowth.

Suddenly Hiei stopped.

"There is a fire ahead," Kurama told them, his nose in the air.

Misaki sniffed the air, but smelled nothing out of the ordinary. 'Stupid mortal-ness. Can't even smell a good fire now.' "What does it smell like?" Misaki said aloud.

"Like a fire, baka onna." Hiei said.

"No duh," she shook her head, "I mean does it smell odd?"

Both Kurama and Hiei closed their eyes, taking in the smell.

"Now that you mention it, it smells purer. Not quite like a real fire." Kurama finally noted.

"I don't know what's different about it, but it isn't a normal fire." Hiei agreed.

"I thought as much. Keep going. Head for the smell."

"If there is a fire, wouldn't we want to get away from it?" Yusuke pointed out.

"Yeah! Don't we go like downwind of it or something?" Kuwabara scratched his head.

"If you want to burn, go ahead ignorant fool."

"You don't go downwind, Kuwabara." Misaki said before Hiei could go any further. "If the wind is carrying the fire, it'll carry it downwind."

"Oh yeah. I meant that."

"Sure," Hiei mocked, "Downwind means upwind. Everyone knows that."

"Shut up and follow your nose unless you want to be stuck this close to these people all night." Misaki told him.

Hiei didn't say anything, but went in the direction the smell was coming from.

After a while, the forest became a little less dense and they could see that the sky was dark. Misaki turned around to make sure everyone was safe when she ran into Hiei. She turned back around to see that he had stopped. He gave her an irritated look, then scanned the clearing that had just opened up in front of him.

"Man I thought we'd never get out of that!" Yusuke stepped out of the trees with Kuwabara who put Yukina down when they were free.

Hiei was about to tell them to stop when Misaki nudged him. He gave her that same irritated look he had a second ago.

Misaki ignored that look and instead told him, "This place is fine. That burning smell? That was Coahtu clearing a place for us to sleep. See the trees on the edge here? They're slightly blackened by her fire."

"We still shouldn't just waltz into a free clearing. You never know what's going to lurk in it."

"Caution is wise, Hiei, but smell the air. It's free of any stench of youkai." Kurama was still sniffing the wind.

"Present company excluded of course," Misaki said primly, walking into the clearing.

"I think she just insulted us." Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Speak for yourself, Hiei. Technically I'm a fox spirit." Kurama glided after Misaki, leaving Hiei by himself frowning.

The clearing wasn't large, it had a ten feet diameter if it was lucky, and a nice welcoming fire was already tended and in the middle, with more tinder nearby. The stars winked at them from above and Kuwabara and Yusuke dropped in front of the fire and promptly fell asleep.

Misaki stayed awake only a little while longer, positioning herself with her back to the forest, knowing that somewhere in the trees, Coahtu was watching over them.

Misaki woke up several times in the night, but that wasn't unusual for her since she had only just recently even begun to sleep.

The first time, she woke up to find that Yukina had curled up close to her. Misaki pulled her closer, away from the fire and lovingly wrapped her arms around the small child to keep her from rolling into the fire. Misaki fell asleep again.

But she woke up a few hours later and sat up sleepily. She looked around and saw that in their sleep, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama had surrounded her and Yukina: Kuwabara behind her and Yusuke and Kurama at her feet and head. She saw Hiei on the ground not to far away sitting against a tree. His katana was across his lap and his arms folded above it, the silver part of his hair glinting in the moonlight.

Carefully, Misaki got up and stepped over the sleeping bodies to him.

"You don't have to keep watch you know."

Hiei raised his head and saw Misaki crouching in front of his face. He didn't say anything.

"We're being watched over. No one will come near this clearing until the smell dissipates anyway."

"Hn."

Misaki shrugged and started to rise. Hiei grabbed her arm and forced her to stay.

"If you breathe a word about Yukina to anyone, I plan on killing you." he whispered fiercely.

Misaki almost swore in his face. He had inadvertently gripped her new arm. Keeping her face as composed as she could manage, Misaki grasped his wrist, hard. He let go, partly in shock—though no one would be able to tell—because he realized he had just taken a hold of an arm that shouldn't have been there. His eyes widened as it hit him.

"If I wanted to tell anyone about it, I probably would have already told them." she said through clenched teeth, now very obviously in pain, "As it is," she let go of the tension in her face, "I have no desire to reveal your secret. Whatever inane reason you have for keeping it from her, I haven't ever told a soul about your situation. Anyone that knows of you two learned on their own. They did not get it from me."

"You're around her too much. You could have let something slip and not remember." Hiei momentarily forgot about her arm as he bristled up once more.

Misaki sighed deeply, "Hiei, I knew about you and her before you did. I know the secrets of the universe and you don't see me blabbing off about them either, do you? Besides, I know Yukina and I know you do, do you think she would be acting so mellow around you? Her actions have not changed one bit towards you and we both know that something would be different if she knew." Misaki stood, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry over my pain."

Hiei stared after her as she left him, going into the forest a ways.

While Misaki didn't exactly cry, her eyes did tear up and she bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Are you alright?" Coahtu appeared about ten feet in front of her, fire-hair moving silently around her face and down her back.

Misaki shuffled forward, holding her arm, "I will be." She rubbed it with her hand, flexing the sore muscles.

"Let me see." It wasn't a request. Coahtu stepped closer and took Misaki's arm, pushing the kimono's large sleeve back to inspect it.

As Misaki tried to look also, Coahtu stopped her from doing so, "The only reason you aren't in real pain right now is because you've restrained yourself from seeing it."

Misaki knew that was true so she concentrated on an interesting looking leaf somewhere else.

Coahtu moved the arm cautiously back and forth. It felt as though it were on fire. A hand print where someone had grasped it stood out white against the red-tender skin. Coahtu looked at the seam where she seared on the arm's shoulder to Misaki's shoulder and while the skin around it was pink, Misaki's shoulder would be fine.

"That's the first time we've done anything like that, you know." Coahtu released her.

"Yeah well I think I'd rather just not have an arm at all." Misaki pulled the sleeve back down.

Coahtu considered the sky. "A whole arm and most of your shoulder. You completely lost a limb didn't you?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Misaki said, "And thanks for clearing out a place for us."

"Don't mention it."

"And for keeping watch."

"Though your fiery friend seemed to think that was his job."

"Did you know he's your son?"

"What?" Coahtu gave her a strange look.

"Nothing. Wrong conversation. Forget it."

Coahtu just kept looking at her strange.

"I said forget it."

"I think I will, thank you."

Misaki shook her head and chuckled quietly, absently rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh I just remembered something. I visited Koenma a few days ago and there was something different about him."

Misaki suddenly grinned evilly. "Yes?"

"He had lost his pacifier and he seemed very upset."

"Really."

"I think someone stole it."

"Uh-huh." She was still grinning.

"I have my suspicions about who stole it."

Misaki just kept smiling happily.

Coahtu studied Misaki's face and nodded. Misaki's look confirmed it.

"What?" Misaki's face suddenly became the picture of innocence. It was a little too well-practiced.

"How ever did you manage it? I distinctly remember you being mortal and tending to these," here she jerked her head towards the sleeping bodies, "And yet still it goes missing."

Misaki's look became lofty and mysterious, "I told him I'd get revenge on him. And he's always wanted to know if I was the best at what I do."

"You've proven that before, when you stole those items from the Vault." Coahtu pointed out.

"Yes well. I wasn't mortal then, now was I?" Misaki continued to look mysterious. "What did he do?" she leaned closer to Coahtu, her face now eager for details.

"Oh cried, screamed. Threw a temper-tantrum. The usual things a toddler does when they don't get their way." Coahtu indulged her.

Misaki enjoyed the images Coahtu's words brought to her face and she had a dreamy smile on her face.

"You're actually enjoying yourself," Coahtu spat.

"Well duh! I'm rather proud really. No one's ever done that before you now. I thought of it myself while looking at his silly mug."

Coahtu sighed, "And I suppose you aren't going to tell me how you did it."

"Magicians never tell their secrets Coahtu. And neither do I."

"Are you ever going to give it back to him?"

Misaki considered it, "Maybe. He deserved it really. It'll teach him not to double-cross me again. Besides, now the silly thing has more than enough power for that stupid mafukin he's been working on."

"Mafukin?"

"It's a heavy defensive spell. He's been transferring his sprit energy into it for centuries now, 'for darker times' he claims. He's got it strong enough to stop an S class youkai if he wanted too so missing it for a few days won't be a big deal."

Coahtu nodded. That was why he seemed so upset.

Misaki yawned in Coahtu's face. "Oop. Sorry." she covered her mouth and yawned again. "Not really used to this whole sleep thing."

"What's it like?" Coahtu's face filled with longing in spite of herself.

"Annoying," Misaki replied, "I can't get anything done."

"That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for."

"Oh, right." She put her hands over her heart and struck a dramatic pose, "It is wonderful, more than you could ever imagine. You walk among the clouds and feel at home. Is that sort of what you wanted?"

Coahtu laughed, "I suppose it was a dumb question."

"I feel really vulnerable. It isn't fun at all." Misaki told her seriously, "And I can't help it. I fall asleep whenever my body needs it, and that's a lot of the time." Misaki blinked sleepily. "So are you going to join us? Or just watch from a distance."

"A distance." Coahtu crossed her arms.

"We could really use your help you know. This forest is so overgrown we can barely move. I suspect we didn't get very far today."

"You got further than you think. And no I don't think I'll burn a path for you." Coahtu got a glint in her eyes, "It's much more fun watching you struggle."

"I hate you."

"And you really mean that." Coahtu said haughtily.

"Yes, yes I—" Misaki yawned again.

"Go to sleep." Coahtu said kindly, "I'm here to watch over you."

Misaki nodded, fearing that if she opened her mouth she might yawn again, and began to walk back to camp. She stepped as carefully as she could back over the guys and dropped to the ground with a plop, quickly falling asleep. She didn't stir the rest of the night.

--

I had fun writing this one. I think there are some good lines in it. Like Kurama's to Hiei. It made me chuckle. Anyway, thanks for reading!

-Lotsm


	17. Chapter 17

--author's notes: Ignorant people tick me off. And the thing is they are the people who think they know the most. And the other thing is when they read or hear that statement, they will agree heartily with what I am saying, never realizing that they are who I'm talking about.

-shakes head- It's sad really. I almost feel sorry for them. Almost.

--Overview of last chapter—The gang stops and eats as Misaki promised as soon as they got a ways into the forest. Then they start to travel through the forest. The woods become so dense that the going is extremely slow. Kurama and Hiei smell a fire and Misaki tells them to head for it. Coahtu burned away part of the forest into a clearing where they can sleep as it is now nightfall. Everyone falls asleep but Misaki wakes up in the middle of the night, seeing that Hiei is keeping watch. She gets up and tells him he doesn't need to as Coahtu is watching over them. He then tells her he'll kill her if she mentions anything to anybody about Yukina being his sister. She tells him she wouldn't and then she goes into the forest and talks with Coahtu about her revenge on Koenma. Misaki asks Coahtu if she'll join their group and burn a way through the forest for them but Coahtu declines claiming it's much more fun to watch them struggle through it. Misaki goes back to the clearing and falls asleep again.

"Is she dead?" Kuwabara asked.

"I believe she's just sleeping." Kurama responded.

"She's not even moving though."

"Well you're not exactly an epileptic spider when you sleep either."

"Thanks Urameshi that makes this so much better."

"Misaki? Misaki, please get up."

Misaki groaned and rolled over, not really stirring at Yukina's plea.

"See. Kurama's right. She's just asleep. This is the part where if it were me I'd be saying, 'Go away mom, since when do you care if I go to school or not.'"

"You are incredibly helpful Yusuke."

"Thanks Kurama, you're too kind."

"You guys are loud enough to wake the dead." Misaki sat up, rubbing her eyes.

While Kurama didn't say it, an 'I told you so' hung in the air.

"It worked didn't it?" Hiei was leaning up against a tree waiting for them to start moving again.

"So I'm dead now?" Misaki asked him sarcastically.

The look her gave her said 'you will be'.

Misaki wasn't intimidated and she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stood up. "Ready to go?"

"You mean back into that horrible forest? No way." Kuwabara crossed his arms.

"But somebody has to carry Yukina." Misaki told him. It worked.

"Alright. If we have too." He gave in.

Misaki nodded, pleased that it worked, and ignored the death glare she was still getting from Hiei.

"So which way do we go?" Kurama asked.

"Um..." Misaki turned in a circle to look at the trees surrounding them.

"You mean you don't even know?! Sheesh! Some guide you are!" Yusuke threw his hands up in the arm in exasperation.

"Anytime you want to lead the way Yusuke, the spot is open."

He didn't answer her.

"That's what I thought. Come on." Misaki headed north once more, stepping into the gloom of the forest.

The going wasn't any faster this time around, even with both Hiei and Kurama at the front, cutting through the worst of it with sword and whip.

Misaki began to grow suspicious that something was wrong when she tripped on a vine that had somehow gotten wrapped around her ankle. After that she kept a close eye on her surroundings. At first she didn't see anything out of the ordinary but as she continued watching she saw that as soon as Hiei or Kurama got rid of something, it slowly began to grow back into place.

"Not good." She said aloud.

"What?" Yusuke struggled with a branch in front of his face until he finally snapped it in two and threw the piece into the brush.

"Kuwabara!" She shouted back to him, "Turn around and tell me what you see!"

"Uh..." It took him a moment to maneuver around to see behind him, "I see lotsa green stuff. Yeah like branches and vines and all that."

"Do you see the path you just stepped through? You should be able to see the ground behind you where Kurama and Hiei cut down the foliage!"

"Actually...I don't! It's like the forest closed in on it!"

"Definitely not good. Hey Hiei, can you cut any faster?"

Hiei stopped for a moment to glance at her, "Just how fast are you wanting?"

"We need to get through this place before it completely closes in on us. As fast as you can."

"Hn." He raised his sword in the air fluidly.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Get ready to run!"

"What?!"

"The forest isn't planning on us getting through. Now let's go!"

"Misaki..."

Something in Kurama's voice made Misaki not want to turn around, but she did.

Hiei was no were to be found and the path he had supposedly just cut through had closed in on them. Kurama was standing defensively in front of the now closed pathway.

Misaki heard Yukina shriek and whipped back around.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke don't be a fool!" Misaki shouted, but it was too late. He stumbled into the vines where Kuwabara had just disappeared.

"It appears the forest is trying to break us up." Kurama moved closer to Misaki until they stood back to back

"Yes. I would say so."

"Any ideas as to how we can get out and rescue the others as well?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nothing comes to mind." Kurama's whip lashed out at a vine that had started to wrap around his foot.

"Actually, I take that back. There is one thing..."

"What?"

"Coahtu!! If you don't get us out of here right now I swear I will hunt you down! And kill you this time!"

"This time?"

"Long story."

"You seem to have a lot of those."

"I've lived a long time." Misaki scanned the enclosing forest around them.

"Hm. We'll have to sit down and exchange stories sometime." Kurama's whip snapped out again. And once more. But the forest was coming in quicker on them.

"Naturally. If we live through this, we'll make a point of it."

"I look forward to it."

"Good."

"While I may be able to hit several points of contact at once, I don't think I'll be of great assistance for much longer."

Misaki still scanned their surroundings. "If she doesn't pull through...Oh well. She certainly took her sweet time about it."

There was a fooshing noise first to their left, then their right.

"That's Yusuke and Hiei. Now Kuwabara and Yukina." Misaki commented. There was another foosh. "Good. That just leaves us. I suggest you stand as still as possible."

With no further resistance, the forest grew in fury up their legs, climbing to pull them into the forest's ever-hungry soul.

"Anytime now Coahtu—" Misaki's next words were muffled by a vine that covered her mouth. Misaki heard the fooshing noise again and she shut her eyes, but still saw the bright blue flame pass over her face.

The forest screeched around them in pain and rage, but it pulled back. As soon as they were free, Misaki and Kurama ran back to see how the humans and Yukina had fared. While wide-eyed, looking a little shook up, there was no obvious damage. When they collected themselves and turned around, Coahtu stood with her fire hair just settling down to its normal movement.

"Quickly. Hiei is still trapped." She turned and took off, her hair flaming up again as her body set on fire, burning them a path to follow. Everyone came after her.

They found Hiei hung upside down from an evil looking branch and he wasn't struggling.

"Hiei!" Misaki stepped forward but Coahtu held an arm out to stop her.

"Stay back mortals." Coahtu, body still in flames, pointed a fire at the vine that kept him suspended and Hiei dropped to the ground without her even having to set anything on fire. "You're learning." Coahtu told the forest. It moaned around her.

Hiei fell with a thud onto the ground.

Misaki was sure she saw the hint of a grin on Coahtu's face and she thought she heard her mumbling something about 'arrogant fool' and 'that'll teach the baka youkai.' But Misaki was never positive.

She, Kurama and Yusuke all ran forward and tried to figure out how to get the vines to release their hold on him.

"Hiei? Hiei are you alright?" Kurama asked.

The fire youkai's eyes were closed but at his name, they flew open.

"Nothing hurt but his pride it seems," Misaki muttered.

The eyes looked out dangerously.

"Get back. You will never free him from those binds." Coahtu stepped forward and her hair began to flare up again.

The three of them stepped back quickly. Coahtu concentrated on the bundled form in front of her. Hiei's eyes widened as a huge flame leapt from her hand to engulf him.

Coahtu dropped her hand. He was completely covered in the roaring flames for several seconds and then they began to disappear.

He stood up; all parts of him intact and surprisingly still clothed.

"Impressive." Kurama complimented.

"She has great control over her element," Misaki allowed.

Coahtu shot Misaki a look but didn't say anything.

"So are you going to burn the way for us, or will I have to do it myself?" Misaki crossed her arms.

Coahtu glared at Misaki, knowing very well that Misaki couldn't.

Misaki kept her challenging stance for a moment longer, "Fine. I will."

Misaki walked to the edge of the path and stood before it, holding her hands with the palms facing the overgrown forest. The forest in front of her visibly shook. Misaki closed her eyes, concentrating on the core in the deepest part of her body. She felt a sudden wave of energy and opened her eyes in surprise. A long path had opened in front of her and the trees were sizzling, the ground an ashy color.

"I'll do it."

Misaki looked over her shoulder as Coahtu lowered her arm and sighed. "Oh alright." She stepped aside to let Coahtu lead the way, getting a nasty look from Coahtu as she passed. Misaki stuck her tongue out and Coahtu stopped, putting a hand in front of Misaki's face as if to burn off the tongue.

"You wouldn't." Misaki smirked.

"Try me." Coahtu and Misaki had a stare down and Coahtu continued walking, Misaki falling in step first and then the others following at a safe distance.

They traveled much faster this time and the path practically opened up for Coahtu. The forest did not wish for any more confrontation with her. Everyone else had come closer to Coahtu as the forest, in its frustration, was closing the path just as fast as it was opening it.

At this speed, they reached the cave by mid-day. As soon as everyone was safely standing in the mouth of the cave, Coahtu turned to leave.

"Coahtu..." Misaki began.

Coahtu stopped, listening.

"Thank you."

Coahtu nodded and walked off.

"So what now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Now we keep going."

"Into the cave?" Yusuke asked.

"No, back into the forest." Misaki replied dead-pan.

Yusuke scrutinized her face, "Are you being serious?"

"No, really. We're going back into the forest now." Her face was expressionless.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kuwabara put Yukina down.

"No. I'm kidding." Misaki still talked dead-pan as she walked into the dark of the cave.

"Seriously?!" Yusuke's jaw dropped, "We barely made it through in the first place and Fire Lady just left!"

"That was called sarcasm Yusuke. Hurry your butt up." Misaki's back was rapidly disappearing into the darkness.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other.

"I can't tell if she's being serious or not," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke shrugged.

"I suggest following her, bakas." Hiei spoke up as he did so.

"Unless you would like to stay here and keep watch," Kurama told them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced at the seething, leering forest behind and noticed that the forest floor was slowly making its way towards them.

"Um I think we'll pass on that one!" They ran after the others.

--

-Lotsm


	18. Chapter 18

--author's notes: Things have been going fairly quickly in the story because I have a basic outline of what I'm doing. I've never really done that before but I must say that you write a lot faster when you have an idea of where you're going with it.

--Overview of last chapter—Misaki wakes up to find everyone else is ready to go. They start back into the forest, but it soon overtakes them and swallows everyone into its gloom except for Kurama and Misaki who are forced back to back trying to fend the forest off. Coahtu rescues them all in the nick of time and burns a path through the forest, leading them safely to the cave. She leaves and the group walks into the cave.

Nothing worth mentioning went on in the cave and they didn't have too far to walk. Just before Kuwabara was about to open his mouth to complain, they came to a halt in front of a large door which blocked their path.

"How do we get past it?" Yusuke asked.

Misaki studied the door, and then used the door knocker. "Hello?"

"Yes?" a voice said from somewhere behind the door.

"We need to get inside."

"Please show your tickets."

"We don't have tickets." Misaki said.

"Then I'm afraid you can't come in. Come back with tickets."

"Where do we get these tickets?" Kurama stepped up.

"Inside." the voice answered.

"Then how are we supposed to get tickets?!" Yusuke was confused and that made him frustrated.

"We don't have tickets. The tickets are inside. But we have to have a ticket to get inside. But we don't have a ticket to start out with. So we need to get inside to get a ticket that we don't have to get inside with." Misaki explained.

"That was extremely unhelpful." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara was rubbing his forehead with a fist.

"So how do we get inside?" Kurama asked.

"With a ticket."

"And where do we get a ticket?"

"Inside. I just said that." Misaki said patiently.

"So we're stuck."

"Basically." Misaki sat down in front of the door.

"That's it?" Hiei sounded disgusted, "We are stuck here because of some lousy ticket? I don't think so." He strode to the door and unsheathed his katana, "Open the door or I'll cut it down and kill you when I'm done."

The person behind the door did not answer him. Hiei rapidly cut the door several times and the pieces fell in huge chunks onto the floor but instantly disappeared and the door remained the same.

Yukina shyly walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"Yes?"

"Could you give us tickets?" she asked quietly.

The voice didn't answer her, but the door opened and a small youkai sheepishly came out holding six tickets which he handed to each of them.

"The mind of a child..." Misaki shook her head, walking through the now open door.

It led them into a dark room.

"Those who wish to pass by here, each must answer a question." a different voice, this time loud and reverberating, spoke to them. "You will have five minutes to answer each question, but whoever answers the question cannot give answers for any other question or they will face the death penalty."

"Sounds cheery." Yusuke commented.

"You may not consult amongst yourselves after a question has been asked. The first person who speaks after a question has been asked must give an answer to the question."

"Or they will face the death penalty, yeah we got it." Yusuke rolled his eyes, "So what's the first question?"

There was silence for a second and the voice spoke again, very clearly, "Two boxers are in a boxing match. The fight is scheduled for ten rounds but ends in the first five, after one boxer knocks out the other, yet no man throws a punch. How is this possible?"

"Oh I get it! It's a riddle!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, you must answer this question. No one else may speak."

Misaki slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"Oh...uh okay. What was the question again?"

The voice repeated the question.

"Boxing match huh? Well that's an easy one! The boxers were girls! You said no man threw a punch but two girls can knock each other out, right?"

There was another moment of silence. "That is correct."

"Wow Kuwabara, how'd you know that one?" Yusuke seemed impressed.

"Oh it was easy. Guys don't hit girls, you know? So it had to be tow girls fightin' it out."

"Hey, a cat fight. I would have liked to see that one."

"So these questions we are being asked are riddles. I must admit that I would not have come up with that answer as quickly as you did Kuwabara." Kurama told him.

"It seems to me as if someone is just stalling for time." Hiei huffed.

"No. This is actually routine. I just forgot." Misaki admitted.

"Routine?" Kuwabara said, "What's that mean?"

"It means that this sort of thing is what anyone has to go through to get to the Oracle. Kuwabara, please keep your mouth shut from now on."

"No problem."

"Your next question."

Everyone grew silent again.

"A dozen royals gathered round, entertained by two who clowned. Each King there had servants ten, though none of them were also men. The lowest servant sometimes might, defeat the King in a fair fight. A weapon stout, a priceless jewel, the beat of life, a farmer's tool."

Kuwabara relaxed because he didn't have to answer the question but he still wandered what the words meant and he tried to guess who would answer first.

Kurama thought through the riddle and figured it out fairly quickly, but as he was about to answer, he felt Misaki lay a hand on his arm. He looked over at her and she shook her head. Logically, he should wait to see if any of the others could figure it out. If they couldn't, he could always come through at the last second with the correct answer but if someone else knew it, they could save his mind for later. Kurama nodded, all of this running through his head, and remained silent.

"Oh!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Misaki hoped dearly that he knew what the answer was.

"That was stupid! It's a deck of cards."

They all waited for an answer from their questioner.

"That is correct."

Misaki let go of the breath she had been holding and managed a smirk. She didn't believe that he actually thought of that one. And she wasn't the only one.

"Urameshi, how the heck did you know that?!"

"I dunno. Dumb luck I guess." He shrugged, "I was playing card with Kayko the other day and I started thinking about her and the game."

"Your next question."

They all looked up, waiting for the riddle.

"Why can't a youkai living in the human world be buried in the makai?"

"That just shows a lack of intelligence." Hiei scoffed.

Misaki's breath caught in her throat.

"You'd have to kill him first in order to bury him."

That made sense when they thought about it.

"Correct. Two questions left."

"Hn. Bakas."

"Kurama," Misaki whispered, she was still standing next to him, "If you know this one, answer it. I'll take the last one."

"Alright." Kurama knew Misaki must know something he didn't so he naturally deferred to her wishes.

In fact, Misaki had no idea what was going to happen. All she knew was that the last question would have to be harder than the rest. But she had no reason to think so. The questions had not risen in difficulty as each one was answered correctly. They seemed sporadic. Misaki would not let the last question be answered by anyone else. If they failed to get past this stage, it had to be her fault so that she could blame no one but herself.

"Next question."

Kurama closed his eyes to hear the question accurately.

"A man wished to enter an exclusive club but did not know the password that was required. He waited in the shadows by the door in order to find out the secret to enter. A club member knocked on the door and the doorman said, 'Twelve.' The member replied, 'Six.' and was let in. A second member came to the door and the doorman said, 'Six.' The member replied, 'Three.' and was let in. The man triumphantly walked up to the door. The doorman said, 'Three.' and the man replied, 'One-and-a-half.' But the doorman knew he was a non-member and did not let him in. What should the man have said and why?"

Kurama thought. Obviously, the member assumed that the password was half of whatever the doorman said and was wrong. Twelve, six; six, three. What other relationship did those numbers contain? Kurama's mind flew through the possibilities, rejecting each as they arose. Finally he settled on one that was flawless. Kurama was almost certain this was the answer. But he still had that nagging doubt. There was always the chance that he was wrong. Kurama didn't fear death, but neither did he have any desire to die. Kurama pulled himself together and spoke.

"The man should have replied with 'five' as that is the number of letters in the word 'three'."

There were a few moments of rising tension and Kurama clenched his fists together beside him.

"That would be correct."

Kurama exhaled his relief and Misaki smiled at him, pleased.

That left one question and it was all Misaki's. She stepped forward and no one said a word.

"Next question."

Misaki stared into the darkness before her, seeing nothing but dark moving gloom.

"You might not know at first, but soon you will spot what is wrong with my words. As I talk, it will nag at your mind, informing you of information that you know you know but you do not know. Not within such a short amount of talking. So I must go on, pulling out vocabulary which at first is nothing odd. Do you catch what I am doing? As it grows, a bright flag should start to swish in front of your brain, signal a flag that will ding an alarm in your skull. But I must ask, will you find out within your limit? It must grow anomalous, gradually unusual, that I am doing what I must. It is uncommon. Almost taboo, you might say. Most cannot know what I am doing for not many can do it..."

The voice kept talking on and on and Misaki could not make sense of what it was doing. This was no question, no riddle. It told her it was not doing something but what was it not doing?

"You plot in your mind. Try to distinguish what quixotic thing I am doing. But it is in vain that you do so. Hardly any can pick out what I am doing against what I am not. With your limits put into position, you might not know though I say you do. Ticking clock is ticking away your costly days in natural sounds of ominous instants. How I do wish it would go on with a rapid rhythm as it annoys us to go on so. Your casualty will show your lack of ability to your companions. You will stop in your tracks and will abscond not at all..."

It kept going. It would not stop. Misaki blinked at the darkness, not knowing what to do. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. There was something wrong with what he was saying. If only she could figure it out before time ran out. If he would just shut up long enough for her to think about it. If he would just shut up!

"Would you shut up!!" She yelled, "I think I get the point!"

The voice stopped. "And your answer? You have one minute left."

It was dead silent and Misaki was practically scrambling to think of an answer to his unasked question.

"Do I need to repeat the question?" The voice asked.

Misaki knew that it would take him longer to repeat the question again and she would run out of time in which to give an answer.

"Ten seconds left."

"You don't need to remind me!" Misaki shouted, frustration building within her.

"Five..."

"Shut up!"

"Four..."

Misaki ground her teeth and wanted to punch something badly.

"Three..."

"I get the point!"

"Two..."

--

This one is a little bit shorter than the others but I wanted to end it here. Seemed like a good spot. Tee hee.

-Lotsm


	19. Chapter 19

--author's notes: Ah how I love cliffhangers. And my friends hate me for it because I do it to them all the time. Of course when they do it to me, it's a whole different story. -grin- Anywho. I'm thinking that maybe these chapters could do with a good title. But then again, I kind of like them just as they are. If anybody has any ideas for titles, let me know. I'm thinking of it but I don't know if it will happen. All of this riddle stuff is starting to drive me insane. My brain hurteth much and I even know the answers to them for cryin' in a bucket!

--Overview of last chapter—Inside the cave, the gang comes to a stop at a door which they cannot enter without tickets. But they can only get tickets inside. This proves to be a problem until Yukina asks the doorman if he has tickets to give to them. He does and they enter the room. The room is dark as they are still inside the cave, and they are put through more riddles. One by one each of the gang correctly answers a riddle, leaving Misaki with the last one. They only have five minutes to answer the question and Misaki has run out of time.

"One..."

"E!"

There was silence and Misaki turned around. Everyone was staring at her.

Misaki still didn't know the answer to whatever the voice was telling her. She hadn't been the one to speak and she didn't want to now which of them had said it. They would be dead soon anyway.

"Milady..." the small youkai from before fell at her feet. He was dieing. "Milady, if I had known it was you..." He struggled to say something else.

Misaki knelt down and considered him, her eyebrows knit together with uncertainty. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you do that?" He had just answered the riddle, saving her life but sacrificing his own. It made no sense to her.

The youkai managed a weak smile. He opened his lips to say something, but he never spoke again.

Misaki didn't notice the complete silence that made the air heavy. She was confused. This youkai had no reason to give up his life. Not for her. He didn't even know that she was not the Misaki he thought she was. She was nothing now. He gave himself up for nothing. But why? Now he could not answer her question. She didn't deserve his loyalty. Misaki stood as her thoughts were drawn back to the present by the voice around them. She hated people that asked for pity. And she loathed herself all the more for catching herself in that trap. He was dead and she was alive. Nothing could change that now.

"The rest of your trials will be shorter." Misaki caught the last of what the voice was telling them.

A light appeared and they walked for it, Kuwabara hoping that it would lead them out of the dank cave.

"Misaki?"

"Hm?" Misaki shook her head, remembering that she was still with other people.

Yusuke was giving her a weird look, "I asked why Yukina didn't have to answer a riddle."

Misaki scanned his face. Was he not even fazed about the youkai that had just died? She had never considered herself to be cold-hearted though many people considered her so. Misaki had seen many deaths in her time. But for some strange reason, this one struck her differently. She had never considered Yusuke to be cold-hearted but perhaps she considered wrong...

"She did answer one. The ticket one." Misaki said absently, thinking about the youkai that had given them the tickets.

"Oh. Okay that makes sense."

"Um. Which one do we take?" Kuwabara asked.

Misaki realized that they had all stopped and three lighted circles, each a primary color, were directly in front of them. They could go no further.

The wall behind the circles had verse written into it.

"More of this idiocy." Hiei said, "These trials are nothing more than word play for the senseless."

Misaki knew better. This was done to protect the Oracle from trivial matters. Only someone who was in dire need would be able to conquer the trials.

"So what exactly did 'e' mean?" Kuwabara was asking Kurama again.

"The words spoken did not contain the letter 'e'. E is the most common letter used in the English language." Kurama patiently explained.

"Misaki, what does the wall say?" Yukina tugged on Misaki sleeve. Luckily Yukina tugged on the sleeve didn't have the arm that was sore.

Misaki studied the words for a moment.

"'Three places, three times, of separate use, for one demise. Choose ye wisely, which one take, examine clues, correct choice make. For if you don't, then know ye this, your life is forfeit, will not be missed.'"

"Charming." Kurama remarked, "What are the clues?"

Misaki scanned the rest of the words before speaking again, "'Blue, yellow, red, this is what we have said. Stand us in a line, break apart with tine. Mix amongst our colors, or have your head in druthers. Our clues be this: Pick just one, your time is done. Choose up two, a merry crew. Find a third, be quite absurd. Combine us all, prepare for fall. Unlock our secrets, you may try but until found worthy, hear us sigh.'"

"Is there anything else?" Kurama asked.

"Unfortunately." Misaki took a deep breath, "'Yellow is a happy fellow. Blue is rather blue, but for us, as we have said, we do prefer our red.'"

"Wake me up when you come across something interesting." Hiei sat back against the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him and promptly fell asleep.

"Is there anything else important?" Kurama specified.

Misaki gave him a withering look, "Would you care to read it, O great kitsune?"

Kurama didn't say anything. It was written in a language he'd never seen before.

"That's what I thought." Misaki went back to reading the verse, but she said no more aloud as most of it was irrelevant and meant to throw people off course of what they were trying to do.

-

"Alright. I get it now."

The rest of them had also taken a seat. The verse was long and Misaki didn't bore them with the actual words. Nonetheless it took her a long time to read it.

"Hiei, you might want to get up. I expect that you are ready for a good fight."

Hiei was promptly at her side.

"As well as I can make out, each transport will lead to an area that one must fight through. At the end of that area, there will be something protected by an even larger enemy. You must defeat that enemy and obtain whatever it is. You will be transported back here and the color of the transport will change, allowing a second person in. Each area will be custom made to whoever enters. So that means all six of us will have to go into an area because you aren't let into another area once you've completed one."

"You talk too much." Hiei told her as he began walking for the red transport.

Yukina made for the blue one, despite Kuwabara's best attempts at stopping her, and Kurama stepped into the yellow one.

"Kazuma, all of us are going to have to go into a transport. It doesn't matter when I go." Yukina stepped into the blue circle.

When the three of them were inside a circle, the circle became brighter and it hummed quietly, then the three youkai all disappeared. Misaki contented herself with examining the wall's verse and seeing what they could expect next.

-

Hiei's feet alighted on the ground silently. The transport had taken him outside and he stood on the top of a cliff. On either side of him was a wall too high to climb and below him he saw that the wall continued off into the distance. He glanced back to see that the wall was behind him as well. There was only one way to go. Forward off the edge of the cliff. Hiei allowed himself a smile. He saw a mass of enemies stretching from underneath the cliff as far as he could see. He gracefully leapt off the cliff into the air.

--

Yukina looked around her and immediately felt at home. She was in an ice cave, cold and comforting. Not knowing exactly what she was looking for, Yukina began walking forward, as that was the only direction she could go, peering at herself in the reflection of the cave walls, humming softly.

--

The close proximity of the plants around him made Kurama think back to the time when he and Yuu Kaitou faced off in a Taboo match within Kaitou's territory. Despite his brief trek down memory lane, Kurama's mind quickly returned to the area around him. A small path was open that lead to the north and Kurama took it, seeing no other way to continue.

--

Each kept going straight, though in different ways. Hiei was almost happily killing everything in his path, Yukina was singing to herself as she walked and Kurama was observing the plants and things around him, spotting several varieties that he did not know the name of.

--

While he fluidly cut down his enemies, Hiei noticed that the path he was following led into a circular area.

He slit one enemy from top to bottom and then spun lightly on his feet to slash through another. He gracefully jumped into the air and landed on another's shoulder, slicing its head off at the neck. He leapt forward again and dashed through the last enemy standing, running it through. He wiped off his sword absently on the enemy's clothing and sheathed his sword back under his cloak.

That's when he heard the monstrous roar. He was standing in the middle of the circle that the walls had formed and he noticed that the sun had been blotted out and that he was surrounded by a huge shadow that was rapidly growing bigger.

Hiei stepped to the side as a gargantuan beast shook the earth with the impact of its fall, its foot landing only a few feet from his face.

--

Kurama lifted his nose to the air and smelled a fragrance that was the second sweetest smell he'd ever come across. The path widened in front of him into a larger clearing and the scent was coming from that direction.

Kurama followed his nose to a single gorgeous flower that stood alone in the center of the clearing. Immediately, Kurama knew that this flower hid something dangerous and he proceeded with caution, but he was still drawn to it like a moth to the light. The smell grew stronger and soon all Kurama could think of was getting close enough to the flower so the aroma overwhelmed him. He wanted to see it up close, touch it.

A warning noise was going off in the back of his head but the odor overpowered his senses and didn't allow him to think about it. The four petals of the flower were enormous; they covered almost all of the clearing. Kurama took care no to step on the petals until he got closer. He could practically see the smell rising from the center of the flower, it was a yummy purple color.

As soon as Kurama stepped on the petals, they began to close around him, ever so slowly that Kurama barely noticed it. He was in the middle of the smell now and it wafted around him. He took a deep breath and the petals closed, engulfing him within.

--

Yukina continued humming and began to skip. Here in the safeness of the ice cave, with no one else around, she could be a girl. She picked up ice shards that were lying absently here and there around the path and she put them together, making a small icy crown for herself.

She saw a beautiful bird a ways in front of her and it made her gasp at its beauty. The cave was lit, seeming to have an inner glow, and that glow reflected upon the bird as it moved, casting the light off of it in a million different directions and colors. The bird appeared as diamond, with every facet of its body etched out in brilliance and splendor. Yukina ran towards it and it took off, flying away up the path.

As Yukina followed, it grew in size and its wings almost grazed the cave walls around it. It let out a call that echoed through the cavern that it entered with Yukina dutifully in its shadow. The bird alighted on a perch out of her reach and looked down at her intelligently, its long tail feathers hanging down towards the ground.

--

At first the beast was slow and stupid, and Hiei was able to avoid its blundering attacks easily. It swung left and right with its arms, the span of which consisted of the walled-in circle.

However, the swings were predictable, first high, then low. Then the monster would try to trample Hiei with his feet.

Of course, this was slow as well. Hiei waited for the next low swing and this time he didn't move away. As the fist lowered, Hiei skirted the attack, dodging left, and hopped onto the hand, running quickly up the arm to the shoulder. He jumped off the shoulder around the front of the face, slashing with lightning speed as he passed, and landed on the other shoulder.

To any average eye, this all happened in a blur. The blur continued as Hiei strategically soared back and forth, over and around the head. The rest of the skin was too tough even for him to break open, but the eyes, lips, nose and ears were all fair game.

The beast howled in pain and surprise at how annoying this insignificant gnat could be and it attempted to swat Hiei away.

--

Kurama sat up in a shock, feeling a slimy tentacle warp itself around his leg. It tugged at him, pulling him deeper into an even darker abyss.

Kurama realized that he was being eaten.

Spit from the abyss near him landed on his clothes, and the fabric hissed. Rapid holes formed were the droplets fell. Digestive juices. His face cringed as he became aware of a horrible smell that came from within the mouth. The other smell had been excreted to mask this one, to lure its prey closer so it could take its time while it digested its food.

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out the white rose Misaki had given him. It shone a little bit from a light somewhere far inside of it, lighting up the darkness. He held it under his nose and took a deep breath. The clear, indescribable smell filled his mind and he became completely aware of his surroundings, all grogginess caused by the purple smell gone.

Keeping the rose where it was, he glanced around his prison, then felt another jerk from the tongue. Kurama quickly changed the rose into a whip and lashed out at the tongue, hitting it several times with one flick of his wrist.

The tongue writhed in pain and let him go, sinking into the abyss, the gaping maw closing around it. The whip was the purest, untainted, white imaginable and it glowed even brighter in its thorny form.

Kurama saw that the petals of the flower enclosed him and he spied a sore-looking spot a few feet above him. He lashed out at it and the petal opened, allowing Kurama to escape.

--

The bird called out again and Yukina came closer. But this time, as she drew nearer, the shape of the bird began to change. It shape-shifted and spread its wings out fully for the last time, landing on the ground just a few feet in front of Yukina. She stopped and watched mouth slightly open. The shift ended and an evil looking, tall poised woman held the bird, now normal size once more, in her hand.

"No! Stop! You're hurting it!" Images flashed in front of Yukina's eyes. She was trapped in that awful room again and that short stumpy man was torturing her poor birds.

The woman squeezed the bird tighter and it squawked, its voice no longer the melodic sound heard before. The facets that made up the bird began to have cracks running through it.

"Stop it!" Yukina pleaded, running forward but not knowing what she could do to stop what was happening.

The woman smiled evilly and exerted the last little amount of pressure on the bird. The cracks broke through and the bird shattered, the woman throwing its remains and they fell, tinkling musically, onto the floor.

Yukina fell to her knees at the remains of the bird and began sobbing, her tears now creating the sad melody when they fell as jewels to the floor. The woman laughed heartlessly, but poor Yukina didn't know how to strike out in anger and so her tears continued to fall.

A small pile of the jewels fell and covered the broken bird like small rocks set up as a tombstone. But without her notice, they began to disappear into the ground. Yukina heard a chirp and her sobbing stopped, though she sniffed once or twice. The little bird, risen from the ashes, cocked its head quizzically at her. In her delight, Yukina held out her hands and the bird hopped onto them.

The woman's laughter stopped and she glared angrily at girl and bird, stalking closer.

The bird squawked again, but this time it was irritated. It grew bigger in Yukina's hands, then took off, hurtling towards its destroyer.

--

Does switching between the three youkai make it harder to understand? I considered going back through and arranging them to where all of Hiei's happens, then all of Kurama's then all of Yukina's...or something to that notion. But I just left it the way it was. Hope it's easy to follow!

-Lotsm


	20. Chapter 20

--author's notes: w00t. This is chapter 20. Sorry about the delay. I got distracted from this story and I wrote on a couple of other ones because it was slow going for this one. Then I got inspired again and went back to this one. Though right now my schedule is hectic and I don't know how sporadic new chapters will be. I'll write when I have time. But you don't want to read about that kind of stuff. Enjoy.

--Overview of last chapter—The gang is confronted with three rings of light and Yukina, Kurama and Hiei each go into one, the others forced to wait until they return to go inside. Hiei is busy killing enemies off, Kurama faces off with a deadly flower, and Yukina is saved from death by a bird. But things look grim for some...

Hiei's back slammed onto the wall behind him, his body pinned to it by the enormous hand of the monster. He struggled, but it was in vain. The monster squeezed him tighter in such a way that it made him let go of his sword and it clattered the long distance to the ground.

The fight had been going in Hiei's favor, or so he thought. The monster's face was now even more horribly disfigured from the deep cuts Hiei carved. The monster's movements had been slow and predictable. High swing, low swing, stomp. All Hiei had to do was time his attacks right. He did notice when the monster became faster but Hiei assumed it was because of desperation.

And then when the monster swung low, then swung its other hand above it, all Hiei had to do was hop from fist to fist. But a third arm, coming from the middle of the air, caught him and slammed him against the wall.

It let him go and he began to drop to the ground, not quite recovered from the contact with the wall. He cried out in surprise as the sharp claws, before retracted, shot out of the monster's fingers through the air and pierced his shoulders. The weight of his body pulled him down and he could feel his muscles being torn by the deeply embedded claws, snapping apart.

--

Kurama transformed the white rose whip back to its original rose form and held it under his nose as the other odor the flower gave off began to affect him again. His mind cleared quickly as he inhaled his favorite smell. The rose was only smellable by youkai and it was almost identical to Misaki's smell. He remembered trying to explain this to her, but it would have been just like her telling him the way he smelled. He didn't know because it was his smell. Kurama smiled.

--

Yukina looked away, covering her ears. The evil woman was being torn apart by her beautiful bird and Yukina couldn't watch.

The howling ceased and Yukina turned back around. A foot was hanging out of her bird's mouth and Yukina noticed a fine row of diamond-sharp teeth lining the bird's beak. Yukina retched, seeing the blood dripping down the bird's neck.

The bird sucked in the foot like a piece of spaghetti and its tongue snaked out to lick its blood-stained chops. The pure crystal of the bird was no longer that clear iridescent color; it was stained red, looking like a ruby. The bird's eyes turned on Yukina, beady black eyes that appeared like they were made of onyx.

Yukina began to tremble under that gaze and she took a step back, no longer enjoying what was the beauty of the bird.

The animal sensed her fear and took a light step forward, considering her all the more. They both continued this, the advancing and retreating, neither one able to take their eyes off of the other, until Yukina found that she was backed up against the wall.

The bird took another step closer and then craned its neck down to her level.

"Go away!" Yukina shouted in a tremulous voice.

Its eyes narrowed and it lifted its head to make another call. This call was no longer heart-warming as it had been before. This call sounded like the death of a thousand men, shrieking and wailing for their perpetually burning souls. The bird stared back down on her, its eyes smoldering bits of smoke.

"Go away!!" Yukina screamed again as the bird's head rapidly moved downward to snatch her off the ground. Yukina covered her face, her emotions out of control and a snow storm came with no warning, blowing its screeching winds and snow started to pile up within seconds.

The bird shrieked again as it spread its wings out, burning into the air around it. A heavy fog fell over the room as the fiery bird melted the snow upon contact, making it even more impossible to see.

--

Hiei reached up and jerked the claws out as quickly as he could, then as he fell he took as careful aim as he could, though he dropped one claw, and despite his shoulders and a broken rib or two, he flung the other with deadly accuracy towards the monster's eyes. Hiei landed on the ground, absorbing the impact as best he could, and began to gather energy into his arm.

--

Kurama gracefully dodged the flower as its tongue reached out from within to try and snatch him. He waited as long as he could, analyzing every inch of the lethal flower, before he attacked.

--

Yukina crouched in a corner, her hands around her knees. The snow was piled all around her, yet she remained untouched by it. The storm raged on.

--

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

--

"Rose Whip Lash!"

--

After a while, the storm subsided. The snow had settled underneath Yukina and so she sat on top of it, arms still around her legs. As she got herself under control, she looked around.

The snow was piled high and she was much closer to the ceiling, able to distinctly see her many reflections above. Then the snow began sinking. Melting away.

Yukina stood in alarm, not understanding what was going on. The snow continued to lower her back onto the ground. Then it stopped. About six inches of snow still covered the ground, but it was no longer receding.

However, in the middle was a deeper depression where all the snow was gone. And it was in the shape of a huge bird. But the bird wasn't there.

Yukina cautiously stepped onto the floor and walked forward. She spotted a little figure twinkling a ways away and she approached it. It was the bird. Blood red in color, small enough to carry in two hands, and not moving. It was posing with its wings stretched out behind it, one leg on the ground and one not, its claws and mouth open wide as if to snatch something out of the air.

A bright green light circle formed around it.

--

Hiei dropped to his knees, arms hanging uselessly by his sides. The shoulders of his overcloak had large holes in them and hung in bloodstained tatters over his frame.

With difficulty he stood and made his way to his sword. It had broken into two pieces somehow from the fall and he sank down again, unable to hold himself up. He slumped onto his side on the ground next to his sword.

A deep purple circle of light formed around him as his eyes closed.

--

The flower lay in sections around the clearing and Kurama returned the white rose back into his hair. There at the last, he noticed that it didn't shine as brightly as it had before.

He watched warily as the pieces of the flower shrunk and formed together again, but it didn't attack him. A figure of the flower, normal size, settled onto the grass.

A circle of orange light surrounded it.

--

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, I think they're coming back." Misaki stood up as the circles of light wavered from red, yellow and blue to purple, orange and green.

"Ew. Purple. I don't want to go into that one." Yusuke said. He walked over to stand in front of the orange one.

"Fine, you big baby." Misaki got to the purple one, leaving Kuwabara the green one.

"How was it?" Misaki heard Yusuke ask. She glanced over to see that Kurama and Yukina had returned and were stepping out of their respective circles.

Something shiny caught Misaki's eye and she looked toward the ground in front of her. There lay Hiei in a pool of blood, his sword broken near his hand and a figurine Misaki didn't get a close look at next to him.

"Hiei!" Misaki dropped to his side, pushing him onto his back. The Jagan eye stared at her and she hesitated, her hands extended to tear his cloak. Shaking her head, she spotted the holes in the shoulders and she reached again out to tear his cloak away. He grabbed her wrist.

Misaki saw that his eyes were open now, though he didn't seem to be registering anything.

"Hiei I have to get this bloody thing off of you so that I can see how much damage there is," Misaki gently began to unclasp his fingers from her wrist.

The effort that it took for him to move his arm that fast, coupled with the fact that it hurt to move his arms, made his grasp weak. Thankfully for Misaki. If he had been at full strength, she wouldn't have been able to make him let go and she knew that. She put his arm down carefully and torn open the cloak.

By this time, the others had noticed them and ran over.

"Yukina," Misaki didn't look up from what she was doing.

Yukina kneeled next to her, waiting patiently.

Misaki quickly ripped open the sleeves of his cloak all the way up and across his chest. Then she tore the cloak down the front.

"Hold his arms down." Misaki commanded. Kurama grabbed one and Yusuke the other. "He doesn't need to move them again and he's going to want to. Yukina, check that side." Yukina was on Hiei's left side and Misaki was on his right. They both began checking for broken ribs, and then they moved down to see if he had broken any leg bones. He jerked as they searched for the broken ribs and his sides were bruised horribly. Misaki knew that his back must have been in bad shape too, but as long as they tried not to apply pressure to the front of him, he had to stay on his back.

"His legs are weak. He must have fallen a long ways, but they seem to be fine." Misaki assessed.

Yukina nodded.

"He has two broken ribs on this side."

"Three." Yukina said for her side.

"Can you help him?" Yusuke asked.

"Not me," Misaki shook her had, "Yukina will have too." She stood up.

Yukina scooted as close as she could and she put her hands on his chest, "It will take a while. He's badly hurt." she said as her hands began glowing.

"Are these the things we were supposed to bring back?" Kurama gestured towards the middle of the light circles.

Misaki saw the ruby bird, the sapphire flower and a yellow-jasper wicked looking claw.

As the rest of them looked too, save for Yukina who was intent on her work, the figurines rose into the air and hovered ten feet above the circles together.

"I would take that as a yes," Misaki said, "C'mon." She tapped Yusuke and Kuwabara on the back, "We should go. Maybe by the time we get back, Yukina will be done."

They both nodded, in a somber mood, and stood in front of the circle they chose before.

"Be careful," Kurama called out as the three of them stepped into the light.

Misaki flashed him a puckish smile.

"Hey, it's me," Yusuke said as they disappeared into the realm beyond the light.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kurama sighed.

--

The walls around Yusuke seemed to shift until he stood in the cave by himself. He looked behind him and saw a wall so he walked forward, seeing no other way to go.

--

Kuwabara's scene changed to one that looked much like a festival. He was standing in the middle of the main walkway and vendor's stands lined the path. He ambled along, trying his hand at a few of the games, but losing every time of course. Once he realized that the games were rigged, Kuwabara got disgusted with them and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No morals. No honor at all." he mumbled.

--

Misaki landed in darkness. She couldn't see anything, not even her hand in front of her face. Looking around, she did spot a small pool of light that seemed far away. Seeing no other choice, she began walking towards it.

--

Half-way down the path of the cave, Yusuke stumbled over something. Cursing, he picked up whatever it was and was about to fling it at the wall but he stopped when he heard someone say,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"You wouldn't, huh? Well you're not me!" Yusuke pulled his arm back again.

"That isn't very smart."

"Oh really?! What do I care?!" Yusuke shouted at the cave.

"Well, that is your ticket out of here. Your figurine you were sent to retrieve."

Yusuke brought what he was holding close to his face, but he couldn't quite make it out.

"And I really have a sort of attachment to it, so I'd prefer it if you didn't try to bust it apart."

Yusuke started off at a trot down the cave, seeing a person a few hundred meters in front of him.

--

"You sir, my fine gentleman." One of the vendors motioned to Kuwabara.

"Me?" Kuwabara didn't like the look on the sellers face.

"I have the perfect proposition for you." The squatty man led Kuwabara to a tent and forced him inside.

--

"Stop."

Immediately, Misaki's feet were rooted to the ground. The pool of light didn't seem to be any closer. Misaki tried to move, but her feet were planted to the ground.

"Your love for riddles will drive you towards an answer."

Inwardly, Misaki groaned. But upon reflection, she supposed this is what she got for turning mortal. She wouldn't have near the physical prowess she maintain while stuck in a mortal form. Her task had to be one that required mind strength. 'Great.' she thought, 'I knew this whole riddle episode wasn't over. I just knew it.'

"Answer correctly or pay with your life."

"That's encouraging." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"The part of the bird, not in the sky, swims in the sea and yet remains dry."

It didn't take Misaki long for this one. She had heard it before and simply had to recall the answer.

"Its shadow."

Misaki felt the floor beneath her move her forward and this time, the light was definitely closer.

"What makes more noise dead than alive?"

Several people popped into her head, but Misaki dismissed them and she guessed the riddle wouldn't be that specific.

"Leaves," she said finally.

The floor moved again, the light getting closer.

"What fills up a room, but take up no space?"

"Air."

Again she moved forward.

"How can an average sized human male put a bottle in the center of a room and crawl into it?"

Misaki opened her mouth, ready for her brain to fill in the answer, but this one didn't come as quickly as the others. She closed her mouth and thought about it. How could he? The bottle's mouth was too small for him to fit in.

"He changes his size and then jumps into the bottle." Misaki shrugged.

"Pay with your life."

"Do you take a credit card?" Misaki asked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

She regretted her words as she felt several somethings pierce through her vital organs all at once. As she dropped to the floor, her vision wavered and the pool of light she was so close to disappeared.

--

-Lotsm


	21. Chapter 21

--author's notes: So I've decided to go back through and edit the first chapters and make sure that everything is matching up and in order and junk...when I have time...which is like never but I'm thinking it's a good goal...for eventually...And yes, I'm going to create an OC, bring her this far and then kill her off, leaving loose ends hanging everywhere. That was called sarcasm for those of you who don't know me very well. Oh and I'm supposing here that as long as no one complains, everyone can follow what's going on. If it's hard to follow, let me and I can try and put in strategically placed storyline dividers. That's right I said it...strategically...

--Overview of last chapter: Hiei is injured horribly in battle, but he and Kurama and Yukina all make it back through the circles with the items they were sent to collect. Misaki has Yukina begin healing Hiei as she, Yusuke, and Kuwabara step through the circles this time. Yusuke meets a faceless opponent, Kuwabara has fun at the fair, and Misaki gets killed...

Yusuke started to run towards the figure as he got closer, covering his free hand in spirit energy and pulling his arm back to deliver a painful punch.

"YAAAH!" He drove his fist home, but stumbled when the figure disappeared. He recovered quickly and crouched. Suddenly he realized that the thing he had picked up was slimy. He looked down and when he saw what it was, he dropped it in surprise.

Now on the ground, the heart—which was what it was—moved slightly in a beat.

"Please don't do that."

Yusuke looked up to see a darkly robed figure with the hood back, and just a mouth on his face.

"I still use that thing. In fact, if you would be so kind and hand it over..."

"Ugh! I am not touching that thing! It was gross enough the first time!"

"If I get a hold of it, you won't win."

"Then why should I give it to you?!"

"I was just letting you know." The man floated inches off the ground, moving closer to where the heart lay.

--

"Come, come in!" Kuwabara was waved over to a solitary table within the musty tent by a woman who sat on the other side with a crystal ball in the middle of the table.

Kuwabara sat down, "Wow this is cool! A little smelly though..."

The woman frowned for a second, but then smiled an oily smile that fit the condition of her hair. She was dressed like a gypsy and the many things sewed onto her clothes made music every time she moved.

"My good man," her voice matched her expression, "I have my servant bring in only the best men he sees. He is a wonderful judge of character and I trust him immensely." She reached next to a pile of what looked like red coals in a wire holder for a ladle which she scooped into a handy bucket of water and then poured the water over the coals. A vast steam filled the tent up.

Kuwabara sat up straighter. Of course the man had picked him. He had to be as good a judge of character as the nice lady said because he picked Kuwabara!

"I have a proposition for you." she leaned closer to Kuwabara, putting her elbows on the table between them.

--

Misaki landed in darkness. She couldn't see anything, not even her hand in front of her face. Looking around, she did spot a small pool of light that seemed far away. Seeing no other choice, she began walking towards it.

"Stop."

Immediately, Misaki's feet were rooted to the ground. The pool of light didn't seem to be any closer. Misaki tried to move, but her feet were planted to the ground.

"Your love for riddles will drive you towards an answer."

Inwardly, Misaki groaned. But upon reflection, she supposed this is what she got for turning mortal. She wouldn't have near the physical prowess she maintain while stuck in a mortal form. Her task had to be one that required mind strength. 'Great.' she thought, 'I knew this whole riddle episode wasn't over. I just knew it.'

"Answer correctly or pay with your life."

"That's encouraging." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"The part of the bird, not in the sky, swims in the sea and yet remains dry."

It didn't take Misaki long for this one. She had heard it before and simply had to recall the answer.

"Its shadow."

Misaki felt the floor beneath her move her forward and this time, the light was definitely closer.

"What makes more noise dead than alive?"

Several things popped into her head, but Misaki dismissed them as most of them were people she knew and she guessed the riddle wouldn't be that specific.

"Leaves," she said finally.

The floor moved again, the light getting closer.

"What fills up a room, but take up no space?"

"Air."

Again she moved forward.

"A man is caught by cannibals and in order to decide how they will kill him, they allow him to make one statement. If what he says is false, he will be boiled in oil. If what he says is true, he will be tossed into a bonfire. The man thinks for a moment, and then makes his statement. The cannibals are put into a bit of a bind by his words and they let him go. What did the man say?"

Misaki opened her mouth, ready for her brain to fill in the answer, but this one didn't come as quickly as the others. She closed her mouth and thought about it. How could he? The bottle's mouth was too small for him to fit in. Misaki snapped back into reality. What had just happened? Why had she thought of a bottle?

"Can you repeat the riddle?"

The riddle was said again. There were defiantly no bottles mentioned.

Misaki shook her head and thought quickly. One statement. Why had she thought of bottles?

"You will boil me in oil. If they do so, his statement will be true and they must throw him in the bonfire, thus making what he said false and he must be boiled in oil."

Misaki looked around, she hadn't said anything but the ground moved beneath her and she was in the pool of light.

"I am tired of people answering my questions for me!!!" she shouted at no one in particular.

"Would you rather die and be forced to start all over again?"

"Oh no..." Misaki knew that voice.

"I said, would you rather die and be forced to start all over again?"

Standing partly in the light, his face shadowy, was the man from Amureo's pool. The walking Jeopardy. Misaki was not looking forward to this.

"I think I'll take the death."

He stepped completely into the light and Misaki saw the smirk on his face. "You don't really mean that."

"Oh I really do." Misaki assured him, "I'd much prefer it over your presence."

"I'm flattered," he inclined his head slightly.

"Don't be."

He looked up at her, the light reflecting in his amethyst eyes. Something seemed different about him this time. He didn't seem as threatening as he had been the last time they met and Misaki's sixth sense wasn't going off like crazy either.

He stayed were he was, arms folded over his chest.

"So what now?" he asked.

Misaki really didn't know. If he was as strong as she thought he was, there was no way she could defeat them in her current state. Unfortunately.

--

Yusuke picked up the heart, cringing, "You'll have to take it from me then."

"I don't think that will be a problem. You can barely hold onto it now. My name is Arishima by the way."

"I need to know." Yusuke backed up a couple of steps.

Arishima shrugged, "I just though you might like to know the name of your killer."

"You know, I hear that a lot and look, I'm still here." Yusuke glanced at the heart he was holding, feeling it beat in his hand, "Hey, I've got a hold of this thing, why am I not leaving now? Isn't that how it works? I collect the item and go?"

"I'm afraid not." Arishima stopped, "You must defeat me in order to activate the power of the item."

"Oh, that's all, huh? Should be easy."

"Not as it seems, no. You might want to blindfold yourself."

"You are so helpful you know."

"I try."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't. You will never be able to touch me unless you can't see."

"But if I can't see, then how can I touch you anyway?"

Arishima's mouth turned up slightly at the corners, "That is quite the paradox, isn't it?"

"So can I put this thing somewhere? It's really starting to gross me out."

Arishima shook his head, "Afraid not. The instant you set it down, I will pick it up and you will die."

"Great."

--

"So, whatdoyah need from me little lady? I'd be more than happy to help you in any way." Kuwabara was feeling a little groggy and he fought to stay awake.

"I am so glad to hear that," she reached over and ladled more water onto the coals, "Are there people here with you?"

"Oh yeah! There's Kurama and Urameshi and Hiei," he ticked people off on his fingers, "and Misaki. And Yukina. She's my favorite."

"Good. Good. What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Kuwabara scratched his head, "I actually don't know. You see, there were these people who told us that we had to take Misaki to see somebody..." he trailed off.

The woman's eyebrows rose as she recognized Misaki's name. "You mean the Ansatsusha?"

"Huh? Oh! Misaki? Yeah I guess so. I think Coahtu called her that a couple of times. Dunno what it means. It's like a title or something I guess. Do you know what it means?" He leaned closer and whispered, "I won't tell."

The gypsy was distracted for a moment and then she saw Kuwabara's face close to hers, ready to hear her words, "So you came here looking for the Oracle?"

"Yeah, that oracle thingy! I think..." Kuwabara shook his head, "Wait, what does ansatsusha mean again?"

Absently, she poured more water over the coals. The steam in the room was heavy, but the air was not hot. After a moment she spoke again, "These people you are with, they don't like you."

"Wha?" Kuwabara's mouth hung open in a stupor

She leaned closer, confiding a deep secret. She looked around suspiciously, "They don't like you. They are mean people and they are planning on killing you. You don't really know them. None of them. They are just waiting for you to doze off so that they slit your throat in your sleep."

"Well...I can definitely see Hamster Legs doing something like that..."

"Yes, yes! He will! I tell you what," here she got closer, "I will get rid of all of them for you and show you the way to the Oracle! You'll be a hero! What do you think about that?" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, immensely pleased with herself.

--

Misaki warily eyed the man across from her. He hadn't made any movement and she would have thought that he was asleep if his eyes didn't glitter in the light.

"I'll give you what you want, if you give me what I want." he finally spoke first.

"A trade?" Misaki didn't really like the sound of it.

"Yes. A trade of sorts I suppose."

"What could you possibly have that I would want?" It was out Misaki's mouth before she could stop it.

His eyes laughed at her, but his face was serious, "Would you like some of your mortality gone?"

Misaki was all ears at those words, in spite of herself. Yes, of course that was what she wanted. She wanted that more than anything in the world...

"That could be considered to hold value with me." was all Misaki said, not allowing him the pleasure of knowing he had her right were he wanted her, "But what could I offer you?"

He took a step closer, dropping his arms to his sides. Misaki's defenses went up automatically. He sensed this.

"Don't worry," he held his hands out so she could see them, "I harbor nothing against you."

Misaki doubted that and she didn't relax.

He shrugged, "I know what lies ahead for you. There are six of you. Too many to be taken across the water. And the air is dangerous, you know this."

"Get to the point," Misaki spat.

"I give you dragon's blood."

"That's it?"

He nodded.

Misaki knew the folklore. If the blood was given freely, it did not cause pain.

"I will tell you that the blood will not last long. Not in one like you. But I can tell you this as well: the effects it carries will restore a little of your former power."

"And what if it doesn't?" Misaki's eyes narrowed.

"You are no worse for the wear as the blood will cause you no ill effects."

Misaki considered it. Nothing seemed wrong with his offer. "But what do I give in return?"

He came closer again, the facets of his eyes glowing mysteriously. He smiled, "You misunderstand. That is your part of the trade."

"What?"

"All I ask is that you carry my blood with you out of this cave."

There had to be something else. There was always something else, it was never that easy. There had to be some reason why he wanted his blood taken out of the cave, and why it had to be her to do it. But her body ached just knowing that even a part of the cursed mortality could be banished and that the solution stood not ten feet away.

"Why do I get the feeling that this trade isn't really a trade?"

"It isn't," he admitted, "I have information you want to hear and I have blood you need. But seeing as how I want you to carry my blood—"

"Okay, hold it. Start over." Misaki was confused, "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to carry blood out of here for me."

"And what is it I want?"

"I have information for you that you will be eager to hear."

Misaki thought about it. The deal really was in her favor. She got this blood as a 'mortality-be-gone' and she got information that she wanted. Even if the information was worthless, she would still have the blood.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Wonderful." He smiled again.

--

-Lostm


	22. Chapter 22

--author's notes: Alright. I have a huge paper due soon and that's what I've been writing on so my brain has been completely taxed lately. That's why I haven't updated in a while. But before I had to do my paper, I went back and edited the first few chapters; changed a few things, fixed some grammatical errors and stuff. Yay. Anywho, enjoy.

--Overview of last chapter: Yusuke continues his fight with the faceless man, Kuwabara receives a proposition from the gypsy woman and Misaki must answer every riddle again. But this time, when she gets to the end, another person answers the last question: the mysterious man from Amureo's pool so long ago and who more recently stole Misaki's arm and rendered her mortal. He offers her a trade, he tells her information that he thinks she would benefit from knowing and she takes some of his blood to the surface...and the blood will remove part of her mortality. She agrees.

Yusuke was easily able to dodge Arishima's attacks. But he knew that the faceless man was only testing him, seeing what he was made of. While holding the heart, it made it harder for Yusuke to attack, so he concentrated on blocking with his one arm. Arishima came at him for a while and Yusuke began to get the feel for what the no face was doing. That's when Arishima pulled back.

"I'm afraid with that heart in your possession, your skills are quite lacking," he shook his head.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see you block one-handed."

"You could give me the heart."

"That would solve all my problems," Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I said before, until you are not looking, you will not be able to attack me anyway."

"So if I close my eyes, I'll be able to attack you."

Arishima didn't say anything.

Yusuke closed his eyes and, surprise, he couldn't see anything. But he did feel Arishima's fist contact with the side of his head and his eyes flew open.

"Hey! What the—"

"Did you not hear me? Try again." Arishima appeared behind Yusuke and put a blindfold on him in such a way that he couldn't see and he couldn't take it off.

"Can you see me now?"

"Of course not, you idiot! My eyes are covered."

Arishima shook his head though Yusuke didn't see it, "Then you are not looking for me. I come from your left."

Yusuke pulled up his free arm to block left when Arishima's fist contacted with the other side of his face.

"Why did I just listen to you?" He asked himself aloud.

"I came from the left, but you were not looking as I passed in front of you to your other side."

"Well how was I supposed to see that when my eyes are covered?!"

"You should see me clearer now. Just look. I will stand still for a moment."

Yusuke concentrated on the darkness in front of his eyes and in the corner, he saw a yellow flame but when he jerked his head to look, it wasn't there.

"Concentrate. See where I am."

Yusuke ground his teeth.

"Here I am. Over here."

Yusuke felt the huge surge of power and he saw a flash of the yellow light. "Wait, do that again."

He felt another surge as Arishima obliged, and saw another flash of yellow light. Sprit energy. He was seeing spirit energy. Or whatever. This time, Yusuke somehow reached out through his spirit energy and channeled it to his eyes. All of a sudden, Arishima stood out like he had taken off the blindfold.

"Now you understand."

The voice Yusuke heard with his ears came from his right, but Arishima was standing about ten feet away to his left.

"Coming again from your right."

Yusuke saw the yellow figure take off towards his left side, then he saw him as he moved in front of him again, pulling back an arm to deliver another punch, to the right part of his face. Yusuke ducked and the swing missed. Arishima backed up again.

"Very good. You do understand."

"Yeah well. I've always been a fast learner."

Arishima's eyes would have widened if he had any. Yusuke's spirit energy, which is what Arishima had to concentrate on, disappeared for a moment. Arishima looked around and then realized he was getting attacked from behind. He wasn't quick enough however and Yusuke's punch sent him sliding halfway across the room before he could recover.

Yusuke could see again as the blindfold was removed.

Arishima placed his fist into his palm and bowed. "I know now that I cannot win. I will activate the figure for you." Then Arishima died.

Before Yusuke had time to react, the heart glowed and a circle of white light formed around him.

"So...you'll kill off...my friends?" Kuwabara's eyes got a little clearer.

The gypsy woman noticed and she ladled a ladle full of water over the coals, "No no, my good man, your enemies! They are not your friends! I will simply get them out of your way and send you directly to the Oracle! No need to go through any nasty trials!"

Kuwabara struggled for a minute within himself. "But they are...friends..." This time, Kuwabara noticed the frown that passed over the gypsy's face and her hand as she reached for the ladle once more. The steam in the room was heavy, but diffused no heat. "Why would I...betray my friends?"

"But they are not your friends," her voice was becoming strained and wasn't as velvety as it had been before.

"N-no!" Kuwabara knocked the ladle out of her hand, fighting against the fog that covered his head. "I will not! Loyalty is what brings us together! I won't break their trust!" He stood up, in a fury now that his mind was his own. "How dare you trick me! I liked you! That was dishonorable!" Kuwabara slammed his hands down on the round table that separated them. The crystal ball rolled off its stand onto the ground by his feet.

The woman was cowering in fear, her hands in front of her face.

A white circle of light illuminated the ground around Kuwabara.

"I will give you the information first as after you receive the blood I will be in no condition to tell you anything."

Misaki nodded, "I have a question for you though."

He waited.

"You seem to know me fairly well and yet I have to keep referring to you as 'the mysterious man' in my head because I haven't the faintest idea who you are."

He looked amused.

"So would you mind giving me a name to go with your face?"

"Drake."

"Drake. Alright then, 'Drake'. What information do you have for me?"

He smiled, "There is one in your family who has not listened to the Oracle's words. A great evil will come of it, though it may come quietly. Ever so quietly."

Misaki didn't even dwell on the information he provided. She trusted him just about as far as she could throw him. And in her current state, she didn't think she could even pick him up.

Drake eyed her for a moment. "Okay. Now your turn." He phased in and out for a moment, arcs of electricity snapping over him, his shape becoming blurry. Though in a reduced size, the same black dragon Misaki faced on her property slowly took Drake's place. The intelligent amethyst eyes considered her, and when they saw that she wasn't going anyplace, he lay down like a sphinx with his enormous arms stretched in front of him.

"There is a blade in the corner over there," he gestured lazily to his left with one claw, "It is sharp enough to slice dragon scales and was created for such a thing. Please retrieve it."

Misaki walked over to the edge of the pool of light and picked up a short sword that glinted.

"Yes, that's it. Now I want you to come over here."

Misaki came back to him.

He dug his claws deeply into the ground. "Stab my arm. It should be fairly easy."

Misaki shrugged and lifted the blade up, then brought it down quickly. It sliced right through the scales like butter and Misaki could feel his muscles contracting underneath the tip. The wound wasn't a large one, but the blood hissed as it came in contact with the blade. The area around the incision turned an awful red color.

"Alright..." he said, his lip pulled back in a snarl, revealing sharp gleaming teeth, "Take it out. Hurry."

As Misaki carefully took the blade out, she saw the redness was rapidly spreading all along his black scaly arm.

"Okay...Let a few drops fall into your palm...then drink them. The blood will dry quickly. Hurry."

More of that hurry stuff. Misaki didn't say a word. She held the sword over her palm as he instructed, and let the drops fall. She managed to get four or five as the blade became stained a black color as the rest of the blood dried. The dragon blood in her hand steamed as it was fresh, but it did not hurt her.

Hoping that these drops had not yet dried, Misaki licked them out of her palm. The sword clattered to the ground as she held her throat in her hands. The blood scalded the inside of her esophagus for just a second, and then it stopped. A relieving liquid coated what damage had been done.

Misaki realized that the blood tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before; it was sweet and salty and sour all at the same time. It blended on her tongue to create an original flavor she would never forget.

When she looked up again, Drake was on his side, his huge chest heaving as he struggled to take a breath. All of his scales now had that red tint to them and he looked ill. Smoke rose from his nostrils and his eyes were dull.

"You...you must take the sword with you..."

Misaki picked it up obediently.

"When you reach the stones, stab it into the ground...this...is all I ask...please..." his eyes closed.

"I will do what you ask of me." Misaki bowed.

Drake's body began to glow and shrink and it continued shrinking until it was small enough to carry in one hand. He stopped glowing but now he was merely an elegant black-onyx figurine with bright amethyst eyes poised like a sphinx.

Misaki walked over and picked up the statuette.

A white circle of light glowed underneath her feet.

--

Kurama stood up as each circle suddenly glowed a pure white color. Stepping through, back into the cave, came Kuwabara, Misaki and Yusuke.

"How is he?" Misaki asked immediately.

"Still injured." Kurama motioned towards Yukina were she was still sitting over Hiei.

Misaki gasped and ran over. She pulled Yukina away, forcing her hands off of Hiei. "Baka onna!"

"Misaki!" Kuwabara protested, running over.

Misaki sat down and put Yukina's head in her lap.

The girl's eyes were closed, her face was white as a sheet and her skin clammy. Her breathing came in raspy pants. Slowly she blinked and saw Misaki's face, brow drawn together, leaning over her.

"Is he healed?"

"You could have killed yourself!" Misaki spat.

"But I wanted to help him..." Yukina sat up.

"You will help no one if it requires you to sacrifice yourself in the process, understand?"

Yukina's eyes filled with tears.

"As soon as his condition was stable, you should have stopped."

"Don't be so hard on her, Misaki." Kurama spoke up.

"She was doing what you told her!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Uh...guys..." Yusuke was still standing by the circles.

Their attention wavered as they all looked over at him.

The three other objects collected now floated up into the air with the first ones, the onyx dragon with amethyst eyes, a diamond ball and an emerald heart. Their images faltered and then disappeared entirely, taking the cave with it.

Everything dissolved into mist around them and when the mist cleared, they were standing upon solid rock. It was in fact, a rock shore, as an endless sea lapped around them. They were on an island desolate save for what stood in front of them.

Five stone statues, two birds—a hawk, a raven—then a pedestal, then two more birds—an eagle, a falcon—was a few feet in front of them all.

The four birds were all in different poses and about four feet in height. The pedestal was the same.

--

It's an awkward place to end, but there isn't really a good stopping spot for a while so this is what you get. Thanks for reading!

-Lotsm


	23. Chapter 23

--author's notes: These last two have been shorter than the others. And it sort of ends in an awkward spot again too. I can't help it. If I went to the spot that I wanted and stopped there, it would be much too long and if I stopped at an earlier spot, it would be much to short. Someday I'm going to stop somewhere that's just right. Wow. Now I'm starting to sound like The Brothers Grimm...if Goldilocks is one of their stories...I don't remember if that one is or not. Anywho...

--Overview of last chapter: Yusuke has to become blind in order to see his opponent clearly through the use of his sprit energy. Once he masters this, the faceless man surrenders. Kuwabara is almost tricked into betraying his friends, but he realizes that the water over the coals is fogging his mind. He refuses to betray anyone and overcomes his own battle. Misaki ingests a few drops of dragon blood and Drake asks her to take the short sword with her and drive it into the ground when she gets outside. They all come back to the cave and Misaki stops Yukina from continuing to heal Hiei as she is killing herself in the process. The other statuettes that Yusuke, Kuwabara and Misaki gathered float up into the air with the others and the cave disappears and a stone island in the middle of the sea forms around them. Five stone statues are in front of them, a hawk, a raven, then a pedestal, then an eagle and a falcon.

Misaki took a quick survey. Everyone had been pulled onto the island, including Hiei who lay sleeping behind them, his chest rising and falling slowly. Misaki smiled. She could smell the salty air and she could smell each of them. Drake had been correct. Part of her mortality was erased. She felt exultant and almost danced for joy. She may not have been completely cured, but she was working on it.

"Wow! These things are pretty life-like!"

"And they're huge!"

Kuwabara and Yusuke were inspecting the bird statues and Kurama was looking at the words engraved onto the pedestal.

Misaki saw Yukina standing over Hiei and she quietly walked up next to her.

"Yukina...I'm sorry..."

Yukina didn't look at her.

"I...I was really upset because I thought for a second that you had used up all your energy to heal him...I thought that you might have died. And you very well could have if you hadn't been stopped."

Yukina looked up at Misaki and saw that Misaki was only concerned for her. She gave her a hug, "I didn't want him to die though..."

"He'll be fine. You don't need to heal everything. You just needed to stabilize him and keep your power in reserve in case we need it."

"Misaki!" Kurama called.

Misaki walked over to him.

"So what do we do now?" he asked quietly, "I don't quite know what this is asking."

"Hey Misaki, what do we do now?"

"How did we get off this stinking island?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke had satisfied their curiosity and came back over to where she and Kurama were standing.

"Well..." Misaki scanned the engraving. She then stepped in front of each of the birds and read the engraving at the bottom of the rock they rested on. "These birds will take us to the island where the Oracle is."

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but rocks don't float." Yusuke pointed out.

"What about churches?" Misaki asked sarcastically.

"A duck!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"We aren't going to throw them in the water and then try to ride them ashore." Misaki ignored Kuwabara.

"Then what are we going to do?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"We're going to reanimate them." Misaki said simply.

"Reanimate...sounds interesting." Kurama liked the idea.

"If we ask them, they'll take us to shore." She added.

"They're stone..." Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Right," Misaki nodded slowly.

"So how do we talk to them?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "That's where the reanimating comes in."

"Oooh." Kuwabara said, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Alright. Stand back. I don't know what these guys will do once they come alive. Wouldn't want them to accidentally tear your face off." Misaki grinned evilly.

They all stepped way back.

Misaki held her hand out over the pedestal and spoke quietly with a grounding voice in a language none of the others understood. "Dak-nar shavac. Carmait du

stoh-ka."

Like a piece of newspaper set on fire, the stone licked back from the birds, slow at first and then picking up speed. As more of their bodies came free, they moved their heads, ruffled their feathers and shifted on their claws.

When they were completely free, the eagle spoke in a deep resonating voice.

"Greetings Stone-talker." He spread his wings and inclined his head in a regal bird bow. The raven, falcon and hawk all did the same.

Misaki moved her arms out a little and bowed back to them.

"We must carry you across the vast ocean." The raven croaked.

"But whom dost thou request of us to take?" The eagle turned his head so that one golden eye surveyed them.

"We shall journey across the waters," Misaki gestured to those behind her.

The birds considered them, their intelligent gaze quite piercing.

Finally the falcon nodded. "So it shall be." His voice was light.

"As we cannot carry you on our backs," the hawk's voice was serious but there was a great brightness to his eyes and if you overlooked the fierce face, you could almost have thought he was making a joke, "You must form together with us, you will fly with us."

"Our minds to your minds. Our thoughts to your thoughts." Misaki said.

Everyone else stayed quiet, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, all of the birds looked skyward, behind the group. They all automatically turned around to see what was there.

In the distance, something glittered.

"Quickly!" the eagle said.

Misaki put her hand back over the pedestal and muttered something.

The group all felt a tugging and they started to get dizzy. Their vision blurred and they started to fall to their knees, but they never reached the ground.

--

Kurama opened his eyes to see the blue ocean rushing underneath him. Wind was flowing through his wings as he adjusted his feathers to compensate for it.

'Amazing!' he thought.

'Flight always thrills.' he heard the falcon say.

'So you are my vessel I presume?'

'If you presume so, then you would be correct. Careful now, we are being chased.'

'By whom?'

The falcon turned his head so that Kurama could see behind him. The falcon focused on the glimmering shape behind them and suddenly Kurama could see what it was.

Yusuke could feel the spray of the sea as he dipped down and brushed the whitecaps with the tip of his wing. He felt superior to all around him. His eyes pierced the sights in front of him, his feathers wavered slightly with the wind flow. He soared high above the others now, surveying all beneath him.

'I suit you.' He heard the majestic voice of the eagle say.

'What's chasing us?'

The eagle didn't answer, but Yusuke could feel him speed up.

The four birds flew as swiftly as they could towards the out-of-sight destination, but their pursuer gained on them.

A loud roar reached all of their sharpened hearing. The birds stopped and turned around in mid-air, hovering in one place above the water. They saw what chased them, and inside the bodies of their carriers, the gang trembled in fear.

Glinting golden in the bright sun overhead, a huge dragon, its wing span well over fifty feet, was gracefully making its way for them. By the speed at which it hurtled towards them, they knew it wasn't to exchange pleasantries.

The hawk's piercing cry echoed through their minds and their ears.

'Quickly!' they all could hear him this time, 'We must fly!'

The four birds overrode their passenger's fear and turned back around, taking off once more.

But despite their fast pace, the dragon gained even more quickly than before.

'What can we do?' Kurama asked the falcon, feeling as if he was shouting to be heard over the wind that whistled past them.

'Nothing!' the falcon shouted back, 'We cannot fight this thing! It would destroy us before we had a chance to attack!'

Kurama heard a snarl behind him and felt the tail feathers of his ride singe. He glanced back. He could now see the anger in the dragon's multi-colored swirling eyes.

'Do not look back!' the falcon commanded. Kurama set his gaze on the skyline they shot for.

Everyone was suddenly swept with fear again as a looming shadow blocked the sunlight above them. As they all looked at the sea below, they saw that a huge shadow engulfed each of theirs.

The dragon roared again and this time they felt the roar rattle through the air. They felt the dragon take a deep breath, its lungs expanding. The shadow receded a little as the dragon soared higher above them. It aimed its mouth in such a way as to envelop them all within its fiery breath.

Suddenly, something big slammed into the golden dragon and made its aim off. The blast of fire swept wide to the right of them, though they could feel the heat.

They kept flying for a while but the birds could not contain their passenger's curiosity and so once more, they turned and hovered in the air.

An enormous black dragon had joined the gold one. The two fought each other, the black one positioned in between the gold and the birds.

Claws scrapped against hardened scales and teeth bit into the tough skin. The titan battle raged on, neither looking as if they had the upper hand. The sunlight reflected off their entangled bodies as they clashed in mid-air.

The black dragon hooked the claw at the top of its wing into the fleshy material of the golden's wing and violently jerked downward, making a huge tear.

Gold cried out in surprise and wrapped its four legs around black's body. Black strained to stay in the air, huge, gorgeous wings beating and forcing large gusts of wind into the birds that hovered nearby, watching. But the weight of both dragons on one set of wings was becoming too much.

Black tore at gold, trying desperately to disengage the other.

In the midst of his awe at such a large-scale battle, Kurama noticed that one front leg of the black dragon seemed newer than the others; the scales were cleaner and brighter.

Both dragons crashed into the foaming sea, causing a massive splash and responding waves. The birds flew higher to avoid the water.

They stayed a moment longer, watching the ocean for any sign of either beast.

One-by-one they took off once more, the eagle leading the way.

As they realized that they were safe, the gang began to enjoy flying again. They dipped and soared.

'Woo-hoo!' Yusuke shouted.

'Yeah! Alright!' Kuwabara yelled, 'This is great!'

'Misaki, I have to say, this is the coolest thing ever!' the eagle screeched happily, conveying Yusuke's mental message aloud to the other birds of prey who then told their passengers. This is how they conversed and it all happened within seconds of being said.

Yusuke waited for a moment, expecting Misaki to respond. When a response didn't come, he called them all to a halt.

'Misaki?'

The birds all looked intelligently at each other, but still not response.

'Okay wait, quick roll-call. Kuwabara?'

There was a second of pause as the message was conveyed. Then the hawk called out.

'Alright. Kurama?'

It was the falcon that responded.

'Yukina?'

The raven croaked.

'And then I'm with the eagle.'

'If there are four birds, then there are four of us. That means that Hiei is not among us either. No one is carrying more than one person?' Kurama asked.

The answer was a negative. They could only carry one mind with them.

'Then where is...and...' the eagle's head snapped around as Yusuke searched the skies as if another bird was hiding among the few clouds.

'We cannot stop any longer,' the eagle spoke, 'We must keep moving if you are to reach your destination in a correct amount of time.'

Reluctantly, the started off again.

The soaring was not quite as joy filled as it had been. And the sea grew colder, making it hard for them to find updrafts to use. It became harder work to stay in the air and no one talked.

For the second time that day, the sun above them was blotted out. Everyone's hearts jumped and they looked up in apprehension, muscles wound tight, preparing to flee.

--

-sighs- I just love cliffhangers, don't you?

-Lotsm


	24. Chapter 24

--author's notes: You learn a lot in this one. And some of it may be hard to follow. It all makes sense in my head. And I do the whole explaining everything again. I can't help it, it's just something I have to do.

--Overview of last chapter: The gang is on a stone island in the middle of an ocean where a pedestal and four bird statues reside. Misaki reanimates the four stone birds who carry them across the sea. A golden dragon chases after them but a black one comes to fight. Once rid of the golden dragon they all continue to their destination. But the dragon has returned...

Kurama looked up and saw that their cover was not the golden dragon, but the black one. He was not sure if this one was truly on their side and he didn't allow himself to be lulled into a false sense of security. Neither did anyone else.

They all continued struggling in flight, their wings beating almost futilely to keep themselves in air.

The shadow backed off and suddenly, the black scaly body appeared beneath them. They all immediately recognized Hiei asleep on the back of the dragon.

Just as suddenly, they were caught in an updraft. Gratefully, the birds rested their wings as they soared above the heat that radiated upwards from the dragon's body.

The eagle screeched in horror as Yusuke saw Hiei.

The dragon turned its head so that it considered them all with one bright, clever green eye.

'Misaki!' Kurama said with relief, the falcon calling out his discovery.

'How can you be sure?' Yusuke was suspicious.

'Because he can recognize me, baka.' Misaki's voice rang true in their minds.

'Misaki?!' he said, the eagle looking at her in surprise.

'No, I'm the postman. Of course it's me!' she snorted and black smoke rose from her nostrils.

'How did you manage that?' Kurama asked.

'You don't want to know.' Misaki cringed, 'And sorry it took so long. I had to go back and get Hiei. I figured if I fought with him it'd just be more trouble.'

'Yay! Misaki!' the raven swooped down and brushed her scaly back with its wing tips.

'Oh!' Kurama berated himself. He should have known as soon as he saw the brighter scales on the fore-leg that it was Misaki. That same arm in her human form is actually new. It made since that it appeared so when she was in dragon form. However she did that.

It was much easier now that the great heat from Misaki's body rose underneath them. She also caught them in her wake and helped pull them along faster than they could travel by themselves.

Kurama also realized the ingeniousness of what she had done. He assumed that as her body was giving off such great amounts of heat that the surface of her scales was quite hot. Hiei being what he was, it would not hurt him in any way. Kurama looked at Misaki was new respect.

They seemed to be flying forever, though none of them would admit that they never wanted it to end.

Misaki easily moved along, beating her huge wings steadily. She peered ahead and with her focused eyesight, spotted land.

'It isn't far now.' she told the others, 'Only a few more leagues and we'll be there.'

The falcon's piercing cry expressed the sadness all of the passengers felt at coming close to the end of their flight.

Something lurched within Misaki's heart and she faltered in the air. It lurched again and she took a deep shaky breath.

'Misaki, what's wrong?' Kurama asked.

Misaki was about to answer when her heart lurched again and she felt a burning sensation that started at the tips of her wings and was rapidly moving inward.

'Misaki, you're fading!' Yukina told her.

She was winking in and out of existence. Misaki felt Hiei's form on her back and she knew that if she really did fade that his fate would be at the mercy of the currents in the sea beneath them.

Wings straining, Misaki shot forward towards land, hoping to reach it before whatever was going on finished.

There was no way the birds could keep up with her kind of speed. All the others could do was soar on the heat she left behind and watch as she disappeared towards the land in front of them.

Misaki blinked in between the two forms, human and dragon. She dove towards the stone beach beneath her.

'Hiei!' she yelled in his mind.

Hiei woke up as she called.

'I need you to jump off! Get clear!'

Not questioning the voice in his head, Hiei leapt into the air and landed on the island, rolling to absorb the impact. He skated back a ways before he could stop. He watched as a black dragon, which was flickering in and out of existence, desperately tried to make a landing.

Misaki felt her heart lurch again and one of her wings caught on the stone and flipped her over. She continued bouncing along the beach, unable to regain her balance. Her dragon form gave way to her human one which rolled twice more and then she lay still on her stomach.

Trembling, Misaki slowly shifted around and pushed herself up on her hands, her hair flowing down, concealing her face.

Two black booted feet appeared by her head and she looked up. Hiei extended a hand to her and she took it. He pulled her up on her feet.

"Sorry." Misaki noticed the blood on his hand. She looked at her palms. They were scraped and bloody. Misaki's new shoulder throbbed horribly and she could feel that her elbows and knees had scraps too. However, the orange kimono Coahtu lent her had no holes in it.

Hiei turned to look around them. Misaki closed her eyes and concentrated. Her skin grew over the wounds and the blood dried. She wiped the blood off of her hands and gazed up at the sky.

Four large birds winged in from the distance, steadily coming closer.

When they reached the shore, each one elegantly landed on the stone beach, claws scraping on it slightly.

"I thank thee for your pains, great ones." Misaki bowed.

The eagle took a step forward, "We must do our duty as you must do yours."

There was a flash of light and Kuwabara, Yusuke, Yukina and Kurama stepped out of their respective bird in their human forms.

The magnificent eagle arched its wings and inclined its head, moving one leg back and dipping downward in an elaborate bow. It then took off. The falcon, raven and hawk all followed suit and they started back across the ocean to the pedestal.

"Misaki!" Yukina ran forward to give her a hug.

Misaki grinned, feeling better than she had in a long time.

"So where are we now?" Kuwabara took a look around.

They stood about thirty feet from a dense forest and the stone beach encircled that forest.

"The Island of The Oracle." Misaki gestured outward to indicate the area around them, "The cave is on the other side."

"Then we'd better get moving!" Yusuke said.

Misaki turned to walk along the beach and the others followed.

"Hey, why don't we just cut through the forest?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

"If you want to try and even get into that forest, be my guest. Nothing goes into the forest and nothing comes out. It's a completely secluded area." Misaki said to him.

Kuwabara looked over at the forest. The edge seemed foreboding enough. Thorny vines and bushes took care of the ground and climbed up the trees that were in such close proximity that they fought for every bit of sunlight they could get. He decided not to try anything.

It slowly grew darker and they were forced to make camp for the night. Once they got a fire started, they all fell asleep rather quickly. Except Misaki of course.

Now that she had received some of her former power, she could not longer sleep. And didn't need too.

She gazed fondly at the little group, glad for their company on what would otherwise have been a long and lonely journey.

From inside her kimono, Misaki pulled out the dagger covered in Drake's blood. She hadn't put it in the ground because somehow she hadn't seen the right spot for it yet. She knew she had promised him but...it could wait a while she supposed.

As Misaki examined the blade, she thought back to what happened on the pedestal island.

The blood she had ingested pulsed through her veins and changed her into an almost perfect replica of Drake. He had told her that he didn't know what the reaction between her and the blood would be. Luckily, that form was exactly what she needed.

A thought hit Misaki suddenly, Drake knew. He somehow knew that she would need the blood, though he didn't know what it would do for her.

Despite how nicely he had been, Misaki did not expect to ever forgive him for taking her arm. And that had somehow slipped her mind when they had met.

"You said you don't sleep."

The statement drew Misaki out of her thoughts. Hiei was looking at her from the other side of the fire.

Hiei noticed the blackened blade that she held in her lap. The firelight danced across the metal.

"Yes, I did." Misaki wasn't quite sure what Hiei wanted.

He crossed his arms, catching her in the lie, "You slept back in the forest."

Oh. She had, hadn't she. Oops.

"Well...um..."

Hiei's eyes smoldered across from her.

Misaki had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this one.

"Everything you've said is true." was all she could think of.

"Hn. Baka. Explain yourself and do it quickly."

There was no way around it. She would have to tell Hiei. There was no way of knowing what he would do if she didn't. Of course, once he knew the reason, he also knew the reason they were traveling to see The Oracle.

"When I told you that I could not sleep, at that time I was unable to." Misaki chose her words carefully, "But more recently I have been forced to sleep because I..." She paused, "I...grew sick."

Hiei was unconvinced and Misaki knew it.

"Sick."

Misaki nodded, "That correct."

"Sick and so you could sleep. What sickness is that?"

"I...mortality. That's what." she spit it out, the word like venom in her mouth.

The look of surprise on Hiei's face was quite readable.

"And you are no longer so."

"Um...sort of."

"This is the reason for our journey."

"Yes."

Hiei nodded, apparently satisfied for now.

Misaki breathed a sighed of relief as a hush fell over the camp once more. She waited patiently for morning when they could move closer to their goal.

When everyone woke up, they started off again and their journey was uneventful. The sky was bright and clear, the ocean a deep blue crystalline color.

Something in Misaki's heart leapt as they came around part of the beach. The aura of this place was extremely familiar. Just as she expected, an entrance cut into a cave was to her right leading back into the middle of the island.

She stopped in front of the large hole. The cave was not very deep. The others came up behind her.

In the back of the cave, sitting on a rock was a man with white hair, dressed in white robes. No one said anything. They all knew that this was the oracle they had traveled so far for. He looked towards them, though his eyes were covered by a white blindfold, and stood up to greet them. Misaki walked forward and everyone else followed close behind. He and Misaki both stopped when they stood about ten feet apart.

"Hail Misaki Ansatsusha."

"Hail Eldred Oracle." Misaki responded, walking to him. He knelt down and bowed his head. "My child," Misaki said, placing her hand on his head, giving him her blessing.

The others gawked. Misaki was young; at least she appeared that way. This man was obviously older than she, with lines in his face though he did not seem any less handsome for it. Of course, Kuwabara and Yusuke were assuming that this guy was literally Misaki's child and that was a little more than they could handle.

"This...this guy is your kid?" Yusuke asked.

Both Misaki and Eldred laughed as he stood.

"No...no, definitely not," Misaki grinned.

"I do find that a trifle insulting Ansatsusha." He looked down at her.

"Eldred, if I ever have a child I can assure you he would not be like you."

"So you don't have any kids," Kuwabara finished, looking a little relieved.

Eldred frowned, "The years must have been kind to you 'Susha, for this youngling to find such astonishment that you could have children. You are in fact several years my senior."

There was more gaping involved here, directed at Misaki.

"How old are you?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age, Yusuke." Misaki said primly. She turned back to Eldred, "How old were you at your last birthday?"

"But you just asked him how old he was!" Kuwabara protested.

Misaki spoke as if to a little child, "Eldred is not a woman, Kuwabara."

Eldred thought about it and laughed, "You know, my birthday came and went without me realizing it. What year is this? Time passes differently here on the island."

"I have no idea," Misaki admitted.

Before anyone could provide a date Eldred spoke again, "I think I may be quite a few millennias old now. Give or take a couple centuries that is. I never was good with time. When was the earth created? I was the first of us to come into being here. Of course, things were going on elsewhere," he nodded to Misaki.

Misaki always felt better when she was around Eldred. And it had been such a long time since she saw him last. He knew perfectly well that she could change her appearance and that in fact she didn't really have a certain way she had to look. Eldred preferred to look older because he said it gave him some sort of elegance. Misaki didn't think an old crone could have any elegance to her. Take Genkai for example.

"You're even more of an old lady than Genkai is!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"A few centuries younger and I might have taken offense to that," Misaki sniffed.

"Misaki, I don't think you even would have taken offense to such a comment," Eldred said.

Misaki elbowed his ribs.

"Oh. Sorry."

Kurama took all of these things in silently, though the conversation was amusing enough. Yoko Kurama was quite old himself and it didn't seem all that improbable for either Misaki or this Eldred person to be older than him. It did pose a few questions though. Eventually Kurama was going to get answers. This whole business, about the beginning of the world and Eldred bringing himself into existence...and then Misaki being older than the beginning of the world, if he interpreted what he heard correctly, was slightly overwhelming for the youkai.

"I would not suggest referring to Misaki as 'grandma'." Eldred advised.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were doubled over laughing.

"Especially considering that I do not resemble Genkai in any way shape or form," Misaki added, "But if you really are that insecure about your own looks," she sighed, "I suppose I can stand it just for you."

That got the both of them to stop.

"What are you talking about? I've got a pretty enough face for Kuwabara and me!"

"That's funny, I was going to say the same thing about you Urameshi."

Yusuke was going to retort but he glanced at Eldred and another thought crossed his mind. "So you're an oracle, huh?"

"The Oracle, yes."

"What exactly does an oracle do?"

"Yusuke!" Kurama sounded a little exasperated.

"What? If I'm going to be here, I might as well know what people use these things for, right?"

"Do you really want a history lesson?" Misaki asked.

"Ugh. No not really. I take back my question." Yusuke made a face. "So why do you wear a blindfold?"

"More history."

"Yuck this is gross. Can we leave?"

"Misaki makes it seem less interesting that it really is," Eldred crossed his arms.

"I've had theories and read things about it, but it would be nice to hear it from a mind that truly knows of these things." Kurama stepped forward.

"An inquiring mind." Eldred seemed impressed, "Just who are you keeping company with nowadays, Ansatsusha?"

"That would be the vessel of Yoko Kurama."

"Ah," Eldred searched for him with blind eyes, "Suiichi Minamino. Now I know who is here. The Spirit Detective and his associates."

Hiei wasn't sure if he liked being referred to as an associate.

"It's what you are."

Somehow Hiei knew that Eldred was talking to him. He looked up and saw Eldred tap his temple, "I can see right through you."

"Oh, so that's what you do!" Yusuke realized.

"Among other things," Eldred said evasively. "Spirit Detectives?" Eldred asked Misaki, "Again? I thought you—"

"Not here Eldred." Misaki's voice rang clear through the cave.

Eldred stopped but the damage had already been done. No one said anything but his words were stored away in the back of their minds.

"Eldred, I need to speak to you."

Eldred nodded; here came the real reason why she made the visit. He knew how dangerous the journey was. It was that way for a reason.

Misaki took his elbow in her hand and led him back to the rock he sat upon earlier. It was a bit of a distance away and the others wouldn't be able to hear them converse.

--

This one's a little longer than the others—just to make up for the shortness of the last chapter I guess—and once again it's an awkward place to stop but there isn't a great one that isn't too short or too long so whatever. Live with it.

-Lotsm


	25. Chapter 25

--author's notes: So this and the last chapter came quick because I already had most of the stuff in the cave already typed out. I do that a lot. I have something typed that is so far ahead that it doesn't really matter for a long time. I hate it when I do that but it does help...eventually.

--Overview of last chapter: Once rid of the golden dragon and after Misaki goes back to retrieve Hiei, the gang continues to their destination: another stone island. Misaki has a rough landing as she changes back into human form and Hiei is awakened. They all begin to travel around the island to the other side. They reach a cave on the other side and meet Eldred The Oracle. The gang learns that Misaki is quite a bit older than she appears and then Misaki leads Eldred to the back of the cave so that they can talk.

Hiei went to sit down. He leaned up against the cave wall and closed his eyes.

"What're you doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"If you can't tell, they are going to be catching up on things and I expect that to take a while. I don't intend on standing up like a baka the whole time."

Kuwabara almost protested until he saw that Kurama was sitting, as was the quiet Yukina, and Yusuke had walked back outside to the beach. He grumbled something but stomped out of the cave.

Kurama remained inside as he hoped to catch something of the conversation between Eldred and Misaki. Hiei planned on taking a light nap.

After a few minutes, Kurama gave up and relaxed. The words passing between the pair, while audible, were completely jumbled. They were talking too fast back and forth for him to catch anything. At this rate, they would be done faster than Hiei thought.

"And so I don't know what to do."

"It seems like quite a predicament."

Misaki finished explaining what had happened the last few days. She and Eldred had long ago learned to talk rapidly and they were both quite adept at it.

"So you came to me because my fire-sister recommended it."

"I would take Coahtu's advice no matter what. She is the wisest of you."

"Of us."

Misaki shook her head, "I've never really considered myself truly one of you. You all were together from the beginning; I was merely an add-on later."

"Don't talk like that. It's this state you're in. It's messing with your mind."

Misaki didn't say anything more about it.

Eldred sighed, "Just once I wish I could see with my eyes. Have you really not changed at all?"

"Nope. I look the same as ever."

"I don't think any of us will get use to the longevity." He sighed, "It's the curse of our origins."

"We loose so many people. There's so much pain. I wish it would just end."

"But it can't. Not for you, not for me." Eldred put his hand to her cheek, "We don't belong with them. They live in a separate time, a separate dimension almost. Why do you do it to yourself?"

"And what am I supposed to do?" Misaki pulled away, "Lock myself away? Become a hermit? I tried that already, remember? It killed me more than being with them will." she gestured towards the three youkai near the cave entrance and the two humans outside.

"They'll die. They'll all die and leave you behind again. Your purpose goes on infinitely. Keeping the balance is what you're here for."

"I know my ending, Eldred."

He tried to peer through his blindfold at her, "What?"

"I have seen my ending. The end of my purpose. Haven't you searched? Looked for yours?"

Eldred shook his head, "You are so different from the rest of us. That must be why we can never fully claim you as our own. I have no desire to find the end of my purpose. I know that I will live my life out as long as my element exists."

Misaki reached up to his head and Eldred pulled back, "No. I can't. You can't."

"I can. I want to look into your eyes. I don't know when I'll see you again."

Eldred hesitated, but nodded and leaned forward. Misaki reached around the back of his head and untied the blindfold, holding it in her hands. Eldred's eyes slowly opened, pupils dilating to compensate for the new light. The milky white blindness that was the token of an oracle slowly slid off his eyes. He blinked once and his eyes cleared.

"Misaki." He saw her for the first time and reached over and hugged her. "My dearest sister." He spoke slowly, savoring those words. "I have missed you."

The wind picked up inside and outside of the cave.

"And I have missed you as well, my endearing winds." Eldred pulled away and held his arms out, eyes open to the ceiling as the wind swept in and ruffled his white robes. Eldred sighed and met Misaki's gaze. "I don't know how we stand it. Without our elements, we feel...different."

"It's because you are different when you're The Oracle. Your purpose is different. Your element would hamper your ability to 'see'."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier." Eldred's chocolate brown eyes were sad. "You haven't changed at all," he smiled a little.

"I told you that."

"Alright. I've had my fun." His eyes began losing their color again and Misaki retied the blindfold over his eyes. He stood up. "Everyone should hear this."

They both walked back towards Hiei and Kurama. Yukina was standing and she held out a hand to Misaki. Misaki took it and walked to the entrance of the cave.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Misaki called.

They trotted back from down the shores. The wind died down completely and Eldred's robes seemed to sigh sadly as they grew still.

"You have had many trials behind you. And you have many left before you will reach your goal." Eldred addressed them all. "As reward for your passing the tests of valor set before, I am required to give you what I see."

"Don't interrupt," Misaki whispered, elbowing Yusuke in the ribs. He had opened his mouth, but he closed it, rubbing his side.

"I cannot answer questions you have, as my visions are never stationary nor are they focused."

'So we took a gamble coming here,' Kurama thought, 'He might not give Misaki what she wants at all.' He looked over at her. She almost seemed eager for his words. 'Maybe she knows something we don't. It wouldn't be the first time.'

"I think that's enough of the formalities. It's all required," Eldred sighed and shrugged. He relaxed and behind the blindfold, he closed his eyes. Though he was wrapped in darkness while his eyes were open, as he closed them, he was able to see.

"A mortal's blood, a final queue, shift one way, all goes askew. If thou be brave, not faint of heart, then hear my words, your journey start." Images passed quickly in front of Eldred's eyes and he spoke, though it wasn't him speaking. He slipped farther away and his voice took on more rhythm.

"The ocean I see, a mighty rage, descend you must, to find the sage. Deep within earth's mighty core, a specter waits, foul deeds in store. Ears do not hear, a legion of voices, soiled clothes of blood, to many choices. Search for this one, deep of the chest, as far away as east from west. Where deep within, the pulse of the world, beats slow and strong, its mercies unfurled. Find your fears...face them twice...no escape..." Eldred began swaying unsteadily, "Though it would be nice." He collapsed and Misaki ran forward, holding his head up. "I never was very good at rhyming," as his eyes closed, a weak smile stayed on his lips. He relaxed in Misaki's arms.

She carefully laid his head down on the floor and stood up, her mind racing behind her emerald eyes. "Alright. Let's go. We're done here."

"You mean you're just going to leave him there?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"He's not dead, baka. 'Seeing' takes a lot out of someone. And it isn't measure by spirit energy so any of you wouldn't have gotten half as far as he did. From what I understand, he's been doing this for at least ten years straight, so he should be good at it." Misaki walked out of the cave, "I finally got to where I could do fifty lines but that took a lot more time than he's been at it," she mumbled.

"Wait, where are we going?" Yusuke ran after her.

"Weren't you listening at all?"

"Well yeah but—"

"He told us exactly were we needed to go."

"And where is that?" Hiei asked, stopping and crossing his arms.

"We don't have time to stop!" Misaki grabbed his wrist and pulled him after her, "It'll take long enough to get there as it is!"

"You haven't said where we're going yet." Kurama trotted after her.

Misaki sighed, still moving at a rapid pace. " 'Deep within earth's mighty core' doesn't spell it out for you?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! We're going where now?" Yusuke's eyes widened.

"The center of the earth, numbskull!"

"Sounds like a wild goose chase to me." Hiei pulled himself out of Misaki's grasp, but he kept running.

"It could be. That's what makes it so exciting, right?" Misaki didn't make it sound exciting however.

Some time later, they stopped for the night, building a campfire on the ground. Everyone gathered around it, munching on food Eldred gave to them.

"It is odd that these beaches are not sandy," Kurama noted.

"Sand wouldn't be practical I guess. I never really thought about it before." Misaki said.

"So is no one else concerned about this middle of the earth thing?" Yusuke asked.

"What's the problem?"

"Weeell, isn't the center of the earth supposed to be like molten lava or something?"

"Or something," Misaki snorted.

"How would you know Urameshi? You always fall asleep in science class."

"Shut up Kuwabara!"

"Just how far away is the 'center of the earth'." Yukina asked.

"It's as far away as the east is from the west."

"East from the west?! That's like impossible!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Misaki shook her head, "No matter how far east you walk, west is always a step behind you."

Yusuke ran a hand over his hair, "Now you're starting to sound like the oracle thingy."

"My brain hurts," Kuwabara was rubbing his one of his temples and his eyes was closed, giving his face a grimace.

Misaki chuckled mirthlessly, "I used to be an oracle myself so I should be able to sound like one. Actually after that episode, I sounded like an oracle for years after that. It isn't a job any intelligent being volunteers for."

"And somehow I'm not surprised to hear you say you were an oracle," Kurama said dryly.

"Don't even get me started on that."

"You were an oracle? That's such an honorable job. Can I be one too?" Kuwabara took Misaki's hands in his own.

"Honorable? Ha! Tell that too Cassandra." Misaki jerked her hands away.

"Cassandra?" Yusuke asked.

"There is a Greek myth that the god Apollo fell in love with Cassandra and gave her the gift of foresight, the ability to see into the future. But she refused him and though he could not recall his gift, he cursed it, saying that she would foresee all of the horrible events of the future but no one would believe her." Kurama provided.

"Thank you Mister Almanac."

"You're welcome." Kurama knew she must have been feeling better in order to say that.

"Wow. So what's that mean?" Yusuke asked.

Misaki hit the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being ignorant." she told him.

Hiei chuckled softly.

"You all might as well get some sleep. We'll get back to where we landed tomorrow."

"Do we get to fly again?" Kuwabara was eager. The three others who had gotten to fly looked at her for an answer.

Misaki shook her head, "I'm afraid not. One way trip, you know."

"Oh." Yusuke's face fell.

Everyone settled down to sleep.

Misaki stayed up, as usual, keeping watch.

It was comforting for her as the others lay sleeping to look at the stars twinkling over the ocean. She could hear the sea lapping up onto the shore, smell the salt on the air and a hint of memories she'd rather forget. Her heightened senses had returned to her. She listened closely and caught the slow and steady beating of five sleeping hearts. It was faint, but it was there. And it was comforting.

As before, once everyone awoke, they started off again, most of them enjoying the nice weather and the pleasant walk.

Since they knew where they were going, Misaki dropped back by herself, fingering Drake's dagger absently.

She didn't pay attention and she sliced open part of her finger. She stuck the finger in her mouth and looked at the blackened blade. Part of it instantly stained red.

Misaki stopped and looked around cautiously. Something was following them. She started walking again so that she didn't alert the others. They didn't seem to notice.

She glanced left and right as she walked but didn't see anything. She knew they were being watched.

Her body tensed as she heard a noise behind her. She dove forward and took Yukina down—as Yukina was only a few feet in front of her— shielding Yukina's body.

The others ducked as something whooshed over their heads and Misaki felt her hair rustle in the sudden wind. She looked up and saw a flash of gold rise above them and turn around to make another strike.

The golden dragon roared angrily. Its wings were tattered and its scales were grey around the edges.

Misaki pulled Yukina to her feet and pulled her aside, everyone dodging either left or right as the dragon swooped through them all.

"Go!" Misaki yelled.

They began running in the direction of where the birds landed.

The dragon bellowed and shot an arc of flames into the air as a warning.

"Keep running!" Misaki shouted at Kuwabara and Yusuke who were in the front of the pack.

Misaki allowed one glance behind her to see that the dragon was forced to recover from its dive as it hadn't compensated for their dodging its attack. That gave them a little more time.

Yusuke skidded to a halt as he somehow recognized the area. Kuwabara was close behind him.

"What now?!" He asked, talking above the dragon's beating wings.

The short sword of Drake's began to pulse and Misaki grabbed it. She ran forward, close to the water and jabbed the blade into the ground. She had enough strength to force it deep in the stone.

The earth beneath them rumbled and the sea began to churn. The waters started to part in a circle before the dagger.

"Hurry!" Misaki motioned at the hole.

Kuwabara took one look at the dragon, then the hole and decided his odds were better in the hole. He and Yusuke clambered down, then Misaki shoved Yukina in after them.

The dragon hurtled for them again. It opened its mouth and Misaki could hear it pulling in air and then she heard the tell-tale sound of fire coming from within.

"Duck!" Misaki commanded. She put a hand on Hiei and Kurama's backs, forcing them down. She placed herself in between them and the oncoming dragon.

They were almost knocked over by the force of the dragon's fiery breath. It spread over Misaki's back, but neither Hiei or Kurama were touched.

As the fire began to reside, Misaki gave them a small pushed towards the hole.

Kurama was surprised. Misaki didn't even seem to flinch and she had just gotten flamed.

Misaki caught his look, "The kimono, now go!"

Kurama nodded and disappeared into the hole.

"I'm a fire youkai." Hiei said bluntly.

Misaki had forgotten. The dragon flames would not have hurt him even if he had gotten hit. She nodded and Hiei jumped down.

Misaki's back arched in pain as the dragon slashed down her back. She could feel three wounds from her shoulder to her waist begin bleeding. She bit her lip and jerked the dagger from the ground, holding the hilt in one hand and putting the palm of the other hand underneath. She jabbed upward and felt the dagger sink into flesh. Steaming bits of acid blood dripped onto her shoulders, burning holes in the kimono.

The dragon screeched in pain and wheeled away from Misaki. It staggered through the air over the dark forest where it plummeted into the awaiting trees.

Misaki realized that the hole was shrinking in front of her. A hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed her arm, pulling her through.

--

Wow look, a decent stopping spot! And it's just about the right length too! w00tn3ss!

-Lotsm


	26. Chapter 26

--author's notes: Wow. I have over a hundred pages typed! I think that's pretty amazing. I don't think I've ever written that much on one story...in fact I know that I have never written that much on one story...yay...go me...

--Overview of last chapter: Eldred and Misaki catch up and Eldred agrees to try and 'see' anything he can for her. He goes into a trance and speaks of the center of the earth, in rhyme of course, and then collapses from the strain. The gang goes outside and beings to walk back to were the birds dropped them off. They stop for the night, learning that Misaki used to be an oracle herself, and in the morning they begin traveling again. The golden dragon comes back for revenge, and they make a run for it. They reach the spot, Misaki jabs Drake's dagger into the stone and the water's part to reveal a dark hole. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina get shoved in, but the other three are outside when the dragon breaths flames at them. Misaki protects Hiei and Kurama by placing herself in between them and the dragon, her fire-proof kimono doing what it does best. The other two jump in the hole but the dragon slashes out, tearing through the back of the kimono and Misaki's flesh. She pulls the dagger from the ground and stabs the dragon at the right moment through the heart. While she let go of the dagger and the dragon staggers away through the air, the hole is grows smaller. A hand reaches out and pulls her inside before it closes completely behind her.

Her sight left for a moment as she went from the bright outside world to the darkness of the hole. She fell onto the ground and rolled once onto her stomach, groaning softly in pain. She realized that whoever it was had grabbed her new arm and she clenched her teeth together to stop from crying out.

She felt a hand on her back and she winced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see those. Are you unhurt otherwise?" Kurama asked her.

"Yes, thank you." she managed to say.

'Don't mention it.' a dry voice brushed her mind.

Misaki looked around, able to see now that her eyes adjusted to the new darkness.

It wasn't completely dark. The walls glowed faintly, giving just enough light to make everything out.

She put her cheek down on the cool stony floor and tried not to think about the searing pain in her back.

Courtesy of the dragon blood, which counteracted part of her mortality, Misaki felt the tears in her flesh begin to close, the muscles meshing together.

Sorely, she stood and took in her surroundings. Kurama was next to her, a look of concern still on his face. The others were nearby. They were standing on a small piece of ground and a dark hallway was the only path available.

Still tender from her wounds, Misaki carefully took off the orange kimono's jacket-like top. Underneath, she wore a form-fitting tank top, and she kept the bottom of the kimono on.

Misaki examined the damage done to the kimono and then disgustingly tossed it to the side. Coahtu would be upset, but Misaki saw no point in letting her see what had happened to it. The large slices in the back from the dragon's claws ranged from the shoulder to the waist of the jacket and there were also good-sized holes in the top of the shoulders were the blood had dripped down. Luckily the kimono had protected Misaki from that acid and her tank top bore no holes itself.

"So where exactly are we now?" Yusuke craned his neck around, looking at the glowing walls.

"The beginning of our journey." Misaki replied.

"Could you be any vaguer?" Yusuke wanted to know, "Wait, don't answer that. I'm sure you could."

Misaki grinned, "Down that hall, down those stairs within the hall, and down many more stairs than you could ever count, lays the center of the earth."

"Great. Can I take back my question?"

"We'd better start moving. We wouldn't want you two to be held back a year in school because you missed too many days." Misaki started down the stairs.

"No way...would they really do that?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

"Considering how long it's going to take for us to travel...yes."

"Didn't the oracle mention that time passes differently here?" Kurama piped up.

Everyone was now following Misaki down the stairs. The passage was small so that one person was forced to follow behind the other in a descending line down the stairs.

Misaki stuck her tongue out at Kurama, "Do you always ruin all of the fun? I could have had them going on about it for at least an hour or two and now I have nothing to do."

"I somehow suspect that you'll live."

"Only barely." She turned back to concentrate on the stairs.

It seemed as though time passed slowly, though those who wondered about the time had no idea how much time had actually passed. Eventually the passage widened and the light got brighter. However, the walls were not glowing anymore; the light just seemed to shine from everywhere.

Yusuke could really stand the quiet but he could only think of one question to ask that would keep the deafening silence at bay for a while.

"Misaki?"

"Yeah?"

"What did all that stuff the oracle said mean?"

She sighed quietly and then stopped her downward pace.

At this point, it took longer to step down from one stair to the next as the space between the stairs was bigger.

"Sit down. Your legs will thank you." Misaki sat cross-legged on the floor.

They all complied, Hiei leaning his back against the wall behind him. Yusuke and Kuwabara spread themselves out, stretching their muscles which had just started to protest at the strain and Kurama sat down in a similar fashion to Misaki. Yukina sunk to her knees, sitting on her feet.

"Well, the first part of the 'stuff' talked about the ocean. 'The ocean I see, a mighty rage, descend you must, to find the sage.' We just did that."

Yusuke nodded.

"And 'deep within earth's mighty core, a specter waits, foul deeds in store.' That's what we're doing, traveling down to see the essence."

"The...essence?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes. Eldred basically told us to go and see the essence, who will probably tell us to go and see someone else." Misaki sighed, urging herself to wait just a while longer to regain what she once had.

"Who is he?" Kurama wanted to know.

"The essence of human nature. 'Ears do not hear, a legion of voices, soiled clothes of blood, to many choices.'"

"Doesn't sound like a very happy person." Yusuke commented.

"He's not. He embodies the very essence of human nature. If you all thought that the Chapter Black Video was bad, be glad that Sensui didn't get to meet the essence."

Yusuke shuddered.

"I will warn you," Something in her voice made them all look up at her, "You have never seen anything like the essence and you never will. He isn't someone you seek out to ask about the weather. And he's a bit two-faced."

"Two-faced?" Kurama said.

"Do you remember Koenma saying that the Chapter Black Video is part of a series about the human race and is not meant to be seen alone?"

They nodded.

"The essence is sort of like that. He has two sides to him, the darker side embodying what the Black tape showed and more, and the lighter side, like another tape in the series. These two are two sides of the same coin, twins in one body, he is female and yet she is male, and then again, neither. He is not good or bad, he simply exists." Misaki shook her head, knowing full well that the essence was hard to explain, but harder to understand. She did not envy them for what they were going to see.

"And you might hope that the essence is in his lighter side when we visit him. He'll be much more helpful that way." 'And your eyes will be spared.' Misaki thought to herself.

Misaki saw Hiei frown for a moment and she realized that he heard what she was thinking. Instinctively, her hand went behind her ear and her eyes widened but she return to a passive expression quickly. The precious jewel that had protected her mind from outside entry was gone. Misaki thought back. She wasn't exactly surprised. After all, she had practically been human before but it must have fallen out at some point after she had consumed the dragon blood.

She erected the barriers she had previously used to keep Hiei out of her thoughts and noticed that without the strength she once had, the barriers were nothing compared to what had been in use before. She hoped Hiei would have no true desire to enter her mind as she assumed he would be able to do so easily.

Misaki stood, indicating that it was time to begin their descent once more.

They travel downward, always down. Time had no meaning for them and they did not know how long they traveled. Yusuke and Kuwabara occasionally bantered back and forth but it was half-hearted and they soon fell to silence again.

The width of the cavern never grew and the length of the stairs stayed the same. But it began to grow darker.

Misaki felt a small hand slip into hers and she felt Yukina walking closely next to her.

Eventually the little ice maiden grew weary and Misaki hoisted Yukina onto her back, not pausing her movement for even a moment. The girl was a light weight to carry and she relaxed, falling into a restless sleep.

Soon, though none of them knew if it really was 'soon' or not, the stair began spiraling down. The air slowly grew hotter and heavier and so they did not notice. Until Kuwabara passed out on the floor.

"Can you wake him?" Misaki asked Yusuke with a tired voice. Even having part of her former power restored to her, the trek was a trial even for the Ansatsusha. Misaki didn't move from where she stood in the front of the group. Walking back to them, up those few steps would mean going backwards. And moving up. She felt as though her legs would give out at any minute. Then she wondered how the others must feel.

Yusuke knelt over Kuwabara, "He's out. I don't think he'll be up for a while. The wimp." Yusuke said it, but he was almost breathless and a sweaty sheen covered his profile.

Moving one foot in front of the other, Misaki climbed up to them and sat Yukina down gently with her back against the wall, then sat down herself.

Gratefully, the others followed suit, dropping down to the ground.

Misaki surveyed their faces. Worn, tired, and sweaty. Misaki closed her eyes and felt the air around them, realizing that it was hotter than before but that the heat was growing at such a miniscule pace that they wouldn't know it if they weren't paying attention. Like a frog in a frying pan. The essence did not need petty riddles to protect him, the heat would cook whomever tried to reach him.

Misaki painfully got up and walked over to Kuwabara's face-down body, collapsing back down when she reached him. She rolled him over with the help of the others and put a hand on his forehead. He was flaming.

She glanced over at Yukina but the girl was still sleeping. Misaki did not want to wake her up.

Only she and Hiei seemed unaffected by the growing temperature. Misaki figured Hiei could withstand any amount of heat thrown at him and Yukina's body was naturally cold so it would merely increase the ice within. Which was why she was so tired. Her body was working overtime to keep her own temperature down at a reasonable level for an ice maiden.

Not even having enough strength to sigh, Misaki bent over Kuwabara from were she sat at his head and put a hand on either side of his face without touching him. She closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath of the humid air around them.

Despite his lack of strength, Kurama raised his eyes to watch what Misaki was doing. Very slowly Kuwabara's face lost the lines and the redness and he seemed relaxed. When Misaki was done, she held out a hand to Yusuke and he took it. The change was quicker this time and Yusuke nodded thanks. Misaki got up and walked over to Kurama. He looked up at her and she held out her hand. He took it, feeling the smooth but uncannily warm palm.

Something passed from her hand into him, and then he felt the air around him cool down. He felt his strength returning somewhat as the heat was washed away. He felt his tightened expression relaxing.

"Thank you." He said as she released him. He was still tired and hoped that she did not want to move on.

Misaki moved a bit away from the others and sat down, leaning heavily against the wall behind her.

--

Thanks for reading.

-Lotsm


	27. Chapter 27

--author's notes: WARNING TO ALL this chapter is VERY VERY GRAPHIC. Though maybe people are used to this sort of thing, I don't know. Anywho, you've been warned!! And I'm not kidding either!!

--Overview of last chapter: They all travel down, always down. They stop once in a while and Misaki explains who the essence is and what The Oracle's words meant. As they continue descending, no one notices that it is getting steadily warmer and Kuwabara finally passes out from the heat and the walking. Misaki restores his strength, as well as Kurama's and Yusuke's but she sits down for a while.

Once more, with time no longer on anyone's minds, they moved on after a long rest. Whatever Misaki had done for them had helped immensely and they felt rejuvenated. Misaki continued carrying Yukina as the maiden was still not awake.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours and hours of walking steadily down, the ground flattened out. Though no one really took notice, the air was cool and crisp.They stopped, just because they were finally not moving down. They sat quietly, no one really in the mood to talk when Kurama's ears heard something.

It was a pulse. But not a very steady pulse. The heart that it belonged to was weak.

"The pulse of existence." Misaki spoke up, seeing the expression on his face, "This is the only place in this dimension that you can hear it clearly enough." Misaki had caught the beat much faster than the others had, but she was tuned in to the sound as she knew that it was there. She was troubled however. A pulse is strong and steady, comforting in its repetition. The pulse staggered and Misaki did not know what it meant.

"Down this hall is the door. We're almost there." She stood for the last time of their journey and picked Yukina up once more.

They walked down the hall, coming to what was more of a stone rolled in front of a hole than a door.

The guys rolled the stone away and they entered it.

The chamber was dark and everyone could hear ragged breathing, but above that, the pulse. They could tell that the chamber was large as both pulse and breathing echoed off of unseen walls.

"Stay close." Misaki made an obscure gesture and a beam of light shone straight down on them from above. She stepped fluidly forward, the light circle around her moving as she moved. The others stayed with her.

Misaki closed her eyes and searched around for the energy signature of what she wanted. She knew that the essence would be unable to move with the light on him. And she also knew what the dark chamber meant. She had gotten a feeling while walking down the staircase and it was why she kept Yukina asleep. The girl had seen enough in her time. Misaki wished she could do the same for the others but her power was not that extensive.

They saw it when Misaki shot another beam of light down over it. There was a trail of blood leading to its feet. With sightless eyes, he turned his face towards them. When he spoke, it was with a ghastly legion's legion of tortured voices, all moaning and shrieking, sending shivers down everyone's spin.

"What...do you want...from me?"

Misaki moved closer and the others followed.

He had not eyes but sockets where eyes should have been, his mouth was sewn shut as well as his ears. Blood drenched him from head to toe and was flowing out of his feet, forming a pool around him now that he wasn't moving. Pieces of his skin hung off his frame. Blood fell from his eyes like small twin rivers and from his ears as well. Even from his pants, torn almost beyond recognition, flowed the red streams.

Misaki hardened herself, separating herself from what she saw and so she was able to look at him without pity or any other emotion. She laid Yukina down at the back of the circle of light they stood in. She strained to keep the light beam shining and she stepped forward from her beam to his.

She heard the sound of puking as Kuwabara emptied his stomach onto the floor. Yusuke retched, splattering the ground with what food still remained in his stomach. Even Hiei and Kurama could not look at him long.

The empty eye sockets turned themselves onto Misaki.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, her voice wavered once and then she steeled it. Her strength was a strong hold on which the guys could steady themselves.

The sightless eyes considered her for a moment but didn't answer. Finally he spoke, agony pouring from the voices which came from deep within him and around him, "Why have you come here, you least of all?"

"I ask you a question of which only you hold the answer."

"Answer?" what was the essence's laughter came out as cries of pain, "You embody...your own answer. How are we...to know who you are? We only know ourselves...we do not know anyone else. Have you lost yourself and come to us...to try and find it?"

"And yet I know who you are." Misaki spoke clearly, "You cannot refuse me."

The world stood still and the pulse stumbled unmistakably in the air.

"Why have you come here...Ansatsusha?" he moaned.

Misaki nodded, hearing his recognition of her, "I seek myself."

"You seek...what all others may never find."

"Can you give me what I need?"

The essence did not answer.

"Give me what I need." Misaki's voice turned cold and quiet.

"The rhythm is disrupted...the dancers cannot dance without the rhythm...which has left us. And yet you ask for that restoration. Impossibilities."

Misaki's brain tried to translate his cryptic words. Rhythm could mean a lot of things. It could have to do with the pulse. It could also be referring to Misaki herself. She knew her molecules could not 'dance' because she had lost part of herself. Yes. That made sense.

"You have lost the rhythm." He spoke once more, "Its ways are ancient and lost... and yet you ask for it to return."

"The pulse...why is the pulse faltering?" Misaki demanded.

The essence's bloody rings considered her again, "One has come...who should not be. The balance...will demand sacrifice."

He began to move forward, slowly as if in great pain. Misaki knew that he should not be able to do so and yet he drew closer, step by step. It was then that they saw one leg was broken. The darkly stained shin bone was sticking up in plain sight and he walked on that foot's ankle.

At one point, his head fell to the side. It was broken, hanging on only by a sliver of skin. His vertebrae stuck out from both his shoulders were the head had been and the neck that was lolling with its ear on his shoulder. She heard more sounds of spattering coming from behind her. Only, with nothing left in their stomachs, it was purely acid and burned their throats.

Misaki's shell she created within herself threatened to shatter but she hardened her resolve again, looking at him from a distance even as he came closer.

When he stood face to face with her, he stopped. His breath harbored death and withering and smelled as such.

The woman in front of him moved his head back straight onto his shoulders and then returned her blood covered hands to her sides.

"You are missing pieces," he whispered, the voices all echoing even when he was quieter. He reached out and took a hold of her bare, newer arm. Despite all of her precautions, Misaki shivered at his touch, feeling that blood drip down her arm to her bloody hands.

Though she shivered, his hand seared her skin and she clenched her teeth to stop from crying out. His touch, like his breath, was death and pain, physical, mental, both at the same time.

Inside the shell, Misaki screamed but the woman on the outside shoved her away, looking into his eyes, locking gazes with him.

"The balance...will demand sacrifice." He covered her face with his other hand and this time, Misaki screamed aloud, writhing under his palm.

The others were helpless, rooted to the ground without hope of recovery. And they could not look away, their eyes would not blink. They were frozen in time.

Misaki dropped to her knees, her head forced up by the hand that held it. Her screaming echoed through the cavern as blood coursed down her perfect hair and neck, down her shoulders to her tank top which caught hold of the blood and soaked it in. And then when the shirt could hold no more, the blood continued down her stomach, streaking the orange legs of the kimono.

The essence released her, the screaming turned to heaves of breath and they heard the sound of laughter, evil laughter that bounced off the walls tenfold in a million different voices. His mouth strained at the bonds which covered them with the laughter.

She sagged down, the back of her hands resting on the floor.

The laughter stopped abruptly and the ragged pulse beat twice in the deafening silence.

With speed something in his condition should not have been able to manage, he grabbed her arm again, but this time he ripped it away, the muscles and bones visibly tearing apart. He tugged one last time and pulled the arm free.

Misaki shrieked and grabbed at the instantly bleeding shoulder. Her breath came as raggedly as the breath around them

He crushed the arm easily; the bone inside cracked sickeningly and the arm disappeared. The essence clamped one hand down on her shoulder, making Misaki release her hold of the shoulder, and then slammed the other into the bloody socket which was what was left of her arm.

The essence lifted the hand holding her old shoulder into the air and spoke rapidly, all of the voices saying the same thing at different times. But the words were too jumbled to make out what he said.

There was a crackling of light in his hand and Misaki threw her head back, her eyes and mouth open and white light streaming out of them.

The light in his hand streamed over them, blocking the two from view. The first move that they made since the essence started, the gang put an arm in front of their eyes to block the blinding light.

'Your transformation is almost complete.' Misaki heard a voice say in her head, 'You must recall these words though you will quickly forget them once you are whole. To prevent mortality from gaining a foothold, you must find that which you lost. Though it is now separated from you, you must destroy it to eliminate that weakness.'

Misaki felt her feet leave the ground and the light flowed over her body, covering her, forming to her flawlessly.

'The dancers have lost their rhythm. There is no beat to move to. They stumble like those in the dark without nighteyes.'

The words were quickly fading and Misaki tried to hold onto what the voice said but the harder she tried, the faster their meaning escaped her. But as the words left, her power returned, filling her, flowing within her, cleansing her of her infirmity.

Misaki felt the light receding and her feet touched solid ground again. She opened her eyes.

As the light began to fade, the others opened their eyes. Misaki was standing in front of them, whole, and in more ways than one.

Pure energy crackled over her body in dangerous arcs. They watched warily as the light she was covered in started to release her. When she opened her eyes, the light shone from them and though she looked at them, she did not see them.

"Mi...Misaki?" Yusuke took a hesitant step forward.

Her gaze moved to him and she blinked. The light was almost gone from the rest of her body except for the eyes. Then slowly they saw the light fade away and the dark emerald green eyes showed through.

Misaki blinked again and then smiled, her eyes even without the light still were bright with new life.

Her arm, restored fully, flew to the right and an enormous amount of energy was blasted from her hand just as easily as one might take a breath. Misaki took a deep breath of the air and let it out.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time." She disappeared from their sight and they all looked around anxiously.

Kurama turned around to see her right behind him, still smiling.

Misaki noticed that the smile he gave her seemed almost forced. She glanced at the others and observed a change in their faces as well.

Kuwabara was still looking around apprehensively like a mouse in a fox hole.

The essence had gone, taking his carnage with him, but the memory would not leave any of them for a long time.

--

Told you it was messy.

-Lotsm


	28. Chapter 28

--author's notes: Does anybody else get an urge to yawn any time they ever type yawn or see the word yawn? And why is it that when someone yawns that it's like a disease that hops from one person in the room to the other? And then when you talk about yawning you want to yawn about it? Weird...and I totally yawned twice while typing this. Anywho, this chapter is a bit of a break from the heavy stuff that's happened.

--Overview of last chapter: The essence of human nature. Both male and female and neither. He is not good or bad, he simply exists. The gang did not visit the essence while he was in his 'good' form. And so they have been scarred. But Misaki's power has been restored.

"So...so what now?" Kuwabara stammered.

Misaki thought quickly, enjoying how fast her mind responded to what she wanted. Experimentally, she reached outward to the others and found that much to her delight she easily entered their thoughts. And deftly enough that Hiei, who was not paying attention, did not notice her light touch.

But what she found in them troubled her. They could not forget what they had seen. Misaki bowed her head. She should not have brought them with her. They had not been strong enough...and yet...and yet... Misaki refused to think of what could have been. That was not and this was.

With a tenderness that she hadn't felt in a long time, Misaki shuffled their memories, covering over what impact the essence had given them. Her power came freely, almost eagerly.

She did not repress those images they had, as in doing that the memories could resurface at a bad time later, but she cause their minds to gloss over them. The human's minds were fairly easy to manipulate, despite the fragility that she had to be cautious with.

However, with the youkai, she faced a different problem. Their minds were developed in a more advanced and intricate way with many triggers and traps. Misaki focused on Kurama first, carefully spinning around his thoughts. And Hiei was a different matter entirely.

As soon as she touched his mind the second time, he recoiled and fought back. His mind was more alert than it had been. He refused her entry and her desire to heal him. With the Jagan, he wrenched himself out her grasp and worried, Misaki retreated reluctantly.

Holding respect for his wishes, Misaki did not tamper with Hiei at all. So when she finally removed herself from them, he was the only one in whom she could tell by his eyes that he was struggling. The rest almost happily forgot the previous events. Their memories told them that Misaki had been restored and that was all they cared to retrieve.

"So what now?" Kuwabara's voice was much stronger and unwavering this time.

A faint smile played on Misaki's lips.

"We're done."

"You mean that was it?" Yusuke said.

"Yup. Afraid so."

"We went through all that for...for that?!"

"Uh huh. You're a genius, did you know that?"

Yusuke mumbled something.

"Are you all ready to go back?" Misaki asked.

"Do wha—?"

Misaki turned around to see that Yukina had just woken up and yawned in the middle of her question. Misaki had released her hold on the girl, now that the essence had gone. Yukina had been spared the horrid scene because Misaki forced her to stay asleep. She wished for a moment that she could have done the same for the others. But no matter now.

"We're going back to the house now, if no one has any objections." Misaki told her.

"And just how to you propose we do that?" Hiei spoke up, his words venomous.

"Please say that we don't have to climb up all of those stairs." Yusuke pleaded.

"We don't have to climb up all of those stairs..." Misaki said for him.

"I hear a 'but' at the end of that." Kurama said wryly.

"Nope. No but. Our exit is over there." Misaki pointed beyond them to a teleport spot.

Misaki practically skipped to it, urging the others on happily.

They stepped through and emerged at Misaki's house in the human world. She danced into the kitchen with extraordinary grace.

"Food is yummy." she said aloud to no one in particular.

Within minutes, the others—even Hiei—drifted into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The smell was tantalizing and beckoned to them.

On her nimble toes, Misaki laid down a meal in front of them which they ate ravenously.

It was night outside when they finished and they all decided to spend the night there and hang out the next day. Misaki listened, glad that they were not dwelling on the previous events. She glanced at the fire youkai sitting at the end of the table. Well, almost everyone. Misaki frowned.

The gang's plans were interrupted the next day by a horrible rainstorm. They lolled about the house absently.

"Where's Misaki?" Yusuke walked into the living room.

Yukina sat in the middle of the floor laying out cards that had strange symbols on them. "Is it raining?"

There was a loud booming noise of thunder and more rain rattled onto the house in sheets.

"Yeah," Yusuke answered slowly as if it was a little more than slightly obvious.

"Then she's on the roof," came the reply.

The rain drops came down over Misaki's head but she just turned her face up to the sky. She lay down on her back against the roof and put her hands behind her head.

Misaki was soaked to the skin—she had changed into more normal clothes and hoped Coahtu wouldn't come looking for the ruined kimono—but she really didn't care. It was a wonderful feeling.

Her heart was still pounding from the run she had just taken. The rain tore from the sky and pelted the ground and Misaki.

Despite the slipperiness of the roof, Misaki was sure-footed and even as she was lying still, she was assured of her balance, though the wind would have posed a problem to most.

She closed her eyes and listened to the melodic sound as the raindrops fell all around her. Life was pretty dang good.

Of course, that sort of thing doesn't ever last long.

Even in the howling storm, Misaki heard the feet land on the roof. And she felt them too, jarring the stable structure under her back. She sat up on her elbows and looked around.

Yusuke stood at the end of the roof and was precariously making his way towards her.

He seemed an almost comical picture to her, his hair flatter on his head than she'd ever seen it before. She laughter, though the sound was lost within the storm.

Then he slipped and the world slowed. Misaki watched as his foot came out from under him and he began to slide towards the edge of the rather tall house. She waited.

Just as Yusuke saw the ground beneath him, he stopped. Something had grabbed his hand just before he went over the edge.

When he looked up, his feet dangling in mid-air as was the rest of him, he blinked as water fell into his eyes. Misaki's hair, still gleaming even though it was completely wet, dripped the water to him. She was grinning through the curtain of hair down at him, her hand firmly holding onto his.

She slightly adjusted her grip and then easily pulled him up until he could stand on his own. Not letting go of his hand for fear he might slip again, Misaki led him up the slope of the roof to the top were she had been moments before.

When they sat down, they both were in high spirits and smiling from ear to ear. Misaki let go of his hand when she was sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

Yusuke held his face up to the sky and closed his eyes, letting the rain pour over him.

Misaki felt a tug and looked over at Yusuke. But he hadn't moved.

There was another tug, and it pulled at her whole body, jerking her a little. She took in her surroundings and saw no one. The third time the tug came, Misaki was pulled out of that dimension and into another.

She hit some sort of ground, smacking into it with great force. Shaking her head, Misaki stood.

Or at least, she sort of stood. There wasn't any ground for her to be standing on. In fact she didn't seem to be anywhere at all. Darkness was all around her. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and she dodged to the left, planting her left foot down after moving to the side a few feet and swinging her right foot so that when she landed she should have been facing whatever was behind her.

Straining to see in the absence, Misaki peered forward. She thought that she had seen a tall dark shape disappear back into the shadows.

She felt the presence behind her again, but this time she didn't move.

Misaki realized that she was dry. Her clothes, her hair...dry. Not a drop of water on her.

Without really seeing it, Misaki knew that a hand had its fingers pulling through her hair smoothly.

"Mm. Such pretty hair."

Misaki knew that voice. She stayed still, feeling another hand do the same thing.

"Beautiful hair. So smooth." The lithe fingers pulled the hair over her shoulder where an arm was then able to rest as the fingers continued tangling themselves in her hair.

Misaki heard an old crone's cackling and suddenly she was able to see. Or actually, the people in the dimension she saw though the dimension remained as dark as ever.

Just as Misaki had known, Karasu stood behind her, bent over so that his arms rested comfortably on her shoulders while his hands still moved in her hair.

But in front of the both of them was a withered old woman Misaki had never seen before. She rubbed her hands together in glee. She had two bags, one slung over each shoulder, and Misaki could see needles and thread poking out of the top of them.

"Hehehehe!" the crone cackled.

Misaki's finger tugged slightly just like her body had earlier. She held the hand up to her face.

"What the heck is this?!" A red string was attached to the finger and it led to the identical finger of Karasu.

"A heart-sting." The woman danced around the pair, "Yours and Karasu's are together! You belong together!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! What?!" Misaki ducked away from Karasu and stood so that she could see both of them at the same time.

"Why do you shy away Misaki?" Karasu closed the distance between them fluidly, his movements smooth.

Misaki backed up, "Aren't you dead?! What's going on?!" She was confused beyond belief. Quickly she assessed the situation though none of it made sense to her. She was on the roof with Yusuke, and then she was here in this dimension. While backing away from Karasu, who stopped after a few more steps, she took a second to appraise the crone.

With those needles and thread...she was some sort of youkai, Misaki thought, this was her dimension, and she had called Misaki into it somehow. The needles and thread was what she used to bind her and Karasu together and unless Misaki thought of something, she would certainly be stuck with him.

The old crone clapped her hands together, happy with what she saw.

Misaki made a face and held the finger up, examining the thread. Experimentally, she jerked the finger towards her. Karasu's hand came up and he was drawn closer to her.

The old youkai turned an ear up as if listening to something neither of the others could hear. She frowned and then appeared in front of Misaki.

She grabbed the hand with the thread on it, then grasped the air in front of the fingers and pulled. Hard.

"Ow!" Misaki said with more surprise at the tug than any actual pain. She jerked away.

This time Misaki heard the noise that had alerted the crone.

More people fell into the black dimension. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and a teenage Koenma. They all smacked into the nonexistent but substantial ground just as Misaki had.

"What?! This is impossible! There is only one string that should be..." The crone lost her words and stood gaping at the other people that had shown up. She turned back to Misaki and tapped her hand sharply twice.

Eight of the strings came into view, each on a separate finger.

The youkai made a noise of exclamation and jumped back, startled at the results. However, she was not phased for long and she began to untangle the strings, one each for Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Koenma. They were now standing, all looking a little ruffled at their sudden trip.

In the back of her head, Misaki noticed that Koenma still hadn't found the hiding place of his pacifier but he was too distracted at the moment to take any notice to scold her.

"Ha!" the crone exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Misaki looked down to see what she had discovered.

She held one of the fingers up. The thread attached to that finger was much paler than the others and faded in and out of existence.

"And he's already got another string on him." she muttered, tapping that string sharply twice like she had Misaki's hand a while ago.

Kuwabara disappeared, leaving the others a little startled at his sudden disappearance.

The old crone carefully examined the other threads and found that Karasu's was in the same condition that Kuwabara's had been. She shrugged and tapped it as well. Karasu disappeared, much to Misaki's relief.

"You too, huh." she mumbled to herself, seeing that Yusuke was much the same as Kuwabara, already having a string off of one of his other fingers.

Karasu reappeared, seething.

"How dare you!" he yelled at her.

"Ah, but you are in my realm," she waggled a finger absently at him, most of her mind still on the interest at hand. "You cannot do anything without my permission. And I'm busy. Leave me alone."

"But...but you promised!" he pouted behind the mask which covered his face.

"You created your own string to her. I just didn't see it before. When you asked me to summon her here, I did not know of it, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered. She has no interest in you. Now hush up. It's your fault now because this is the most interesting case..." her words faded off again into a mumble as she spoke to herself.

"Most people have one, maybe two strings," the crone said to Misaki though Misaki really had no idea what was going on, "And yet you have eight? Or rather...four," she made a closer expression and Misaki felt her breathing over the hand she now held up to her face.

"Merely a deep friendship," she murmured half to herself about Koenma's string, "I mistook it at first. Must be getting old. Only a friend. That leaves...those two...and..." She faded off and Misaki figured it was a habit of hers.

The last two strings led off into the darkness in opposite directions.

Her face contorted with concentration, the crone delicately took one thread in each hand and gave them a small tug.

Misaki felt the jerking feeling again.

Two figures, to far away to make out, appeared at either end of the realm. They were close enough, however, to tell that they both wore dark cloaks with their faces hidden underneath the large hoods.

The realm began to rumble around them.

"Never have I seen a case such as this," the crone's voice as she spoke was now shaky. She did not speak with awe anymore, it was fear behind her words.

The figures were steadily moving closer to Misaki and the realm convulsed.

"Away! Away!" the youkai shouted at Misaki, "You bring ruin upon me!" the last part was aimed at Karasu, "Ruin! Be gone! Never return here!" she screamed, "I release you! Leave me! Take them away! I cannot sustain their kind!" she cringed from Misaki as the figures closed in, cowering behind hands that she held up in front of her face.

Misaki felt the tugging again, tugging that pulled at her whole body and suddenly she was falling.

Koenma's office formed around her and everyone, save Karasu, hit the floor. They moaned as they stood. The strings and the figures and the old crone where gone with the dimension they had left.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke shook his head as he got up.

Koenma, now a toddler once more, albeit a toddler without a pacifier sat down at this desk and folded his arms, creating a picture of disgruntledness.

"Well?" Yusuke looked at him.

"Well what?" he asked sullenly, "Don't look at me. Misaki was there before we all were."

Everyone, now standing, turned to look at her. She held out her hands and shrugged.

"I have no idea what was going on." she admitted, shaking her head, "The last thing I knew, I was on the roof of the house in human world in the rain and then I was there in who-knows-where land."

"Okay see? There. We don't know what just happened so we're going to pretend that it didn't happen." Koenma was still obviously not happy about something.

That's when everyone else noticed the missing pacifier.

--

Okay I'll admit it, I totally jacked the idea of the heart string thingy from a blip of an episode of Tenchi Muyo that I saw...but I don't really remember the episode, I just remember this sort of thing happened. Thanks for reading!

-Lotsm

Oh and I've never said this and I won't ever say it again, but reviews make me happy. So make a review if you have time. Alright that's it. I said it. And it's all I'll say about it cause it annoys me when people wave it like a flag in front of your face.


	29. Chapter 29

--author's notes: I'm going to be gone for the next few days and I won't be in close proximity with a computer so that means no more updates until I get back. Just FYI. Enjoy.

--Overview of last chapter: The gang has now finally accomplished what they set out to do: cure Misaki of her mortality though they didn't really know that is what they were doing. Because of the horrors they were forced to see, Misaki kindly tampers with their minds so that the gruesomeness is glazed over. However, Hiei doesn't want to her, so she leaves him along. They are transported back to human world to their house where Misaki fixes them a meal which they all enjoy. The next day, Misaki climbs onto the roof in the pouring rain and is taken into another realm. She deals with Karasu and an old crone and then is transported back to Koenma's office with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Koenma.

"Hey toddie, what happened to that stupid little thing you always have in your mouth?" Yusuke wanted to know.

Koenma's eyes narrowed, "What did I say about anyone calling me toddie?"

He shrugged a shoulder.

"And it's called a pacifier. Anyway," Koenma became aloof, "We were having trouble locating you there for a while. Yusuke, you are going to be sent back to human world. Keiko has been asking for you."

Yusuke slapped his forehead with a hand, "Not good. Can I leave now?"

"Go ahead," Koenma nodded.

Yusuke went.

"As for you all..." Koenma's gaze rested on Misaki and his eyes burned angrily.

Misaki sighed and walked over to the desk. Leaning over it, she reached out to his hat and into the brim, pulling out the pacifier.

"My..!...My pacifier!!" Koenma was a happy camper as he put it back into his mouth. He still glared at Misaki as she sat down on the edge of the desk.

"We had a problem up until now."

"And what was the problem toddie?"

Koenma ground his teeth together and Misaki grinned back at him.

"Up until a couple of days ago, no one could come or go at the agency. Something was containing us, keeping us inside."

Misaki nodded, face grave, "I took care of it."

"Apparently." Koenma rolled his eyes, "But I'm afraid that it isn't over. Whatever it was, wasn't destroyed it was simply vanquished for a while. I think that it will be back."

"What makes you say that?" Kurama spoke up.

Koenma looked over at him, "Because it said so."

It was Misaki's turn to roll her eyes

"You know you're in trouble when the Prince of Spirit World begins taking advice from talking containment devices."

"But it did! It said so! I promise!"

"Do you have any recordings of it speaking?" she wanted to know.

"Well...no...everything except for the basic stuff was offline until it left."

"Conveniently." Misaki added.

He glared at her again and changed subjects.

"We would like you all," here he indicated Hiei and Kurama as well, "To stay out of sight for a while. We can transport you to Misaki's house. We'd like you to stay there for the time being."

Misaki looked over at the other two youkai. Kurama nodded assent.

'Hiei?' Misaki timidly reached out to talk to him.

He had been looking off in the distance but when she called his name his eyes focused on her for a moment.

'Did you hear what Koenma said?'

His head shook slightly from side-to-side once.

'Do you mind laying low with Kurama and me for a while?'

He shook his head again.

"That's fine Koenma. I'd like to get back there anyhow and I wasn't really sure how that was supposed to happen when we were in the human world." Misaki admitted.

Koenma nodded, "I kept your emblem here." He fished into a drawer of his desk and pulled out a loop of hardy string with a brooch on it, handing it off to her.

Misaki got off the desk and stood closer to the others, "If you hear anything, let me know."

"I will."

There was a flash of blue light and the trio disappeared.

--

"Mistress, you're back!"

The blank, dark receiving room materialized around the three of them.

"Yes Zumi."

"I take it that everything turned out alright in the end."

"Yes Zumi. It usually does."

Kurama noticed that Misaki's voice sounded tired for a moment.

"Can I get you anything?" Zumi wanted to know.

The room shifted and the three of them stood in the same room that they were in last time. Misaki turned to Kurama.

"Are you hungry?"

"I suppose..." he shrugged.

Misaki stared at him. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"A 'yes' I suppose." He chuckled at Misaki's look of annoyance.

"Zumi, do you think that we can..."

Her voice wandered off as she took a step forward and disappeared. Kurama assumed that the house was shifting around for her again and he went to the window and leaned out, viewing the tree-filled horizon. He noticed that there was a large radius around the house free of trees and that the forestry did not start until after that radius. And then, the trees were fairly far apart, though as eye traveled outward, the trees grew closer and closer together.

"Here."

Kurama almost jumped. He didn't even hear Misaki come back. She stood at his shoulder, holding out a familiar piece of bread. He smiled and took it.

Misaki, seeing him take a bite, walked over to where Hiei stood, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

'Hiei?'

He opened his eyes partially.

'Here.' Misaki held out a piece of bread for him.

Not quite paying attention, he took it and began nibbling on the edge, recrossing his arms.

Misaki frowned.

"Mistress, I've checked for you. The area is completely clear. I don't know why but the systems weren't working properly the last time you were here. I believe that is why you had so much trouble. I still cannot believe that a dragon of such enormous proportions got past our systems it's just—"

"Zumi." Misaki sighed.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling on again. I already know all of this."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." he apologized.

"When you're done, do you want to spar a little bit?"

Kurama realized that she was talking to him.

"I would really like to see the white rose in action. I've never before considered the possibilities a weapon made from it could have."

"Of course."

"Where would you like to do this Mistress?" In spite of himself, the excitement leaked into Zumi's voice, "I think that one of the arenas would do quite nicely. And I...um..." He faded off as Misaki was staring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed, taping a foot impatiently.

"Thank you Zumi, but it is just perfect outside and I prefer the wind and air."

"Yes Mistress." Zumi said humbly, sad that he would not be able to watch the going-ons.

"Ready?" she asked as Kurama finished off the last bite.

He nodded.

Misaki went to the window. "I never really use the front door." She jumped out, Kurama following.

Misaki landed on the ground and shot forward, enjoying the feeling of running for no reason. She disappeared into the trees as Kurama touched the ground.

"Misaki?" He took a step forward, barely managing to catch a glimpse of her vanishing into the branches. Kurama walked out of the clearing into the widely spaced trees and glanced above him.

"Alright. Let's get started."

Once again, Kurama almost jumped. Misaki had dropped from a tree somewhere and managed to land silently behind him.

He turned and she stepped back a ways, noticing that Hiei had followed them outside and was up in one of the trees where he would have a clear view of the ground.

"You seem almost excited." He could practically feel the air around her vibrating with her energy which was pulling at the reins.

"Really?" Misaki masked it subconsciously, "Now I want you to fight me as if your life depended on it. And it does." she added.

Before Kurama was able to respond, Misaki flew at him and delivered a bone-crushing punch to his jaw. He was flung back into a tree and he hit the ground.

Hiei sort of watched from where he sat. He'd followed them because they moved out here. And the air was nice, he guessed. Hiei tried thinking about other things, but his thoughts always came back to the same ones. The essence.

Kurama and Misaki contacted again and then jumped back, clear of a counter-attack.

Kurama noticed the change in Misaki demeanor as she fought. And there was something in her eyes that had been missing for a while. Whatever it was, it was back and gleaming dangerously as she analyzed him. Somehow, even though it was a hazard to him at that time, he felt better knowing that she was back to her old self.

She shot forward again and he brought up an arm to block the incoming punch he anticipated. But she disappeared.

Misaki took two steps to Kurama's right, positioning herself behind him so fast that he was unable to see it. She shifted her weight and brought up a leg to deliver a kick that would be devastating. He caught hold of her leg and Misaki realized that he had turned around at some point. Misaki was surprised and pleased at the challenge he might present. It had been too long since the last time she had gotten a chance to stretch her muscles of her own will.

"I didn't expect you to see that coming."

Kurama just smiled and Misaki noticed a sort of battle-readiness to his face that she hadn't seen before. His smile aggravated her for some reason. She moved fast enough that he wasn't able to see her, she was sure of that. Misaki remembered that he was at one time the infamous Spirit Fox. Briefly she wondered what the relationship was between them. Could they talk to each other? Was it simply two people in one body, just the body was inhabited by another being? Or was Yoko locked away, deep within Kurama, slumbering? Or was he just at the surface? Waiting for a chance to break free? Could he ever break free?

Misaki supposed that the answer to the last question was no. There was only one body and two beings within. That meant they had to share she guessed. While Misaki had met Yoko many years ago, that sort of thing hadn't come up. Of course, when she met him, he was still just Yoko Kurama. Not Suiichi Minamino. And did that mean that Suiichi would not have existed if Yoko hadn't gone into that human woman's womb? It was all very complicated and it fascinated her.

All of these thoughts ran through Misaki's mind in an instant, of course, but it was just long enough for Kurama to see an opportunity.

Misaki felt Kurama begin to shift his arm that held her leg.

Despite having one leg caught, Misaki did have another one.

Hiei watched impassively as Misaki swung with her other leg into Kurama's head. That move seemed familiar. Oh yes. The long-legged walking insane asylum. Shinobu Sensui. He pulled that move on Yusuke when he was in the same position. Hiei frowned. What had made him think of that incident?

Kurama's neck cracked.

"Mm, thank you. I've been trying to get that kink out of my neck for months."

Misaki couldn't help the deep-chested growl. He was really starting to get annoying. Misaki released those feelings and smiled in spite of herself. There was no need to let him get under her skin. He was one of the few people with cleverness capable of doing such a thing.

Following up on her second kick, Misaki swung her body in mid-air, pulling her other leg out of Kurama's hold, curling up the leg on his neck so that she could come back around and kick him again, this time aiming for his other arm.

Her kick contacted with his arm just above the elbow. He bent his arm around her shin and got a hold on it, this time not letting go.

For an instant, Misaki seemed to be suspended in mid-air. Then she arched backwards and put her hands out to the ground in a hand stand, pulling Kurama off the grass and over her body.

Both Kurama and Hiei were amazed at that. Though Kurama was amazed as he let go and flew through the air, twisting more deftly than a cat so that he landed, unharmed, feet steady on the ground; and Hiei's amazement consisted of a slight upward movement of his eyebrows from where he sat on his tree branch. They both supposed that they shouldn't have been surprised. Neither of them really ever saw her fight before.

Thinking this, Kurama knew that he would have to be cautious. Every move she made was new to him and he wasn't quite sure what type of style she had yet. His eyes took in her body and stance, her every movement as her relatively small and lithe frame—which he had just found out hid a powerful, muscular body—settled back into a normal standing position.

Kurama took a second to appreciate the aesthetic being before him. He saw the toned muscles flex as she turned around to face him. As he considered himself a true connoisseur of beauty and took a quiet pride in his own looks, Kurama allowed himself that brief second. Then she rushed at him again.

--

Why would anyone create a main character—especially an OC—who is ugly? Hm?! I seriously have never read a fanfic with an OC that wasn't good-looking. I suppose I'm a little testy right now because of stupid people. I actually have only mentioned Misaki's looks twice, I think, and I really like Kurama's take on it here. It's like he's analyzing a flower and I can just picture him doing it too. Show me a person who has an OC who is ugly and I'll show you a person who has a sick and twisted mind. No offense to anyone who's created an OC like that.

I am a sarcastic person. Does it show?

-Lotsm


	30. Chapter 30

--author's notes: I'm baaack. And humans are ticking me off more than ever! They are evil and need to be destroyed! So you don't like what I'm doing?! Well either you're jealous because you can't do it or you're just plain stupid! Why should you care what I do? Do I go and make fun of you and your lack of intelligence?? Noooo. Didn't Einstein or somebody say something to the effect of 'better to appear stupid than to open your mouth and confirm it'? Don't point out the obvious! If I'm doing something, I know I'm doing it! I hope you get run over by a freakin' bus! ARGH! Okay. I feel better now. Anywho, I really am enjoying myself as I'm writing this whole fight scene. Hope it's good::as I look back on these author's notes...I was having a bad day. Please forgive me and enjoy!::

--Overview of last chapter: Koenma finally gets his pacifier back—it was in the brim of his hat the whole time—and he wants Kurama, Hiei and Misaki to lay low for a while because he believes that whatever was containing the detective agency will return. The three of them are transported back to Misaki's house where she brings them food. Afterwards, Misaki asks Kurama to fight her and he agrees, following her through the window outside where they spar...

"Alright. Come one. Bring out that rose whip of yours." Misaki crossed her arms, "Or do I need to do it for you?"

She appeared behind Kurama, at his shoulder. Almost as a reflex, Kurama turned around and stepped back.

Regaining his composure as he realized she wasn't going to attack this time, Kurama smiled, "As you wish."

He reached behind his head into his hair and pulled out the white rose. The scent it contained drifted into the air and Kurama took a silent breath.

Hiei's mind cleared as the smell wafted up to where he sat in the tree. He blinked a couple of times and took an experimental sniff. It smelled better than the blood of a thousand decaying corpses. And that was saying a lot. For Hiei at least.

Kurama watched as Misaki considered the rose quizzically. He held it up to his nose and took another deep breath. Then he infused the rose with his spirit energy and it morphed into his favorite form: the trade-mark whip.

Misaki's eyes widened when she saw the rose change. She saw the subtleties with which Kurama worked.

'Does the whip come out the same every time?' she wondered. Misaki asked this question out loud.

"In what way?" Kurama frowned.

"I mean," Misaki searched for what she was trying to say, "Does every...is every thorn in the exact same place every time that you create a whip?"

Kurama had never thought about it before. And he didn't really know. He just sort of created the whip, morphing it like he had so many times previously.

"Try it again." Misaki said.

He released his hold on the rose and it shrunk back to its normal, stunning, petal-like form. Misaki motioned that he could change it back, her eyes scrutinizing the rose, and he did.

Misaki took in each detail as the rose morphed, playing the process in slow motion in her head.

She nodded. Every single solitary thorn on the rose whip was in the exact same place as last time.

"Do you picture how you're going to change the rose in your head before you do it?" Misaki wanted to know.

Kurama really hadn't thought about the whole process before, "I didn't know I was going to be quizzed by an inquisition." He smiled slightly.

"You mean you don't know?" Misaki was slightly appalled, "It's a simple yes or no question." She could hardly believe that there wasn't some sort of ritual he had to go through.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "I just do it."

Misaki considered him. She supposed that was a reasonable answer. He'd done it for so long that he didn't have a need to think of the process. If he had one in the first place. She was irked by that thought. And she didn't understand why. Misaki was taught to be that way, questioning, analyzing, having a desire to understand even the most minute of procedures and why things were the way they happened to be. She shook off that feeling, but was unable to rid herself completely.

Misaki stepped forward, knowing that since she would not be able to ask him to show her as couldn't understand what she wanted, she was going to have to glean it from his mind.

Kurama didn't know what the step she took meant but he held the whip loosely in his hand and bent his knees slightly, standing with his weight forward, ready to move.

"Oh stop that. If you aren't going to tell me how you do it, then I'm just going to find out for myself." She rolled her eyes at his defensive stance.

He relaxed, though only slightly, still ready at any moment to take action.

Misaki walked straight over to him and placed a hand lightly on the side of his face, closing her eyes. She could have just lifted what she wanted from his mind, but things were easier to understand when in contact with the subject.

She looked into his mind's eye, learning how he used his spirit energy through the whip, instead of just in its pure form like Kuwabara with his spirit sword or Yusuke with his spirit gun. Kurama used an object and channeled his energy into the object, while Yusuke or Kuwabara simply used their energy in whatever form it happened to take—in their cases, a gun and a sword, respectively.

Of course, this exchange was one-sided and Kurama had no idea what she was doing in the minute or so that she held his face.

She released him, and he saw enlightenment in her eyes. She was pleased with the results.

"Alright. I've had my fun. Are you ready?"

He snapped the whip once in the air beside him.

"I'll take that as a yes. And I'll even let you make the first move this time." Misaki put her hands in her pockets and rested her weight on one leg.

Kurama didn't move, his eyes taking in every shift of her muscles. He waited for something, for an attack. But she gave him none. Her gaze challenged him. She had given him the opportunity and he knew that she would not give him long.

He faded to the left, then the right, coming closer with every zebra-like move. Misaki followed his movements carefully.

She saw his hand holding the whip come up and she jumped back, the tip snapping the air in front of her several times. She knew that he was so fast with it that he could hit several points of contact at once. Misaki hadn't been doing just anything when she gleaned those thoughts from his mind. Maybe a few pieces of information about how he attacked slipped in. Accidentally. Misaki smirked. No, she wasn't that clever. Heavens, no.

Kurama continued his advance and Misaki dodged left and right, quickly backing up to stay out of harm's way.

As Misaki was nearing a tree behind her, she abruptly stopped. Kurama had just flicked his wrist and the whip snaked forwards. Misaki watched the thorns as they came closer and she reached out, forcing the whip to wrap around her arm.

She maneuvered her hand in such a way that none of the thorns pierced her skin. She took a hold of the whip and jerked it towards her body. Kurama's grip on the other end caused him to be wrenched towards her as well.

Misaki continued to wrap the whip around her arm and when she came to the handle, she grasped it. Kurama would not let go and he and Misaki were now fairly close together.

"You morph it the same every time." She whispered in his ear, "If I memorize the pattern that the thorns make, I can easily avoid your attack." At least, she was glad that it had been so easy. Seeing as how she had never encountered a rose whip before, it was her first time to attempt what she had done. It had taken split-second timing and amazing accuracy on both his and her parts.

Misaki looked down and noticed that the whip glowed.

"Does it always to that?" Misaki deftly bound Kurama's hands and wrists in his own whip before he knew what had happened so that he couldn't counter her and then she studied the phenomenon.

"No actually." Kurama's voice still managed to sound pleasant, even though he was tied up at the moment. He wriggled his fingers a little, but then thorns threatened to draw blood and he stopped. "The white rose is the only one that has done such a thing."

Misaki frowned, "If it's glowing in this form...then it's glowing in the flower form...which means..."

The whip shattered like glass and Misaki held a hand up to her face to protect her eyes. Kurama turned his head away, hoping that he would not be pierced either.

As the pieces vanished in the air, so did Misaki.

Kurama looked around, smelling the air, hoping to catch her scent. But the smell of the dispersing flower still remained and as the two smells—of Misaki and the flower—were the same. Kurama could not tell where she had gone.

"Here. Catch."

Kurama whipped around to see Misaki standing a few feet behind him and he automatically reached out to grab for whatever she had thrown in his direction. It was another rose. But this one was a simple, but still beautiful, red rose.

"It's basically normal."

Kurama looked at it warily, "Basically?"

"It won't break one you."

"Basically?" He glanced at her, still unsure.

Misaki sighed, "It was grown by me, so no it's not exactly normal, but this one won't break on you."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something but Misaki interrupted him.

"Do you remember what I told you when I took you to see my rose garden? That rose was old and about to die. That's why it was glowing; it only glows when it only has a few days left to live. If I had known it was that close to death, I might have given you a backup."

Kurama half-smiled, "Might."

Misaki shrugged, but evaded that one, "It's just a good thing for you that it died here and not in a more inconvenient time."

There was a thoughtful look on Misaki's face for a moment and she turned to the tree where Hiei watched them through half-lidded eyes.

"Hey Hiei! Come down here, would you?"

He jumped to the ground, as if just waiting for an invitation from either of them.

"I think a three on three would be interesting." she turned to Kurama.

"A free-for-all?"

"If Hiei would oblige..." Misaki bowed towards him.

"Hn. Whatever."

--

Hiei makes me chuckle. Sorry that it's kind of short! As I draw closer and closer to the end of my school year, things are even more hectic than usual. So I'm afraid that not much posting of chapters will get done anytime in the near future. I was lucky to get this one out. And then when school is out, I'm going on vacation. If at all possible, I will try and get at least one chapter out between now and the middle of June, but don't expect one. And also know that I AM continuing on this story I just will be gone and/or busy for now. Thanks for your patience and for reading!

-Lotsm


	31. Chapter 31

--author's notes: So here's the next chapter. I'm back from vacation and things have settled down...for the moment. I've been playing KOTOR and KOTOR II, taking a break from real life for a while. I've beaten kotor but am still working on the second one. Anywho, you don't care, why am I telling you?

--Overview of last chapter: Misaki asks Kurama to fight with his rose whip, and he brings out the white rose she gave him, morphing it into the rose whip. Misaki is intrigued and wants to know all sorts of details about it, but Kurama doesn't-or can't-give her the answers she wants, so she just takes it from his mind. After that, she steps back and lets Kurama make the first move. Misaki also accidentally -yeah right- took information about how he attacked with it so she's able to avoid him, until she wraps it around her arm and pulls him in for what he thinks will be an attack. However, the whip shatters and Misaki disappears, returning moments later with a normal rose she tosses to Kurama. She explains that the rose was old and near death and that it had just 'died'. Before they start sparring again, Misaki asks Hiei if he'll oblige them by joining in a three on three free-for-all. He agrees, hopping down from his perch in a tree branch. Meanwhile, in Koenma's office...

"What news do you have for me Botan?" Koenma leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing you're going to like, sir." Botan was standing in front of his desk, holding her oar in one hand.

"Have you found the source of the threat?" He wanted to know.

Botan shook her head, "No. Not yet. But we have found out the same thing that caused the phenomenon is someone that was at Amureo's pool when we went."

Koenma frowned, "Do you think it could have been...?"

"Amureo himself?" Botan finished, "It is always a possibility sir, but we really aren't sure. It could have been any number of people. We're trying to track down all of the people that were there that day...but all we've got to go on are those we remember. And none of them seem likely candidates."

"Have you talked to Yusuke and Kuwabara yet?"

"Frankly Koenma, they wouldn't really know anyone by name unless it was someone they faced before in combat or something."

"Talk to them anyway." Koenma ordered.

"Alright." she shrugged, "Anything else?"

Koenma pursed his lips for a moment before answering, "If you get a chance, go out and find Hiei and Kurama and Misaki. They should still be at her house. Bring them here when you have a chance. Maybe between all of us we could think of something."

"Yes, sir!" Botan promptly hopped on her oar and flew away out one of the windows.

--

Misaki parried Hiei's thrust, carefully moving her arm around the blade to alter his attack and put him off balance, then jumped back, ducking under Kurama's whip lash that came from behind. She swung a leg around while low to the ground, hoping to trip the fire youkai, but he moved up and to her right, bringing his katana up with him to slash her face. Simultaneously, Kurama spun his whip for a thorn wheel which headed for the both of them. Misaki pulled her head back so that Hiei's swipe missed and she reached around the blade and grabbed his wrist, pulling him directly in front of the thorns and using that momentum to swing herself out of danger.

Hiei leaped off into a tree just as the thorn wheel cut the air, missing his feet by inches. Misaki's motion pushed her far enough away that she could recover her stance and survey the scene around her. Kurama pulled the whip back towards his body and the length of it rested for an instant on the ground in front of him.

Hearing a rustle in the tree above her, Misaki dodged to the side, then realized that Hiei would have done that to make her move, she dodged again, turning a back flip and landing on her hands, pushing off of the ground and into the trees to meet Hiei on his turf.

On the ground, Kurama's eyes shifted every direction, rose whip loosely held in his hand. Anticipating a move, Kurama snapped the whip out to his left, and then jumped away, turning in the air to spy a blur of color touch the ground and leap away again, another blur chasing after it. Feeling slightly irked at the battle that he knew was going on above him but that he wasn't participating in, Kurama lashed onto the branch above him and swung up into the tree, turning gracefully in the air, flicking his wrist to untie the loop and then flicking his wrist once more, striking out at a blur dashing among the leaves. He sped up, following the flashes of contact where the other two clashed and then forced apart.

When he finally caught up, Misaki was standing with her back to a small lake—or large pond—and Hiei stood on his toes with his katana in front of him. Slowly, Kurama made his way to them until he was even with Hiei, though about five feet to the left of him.

Hiei shot towards her and the rose whip came over his shoulder with Kurama behind it. At the last possible second, Misaki faded off and Hiei came up sharply his feet in the edge of the water. He really didn't want to get wet.

He didn't even see the rose whip change directions as soon as Misaki began to disappear. The next thing he knew, he was thrown a few feet out into the water where he landed with a very surprised splash. When his head broke the surface, he saw Kurama grinning extremely Cheshire-like at the edge of the lake.

Of course, Kurama didn't see Misaki sneaking up behind him and Hiei smirked. Kurama flew farther than Hiei and landed in the lake with a bigger splash.

When Kurama swam straight up to reach the surface and after he took a deep breath, he realized that Misaki was doubled over at the edge of the lake, laughing her head off.

"You...you should have...seen your faces..." she managed to say between bouts of laughter.

Kurama smiled and looked over at Hiei. They both had the same thought at the same time and began swimming for shore.

It was Misaki's turn to not notice the pair from where she stood. She had tears in her eyes and her abs hurt, but the laughter was dying down. When she looked up, catching her breath, neither youkai was in sight. She had a bad feeling and felt herself being pushed forward. The shallowness of the lake ended abruptly after reaching the edge, luckily, otherwise Misaki would have landed on her face. As it were, she had been put off-balance just enough that she couldn't recover in time and she splashed into the deep, twisting her body around enough so that she went down on her side instead of doing a belly-flop. And she was smart and kept her mouth shut, wanting to laugh again at the fact that she hadn't actually seen that coming and she should have.

Sinking more than she intended too, Misaki amiably fought the slight weight of her clothes and swam upwards.

When her head was out of the water, she smiled.

Kurama and Hiei sat a few inches from the water, drying out. Kurama's whip was presumably in rose form and hidden away in his hair as it was no where in sight and Hiei's katana had been sheathed.

Enjoying the water which she hadn't swam in for a long time, Misaki dove back under and swam to the bottom, sitting down cross-legged and looking around. The water was fairly clear, though fairly empty. One of the braver native fish swam right past her, one eye inspecting her as it moved by.

"She's been down there for a while." Kurama noted, leaning forward a little to look at the water.

"She's a youkai; she doesn't have the normal human lung capacity of a measly four minutes at best. Hn." Hiei laid down and put his hands behind his head.

"Even so, she's...oh well." Kurama shook his head. He knew that once a certain amount of time past that human's organs began to shrink as the body started to squeeze all of the oxygen out of them to keep the brain and heart going. And if left under for too long, the functionality of those organs could be permanently ruined. Sometimes it wasn't the best thing in the world to be the top of one's class in school.

Hiei closed his eyes when Kurama didn't say anymore, feeling the youkai sun through the clouds.

Kurama was mostly dry and lost in his thoughts when Misaki came up again, right in front of the pair.

Easily lifting herself out of the water, Misaki sat down on the other side of him, wringing her hair out onto the grass next to her, flinging it over her shoulder to hang dry. She sighed, almost contentedly, and glanced around at the trees.

"Well this is entirely too boring." she decided at last.

"I think it's rather nice." Kurama admitted, "Not having anything to do."

Misaki made a face, "Not doing anything is what I've been doing for the last few years of my life and I'm tired of it. At least, nothing is what it feels like." she added, mumbling the last part.

Kurama was quiet, half-hoping that she would tell him what she had been doing, where she had been, how she became infamous, things like that.

Even Hiei, asleep but still aware of his surroundings, listened to see if she would go any further.

But Misaki's eyes were lost, she looked inward and Kurama knew not to expect anymore.

It was quiet a few moments more; a slight wind picked up and fluttered around and through them, moving past.

"Hiei, just how fast do you think you are?" she suddenly spoke up.

Hiei glared at her.

"It's just a question."

Kurama, between them, looked back and forth from one face to the other. He knew he wasn't in the greatest spot if they decided to duke it out.

"Fast enough." Hiei closed his eyes again.

Misaki cocked her head. "I'll race you to the other side of the lake."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, though he didn't move from his position.

Kurama watched both of them warily, seeing their muscles tensing.

As if to a marker only they could hear, the two disappeared.

Hiei ran to the left around the lake. In less than two seconds, he rounded the lake and stopped. There was Misaki, waiting for him.

He gaped in spite of himself.

"I never said you had to run around the lake." She smirked.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't thought of that one, dang it.

Misaki grinned and grabbed his wrist. She took off over the lake with Hiei in tow.

"Misaki?!"

Misaki stopped and looked up, seeing Botan wheeling overhead. She waved happily at the oar-riding girl.

"Misaki..." Hiei's voice reminded her of their position, smack in the middle of the lake.

"Aw sh..." the water filled her mouth before she could say anymore.

Botan had landed by Kurama and he was standing anxiously when Misaki and Hiei climbed out of the lake

Misaki stared at Hiei and he shifted under her gaze.

"What?" he finally asked irritated.

"How does it do that??" she wanted to know, referring to his hair which stayed straight up despite the water running down.

"Lots of hair gel?" Botan provided helpfully, smiling.

Her smile faded under Hiei's murderous eyes. He wasn't happy about losing the race and being dragged across the lake, then forced to stop in the middle of the lake and fall into the water.

"Um...Koenma wanted me to bring you three back to the office."

"Did he give a reason?" Misaki turned to her.

"Well," she bit her lip, "We have a slight break through about who attacked the office and he wants help."

"A slight break through?" Kurama repeated.

Botan nodded.

"Which is..." Misaki said.

"We know they were Amureo's Pool the day we were there."

"And Koenma wants us to try and remember who was there." Misaki finished.

Botan nodded, "You know that they don't ever keep any written records about who comes and goes so all we have is people who say they saw such and so."

"A lot of people went in and out that day." Misaki noted, "And how did you figure that one out?"

Botan shrugged, "The energy signature left behind by the attacker matches someone who was at the pool. I just happened to run a cross check between the two and a match came up."

"But no name. Have you run a check through Koenma's system?"

"Not all youkai register under King Yama when he calls for it. This is one of those."

Misaki frowned, thinking. "Did you keep a sample of the energy signature? I might be able to figure out who it is just by how it feels."

Botan grimaced, but didn't answer.

"You didn't keep a sample?!" Misaki yelled.

"Well I kind of didn't really think..." she put her hands up in front of her face.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now if you don't have one." Misaki quickly spoke, grinding her teeth together.

"Koenma thought that maybe if the four of you got together, you might be able to figure something out." Botan blurted before anything else could be said.

"Let's go then." Kurama decided for everyone.

Misaki said something under her breath that no one caught, pulling out of the air the now-familiar pendant which could transport them back and forth where they wanted to go. They all felt a tug and the forest around them shimmered...

...to be replaced by Koenma's office. Koenma was behind the desk as usual, though a yellow ogre was hovering over his shoulder while he inspected a sheet of paper just handed to him by the oni.

Koenma looked up, "Ah good. You're hear. I was hoping that we would be able to converge about the attack, but I've just been handed another assignment. Since you two are handy, I'll just send you out." He indicated Hiei and Kurama.

Before either could get a word in, Koenma nodded to the oni, who snatched the paper away and proceeded to shove the two youkai out the door into the hall.

"What are you making them do, toddie?"

Koenma looked up in annoyance at Misaki as she leaned up against his paper-filled desk.

"Just a small scuffle. I sent them to inspect an area and bring me back anything they find." He dismissed it with a hand, "More importantly, you're here and I need to pick your brain for information about who was at Amureo's Pool."

"Do you mind if I keep it in my head? I'm quite fond of it."

Koenma gave her a disapproving look that she faltered by patting him endearingly on the head.

"Erg! Stop that!" He fended her off, hating to have his head patted almost as much as he hated having her call him toddie.

"Ah, thank you Ogre." Koenma said as the blue ogre came staggering into the room with a gianormous stack of papers in his arms.

Misaki's eyes widened, "Those had better not be—"

"For you," Ogre finished, putting them down to the left of Koenma's desk.

"Maybe it'll be helpful to you." Koenma was smiling a little too broadly, enjoying the stunned expression on her face. He had to deal with that amount of papers daily; she could deal with that many too.

"What in the eighth level is this??" she demanded.

"These are some of the people who were supposed to have been seen at Amureo's Pool. You can start with that pile." Ogre said.

"Start?" She almost stammered.

Koenma reveled in her despair. He was finally getting back at her. Oops. He shoved that thought away, not sure if she was tuned in, listening.

Apparently not. The wavering stack had taken her full attention for a time. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Misaki sat down next to the stack and grabbed a piece of paper from about her shoulder.

"No!!!" Ogre and Koenma shouted, covering their faces. They peeked nervously through their fingers, expecting to hear a thunder of papers heading for the floor.

Instead Misaki sat frowning as she concentrated on the form she held, ignoring the other two masterfully.

They flinched as she did it again, but her pull was so deft that the stack didn't wave any more than it was being left alone.

"Oh I did forget Koenma-sir. There are a few for you. Let me get them." Ogre ran out of the door.

Koenma groaned, hoping to be able to enjoy the lack of paper a bit longer. He supposed it couldn't be helped.

Ogre came back with a decent sized pile and Koenma began going through them.

--

Gianormous (ji-NORMOUS), ji pronounced as in 'jive', adjective, a combination of giant and enormous. Indicates extreme largeness of subject being described.

I gotta admit that I enjoyed writing that fight scene. Thanks for reading!

-Lotsm


	32. Chapter 32

--author's notes: Yay another chapter! Once I figured out where I was going with this, it got a lot easier. Hey that's a good tip! I should take it to heart...

--Overview of last chapter: Hiei, Kurama and Misaki fight it out in a three on three free-for-all. They end up at a lake where Botan comes flying in, telling them Koenma wants to speak to them. They transport to his office where he sends Kurama and Hiei on a mission he just received. Misaki is forced to sort through papers, trying to figure out who attacked the agency.

--

"So you apparently aren't afraid of another attack enough to keep us away." Misaki said, breaking the silence that had only been filled with the rustling of papers.

She heard Koenma sigh from the other side of her still looming stack.

"I figure it's more worth it to figure out who it is."

"It won't do us much good. If we're dead from the next attack, our knowledge won't help us."

Koenma didn't answer.

"Found anything promising?" He changed the subject.

Misaki shook her head, but remembered that he couldn't see her, "No, not really. Mostly D and C class stuff."

"I've never understood why my father has let Amureo's Pool go on as long as it has. So many youkai in one place."

"Most of the S class think it's below them to even come close to the Waters. It's big enough to hold a couple of them though. If they didn't kill each other first."

"That's kind of what I mean. And then if they could break through from there into the human world..."

"They won't."

"You sound so sure."

"I am." She just knew he was rolling her eyes at her.

"How do you know they won't do anything illegal?"

"Because I've told them not too."

"That's reassuring."

"You know how much weight even my words carry." Misaki reminded him, "You made me etch a proclamation of what passed as acceptable into the walls when you found out Amureo had made the pool. That's the only thing that keeps the S's from trying something."

Koenma had forgotten about that. Nothing had ever happened either. Well, until Amureo himself tried to break back in. A while after the Waters were created, Amureo had been caught smuggling artifacts in the human world and Koenma sent Misaki after him to lock him in a human body. If she had killed him while he was still in the human world, the repercussions because of the power he possessed would have been devastating. Their only choice was to trap him. Koenma was worried though. Had he managed to escape that body? It was evident something happened so that he could make a break back. He made a mental note not to forget that.

Hours passed with no more interruptions until Ogre cleared his throat causing both Koenma and Misaki to look up from their paperwork.

"Find anything?" Misaki heard Koenma say. She couldn't see who he was talking to because of the papers piled in a circle around her. She stood up.

"This." Hiei held up a calico cat he was carrying by the scruff of the neck.

The cat's auburn eyes were bulging, half-lidded and it was hyperventilating.

Misaki scrambled through the papers as Hiei threw the cat onto Koenma's desk.

It stopped itself by extending its claws and latching onto Koenma's documents. It hunched down, coughing and pulling its limbs under the furry body puffed with fright. Its ears were lying back flat against its skull.

"Hiei you baka!" Misaki scooped up the cat.

Hiei shot her a dirty look she ignored.

"KITTY!" Kuwabara yelled as he and Yusuke came in the room.

The cat launched out of Misaki's arms in fright, accidentally slashing her with its claws. It dove for the top of the desk, scattering paper everywhere, and then skidded towards Misaki's pile. It dashed straight in the midst of them and was hidden cleverly beneath the numerous papers.

"I didn't..." Botan looked confused and turned to Koenma.

He was frowning a little in the direction of the cat, "I decided to send for them while you were gone."

"Oh."

"But...but...kitty?" Kuwabara was shuffling through the sheets.

The cat screeched in terror and jumped ten feet straight up in the air, sending all of the papers flying in all directions before running under the nearest piece of furniture, the couch.

"Why are you ningens so dumb!" Misaki shouted.

Everything in the room froze: the papers in mid-air, the people who stared at her. The cat peeked its nose out from under its hiding place.

Misaki stood with her eyes closed, hands in fists at her sides. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, more calm. She reached for the suspended papers and began gathering them up. Everyone but Hiei helped and eventually the loose sheets were in neat, though disorderly stacks, back where they belonged whether on Koenma's desk or with Misaki's original pile.

Still trying not to explode on everyone in the room, Misaki pointed to the door, "Out. Everyone. Now." It wasn't a request.

They all looked at her like deer in headlights.

"Out, out, out!" she shoved them through the doorway and shut it behind them. Turning back around, she got down on her hands and knees to look under the couch where cat had taken refuge. A paw, nasty claws extended fully, swiped at her face and she jerked back.

"Hn." It was an amused 'hn'.

Misaki ground her teeth and sat down, back against the bottom of the couch where she had been looking.

"I thought I told you to leave."

Hiei stood leaning against Koenma's desk with his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his lips. "I caught that thing and I am not letting it get away."

"I think that I am perfectly capable of—ow!"

The cat interrupted her with a good clawing across the bare spot on her lower back where her shirt came up when she sat down. Misaki stood up and faced the hidden monster. She just noticed that her arms had tiny strips of blood running for her fingers and she felt the tickle of blood from her back stripe. Misaki put a hand delicately over the spot.

"I don't think it likes you." Hiei commented.

"I don't think it exactly has the hotts for you either." She retorted.

The cat hissed on cue.

"Cerberus' collar it stings." Misaki cursed.

The cat hissed at the three-headed dog's name.

"Oh get over yourself." Misaki snapped.

"Your arms...?"

Misaki inspected them. Three long blood lines ran up her forearm where the cat had taken a hold when it flew out of her arms. "They're fine, see?" She turned to him and held them out.

Grabbing an arm and making her wince, Hiei turned her limb left and right, then let her go, "Those are deeper than you think."

"It can't be that bad."

The cat made a noise that distinctly sounded like a huffing laugh.

Misaki's eyes narrowed, "You little beast! You little cat youkai!"

'That would explain why it was so hard to catch.' Hiei thought to himself, though Misaki heard him.

She ran a finger through the blood and flicked a spot onto the floor in front of the couch, far enough out that the cat would have to reveal itself if it wanted a taste.

A pink nose appeared first, sniffing eagerly, then an eye, then ears, then the whole head and neck.

Misaki waited patiently until the front half of the cat had wormed its way out from under the couch before she made a grabbing motion with her hand. The cat recoiled but was already caught, rising into the air. Four paws planted themselves in a stubborn position but it rose nonetheless. Its hackles rose and it hissed when it was level with Misaki's face.

"That's why I didn't pick you up by hand. Just look at yourself. Not very cat-like. I'd prefer not to be scratched just because you're in a bad mood."

The cat checked itself and sat down regally as all cats have a habit of doing.

"I'll let you go if you agree to a few conditions first."

The cat licked its back nonchalantly, pretending not to listen.

"If you scratch me again, I'm leaving you like this for the rest of your unnatural life. If you think of running away again, same result, got it?"

The cat glared at her, but intelligently decided that she wasn't worth trying to fight. It nodded.

"Alright. I'm watching you." She slowly lowered it to the ground and let it go, making sure she was far enough back that she would have warning if it decided to strike again.

The cat shook its paw as if ridding a droplet of water from the fur, then it appeared on her shoulders, rubbing her neck with its head. Slinking masterfully behind her head, it settled down stretched from one shoulder to the other with its tail curled under her neck like a necklace.

Hiei watched the whole exchange carefully, deciding that Misaki's threat might be enough to take care of the problem.

The cat began purring loudly and rubbed the top of its head on Misaki's ear before biting it.

"Ow!" Misaki held back a string of insults as she realized she never said anything about biting. She muttered something under her breath and the cat just purred louder, if possible.

Hiei's hand shot for the hilt of his sword, eyes widening. Misaki was going to ask what was wrong when she realized two lithe arms were wrapped about her neck embracing her. The scratches on her back were rubbing against someone making them sting even more. Sharp teeth bit her ear a second time and Misaki looked up a little since she couldn't really move her neck, and saw the tip of a pointed chin resting on the top of her head.

While Misaki couldn't see the features, Hiei saw the auburn eyes and slit of a cat's pupils and knew that this was the same creature that had been a cat moments before. Misaki did see calico colored and patterned hair cascading down on either side of her face to the arms holding her.

"Mm, I didn't know you were that short, but you certainly still look good, even through human eyes."

Misaki blinked a couple of times, realizing that the cat-human was talking to Hiei. Hiei's eye twitched a little and he still had his hand on the hilt of his katana. If Misaki hadn't been standing where she was, Hiei would have already sliced through the youkai.

As she opened her mouth to say something, the cat-human interrupted her, "Don't be jealous, you look just as good." She felt his sharp nose nuzzling her and a rough tongue licked her ear.

"Will you get off of me!?!!" Misaki stepped forward, but his grip was strong and he stayed tightly attached to her.

"We're coming back in! I need to organize those documents and..." Koenma trailed off as the door swung open and everyone stood staring in the door at Misaki and her apparently new friend.

She worked her tongue around in her mouth in frustration and reached up to try and pull out of his arms or slip out of them or something. Her attempt was useless though. He was much taller than her and unless she wanted to be strangled or chop of his arms, no one was going anywhere.

Kuwabara was looking in over everybody's heads, "Hey, where's the cat?"

Hiei, possibly rooted to the spot, didn't respond.

Kurama, voice of reason as always, spoke up, "I think...I think that is the cat."

"Red hair...very pretty." Misaki knew by the purr she could feel vibrating his chest that it wasn't just a simple compliment. She groaned.

"Black is my favorite color though," he whispered to her, pulling the long fingers of one hand through the part her could reach. Misaki sighed long-sufferingly.

"Okay so what now?" Yusuke was scratching his head.

Misaki knew that the cat-human was looking at Yusuke's slicked-back hair and Misaki closed her eyes, hoping for some sort of redemption from the situation. If she could just disappear...

"This is the cat Kuwabara, Yusuke," Misaki said, indicating the happily smiling youkai latched onto her.

"The cat youkai." Koenma corrected as he toddled over to his desk. He shuffled through a stack of papers after sitting on his chair, found the one he wanted and started to read it aloud, "The cat-youkai Hitune. Long calico fur/hair, auburn eyes and retains cat-like pupils as well as cat ears and tail." Misaki realized that aforementioned tail was wrapped around her body, the other reason why she hadn't been able to break free. "Six feet seven inches tall, wanted for assassinations, theft of two vault items and various shiny stuffs." Koenma stopped and reread those last words in his head.

"I added that myself," Hitune was still smiling.

"And...he's fixed." Misaki added.

"What?" Koenma looked over the sheet again, puzzled.

Everyone else in the room looked at Misaki, except Hitune who was smiling happily.

"He's fixed." Misaki said again, "He probably somehow got stuck in cat form, some baka human caught him and fixed him so that... He has no preferences." She was getting blank looks. "They neutered him." They still didn't understand. "I really don't want to go into detail about it. Ask Kuwabara. He knows."

"Aw dang...um..." Kuwabara laughed nervously, "Well...when you don't want a cat to...erm...make...little kitties...you, well they get spayed. Or neutered if it's a boy."

It was dead silent for a moment and Botan had a hand over her mouth. However it wasn't in surprise. She couldn't hold it in any longer and she laughed hysterically, doubling over and then falling into a sit on the ground, "Make...little kitties!!" she heaved, "I can't...believe...you just said that...like that..." She giggled uncontrollably, then just straight out laughed again, tears rolling down her face.

Kurama was smiling and Hiei, who moved next to the door and leaned against it, didn't seem to think it was funny. Yusuke realized what Kuwabara was trying to say and he rolled on the floor laughing his head off.

"My abs..." he gasped, "It hurts..." but he continued laughing.

Misaki caught a fleeting thought in Koenma's head and even managed to crack a smile herself, "Koenma! I didn't know your father hadn't given you the talk yet!" With all of that paperwork still fresh in her mind, she wasn't going to let an opportunity like this one slide away. She knew that he wouldn't if their positions where opposite. She wished they were.

The room flattened out with silence again as everyone stared at the place where Koenma had been. He hid under his desk as soon as Misaki said it.

"Wait, the what?" Yusuke sat up, "The...ooooooh." That started him into a fresh bought of laughter, along with Kuwabara who was thankful the attention was no longer on him.

"How old are you now Koenma?" Misaki was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Though when she remembered the cat attached to her she frowned.

"Shut up Misaki!" They heard Koenma's voice shout from under the desk, "He said he'd tell me when he thought I was old enough." He mumbled, legs pulled up to his chest with his face buried in his knees.

Eventually the laughter died down, though in the time that it took for that to happen, Misaki hadn't thought of anything to help her situation, and Koenma crawled timidly out from under his desk.

"Okay, so." Koenma spoke more steadily when he realized that they were just going to grin knowingly at him and not say anything, "Kudos to Kurama and Hiei for finishing the job so fast. Now Yusuke, I need you too—"

"Doesn't anybody find it just a little strange that he won't let go of me?!?" Misaki demanded.

They all sort of shrugged noncommittally.

"I wish Keiko would let me do that." Yusuke admitted.

"Alright whatever, just what are we going to do about him?" Hitune squeezed her and she coughed.

"Well I was just going to put him under agency arrest, not allowing him to leave. You can show him around since he'll be staying with us for a while." Koenma told her calmly.

"Why are you so calm about this??! I'm being slowly strangled to death!! Why can't someone else show him around?!"

"Well that would be redundant now wouldn't it, seeing as how you two are attached at the hip anyway." He looked her right in the eye when he said it and kept a perfectly straight face.

Someone chuckled and the glare Misaki shot at each one of them would have made a tree wither and die. "If any of you say one word, I will kill you myself, Hitune regardless."

"You can't kill them." Koenma pointed out.

"Oh can't I? I wouldn't be going and challenging me about that. I might just decide to prove you wrong." Misaki stalked out of the room, Hitune comically shadowing her every move. Everyone fearfully held in their laughter until she was well out of earshot.

--

Thanks for reading!

-Lotsm


	33. Chapter 33

--author's notes: Not much to say. Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy it.

--Overview of last chapter: While Koenma and Misaki shifted through documents in an attempt to narrow the possibilities of who could have attacked the agency, Kurama and Hiei returned from their mission with a calico cat in tow. After being frightened by everyone, then threatened by Misaki, the cat calms down and ends up having a human form. Koenma tells them that the cat is actually Hitune and that the cat youkai will be under agency arrest (like house arrest) however there is one problem that Misaki sees: Hitune is latched onto her and won't let go.

--

Misaki headed to her room, not wanting to embarrass herself further or 'show him around' until he wasn't attached to her. He kept purring at her and Misaki had to admit that it was distracting.

She arrived in her room without incident, privy to the still messy floor.

"Are you ever going to let go of me?" Misaki stood just inside the door and Hitune closed it helpfully with one foot.

Hitune thought about it. "Maybe."

"That's extremely encouraging."

He preferred not to answer, squeezing her middle with his tail instead.

"Why are you holding onto me?"

"I want to go wherever you go."

"Well I'm not going anywhere without you, especially since we're in my room. Will you please let go?"

Hitune frowned, "You aren't going to leave without me will you?"

"No," Misaki breathed, "I won't leave this room without you."

"Okay." He released her.

Misaki stumbled forward and Hitune steadied her until he was sure she could stand on her own. He then sat down where he was in front of the door and laid stretched out on his side much like he would if he was still in cat form. His ears and tail twitched occasionally as Misaki moved about the room, attempting to clean the mess that she still hadn't managed to get the way she wanted.

After working under the eyes of Hitune for a while, Misaki realized what was wrong. She was making no progress, nor had she really when she tried to clean it last time. She had nowhere to put things. All of the stuff on her floor was there because there was no better place for it. She had no shelves to place things on and the closet was full of things she would have to pull out, making a bigger mess, in order to try and organize the chaos. Misaki wished she was at home where she could just think things and they would happen. Here it was a little harder seeing as how she didn't have an infinite amount of space to think in.

Hitune quickly got bored and decided to explore the agency.

"Don't leave me."

"Just don't do anything to get yourself in trouble. Remember what I said, I will capture you again and make it a more permanent situation." Misaki told him. He acted as if he didn't hear her when he changed into calico form and somehow slipped out of the room.

Misaki shook her head. She had never really liked cats. Or any other animal for that matter. It was just her luck that this cat would decide she was fair game.

That night Misaki turned off all of the lights and flopped down onto the bed. She couldn't sleep of course, but she could get off of her feet and rest a little. The darkness swarmed steadily around her. A darker shape among the rest of the black nimbly leapt onto the bed and decided that her side was a good place to lounge—she was laying on her side so the cat perched itself along the side she wasn't laying on. Misaki could hear its heartbeat slowly grow steadier as it fell asleep.

The arm she had behind her head also decided to fall asleep and so Misaki turned over onto her back, the cat giving a disapproving mrow at having to move. So it concluded that her stomach was a much better place to curl up.

And the days marched on. Misaki would get up, Hitune around her shoulders—he didn't change into human form very often, and would only do so when Misaki and he were alone—and go into Koenma's office to try and shift through the papers and find a decent suspect to the attack at the agency. Hitune's contribution was to bat at papers as she tossed them aside and mess up her piles so that she would scold him and put him back around her neck. He would lay so for a while until he got bored and started playing with papers again.

Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei would come in and out for missions from Koenma and that was always great fun for Hitune who would yow suggestively at them, winding between their ankles, hoping to get them to trip and fall. He ignored Kuwabara though, much to Kuwabara's chagrin who would try and get the cat's attention in almost every way possible. He would bring treats and toys for the cat to play with, but Hitune would ignore both and continue with his pursuits on the others. No one explained to him the real reason why Hitune was paying so much attention to the other three so he felt left out.

Hitune stretched his paws and long lithe body all the way down to his tail. He got up, licking himself unashamedly and looked around the room. His territory. It was messy territory. He jumped off the bed with ease, following his nose to a smelly corner of the room. A pile of yummy soft clothes of Misaki's laid in the corner, covered in her scent. He rolled around in the pile for a good long time, covering himself with her smell. When he was satisfied, he decided that it was time for Misaki to get up. He knew that she did not sleep and somewhere in the back of his mostly cat-like mind it bothered him. He knew that he slept more than a normal being would, he was a cat after all, but he also knew that everybody needed some sort of sleep.

He hopped back onto the bed and realized that it was empty. He scattered the covers urgently, as if she had become mouse-size and hidden away from him. He whipped around, every inch of his cat body in a sense of panic. She promised. She promised she wouldn't leave him alone. He liked her. She was pretty. His ears and whiskers went into overdrive along with his nose and eyes. He searched the room quickly, knowing before he started that she was no longer there—the cat senses told him that. They also told him that there was one person who would know where she had gone and why. He launched himself out of the room and appeared in Koenma's office through the best of cat means mere moments later.

All Koenma saw was the calico scampering into the room through the closed door and leaping up towards him. While in the air, the cat changed forms as quick as a lightning strike and when Hitune landed on the desk he was crouched like a cat except as in human form.

"Where is she!?!?" He thundered murderously, hiding his concern and worry his tail snapping back and forth in a fury.

"Where is who?" Koenma asked in a rather calm voice considering Hitune's mood.

The rumble that came from Hitune swelled from deep in his chest and when it snarled out of his mouth, it sounded eerily similar to a lion's threatening roar.

Koenma's expression was detached, as if he didn't really see the sharp white teeth formed into a growl inches from his face.

"So it's this day is it?" He said, his voice sounding like it came from somewhere far away.

"What day?!!" Hitune demanded ferociously but Koenma didn't, or wouldn't, or couldn't answer him. He just stared blankly at Hitune, but past him.

Hitune snapped his teeth in anger before getting up from the desk to pace the room back and forth. His body phased in and out of cat form furiously. One turn he was pacing at a humanoid, the next turn he was the calico cat though tiger sized, then he was humanoid again, then the regular sized cat.

While he was tiger sized, Coahtu materialized into the room in a storm of blue fire, singing Hitune's whiskers. He growled at her, but she ignored him.

"Where is she?" Coahtu demanded, her iron voice gripping like a vice over Koenma's throat.

He just shook his head. Hitune had stopped his pacing in the hopes that he would finally get the answer he wanted, but he started again faster this time.

Coahtu's hands came down on Koenma's desk and made imprints because of the heat she was emanating.

"You will tell me where she is. I have looked everywhere and...it..." She trailed off as she studied Koenma's face closer. "No...no it can't...what...It is, isn't it. I had forgotten." All of the rage within Coahtu had sudden snuffed out and her hair, previously a lashing tirade of her emotion, waved minimally down her back as normal.

Hitune purred comfortingly, coming to Coahtu's side and rubbing his head on her thigh. She absently placed a hand on the top of his head and petted him. Hitune had calmed down when he felt the dramatic change of moods in Coahtu. Something was wrong, but it was alright at the same time. Misaki had a good reason for leaving and she would come back as soon as she could, he knew it.

Misaki stroked the gravestone fondly, tears streaming uncalled down her face. The ground beneath her began to rumble, then there was a faint sigh from deep within the earth as drops of rain slowly fell. Lightning struck not far from where she sat, lighting up the sky for an instant.

"I usually prepare myself for this. It's usually not this hard."

The rain around her seemed to laugh for a moment.

"Okay so it is always this hard." Misaki admitted, "But I usually remember a few days in advance. I guess I've been concentrated on trying to figure out who attacked the agency. You remember the agency don't you? Or was that before your time?"

The droplets of rain mixed with the droplets of tears so that one was not distinguishable from the other.

The rage that always followed the tears came as was expected.

"This baka stone! It doesn't even mark anything! There was no body! Burned! Incinerated! Ashes in the wind! What's the point in it!?!" Misaki pulled back an arm and punched the solid, quiet tombstone, breaking it clean in two. Misaki sat looking at the two pieces, not a coherent thought running through her mind. The tears blurred her eyes, as always, and as always she picked up the dislodged piece and mended the two back together by running a hand over each side. She picked up the candelabra that had fallen off with the shuttering hit and placed it back on the top. In the storm, the candles would not light and they just barely stayed on the headstone.

In anger and sadness and rage and sorrow, Misaki cried out, her voice drowned out by the wind picking up to swirl around her. But the thunder boomed in response to her outcry. Drained, she sat against the stone wearily.

After a few moments, she sensed a presence approaching. Just the thought that they would defile her place enraged her once more and she stood, blinded by emotions and the rain and the storm. She shot a fatal bullet of spirit energy at the stranger and filled with grim satisfaction, she walked forward to inspect the perfect hit.

Hitune. It was Hitune. Beautiful Hitune in his calico cat form. But he was bigger than Misaki had ever seen him, his head would have stood four feet off the ground at the very least.

More tears fell from Misaki's eyes as she dropped down next to him. His body phased out into the human-form and he opened his auburn eyes so he could look at her.

Misaki saw accusation in those eyes, she saw anger, and sadness, other emotions she had no name for. And yet she also saw how much he cared. He had just wanted to see her. She had left him behind like she promised she wouldn't and now she...she...

Hitune opened his mouth to say something as Misaki gently pulled his head into her lap, calico hair streaming every direction, plastered to his face from the rain. Misaki moved that hair away, cleared his face so that they could look at each other.

His mouth opened again and he struggled to raise an arm up, finding her hair and running his fingers through it. Then he died. The last thing Misaki had seen communicated silently through his eyes was acceptance for what had happened. He knew he shouldn't have come. He was forbidden to leave the agency and who knew what they would have done once they found out.

The storm was growing steadily fiercer around her, swelling with her own fierceness. A sort of necessity fierceness. Behind her, a dark figure stepped up to the gravestone, waving a hand over the candles. They spurted to life despite the storm and they flickered and danced, knowing the true way of fire.

"Come Ansatsusha. This is no place for you now." The fire-haired woman came up to her. Not even the storm could quench her hair.

Misaki sat still in the storm, a statue in the midst of the raging elements. Finally Coahtu saw her sides heave as she took a deep breath. The Ansatsusha stood, placing the shell of Hitune's head gently onto the ground.

"And where would you have me go, Coahtu Fire-wings?" She asked formally.

"Back with me. There are those who need you where I have been, Misaki Ansatsusha."

"No, I do not go back there. Not yet." She turned to the gravestone and walked up to it, placing a hand on the smooth surface. "I will find your assassin." She vowed to the stone and who it represented. She looked back at Coahtu who stood with her arms in the sleeves of her kimono, "I continue my search for the killer. I have wasted too much time already."

Coahtu bowed to the Ansatsusha, knowing that nothing she could say would change the mind of one so determined.

And so Misaki Ansatsusha left.

--

End of Part One of the Ansatsusha Saga

-Lotsm


	34. Part Two: Chapter 34

_A/N: So this is the first chapter of Part Two of the Ansatsusha Saga. Let's just say that it seemed appropriate to make this into two parts. Some little things are going to change, if you hadn't already noticed, mostly for my own convenience. Eventually I'll go back into the other chapters and make everything look the same and do some much needed editing but for now it's not going to happen. Anywho, I plan on keeping the chapters continuing because that's easier (and I don't want to create a whole new story just for Part Two because I'm not sure just how many chapters Part Two is going to be and it might not be worth it) we're just on Part Two of the Ansatsusha Saga now...as if it isn't already obvious... Please Enjoy._

_O/C33: Misaki mourns the death of her brother, accidentally kills Hitune, makes a new vow to find her brother's killer, and then disappears._

_--_

"She's dying Koenma." Kurama stood purposefully in front of the tiny toddler's desk, hands planted firmly on the top.

"Then we have to get her out of there." Koenma said simply, "You just said yourself that there wasn't a human world cure to the girl's condition. Maybe we could try something from here."

Kurama banged his fist on the desk, "I couldn't. I tried. She wouldn't let me take her. She insisted she was fine and all I was doing was worrying about her."

"Then are you really sure she's..."

Kurama clenched and unclenched his fist, "I wasn't sure at first myself. But I did some research over the girl and she has a disease that eats away at the internal organs. It already has a horrible start. We'll know she's in the last stages when she begins to loose the five senses. When that starts to happen...there really isn't any hope left. I'm afraid she's nearing that point, if she hasn't already reached it."

"It seems that you did more than research this."

Kurama was past blushing on her account, "There have only been one or two other cases like this in the world. If the girl hadn't gotten killed by that youkai, she would have met a worse fate. Though I have my suspicious as to how she contracted the disease."

"What I want to know is why that random youkai wanted her dead in the first place. Is she somehow important and we don't know it?"

This was the part Kurama had left out. He had sworn under a binding oath not to let the secret out. And yet...taking in account the fact that he didn't know all of the situation when he took that oath...

Koenma noticed the hesitation and realized instantly that Kurama knew the girl was important. And possibly the reason as to why she was important. He could see the internal struggle that Kurama was created for himself. Something was holding him back, holding him from telling the Princeling whatever it was. When Kurama looked up, Koenma saw in his eyes that he decided he would tell. Koenma tried not to lean forward in his seat.

"Koenma...the girl...it's...Misaki."

Koenma's first reaction was to dismiss Kurama's comment. He's reaction to that reaction was that Kurama would never say something like that unless he meant it.

"You found her then?"

"And she will die unless something is done."

"Who's going to die?" Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the office. Yusuke saw the mixed emotions swirling on both the kitsune and toddler's faces.

"Who's going to die?" He repeated.

The two looked at each other and Kurama nodded.

"Misaki." Koenma said.

"WHAT?!" Yusuke demanded.

Koenma shook his head, "I don't really know the whole story myself..." he trailed off, looking openly hopeful at Kurama.

Kurama caught the expression and stood up. "I suppose you all ought to know." He had already broken his promise; he could tell them everything now.

"You might want to sit down. This could take a while."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both settled in.

Kurama waited a moment, collecting himself and considering where he should start. At the beginning always was a nice place.

"I had hoped Hiei would be here so that I wouldn't have to go through this twice, but..." Kurama took a deep breath and began anyway.

"There is a girl by the name of Sandra Hunae who goes to the same school as I do. She has platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and is very shy and reclusive, keeping to herself. Most of the other kids make fun of her because she looks so different. I have been her tutor for a long time as she has always been a sickly child and often misses days of school at a time. I pick up her work for her and tutor her at her house, usually while she lays in bed sick, but still willing to learn. She has a hard time because she is sick so often, but she does well considering."

"What does this have to do with Misaki?" Kuwabara asked impatiently.

"Shush!" Koenma commanded, not knowing the story himself and wanting to hear it all.

"I'm getting to that." Kurama told him. "A few weeks ago she began acting...not quite like herself. She became quicker with her tongue during some of her lessons with me. I thought it was simply that she was getting more used to my presence, but one evening after school I was looking at her face while she considered how to answer a question and I realized that she had her face was scrunched up, not in concentration of an answer for I saw in her eyes that she already knew the answer, but it was scrunched up in more of a delay so that I might not suspect her of knowing what she usually did not. And then a thought came randomly into my head, from where I do not know, but I suddenly thought of Misaki and how devious she always was. Then it hit me. 'Misaki?' I asked hesitantly. Sandra's eyes flicked towards me but swiftly went back to the page. But I couldn't help but see the recognition in her eyes and she knew that she was found out. I

quickly bullied her into admitting that it was her and then after repeatedly bugging her for a response, I got her to tell me about where she had been and how she ended up where she was."

The trio listening to the story was now listening more attentively than before, if possible. Misaki had mysteriously disappeared more than eight month before and all Coahtu had told them was that she was gone, refusing to tell them where Misaki went or why. Koenma thought he has a sliver of an idea for the 'why', but even he wasn't completely positive.

"Misaki told me about the day she left, which was the day her brother died. She went to his tombstone. He was apparently killed by a fire youkai."

"Incinerated is more like it," Koenma interrupted, "There wasn't anything of him left. The tombstone is a monument to his existence and nothing more."

Kurama nodded ascent and continued with his story, "Misaki made a new vow to find his murderer and so went off in order to continue a search that she said started years before our time, before she was even a spirit detective. But she didn't talk about that far back much."

"I know a little bit about that," Koenma said, "Her brother was killed by the fire youkai and so she set out to find his killer, in the meantime making herself famous, or infamous as some see it, among the Makai for a large number of things. Then she disappeared again and when she came back, she came into the agency, demanding that she be allowed to prove herself worthy of becoming a spirit detective. Of course, she would tell you that I called her in and appealed to her betting nature by saying she couldn't do anything to impress me. Regardless, she stole the vault items, returned them to me, and I proclaimed her Sensui's partner."

"Whoa, wait...what?? That insane dude?? She was his partner??" Yusuke shot up out of his seat.

"No way. Not possible. Not Misaki." Kuwabara crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Yes. Sensui was in high school at the time. It was well after he decided not to kill Itsuki though. I never officially made him Sensui's partner. Itsuki just followed Sensui around." Koenma waved a dismissive hand, "But that doesn't have a handle in Kurama's story. Forgive me Kurama for interrupting you again."

"That's fine. I didn't know what you just told us. Misaki did not mention all of that."

"Of course she wouldn't have," Koenma mumbled to himself, "Please. Continue." Koenma said louder.

Yusuke sat back down when Kurama started his story again, "Misaki said she happened upon Sandra dead in an alleyway. But the girl hadn't been dead very long as her body was still warm. Misaki somehow left her own body and transferred herself into Sandra's body. She didn't really tell me why she decided to do so however."

Koenma sat up straighter. Misaki would have had Botan help her with that. It also meant that Botan was keeping secrets from him. Botan would have to keep Misaki's body safe and alive so that Misaki could return to it. Koenma told them this when Kurama asked, noticing the change in Koenma's face.

"When she was transferred into the body, she was merged completely with the girl and was able to act as though she was Sandra. Only, a few blocks before she reached Sandra's house, she was attacked again by a youkai. Misaki, by searching through the girl's mind, found that this was the same attacker who had killed Sandra earlier. She somehow subdued the youkai and he told her that he had been sent to kill Sandra because someone knew Misaki was in the body. The youkai realized that Misaki hadn't entered the body after he killed Sandra, but then when the youkai was surprised to find the dead girl walking around again, he knew that something had happened and he attempted to kill her again. This shook Misaki up. Who had known that she would enter the girl's body before she ever did? Or did that same person send the assassin so that he would kill Sandra so that Misaki could enter the body? The implications of this made Misaki's mind reel and she was just barely saved from her predicament by Botan." Kurama waved a hand at Koenma, "I didn't piece two and two together because I didn't know that Botan would have to be present in order for her to be able to transfer into another body." Kurama went on, "Then Botan helped Misaki try and figure out what was wrong with Sandra and who was behind the assassin."

Botan came in as he said this and stood leaning against her oar. "We were doing fine until Kurama realized who she was. He wasn't supposed too." Botan made a face.

Kurama nodded, "All during the time they worked together, Misaki impersonated Sandra perfectly, but as the weeks wore on and neither Botan nor Misaki's efforts proved fruitful, Misaki got careless with frustration. It was around this time that I found her. Or rather, it was around that time that I realized who she really was. I asked her how long she had been searching for her brother's killer and she told me it was about four months. Then she found Sandra and all search for her brother came to a halt. Then she said two months past before I realized it was her. So that means that I actually found Misaki about two months ago," Kurama admitted.

"And you never told us where she was?!?" Yusuke shot up out of his chair again and moved threateningly close to Kurama who was unaffected by Yusuke's outburst.

"As soon as I knew it was her, before she told me anything, she forced me to take an oath that I wouldn't reveal anything I knew or would know, to anyone except Botan who already knew about the situation."

Yusuke was still fuming even when he sat down. Kurama had known where she was! He tried to calm down but it was more than a little infuriating. He had missed her so much and here one of his friends had known about her!

Kuwabara simply nodded. Kurama had made a promise and he couldn't break it. It was part of unspoken honor among friends.

"So what have you been doing these past two months?" Koenma prompted.

"Helping her like Botan was," Kurama shrugged, "I kept coming over to the Hunae household since Sandra, in body, was still as sick as ever. But I was helping her with things other than homework when I came from that point on. I brought up her body's condition, but she dismissed it as a 'minor condition' that I shouldn't worry myself with. That put me at ease. She knew the body better than I did. But when her condition started declining faster, I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't any minor condition. I began doing a little research of my own on the side. When I found out what a horrible disease she was really carrying, I tried to convince her to give it up, to make Botan retrieve her body from where ever and transfer her back into it and come back here with me. Or at the very least just come back with me so that the people at the agency could try and save her. But she wouldn't hear of it." Kurama silently berated himself. He should have pushed her harder. He should have just ignored her words and picked her up and brought her back himself. "That's when I came here, hoping to get Koenma to agree to have the agency take a look at her without revealing who it actually was." 'Why didn't I just pick her up and bring her here with me? I'm strong enough and she has no power in that little sickly human body. Why? I should have...I...I...'

"Kurama! Stop that right now!" Koenma's sharp scolding tone brought Kurama back outside his mind. The toddler knew what Kurama was thinking by the look on his face, "There was nothing else you could have done. You know as well as I do that if she didn't want to come, no one could have gotten her here."

Kurama nodded a little, still not forgiving himself.

"You!!" Yusuke yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Botan as he slowly stood up, "You knew longer than anyone! You could have told any one of us about it!! I didn't hear anything about you taking a stupid oath!! We could have gone and gotten her and forced her to get back in her own body!! You're the Grim Reaper for crying out loud! You could smell death on her!"

Botan's mouth open and closed, her face wavering. Yusuke was just frustrated with the whole situation and the outcome. Misaki was dying and no one did anything!

"Of course I couldn't tell anyone about it!" Botan finally shouted at him, then at everyone in the room, "I knew as soon as I touched the girl that she had the weird disease and not long to live!" Botan burst into tears but she kept yelling, "I told Misaki it was a mistake! That she shouldn't do it! But it didn't make any difference! It didn't...it didn't make a difference..." Botan sank to the floor, face in her hands, "I tried to stop her...told her it was pointless..." she was whispering now.

The room was silent except for her crying. Yusuke felt bad for making her cry and though he still felt like punching someone, he went over and sat down next to her.

"So...so why can't we just go and get her now? We can have Botan put her back in her body and then everything will be okay again. Right?" Kuwabara finally spoke up. "I mean, she's still Misaki really. She'll...she'll still be our Misaki, right?"

No one answered him and Botan shook her head furiously, "She...she can't...she...I..." Botan burst into a fresh bout of tears.

"We can still save her. We'll...we'll go and get her and drag her back and you can put her back into her body!" Kuwabara announced with a bit of finality.

Botan shook her head and Kuwabara's face, full of happiness and having thought of the idea, fell into a frown.

"You...you can't..." She sobbed.

"Yes we can," he countered, "We go and get her and you—"

"No you don't understand...you can't...I can't...I don't...I don't have the body anymore...Misaki's body...it's...it's gone," she kept heaving with sobs, "I tried to hold it for her as long as I could...but it's gone...in the other world..."

The room was silent again. But this time the silence was a cold one.

--

_This one is a little long but there just isn't a good place to stop in these next couple of chapters, durnit! Oh well..._

_-lotsm_


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Not really anything to say. Enjoy the chapter._

_O/C34: Misaki, who has been missing for the last eight months, has been found...sort of. She was found first by Botan, then Kurama and is occupying the body of a girl named Sandra who was killed for unknown reasons by a hired youkai assassin. So far she has refused to return with Botan or Kurama who pleaded with her to leave the girl's body. Sandra's body has been infected by a terrible disease, and so Misaki is subject to that disease as well. Kurama tells the whole story to Koenma, Yusuke and Kuwabara and between them, they decide to go and retrieve Misaki whether she wants to be retrieved or not, and force her to get back into her own body. That is when Botan reveals that while she had been charged with keeping Misaki's body safe, she no longer has it...it's gone on to the other realm where only the dead dare trod..._

"We still have to get her. We may not have her body...but we still have to go and get her!" Yusuke decided, "We might be able to cure her disease and then at least we would still have her..."

"Alright then." Koenma nodded, all business now, "Kurama, you know where she lives so—"

"I don't. Not exactly."

"You've been tutoring Sandra for how long? And you don't know where she lives?" A little of Yusuke's former anger crept into his voice.

"She's moved, just recently."

Botan nodded, wiping her eyes, "Her family moved in the past few days. I can follow the death scent though."

"And if we get far enough into the neighborhood, I might start to recognize the way."

Koenma pressed a button and the familiar screen descended. "In what general area does she live?"

"It's not to far from the school..." Kurama said.

Koenma fiddled with the controls of the overhead view of a map on the screen until it was positioned over Kurama's school.

Botan got on her oar, still sniffing, and floated near the top left of the huge screen, "She lives in this addition here...As we get closer I'll be able to be more sure." she said apologetically.

"I want all four of you to go. It will probably take all of you just to get her back here if she wants to stay." Koenma said. "Meanwhile, I'll see about getting her body back."

"There...there's no way too." Botan said, alighting back onto the ground.

"I have other resources. I'm going to put my best ogres on it and see what they can come up with."

"If hamster legs was around, he could just run and get her and bring her back," Kuwabara was not happy that the fire youkai still hadn't shown up.

"And in less time than it will take for us to go." Kurama added.

Hiei was in fact around, up until Botan had floated to the part of the screen and indicated which addition Misaki was in.

Hiei had been coming down the hall just as Botan first entered the office. She hadn't closed the door all the way behind her, so he leaned next to the door, not wishing to become a part of their conversation. Even though he had only heard the last part of Kurama's story, he had gotten the gist of it.

'So that's where she's been...' While he would die before admitting to it, he had missed Misaki in the months she had been gone. He wasn't sure if he liked that feeling so he had pushed it away and concentrated instead on training. By wearing himself out through the work, he had managed to keep the feeling at bay. Until now. He was a little upset at Kurama for not ignoring Misaki's words and bringing her back as soon as he found out what was wrong. However, Hiei remembered that Kurama took an oath that restricted him and knowing Misaki, she probably hadn't left any loopholes for him to weave into.

He had anxiously waited for Kurama or Botan to reveal where Misaki was when they all decided to go and get her whether she wanted to come or not. He agreed with them, he could be there and back in less than half the time it would take them. As soon as Botan indicated the general area of the house, Hiei had ran off, mentally forming the map in his mind and thinking of the quickest route there. Only when he was out in the moonlight did he remember that he was still in Spirit World. He cursed and ran back into the agency, slipping into Koenma's now empty office and hoping that Misaki's pendant would be in the same drawer as always. It was.

Hiei transported himself into the human world, pocketing the pendant safely away while running in the direction of Kurama's school. He realized that he might not be able to find her with the Jagan, which was what he had planned on doing since he didn't know which house was hers.

He quickly reached the school then took off again in the direction of the addition Botan pointed out. As long it was Misaki's mind controlling the girl, he could use the Jagan as he planned. He just had to get close enough.

Hiei slowed as his surroundings began to match those shown on the map in his head. He climbed the nearest tree and sat, moonlight casting patches of shadows through the leaves onto his dark pants but making his white shirt gleam.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, latching onto the power of his Jagan Eye and reaching out into the surrounding area as far as he could strain it to reach. He concentrated on what her mind had felt like when it brushed against his with a thought or when he read a stray thought on the surface she hadn't taken the trouble to block. The span of time between the last time he heard her thoughts and the present was long and he concentrated harder, allowing the Jagan to search. Of course, once the Jagan realized what he wanted, it eagerly forced itself forward, remembering Misaki's mental signature better than Hiei did. Sweat began to bead on Hiei's body from the effort as he sat. Either Misaki was very weak or the strange body somehow mixed the Jagan up. Hiei decided to go with the second one.

Suddenly the Jagan sang out in his head, telling him it found her.

"You just want her back because you've never met anyone with a mind like hers." He grumbled out loud.

A sweeping inquiry filled his head. What were his reasons for wanted her back?

The Jagan knew that answer before Hiei let it be thought out. He missed her.

They were wasting time. If the Jagan's reading was correct, she was deathly ill. Hiei doubted that the Jagan was incorrect.

Jumping out of the tree and speeding off, Hiei looked through the Jagan and let it guide him. He sped past a drab two-story house and the force with which the Jagan slammed into his thoughts caused him to stagger.

'This must be the house,' Hiei thought, rolling his eyes which gave him an even larger headache than the one the Jagan induced on him.

Hiei turned around, growing cautious as he came closer to the house. He didn't want to barge in and cause an uproar. He just wanted to slip in, get Misaki, and slip back out.

The Jagan urged him on, assuring him that the only people in the house were on the bottom floor and dead asleep. Besides the person upstairs of course.

Hiei didn't really want to know if the Jagan had 'induced' this sleep.

Not really caring whether he knew or not, the Jagan continued echoing urgency through his head.

'You certainly are noisy today.' Hiei commented. The Jagan hadn't been very active of late and the sudden change was...well different.

The Jagan was indignant at that remark and arrogantly brought up Hiei's own feelings about the situation.

Hiei pushed the Eye away, separating himself from it. He felt a whisper of definite smugness as it went back into its slumber; it knew it was right.

Hiei huffed and then examined the outside of the house. A tree was growing right up next to south side and there was a conveniently placed window on the second floor near an extending branch. Almost regretting the Jagan being asleep as he could have asked it about the layout of the house, Hiei didn't regret it enough to wake the thing up again. He was among the leaves in an instant, gracefully but quietly climbing for the window when it opened.

Hiei froze in the middle of the branch, not sure exactly what could look out and see him.

A blonde head stuck itself out of the window, short curly locks bouncing. A thin hand reached out onto the branch and a shadowed figure started to climb out. Shifting into the light, she looked pale and fragile and very un-Misaki-like, but Hiei couldn't ignore the pleasant hum that resounded inside his head. The Jagan was still sleeping, but in the presence of something it enjoyed, it still managed to make noise.

"Baka ningen body," the girl muttered as she struggled with extreme clumsiness out onto the branch. Her bare foot slipped on the smooth, worn surface of the branch and she fell off. Hiei's body moved before his brain could react, reaching out a hand to catch her before she got too far.

The girl didn't make a sound; she just stared at her savior.

Hiei, still holding her slim wrist, made his way to the window. He stepped inside, getting the girl in as well.

Before she could say a word, Hiei swung her into his arms, planning on taking her right back to the agency.

"Put me down Hiei."

Two blue eyes met his red ones.

This body was so different from Misaki's, so very frail and human. He had to be very careful with it; one move to quick or too strong and he could kill her without meaning too. Hiei shook his head in response.

"Hiei, put me down," She said again, simply but firmly.

Hiei thought he heard weariness in that voice as well.

Against his better judgment, Hiei obliged after a tense moment, reluctantly easing her carefully onto the nearby bed.

"You're ugly." He said bluntly. Blonde hair and blue eyes. It was just a little too bright for him.

Misaki, for it was her just in another body, primped her short curls. "I'm thinking of making my hair this color."

Hiei made a face. He had no idea what possessed anyone into not being satisfied with what or who they were.

"I'm kidding Hiei." Misaki rolled her eyes at his expression. "So what are you here for?"

"You."

Misaki looked confused, "Me?"

"You're sick. You're coming back and letting the agency cure you."

"And here I thought you just wanted my company," Misaki sighed unconvincingly, "I'm can't go back." Her eyes grew hard and she dared him to disagree.

He dared. "Yes you can." He reached to pick her up again but Misaki help up a hand, her features softening. When he stopped she closed her eyes, lines creasing her face. Hiei noticed the deep circles under her eyes for the first time.

Hiei almost picked her up again when she spoke again.

"It's like you're not there..." she said softly, "I can see you but I can't hear you...It's the same with everybody else. I can't hear their heartbeats...can't listen to their thoughts...I can't feel that they're there." Her face was veiled by her hair and a lone tear ran down her cheek unnoticed. She abruptly stood up and turned away, facing the door of the bedroom.

Hiei tentatively reached out with his mind to hers. He quickly drew back, feeling intrusive. She had no idea that he had been there. Something was wrong with that body and it was affecting her mind.

"Hiei I—" Misaki collapsed. Only his speed kept her from hitting the floor.

Gathering the nearly weightless form in his arms, Hiei ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs, almost running into Kurama at the bottom of them.

--Earlier--

"I can't believe we have to walk," Yusuke grumbled, looking grudgingly at the sky.

Botan wheeled overhead on her oar, all thought bent on the smell of death.

Yusuke shoved his hands farther into his pockets.

"And it could start raining any minute," Kurama said, looking at the gathering storm clouds.

"Thank you Mister Pessimist for making my night a whole lot better." Yusuke retorted.

"No," Kurama shook his head, "Not pessimist. Realist. Most people confuse the two."

Yusuke didn't feel like arguing about it.

"Can't you guys walk any faster?!" Kuwabara yelled back at them. He was several meters ahead, impatient to be the rescuing hero.

"Botan's picked up the trail now." Kurama commented, breaking into a brisk jog.

Yusuke glanced overhead, seeing Botan shoot off down the streets, turning left.

The three on the ground kept up as well as they could and Kurama stopped looking up to see if he was on the right track. He recognized this street. They weren't that far.

Botan landed on the sidewalk and waited as the others dash for her.

Kurama ran up to the door, the others close by. He grabbed the key from the hidden location and unlocked the door, holding a finger to his lips at the trio behind him as the door swung inward. He wasn't sure but he assumed that everyone was asleep. Kurama made for the staircase and almost ran into Hiei who was on his way down.

"Guys...!" a faraway voice called choppily.

"Koenma?" Yusuke whispered.

"I...found...we...do..."

"We need a portal Koenma!" Kurama said urgently, quietly.

They didn't hear a response. Precious moments later, a portal appeared and they stepped through.

Koenma was at his desk and surrounded by ogres. He ordered them all aside as they arrived.

"We found her!" Kuwabara gestured excitedly at Hiei who was still holding the unconscious Misaki.

"That's her?!" Yusuke, as well as everyone else, noticed the difference in coloring between this girl and the true Misaki.

"We have to take her to the medical facilities." Botan hovered over Misaki.

"We can't." Koenma told her.

Hiei was struck by those words; they were the exact ones Misaki used when he tried to...

"Why not?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, I mean, we could, but it wouldn't do any good. There is no cure for the disease."

"What?" Hiei's voice was deathly cold, sending unhappy chills up everyone's spine. The Jagan Eye, behind the usual bandana around his forehead, began to stir.

"No cure." Koenma repeated with finality.

Botan gasped, her eyes growing teary. She ran out of the room and Yusuke saw the tears pouring as she left.

"Then...what do we do with..." Kurama looked at the pale girl.

"Make her as comfortable as possible." Koenma shrugged, "We're still looking for any other possible options but so far...no luck."

It was quiet in the room.

"Do you mind if we take her back to her house?" Kuwabara asked, his voice husky and soft.

"I think that would be a good idea." Koenma said. He began rummaging through the desk.

The small body began trembling and the Jagan was fully awake, very nearly burning off Hiei's bandana. He tried to calm it down but responding to its condition his own emotions were out of control. The Jagan grew hushed, but Hiei could still feel the pulsing waves of distress echo through his head.

"...find Botan for me," Koenma was saying.

"But I..." Yusuke was torn desperately between the shaking form of Misaki and the look on Botan's face when she rushed out.

"I'll go with you Urameshi. She seemed pretty shook up when she left," Kuwabara's voice was full of melancholy.

Yusuke nodded and he and Kuwabara went out the door.

Hiei remembered that he had Misaki's pendant. He shifted Misaki a little and pulled it out of his pocket, handing it to Kurama.

Koenma saw the pendant and let out his breath in relief. "She would have killed me if I had lost it." Though in her current condition the only person she was killing was herself.

Koenma turned to the ogres as Kurama and Hiei disappeared with Misaki.

--

_Thanks for reading!_

_-lotsm_


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: If anyone sees any spelling errors in this or other chapters, please let me know. I try to get all of them but... ah well. Enjoy._

_O/C35: The gang brings Misaki, still in Sandra's body, back to the agency but Koenma informs them that there is no cure for the disease. All they can do is make Misaki as comfortable as possible. Botan runs out of the office crying and Koenma sends Yusuke and Kuwabara after her. Kurama and Hiei on the other hand are sent to Misaki's house..._

--

The familiar density of the receiving room materialized around them.

"Names please. And state your business."

"It's Kurama, Zumi. And Hiei is here too."

"Oh!" he became more pleasant, "Welcome back Masters. How are you doing?"

"Zumi, Misaki is here too she—"

"Oh dear, welcome home Mistress! If I had known that you were returning so soon I would have—"

"Zumi!" Kurama interrupted again, "She can't hear you."

"I hope I didn't wake her." he whispered.

"Zumi, do you ever stop talking?" a weak voice spoke up.

It was silent for a moment.

"Mistress?" Zumi asked hesitantly; it didn't sound like Misaki.

"Yes Zumi. It's too much to explain."

"Alright then." Zumi trusted her.

"Some fire bread, Zumi. And ambrosia as well."

"Of course Mistress."

"I'm tired Zumi."

The room around them changed. They were in front of a door with a small cart that held two baskets of bread.

"Zumi I need you to stay in touch with Koenma."

"But Mistress, you've only just gotten home..."

"Zumi."

He sighed, "Yes Mistress." The intercom clicked off.

"Hiei put me down."

"You collapsed last time I did that."

Misaki knew she would probably collapse again if he did put her down. She reached out a hand to the nearby door, expecting it to open, responding to her spirit energy signature as always. The door wouldn't budge.

"Zumi!" she yelled at the ceiling.

"Yes Mistress?" His voice sounding smug. He had known she wouldn't be able to open the door.

"Just open the door Zumi," Misaki growled.

"Yes Mistress." Zumi replied dutifully as the door swung inward and he clicked away.

The room lit up with a soft glow that seemed to come from everywhere when they stepped into the room. Kurama grabbed the bread before he came in. Hiei put Misaki down on the bed and she lay back against the pillows, closing her eyes. There was a chair that Kurama pulled next to her, placing the baskets on a table near the bed before sitting down. Kurama grabbed a piece of the ambrosia while Hiei got a piece of fire bread and sat cross-legged at her feet. Misaki reached over and took a piece of the fire bread herself, taking a bite.

"I wouldn't suggest that Mistress, but then again you never really listen to me, do you?" None of them had heard the tell-tale click that signaled Zumi's return.

Misaki cursed and clutched her stomach, curling into a ball, and dropping the rest of the bread.

"What's wrong?!" Kurama asked.

"She isn't herself anymore. She's human. Humans can't handle the type of fire that goes into making fire bread. It's odd though... It should have burned her tongue. Usually people spit it out and it doesn't go as far as their stomachs." Zumi said.

"Her senses..." Kurama started, leaning close to her, "Misaki can you hear me?"

She nodded painfully.

"Her senses...?" Zumi questioned.

Kurama didn't answer him, "Can you feel my hand?" He put a hand on her cheek. She nodded again.

"Zumi does fire bread have any smell to it?" Kurama asked.

"Oh yes that's right! If she wouldn't have been able to handle it, it should have smelled enough to make her stop. But what does...?"

"That's two." Kurama mumbled, "Misaki open your eyes." he commanded.

Two blue slits peeked out from beneath her eyelids. He waved a hand in front of her face and she frowned at the fast movement, closing her eyes again. Kurama sighed with relief.

"There's still three more."

"Would you care to explain?" Zumi said impatiently.

"She's sick and going to die. She's at the last stage of the disease, losing her senses fairly quickly one by one and as she looses the last one, she'll die."

Misaki groaned, curling even tighter.

"Well the fire in her stomach will fry her insides before she ever gets a chance to die." Zumi commented.

"And how do we stop that?" Hiei asked.

"You're the fire youkai. Draw it out of her." Zumi said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Hiei held his tongue, more concerned with helping her than retorting at him. He concentrated, reaching through the fire he had and drawing the inferno in her stomach out.

Slowly Misaki relaxed as the hellhole disappeared.

----

"Any luck?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara came back in the room.

Koenma looked up from his desk and raised and lowered one shoulder, "How is she doing?"

Kuwabara grimaced, "We couldn't catch her."

"She went off wailing like a banshee." They both collapsed into a couple of chairs, "So what now?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma's face was drawn, "I don't know."

"I feel so helpless!" Yusuke said, pounding a fist onto the table, "What can we do?"

"If she stays in that body, she dies. So she needs her body back." Kuwabara sat in deep thought.

"And it's no longer in this world, or the human one." Koenma added.

"So...it's in some sort of alternate dimension?" Kuwabara couldn't quite grasp what Koenma was saying.

Koenma sighed, "No if it was it would make it a whole lot easier. It's passed on into the death realm. That's Botan's expertise, sort of, but what with her wailing around blaming herself for what's happened..." He didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Isn't there some sort of back up Reaper?" Yusuke threw his hands in the air, "Yah know, in case this sort of thing happens and the regular Grim Reaper can't do her job?"

"This sort of thing hasn't happened before," Koenma put his elbows on the desk and rubbed his temples, "So no. No one who can do what we need them too."

"Which is what?"

"Journey into the land of the dead and bring her body back."

"There's got to be somebody with that sort of talent. Like some sort of spirit detective or something."

Kuwabara made a face.

"You know what I mean!" Yusuke snapped.

"I certainly do. While there may be someone with that type of capabilities, it would take much to long to find them. I have the next best thing."

The three guys turned towards the door. Coahtu filled the frame, holding a young kid by the scruff of the collar. The kid, who she tossed forward, stumbled a little and looked back at Coahtu with the slightest expression of contempt before cleaning off imaginary dust on a sleeve.

"Who is this?" Koenma asked her.

"Tahatchi, the death youkai, always at your service if the price is right." Tahatchi added, making a sweeping bow.

"While it isn't strong enough to travel, and its powers have been restricted because of their properties, I know it's perfectly capable of doing what is needed."

"It?" Yusuke looked Tahatchi. While looking like a perfectly normal human child of maybe seven, Tahatchi had a black tail with a spade shaped tip weaving through the air.

"Oh yes I remember the trouble with had with this one. Quite a few years ago if I remember correctly. Resurrecting all of those dead people." Koenma shuddered, "You made a horrible mess. Took Misaki and Sensui weeks to put everything back together again."

Kuwabara flinched at the mention of Sensui. The memory still haunted him. And how could Misaki stand to associate with that nasty guy?

Noticing Kuwabara's reaction, Koenma bit his lip, "I shouldn't have told you they were partners. It wasn't my place. Misaki will have my hide when she finds out."

"It?" Yusuke said again, a little louder. Tahatchi looked like a boy to him; he wore regular street clothes and while his hair was an odd color for someone his age—it was grey and white—he seemed normal otherwise.

"It. A youkai who is genderless." Coahtu explained.

"But you can call me a he if it makes you feel better." Tahatchi supplied.

"What's this plan you have Coahtu." Koenma asked warily.

"Tahatchi resurrects someone who can go after Misaki's body."

"Do you think I'll allow it...him to do that?" He retorted.

"You will, because you know Tahatchi is the only who can do it. And you know that he is the only one who will dare to go after her." Coahtu responded coldly.

By the emphasis Coahtu put on the 'he', Yusuke and Kuwabara knew that she wasn't talking about Tahatchi. The air became tense as Coahtu and Koenma glared at each other. Koenma broke the edgy silence by looking down.

"It's the only way?" he asked quietly.

"The only way." she echoed.

Koenma took a deep breath and let it out, resigning himself to this last resort.

"Then let's get this over with." Koenma hopped out of his chair and stood in front of Tahatchi, his face very grave. "Tahatchi, I hereby remove the ban on your powers as I am the one who ordered the ban years ago. But only on the condition that you become a spirit detective."

Tahatchi crossed his arms, "What's the catch?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing and Tahatchi eyed them uncertainly.

"You're helping us out with this next mission." Koenma said.

Tahatchi's face grew superior, "I can see that I'm the only one who can help you with this so called 'mission'. Surely my powers are worth more to you than that."

Swiftly and unemotionally, Coahtu grabbed the back of Tahatchi's shirt and lifted him in the air, spinning him around so she could look him in the eyes. Tahatchi's legs dangled uselessly. Her grip was like cold iron and her gaze matched it.

"You may want to rethink that response." Her fire-hair flushed blue.

Tahatchi seemed nonchalant.

Coahtu cocked her head at him, "Your powers are worth your life." She finally said.

That shook him up.

"Want to say that differently now?"

Tahatchi nodded.

Coahtu set him down and he adjusted his shirt before turning back around. Everyone waited expectantly for his new response.

"I would be honored to help you out. In any way that my powers could be of use, I humbly request that you inform me of such so that I may serve you. I bow unworthy to be in your presence." He bowed again, mockingly.

Coahtu casually kicked him in the behind which was so perfectly positioned in front of her, "Don't push your luck."

"So what's this plan? Anybody care to inform the rest of us?" Yusuke spoke up.

"Tahatchi has enough control over his powers to resurrect him, and in such a way that he can still travel back into the death realm and bring the body back for us."

"Why can't Tahatchi just talk to this dude for us, ask him to find Misaki's body and then Tahatchi can bring back the body?" Kuwabara had a bad feeling about who this guy could be.

"It's easier to straight up resurrect someone than to talk to them. If the body is all that's in the death realm, I can't bring it back. It needs a spirit in order to return." Tahatchi answered.

Coahtu nodded, "And he isn't strong enough to hold a link for very long."

"You didn't have to mention that," Tahatchi mumbled.

"Yes I did. Your explanation was not explicit enough."

"Alright. Let's put this plan into action." Koenma decided.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never agreed to do this." Tahatchi held out his hands and took a step back, bumping into Coahtu. He looked up at her frowning façade and grimaced.

"Actually you did agree when you said 'in any way that my powers could be of use—"

Tahatchi interrupted Yusuke, "Just hear me out, okay!"

Koenma indicated that he should continue.

"Have you people really thought this through? The consequences for bringing back the dead? And what about me? I could die from this you know, just because of the strain."

"That didn't stop you years ago from doing the exact same thing on a large scale. And you didn't die then either," Koenma noted, "I didn't know that you gained a conscious in the time you've had your powers restricted."

"Well...I...uh...no! No I haven't! It's just...well I since I've been lacking in my powers...what if I loose control? I haven't done this in forever. I may not have died then but my hair wasn't always this color you know!" Tahatchi took a piece of the hair in between his fingers.

"That was a small price because of the strain. Having odd colored hair doesn't kill you." Coahtu replied.

"Yeah but being an amateur does!" he complained.

"Point well taken. You're doing it anyway."

Tahatchi began to protest again but Koenma held up a hand to stop him, "I promise immunity to anything that could happen."

He considered it before agreeing. "Alright. Now who are we bringing back?"

Coahtu and Koenma exchanged glances.

"It's her fault we have to do this." Coahtu shrugged.

"I already told them anyway."

"Misaki really is going to have your hide for this." Coahtu's eyebrows rose.

"Told us what?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"I already told you about Misaki and Sensui being partners."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened as they realized just who Tahatchi was bringing back to life.

--

_Thanks for reading!_

_-lotsm_


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: BIG NOTE TO ALL: there is a flashback scene in this one and it's in italics. I dunno if anyone would get confused by that so I'm telling you now. Hope you enjoy it._

_O/C36: Kurama and Hiei learn that Misaki has already lost two of her five senses. As she loses the last one, she'll die. Coahtu brings a youkai called Tahatchi who can call back the spirits of the dead. But when Kuwabara and Yusuke find out just who he's going to call back, they protest...loudly..._

"What the heck are you thinking?! He's insane!! He's never going to help us! He'll just try and kill everything again!" They both shouted.

"Wait!" Tahatchi yelled above them. They got quiet. "Who is this guy? What exactly are we doing? Do you mind spelling it out for me? Not that I've agreed to do this yet." He dodged Coahtu's attempt to grab him again, "No offense."

"You are bringing Shinobu Sensui back to life however you do it so that he can go back into the death realm and bring Misaki Ansatsusha's body back to us so that she can transfer herself back into her body."

"Oh." Tahatchi said. Everyone could tell that he didn't exactly understand. "Who Misaki?" He exclaimed, "Ansatsusha Misaki?"

They all nodded.

"Alright. When do we start?"

His sudden change into agreement was stunning.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Yusuke wanted to know.

Tahatchi didn't answer for a minute and Yusuke wasn't sure if the youkai heard him.

"She saved my life once." He said softly, "If I have to choose: mine or hers...I'll gladly give up mine. She deserves it more than I do."

"Touching speech." Coahtu derided. But Kuwabara thought it was noble.

"So why are we bringing back Sensui? Isn't there anyone else that could do it?" Kuwabara was not looking forward to seeing the long-legged freak again.

"What if we let Misaki die?" Yusuke said. The look that everyone gave him made him retrace his words, waving his hands in apology, "Wait I didn't mean it like that. If Tahatchi can bring back the dead, why don't we wait until Misaki dies and then he can call her back?"

Tahatchi considered it, "She'll be called back into the body she just left."

"Which she would never agree to." Coahtu said vehemently.

Kuwabara turned to Koenma, waiting for an answer to his question.

Koenma hesitated before responding. "Sensui and Misaki were the best in the business. I haven't had anyone match them before or since."

"That doesn't answer the question." Tahatchi butt in.

"I'm getting to that," Koenma said irritably, "Misaki..."

"It will be easiest for Sensui. He will be able to locate her quickly because he and Misaki were in love. Or perhaps they simply cared for each other more than anyone else in the worlds, I never asked. I always thought he was too black and white. That's what killed him in the end." Coahtu finished for Koenma.

Kuwabara and Yusuke blanched. How could anyone love him? Someone would have to be practically insane themselves to be in love with him!

"Don't even try asking her about it because she'll deny it. As I'm sure he would. But the feelings were there, nonetheless."

Koenma got a faraway look in his eyes, "You remember when he reappeared? Of course you do. It wasn't all that long ago. Misaki came looking for him. Came to me in the office when you all were in human world fighting. She said that he had come to her two nights before but she couldn't find him again. I couldn't lose her too. She wanted me to help her find him but I refused to tell her anything. I finally trapped her so that she couldn't go look for him. Then I kept her locked up even after the world was saved because she learned he had died..."

--

"_I could have helped him! Damn you to the eighth level, I could HAVE HELP HIM!!!" Misaki drew back her fist and punched the diamond shaped crystal she was contained in._

_A teen-age Koenma's eyes were cold and hard, but his heart was breaking with Misaki's._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME HELP HIM?! I could have saved him!" Misaki powered up, but the force was enclosed by the crystal. "He's dead because of you!" The crystal filled brightly with Misaki's unrestrained spirit energy, but it held._

_Tears were streaming down Botan's face because of Misaki's plea and Botan sunk to the floor, crying._

_Misaki powered up even more, tapping the deep reserves of life energy that flowed through every being, and Koenma had to look away, the energy was so intense._

_"You can't do what you're trying to. That crystal you're in... it won't allow you too," he said quietly._

_Inside the crystal, Misaki paused, still powered up, to listen to his words._

_"You won't die by expending all of your energy; the crystal will see to that." he continued solemnly._

_"You killed him! It was you that did it! AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!" As she screamed those words, her energy rose even higher, but her human form could not take anymore power than that; more power and her human form would cease to exist. The crystal held her back, wouldn't allow her to destroy herself like she wanted. Her eyes were shut and she screamed again, punching the crystal harder than before. A hairline crack formed in it. "I am going to do the same thing to you that you did to him! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" _

_The crystal broke, shattering into millions of tiny pieces, much like Misaki's heart. Misaki fell forward, but she caught herself before she hit the ground. She looked up through her hair which had fallen messily in her face at the somber teen-prince._

_Koenma stood straight, his hands clasped together behind his back. He saw Misaki's eyes, bloodshot completely, find his own. She ran forward towards him with speed that she should not have been able to manage in her condition._

_"No! Stop!" Botan cried out as she watched helplessly._

_Misaki brought her arm back in a rage, growling fiercely at Koenma, and threw the punch for his stomach. Koenma took it. She struck him again and again, but all of her power was expended, all but the very last drop that the crystal had maintained, and she did him no harm. Tears fell from the sides of her eyes; angry tears, tears full of hatred and sorrow and loss and pain._

_She was fatigued, and her punches came slower and slower and finally they stopped, she could no longer lift her fists. Koenma gathered her into his arms and she cried against his chest. Koenma's own tears fell into her hair._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he kept saying over and over again._

_They stood there together until Misaki had no tears left to cry._

--

"...She left soon after that. I didn't fear that she would try to kill herself. She promised me she wouldn't. Of course I was still worried about her. I sent out spies to try and find her. Especially when I found out Amureo was going to try to break into the human world. That's when my search became more urgent. She was the only one who could go up against Amureo and I didn't have any other plan. Finally I got a spy who found her—or maybe she wanted to be found by that time—and told me she was residing in a forest. I decided to make a mission for you."

"Go and get her back." Yusuke filled in.

Koenma nodded, "Anyway. Tahatchi is to resurrect Sensui in a way that I can send him back to retrieve Misaki's body. He's strong enough, has enough power..."

"And if he still carries feelings for Misaki, it won't be hard for him to find her. The death realm is vast and without some sort of anchor, someone could wander aimlessly until they became a permanent resident." Coahtu said for him.

"Okay," Tahatchi rubbed his hands together in glee, "The only place I know that could withstand what I have to do without repercussions is Misaki's house."

"That's where Misaki is right now. Along with Kurama and Hiei." Yusuke told him.

"And they also have the pendant that lets us transport there," Koenma frowned and reached over to another set of buttons, "Give me a second."

"If you have this Sensui dude's body we can get started." Tahatchi was ready to use his powers once more.

Koenma, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. Itsuki had taken Sensui's body with him, into that other dimension. There was no way they could figure out a way to get it back in time.

"Lucky for you, I've already thought that far ahead. And I also assumed that we would do this at Misaki's house so his body is waiting for us in the training arena. It's completely unharmed and it hasn't started rotten yet. I expect that gate youkai who had him was preserving the body somehow." Coahtu said.

They looked at her with awe.

"Itsuki must have put up some fight. That's amazing!" Yusuke commented.

"Not really. I took it out from under his nose. I have certain...advantages when it comes to knowing places."

A random thought wandered thought Yusuke's mind: did those advantages come from Eldred? The Oracle? He might be able to do something like that.

Kurama interrupted his thoughts by suddenly walking through a portal into the office.

"Ah, good. I was hoping you would get my message." Koenma said.

"Right this way." Kurama motioned towards the portal. They all stepped inside.

"What? Who is it? What do you want now?" a grumpy Zumi said from the intercom when they arrived at the receiving room.

"Zumi I am sorry about Misaki's behavior but she is dieing you know." Kurama spoke up.

Zumi sighed, "I know and it makes me irritable. I'm sorry I usually don't mind all of this coming and going..."

"I understand Zumi. I have some visitors with me."

"Oh dear! Please excuse my attitude! There really isn't a good excuse for it. I must apologize!" He responded hurriedly.

"Zumi we need to go to the arena." Koenma spoke up.

"Koenma! It's so nice for you to drop by!"

"Zumi." Coahtu said impatiently.

"What?" he asked indignantly, "You're already here if you would just look around."

No one had felt anything but they stood in the middle of the training arena.

"This will do nicely." Tahatchi took a look around.

"Thank you...I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Tahatchi."

"Thank you Master Tahatchi. I do my best. Will you be needing anything else?"

"Tell Misaki that we need her." Coahtu said.

"I'm terribly sorry Lady Coahtu but Mistress is rather sick right now and I simply can't bring myself to bother her." He countered diplomatically.

"Zumi, we need her in here. Please do this." Koenma pleaded.

Kurama saw the expression on Koenma's face and realized how hard Koenma was taking Misaki's condition. He sounded as much like the toddler he looked like.

Zumi didn't answer for a moment. "As you wish. Only for you Koenma." They heard him sigh before he clicked away.

"Alright. I need everyone to stand off to the side..." Tahatchi took over and began directing the others around.

--

Hiei had moved to the chair when Kurama left and he sat with his arms crossed and his feet on the edge of the bed.

The Jagan forced the bandana that covered it off so it was watching Misaki.

Hiei had known that the Jagan was a sentient being residing with him. He hadn't known just how much the Jagan could affect him. They truly were one though Hiei knew that the Jagan would always affect him more than he could affect it.

Hiei leaned forward to touch Misaki on the arm, but she didn't respond.

"Misaki?"

For what seemed like a very long minute, Misaki didn't act as though she had heard him. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Misaki can you see me?" He waved a hand in front of her face like Kurama had.

She cringed and nodded before closing her eyes again.

"Two are left." Hiei said to himself.

The invisible intercom clicked on and Zumi spoke, "Master Hiei, please accept my apologies but Mistress is needed in the training arena. Could you get her standing? I need to take her there right away."

Misaki's eyes were open; she had heard Zumi speaking. Hiei helped her stand and she leaved heavily on him as the room shifted. Her breath was ragged and heavy from the exertion.

"Koenma, Master Hiei and Mistress are here now." Zumi told them.

Hiei saw Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Coahtu all turn around and he walked to them, leading Misaki forward. Hiei then noticed a small boy kneeling over a much taller body in the middle of the arena. Hiei almost dropped Misaki when he realized who the other body was.

"What is that doing here?" he grunted as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama rushed over to him.

"How is she?"

"Not well."

"Did she loose any other senses?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Touch."

A great blast of energy erupted from the center of the arena and blew the air into a giant gust. Everyone turned back to see Tahatchi and Sensui engulfed in a beam of red light that waved and lashed around them.

"Well, well. Anyone care to tell me why I wasn't invited to the party?" Their heads snapped to the left to where Genkai stood, hair blowing every which way in the harsh wind.

"Genkai!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Thank you for reminding me of my name. Since I've gotten older it seems harder to remember." No one could tell if she was being serious or not. "Oh stop gawking, the lot of you! Of course I was coming. I would have gotten here sooner if that Botan girl would have stopped sniveling for more than a few seconds at a time." She walked right over to Misaki whose head was down.

"You've seen Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, she came to me and it took forever to get the whole story out of her. So being stupid is your new hobby Misaki? You certainly don't have my approval. Don't give me that look Hiei." She reprimanded as she took Misaki from him and laid her down on the ground.

Genkai closed her eyes and sat down, putting her hands over Misaki's stomach where they began glowing blue. She hoped to hold off the sickness for as long as possible. Every minute counted.

Tahatchi cried out in pain.

"Yusuke, go help him!" Genkai shouted.

Yusuke ran over without hesitation.

"I can't believe you're letting him do this. But I suppose it can't be helped." she said to Koenma.

Koenma shook his head. "If I had another choice I would have taken it, gladly."

Tahatchi cried out again, and then the energy suddenly grew brighter than it had before snapping out of existence. Tahatchi and Yusuke were lying face down, knocked out. Another form rose over them.

Sensui shook his head and looked around in a daze.

"Shinobu Sensui." Koenma called.

"...Yes?" his voice floated easily over the distance between them.

"You have been brought back to life to—"

"I...I'm feeling a presence I have not felt in a long time," Sensui hesitantly interrupted, "But it cannot be her, I heard rumors of her in the other world..." Sensui walked for the group, a tad unstable on his feet.

"Hiei, Kurama, go and check on the other two." Genkai ordered. They moved to help the pair.

Sensui stroked the cheek of the body Misaki inhabited.

"This...this is Misaki?"

Genkai shook her head, "It's a long story."

"Tell me." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Long story short: she's not in her true body and her own body is in the realm of the dead. And she's quickly dieing." Koenma explained.

Sensui stared at Misaki's face. "So they only saw her body. Wake up," he whispered, moving a stray curl from her face.

Genkai looked on sadly.

Slowly, Misaki's eyes opened. Sensui picked her up, "Is there any need for this body in the human world?" he asked, standing.

"No. I'll take care of those details myself." Koenma said.

Kurama and Hiei came over supporting Yusuke and Tahatchi. Sensui shifted Misaki's light weight slightly so that he could place a hand on Yusuke's forehead, then Tahatchi's. They blinked in surprise at being so rapidly recovered.

"Follow me." He easily tore open a hole into the realm of the dead with only a thought, stepping through. The hole closed behind Tahatchi and Yusuke. The rest of them were forced to wait. Koenma pulled an hour glass from somewhere.

"They have this much time before they become permanent residents with the dead." he turned the glass upside down and the sand began to trickle to the other side.

--

_A little bit longer than I'd like it to be but whatever. Thanks for reading!_

_-lotsm_


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: I'm going to post a chapter every other day for a while so that I can get myself caught up and stuff. So no worries mate. Just givin' meself an extry day to collect me thoughts. Enjoy the chapter!_

_O/C37: Everyone finally agrees that the only way they are going to save Misaki is by bringing Sensui back. Tahatchi tells them that he'll need Sensui's body to bring him back and fortunately Coahtu has already 'stolen' the body from Itsuki who took it into another dimension when Sensui died. Kurama appears and uses Misaki's pendant to transport them to her house, the only place that Tahatchi can do the resurrecting without affect the surrounding area. Genkai shows up as Tahatchi is working and tries to hold off Misaki's disease; Misaki has lost another sense: touch. Tahatchi manages to bring Sensui back, though Yusuke has to lend energy to help. Sensui picks Misaki up and restores Tahatchi and Yusuke's energy, telling them to follow him, and then he opens a rift into the realm of the dead. Koenma takes out an hour glass and turns it upside down. If the sand runs out before they return, they will become permanent residents with the dead._

---

Tahatchi and Yusuke had to wait a moment before they could see. Sensui's long stride already carried him several feet away and they hurried to catch up.

None of them spoke as they continued to walk. Sensui would occasionally stop and look around as if searching for something. A few times he angled his direction before starting out again.

While Tahatchi had brought back countless souls before, he never had the opportunity to travel into the death realm before. Tahatchi took as many opportunities as he could to look around. He didn't see much. Or rather, he couldn't. A constant, heavy black and white swirling mist limited his sight. He did notice shapes in the mist, floating along.

The shapes caught his interest and he slowed down, trying to catch a glimpse of the haunting figures. Tahatchi realized that Sensui had stopped that he and Yusuke were several yards away.

"Do not stray." Was all Sensui said, "They would sooner have another member in their midst than leave you alive."

"What is this place?" Yusuke asked, his courage plucked to speak by Sensui speaking first.

Sensui walked for a moment longer before responding.

"This is the realm of the dead. Those who have not been judged by Spirit World rest here. Some remain only for an hour after death. Other will stay indefinitely, forced to wander these harsh mists, haunted by a feeling of incompleteness. That is a far worse fate than ten thousand years of torture for ten thousand cycles even though the soul ceases to exist after the torture is over."

"How many are here forever?" Tahatchi asked.

Sensui shook his head, "I do not know. Enough that if you can listen with ears that cannot hear their cries echo continuously for redemption from this in-between place."

Yusuke didn't understand the paradox and as he had nothing better to do, he tried to figure it out.

They could not count time here, for time did not exist. And they kept walking. Forever to them, and yet only for a moment as well. The simple vastness of the realm humbled Tahatchi.

Miles later, or maybe only feet they did not know, the fog seemed to lift a little and they could see a few meters in front of them.

Suspended in the air was Misaki's true body. Nothing looked like it was supporting her, her hair hung down and swept the ground, her arms hung loose. As they came closer, they saw that she was actually encased somehow. A clear encasement held her in place and she moved ever-so-slightly within it by whatever powers suspended her. Her face was almost too pale, her features too crystalline.

The three of them stood over her. Sensui put Sandra's body on the ground and reached out to put his hands over the enclosure when there was a fierce growl and a small cat jumped onto it, hackles raised and claws extended, intending to sacrifice its fragile existence within the realm to protect Misaki.

"I will not harm her. And I don't wish to harm you." Sensui picked the cat up by the middle and was about to move it to the side when its size suddenly been to grow and Sensui was suddenly underneath a much larger cat, bigger, and heavier, than even the largest tiger. The cat snarled again, its face and teeth inches from Sensui's face.

"Hitune? What are you doing here?" Yusuke recognized the calico fur which matched the color of the cat youkai.

The cat's slit-pupil eyes snapped over to Yusuke. The cat's snarl changed into a low rumble as it hopped off of Sensui and rubbed against Yusuke's side.

"I did not know you had died," Hitune said after he had changed forms. "It is a comfort to know a face within this place."

"Are you stuck here forever?" Tahatchi asked gravely.

Hitune considered the youkai before answering.

"You are like me!" he smiled.

"No, no he's not. Not really." Yusuke interrupted quickly.

Tahatchi was confused and he was going to ask what Hitune meant but Yusuke was frantically miming for him to not ask so he shut his mouth.

"To answer your question, I am dead." Hitune said to Yusuke, he turned back to Tahatchi, "And you answer yours, no. Though I find that there are many here who remain and it troubles me." His brow turned down with his displeasure.

Sensui had stood by this time, "May I release her?"

Hitune looked Sensui up and down, "You may, if you can." He shook his head, long calico hair shifting with the motion, "I find that I cannot for I do not have the power. Nor the means."

"How...why are you here?" Yusuke asked, almost afraid for the answer.

Hitune's cat-like eyes grew solemn, "I am dead."

"But you said that you aren't stuck here, so why are you still here?" Tahatchi said.

One of Hitune's eyebrow rose, "If it wasn't obvious, I was here trying to figure out how to release Misaki. I believe this to be only her body and while I did not know what I would do after I set her free, I wished to do so. I also vowed to protect her from the others."

"Others?" Yusuke looked around.

"The others. Hidden away in the surrounding mists. They fought for her at first but eventually they left me alone."

"Do you know how long you will have to wait before you can move on?" Tahatchi had to know as much as he could about the in-between place. He thought that perhaps he couldn't actually resurrect the dead and that he could only bring back those who remained in the realm, waiting for their chance.

"They have already called me on, but I had found Misaki and I refused to go."

Sensui looked up from his work, "You may never get that call again."

"I do not care." Hitune drew himself up to his full height.

Tahatchi and Yusuke both had new respect for this youkai.

"How...how did you die? No one ever knew. You just up and disappeared...around the same time Misaki disappeared." Yusuke recognized once he thought about it.

Hitune sighed deeply and looked at Misaki's body. "I left the agency, breaking my house arrest. Then I arrived here. Had I not known I was already dead, I would have mourned for the loss of my life."

"So you were killed?" Tahatchi pursued further.

Hitune eyes seemed to look inward but he didn't respond. Whether he had heard Tahatchi or not, they couldn't tell.

"That means you were here for...seven or eight months." Yusuke told him.

"Really? That doesn't seem right, but then it couldn't be wrong. I believe time passes differently here. Or perhaps time simply doesn't pass at all. You cannot tell."

"What is it like?" Tahatchi asked.

"What is death like? You ask a hard question. Here death is simply waiting."

Tahatchi frowned, "That wasn't exactly what I meant."

"Perhaps your desire was to know what sensations are felt. Sadness, anger. Is that what you wish to know about?"

"I think so."

"Then that question is easier. You hunger, there is no food. You thirst, there is no drink. You try to feel what you felt in life, but those simply are not here. Even the hunger and thirst are not the same. The food you desire is that which is beyond these confines. The drink, something sweeter than life. You feel sad, but that is not the right word. Some are angry about their deaths, the atrocities that occur during life. And as you remain here longer, all of these things are amplified. If I could pity, I would for those who must stay forever.

"So I have answered your questions, what of you? If you are not dead, why are you here?"

Tahatchi and Yusuke looked at each other and Tahatchi shrugged.

"Misaki isn't dead. You were right. This is just her body. What makes her who she is...that is within this body." Yusuke gestured to Sandra's blonde-headed figure.

Hitune crouched down by Sandra, muttering something incoherent to himself.

"If this is indeed her, the life force within is ebbing fast." He leaned over her.

"How can you tell?" Tahatchi knelt beside him.

"You must look with eyes that cannot see."

Hitune's statement was eerily similar to Sensui's when talking of hearing but Sensui didn't appear to notice.

Hitune frowned when he looked at Tahatchi, then over to Yusuke and finally Sensui.

"What?" Yusuke didn't like the expression on his face.

"You...all of you...this place drains you. Even now your bodies are attempting to fight against the realm, but it is a losing battle. While your spirit energy is not affected, your life energy is receding. And it will continue to do so, and in exponentially larger amounts."

"So we're dieing?!" Both Tahatchi and Yusuke exclaimed. They whipped around to face Sensui who was still working on the barrier.

"That is why time is of the essence. Even here where time has no grip, it will still affect you. You do not belong here. Not yet. The other world still keeps you." Sensui said in his quiet voice.

"But not for long," Hitune added, standing up again.

Misaki had heard Hitune's words when he first knelt down and now she responded, eyes opening.

Hitune sunk back down to her and saw that her eyes where milky-white, the ability to see, and thus the color, depleted. He touched her arm.

"Misaki? Can you hear me?"

She looked directly at him, but did not see him. Neither did she feel his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi...Hitune?" She said weakly before her head fell back to the side.

"What has happened to her?" Hitune asked frantically.

"The body she's in...it's contracted a rare disease."

Sensui listened in, though he didn't stop what he was doing.

"She's steadily gotten worse." Yusuke continued, hesitantly, "I think that...in the last stages...you lose your senses. Or something. And as she loses the last one, she'll die."

"Was that the last one?" Hitune whispered.

"No, she can still hear. I think. I hope."

"Done." Sensui sat down, his whole body tired from the exertion.

They all looked over as the encasement shimmered before winking out.

"You've freed her!" Hitune said with awe in his voice.

"It will take more power than I have to return her to this body." Sensui admitted, "Will you lend me yours?"

"Gladly." Tahatchi said. Yusuke nodded agreement.

Hitune shook his head, "Had I anything to give, I would be more than willing. I'm afraid I have nothing but the desire for her to be revived."

Misaki trembled within Sandra's body. She had been trying so hard to listen to every word that was being spoken because she knew that was her last hope. For a moment, she considered letting go, but Hitune, sensing her thoughts, leaned close to her ear and began talking to her. She latched on to his voice and struggled as it faded.

Sensui placed a hand on Yusuke and Tahatchi's shoulders for a moment. They collapsed when he removed his hands, feeling as though they had just ran an impossible distance.

As he moved his hands over Sandra and Misaki's bodies, he began to glow.

The other three watched as something moved onto his hand, passing from fingers to wrist to shoulder all the way up and down the other arm but when it reached his hand over Misaki's body, it stopped and Sensui's face became drawn as he concentrated harder.

"Misaki you must listen! You have to let her go! She's already gone and you cannot do anything more to help her while you stay in her body!" Hitune said urgently, "And you will die if you stay! Then you will be of no help to anyone!" He snarled the last words at her.

Sensui continued his desperate fight to restore Misaki to her body.

Hitune could see that Misaki was almost gone and if she died now, she would take Sensui with him. He realized that this was why Sensui did the transferal himself.

--

_Thanks for reading, as always!_

_-lotsm_


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: It seems to me like a lot happens in this chapter...hm...oh well. You'll live. Also there is more of that flashback stuff so that means more italics. Enjoy._

_O/C38: After traveling through the realm of the dead, Sensui, Tahatchi and Yusuke finally locate Misaki's body, which was being protected by Hitune. Misaki's body is trapped within some sort of barrier and Sensui manages to break it. He then uses Tahatchi and Yusuke's energy along with his own to begin transferring Misaki back to her true body, but the disease has already run its course and she is losing that last of her five senses. Sensui struggles to keep Misaki's life force alive as he continues pushing her back into her body. Hitune realizes that if Misaki dies, Sensui dies with her..._

Sensui struggled with the life force in his hand, trying to force it through his finger tips and into the body it belonged in. He knew that it was dying and he fed it his own energy to keep it alive. But even those reserves were being quickly eaten through.

Hitune saw the life ebbing away as the realm began working harder against them. He suddenly had an idea.

All Yusuke and Tahatchi could do was watch helplessly. Sensui would not take the last of their power from them and they understood that he would sacrifice his life before taking theirs. They respected his denial and didn't push it any further.

Hitune closed his eyes and pulled his spirit inward. He may not have had a body but this was the most he could do.

"G'bye Misaki...Ansatsusha." He opened his eyes to look at Sandra and he smiled a little.

--

Koenma was standing, his back to the hourglass which was dropping the last grains of sand. His head lowered and it was so quiet that everyone thought they could hear the last piece fall onto the mound below.

He heaved a deep breath and turned around to the solemn faces, picking up the hour glass and putting it away from wherever he had pulled it.

"Yu...Yusuke...and Misaki..." Botan's lip quivered. She had finally gotten a hold of herself.

"No...no he's...he's not dead! I know it! I can...I can feel it...he's..." Botan hugged Keiko, whom she had brought with her when she came. Tears began to fall from both girls eyes.

Yukina stood by herself, looking towards the point where they had gone, her eyes fixed there, though priceless jewels threatened to fall from them.

"And Tahatchi." Koenma sighed. "I hate to lose that boy." He was talking of Yusuke as much as Tahatchi.

"That's all you can say?" Hiei spat. "Remind me not to put my neck on the line for you."

Kurama stayed silent, his head bowed.

Kuwabara punched the floor in his anger, "If you die without letting me fight you I swear I will go and resurrect you so I can kill you again, Urameshi!!"

Genkai couldn't bring herself to believe that the Misaki, the Ansatsusha was really gone. And that lazy kid, Yusuke. He always pulled through at the last minute, but it seemed as though this time he wasn't going to make it. The realm never released those it chooses to keep.

--

Hitune bursted apart and the explosion caused the life force in Sensui's hand to shoot into Misaki's body. She sat up, still suspended in the air.

"Hitune!!" She shouted. But the cat youkai was no more.

"What...what happened?" Tahatchi slowly lowered his hand from in front of his face.

No one answered him.

"He gave up...himself. His spirit has ceased to exist." Sensui managed to say, still winded from his efforts.

"But...that...it..." Tahatchi didn't know that such a thing could happen. Spirits were immortal...weren't they?

Misaki stood up, her eyes faraway. Absently she tore open the realm and stepped out into her house. When she saw that the others couldn't pass through, she reached back and pulled them through, one-by-one. She realized that she was holding a hand out to the empty mists, half-expecting Hitune to grab her hand and smile that silly cat smile at her as he came through. She jerked her hand back to her side as the portal closed.

'Why do they always do that?' She didn't notice the happy faces around her, rejoicing in her safe return and practically dancing around the others. 'Why do they always...I guess it's what I do best...kill those around me...' Hiei could hear what she was thinking.

Keiko was slapping Yusuke for leaving her again, but then she cried and hugged him while he stood mostly confused. Then Kuwabara came up and punched Yusuke.

"Don't you ever to that to me again!"

Yukina was in fact dancing around Misaki, clapping her hands in joy.

"Didn't think I was going to make it, eh grandma?" Yusuke pumped a fist in the air, then curled his fingers into a gun and pointed the barrel at her. "I bet you missed me, I can tell by those tears in your eyes that you thought I was gone."

"Shut up you baka. I almost had to go in after you myself." she retorted.

"Oh! Dad's gonna kill me if something happens. I hope you're happy, Misaki!"

In the midst of the revelry, that was the only voice Misaki heard. She blinked and looked down at the toddler.

"Happy?" That was one thing she wasn't feeling at the moment.

"If there is this huge uprising in the realm, you're going to answer for it!" He said.

"Oh cool it, Koenma. We'll just take care of it just like we do everything else. Right Misaki?" Yusuke was standing with his arm over Keiko's shoulders and she looked pleased. He gave Misaki a thumbs up and a wink.

She forced a smile, not wanting to ruin everyone else's mood, "Yes. Of course. As always." She left the room abruptly.

"What's with her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Dunno." Yusuke shrugged.

"Mistress isn't feeling well," Zumi chimed in, "There is plenty of room here if you all would like to stay."

"Shea-buddy!"

Kurama wondered how a realm that didn't have any people in it could make an uprising. He shook his head, smiling and hoping that there wasn't something he didn't know about.

Tahatchi on the other hand was worried. He knew personally what kind of an impact the realm of the dead could have on the rest of the world.

"I'm not going to stay. If whoever has the pendant would mind giving it back, I need to go to the office and take care of a few things." Someone tossed Koenma the pendant and he returned to his office in Spirit World.

--

Misaki was sitting on a couch when he arrived, elbows resting on her knees and face in her hands, her hair cascading over her features and shadowing them from view.

"Misaki? Are you alright?" Koenma walked over to her.

She remained silent for a moment longer and when she started to speak, Koenma had to lean close to hear her soft words.

"I don't know why...I...I didn't want to leave her body. I still don't know who killed her. Why did I inhabit her in the first place? She was nothing. I could have left her behind to...to die. Then...then maybe another wouldn't have been..." She stood up suddenly, setting Koenma off balance. He huffed and went to sit behind his desk. She came forward towards him.

"Hitune sacrificed himself for me. I would not have been able to make it back into my body without his help." Misaki said with a touch of incongruity in her voice.

"He was convicted of many crimes. He probably would have died anyway." Koenma dismissed it.

Misaki punched her palms down onto Koenma's desk, making it lurch. "I would not be standing here before you if not for him."

Koenma stayed as casual as he could, "And?"

She stood back up, clenching one of her hands into a fist in frustration.

"Restore him. Give him free passage."

Koenma gasped, "But there is no way that we could—"

"In exchange for mine." She cut off his protest.

He sat back in his chair. Of all the things that she could have said, this was not what he expected.

She knew that he was going to object but she spoke again before he could, "I know what you have in store for me. I can read and I've been around long enough to go through every single one of those papers you have stacked away. 'Misaki Ansatsusha, granted free passage at exact moment of death to the afterlife' is what is says if memory serves."

Koenma was gaping at her now. He kept those kinds of papers especially a secret, hidden away within dank areas where only he could get at them.

"Is that your little present to me for all I've done?" She demanded angrily. No, that wasn't what she came here for. She took a deep breath. He didn't know. She could hold nothing against him because of his ignorance. Ignorance that was her fault really, keeping him in the dark. She was upset because of other things, not because of that.

"In fact I just happen to have that particular document right here." She pulled it from a pocket and slapped it down on the desk.

Koenma snatched it up, checking to see if it really was the document...yes there was his seal. It was the one. He glanced up at her to see her shake her head as if from some memory of the past.

"Restore Hitune's spirit. It hasn't been to long ago, it can still happen. Don't look at me like that. Here, replace my name with his and then go and restore him. It isn't repayment enough for what he did, but it will have to do." She added, talking more to herself than Koenma. She seemed to forget he was even in the room for a minute but she shook her head again. "Wish I could do the same for the other ones." She grumbled. Part of the old Misaki returned when she saw that he was still sitting there with his mouth hanging open. "Shut your mouth, toddie, you're attracting flies. And go! Don't make me hound your every step for you to get this done! You're a big boy you can do it on your own!"

Koenma hurried off, glad to see that Misaki was at least partly herself again.

Misaki stayed behind and looked absently at the ceiling. Koenma would get what she requested done. And it would happen fairly quickly she was sure.

She sat down again, onto the couch, taking a moment and forcing herself to appreciate the fact that she was back in her own body. She had so many questions and now that there wasn't a disease to distract her, they all came crashing down. She felt as though someone had intentionally put the girl in her path. While being led on was not something Misaki ever enjoyed, she knew that the encounter had changed her. If someone did intentionally have Misaki and Sandra cross paths, who was it? And why would they go to the trouble? Misaki wasn't sure she wanted to know those answers and she hoped that whoever it was...well for their sake they had better stay away.

Misaki rubbed a hand over her forehead. She didn't want to go back to her house; Zumi could take care of the guests and keep them out of trouble. For the night at least. Misaki had a lot to think about and so she retired to her room at the agency.

---

She collapsed on her bed, feeling worn out. She stared at the walls, conserving energy and recuperating. Finally she closed her eyes and began to sift through her thoughts, organizing them and cataloguing them away for later use. As she worked, memories surfaced and she allowed herself to be lost within them...

_Sensui hugged her tighter and she laid her ear over his heart._

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_Misaki didn't answer; she listened to his heart beat as he drew his fingers through her hair. She finally looked up into his eyes._

_"Shinobu...I..."_

_"I know." And he did. She didn't need to say it._

Misaki shook her head. Where did that memory come from? She remembered that it was...when was it? It was a more recent memory. Oh yes. Her face fell. That was two nights before Shinobu died. He had come back to her after all that time. He wanted to see her again. But he had changed; he was different. Besides being older and taller, she thought, rolling her eyes. As if he hadn't already towered over her even at her tallest. He hadn't told her what his plans were but she found out later. She found out all about the psychics and things. She found out he was dead.

Misaki still wondered what that memory had surfaced for. Yes she missed him but no more now than before. She tried to think back through the past day and see if there was anything that might have jarred those thoughts but much to her surprise she remembered next to nothing of the day's events. She remembered...collapsing but that was the night before or at least she thought it was. Something about...going back to her house...and that youkai...Tahatchi that was his name... She struggled to think of the events that she knew had to happen but she only remembered shapes and not much else. Though she remembered sitting up and Hitune gone and opening the portal and forcing the others back through...who was it?

She gave up trying and turned on her side, heaving a sigh. But in the stillness her thoughts returned to Shinobu Sensui. A face she hadn't thought of in a long time.

Misaki got up as she sensed another presence in the room. Her back had been to the door and she might not have heard anyone enter, so deep she was in her thoughts. Her eyes scanned the room and she finally caught the abnormality in the shadows. Something stepped forward and Misaki gasped.

--

_Ah well. I suppose that I'm never going to get my words just right. I always aim for about 2500 words per chapter but this one falls about 100 words short. I suppose that's reasonably close though. But then again this is just a delightful stopping point, don't you think?_

_-lotsm_


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: I think you know the drill by now. Goodness, I hope you do by now, what chapter are we on, forty? Yeah. You should know the drill. And you should know what comes next...yup you guessed it: Enjoy._

_O/C39: Misaki has been returned to her own body, but at what cost? Hitune's spirit exists no longer. Misaki makes Koenma restore Hitune's spirit and she also forces him take the form he filled out that says she will have free passage to the afterlife and put Hitune's name on it. That finished, Misaki retires to her room at the agency as everyone else is partying at her house and she needs time to think. But someone interrupts her thoughts..._

"So this is their idea of a party?" Botan was standing over the two human boys with her arms crossed. They had passed out after stuffing their faces with food and playing video games. The TV screen still blinked with the words 'game over'.

Keiko laughed, "Oh well."

"They just haven't ever been to a real party." Botan winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keiko asked innocently.

Botan giggled, "Oh nothing dear, forget I said anything."

"And what would you know about parties, Botan?" Yusuke mumbled.

Botan kicked him but he just rolled over and fell back asleep.

--

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

"Don't apologize. I was...thinking. I should have been paying more attention."

Kurama chuckled.

"I really should find a better way to lock that door." She smiled, "Was there something you needed?"

"No. No not really. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Zumi said that you weren't feeling well though I suppose after all you've been through..."

"Thank you for your concern, Kurama." Misaki said kindly, "But I'm fine. Or..." She had no desire to lie to him, "I will be." She said reassuringly.

Kurama looked at her a moment longer, not sure if she would be. But he nodded and left.

Misaki followed him to the door as it closed behind him and stared at it for a moment. She had never really had any trouble at all with people coming in. The signature of her spirit energy was unique and should have worked just as well as a finger print. But apparently there were a few people out there whose energy was close in pattern to hers. She placed her hand on the door, feeling the cold metal beneath her hand. She changed the opening sequence of the door to only accept her hand print. Now they would have to wrench her hand from her dead body in order to open it. For some reason that was a morbidly pleasing thought. Misaki turned around and almost ran into someone.

"Why did you do it?"

She closed her eyes, "I prefer not to talk to hallucinations of my own making. I find that it is quite a lot like talking to oneself. And while that in and of itself does not indicate an instability within the chemicals of the brain, answering the questions you ask yourself does. Please excuse me while I ignore you."

"Am I not real enough for you? Listen and you'll find that I am as real as you are."

With her eyes closed, Misaki's other senses—which she had been enjoying up until that moment—were magnified. Clearly and steadily, the resounding sound in the room was an all too familiar cadence. A heartbeat. Human because a youkai's heartbeat did not beat in the human sense of the word and was thus quite a different noise. But even this human's heartbeat was different. Misaki looked up.

"Sh...Shinobu...?"

He frowned and moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"But...you...you're d... I felt it...I felt you die."

He smiled, "I did die. Tahatchi I believe his name is. He brought me back. To rescue you."

It was Misaki's turn to frown.

"You...aren't happy to see me?"

"No! No...I mean...I am...happy to see you...just a little confused. Tahatchi's powers were taken away years ago."

"I remember. But he has them back. Koenma must have arranged that."

"He must have," Misaki echoed absently.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her again.

"What? What did I do?"

"Gave the cat youkai your passage."

Misaki shook her head, not wanting to talk about Hitune.

"You are a puzzle. I have yet to truly figure you out."

"How did you get here?"

"Tahatchi brought me back," Sensui said hesitantly, not sure if that's what she was asking.

"No I knew that. You said that. And you were brought back to rescue me," here Misaki smiled a little, "And you transferred me back into my own body...which was...?"

"Within the realm of the dead. I took the other girl's body that you were in with me and when I found you I put you back where you belonged. Why did you do it?"

Misaki remembered that Sensui always asked questions. He always thought too much. But wanting to know all about the world and yet being so black and white that everything must be categorized, Sensui couldn't handle the grey areas and that caused his original personality split.

"Why did I inhabit the girl?" Misaki shrugged, not sure of the answer herself, "Call it a moment of weakness." She couldn't put words to why she had done it.

She realized why she had been thinking about Sensui: she had been so close to him, even though she was mostly comatose at the time. Somewhere inside, she recognized him though she didn't know it. Thinking about how she was thinking about memories brought a few old ones to the front of her mind and she laughed.

Sensui wasn't sure why she was laughing, though he had to remind himself that he never used to know why she laughed either. But it was comforting to see her laughing.

"Do you remember," Misaki began when her laughing permitted her to speak, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

--

_"I have a partner for you Sensui."_

_The young man standing in front of Koenma's desk didn't say anything. He had always worked alone but since Itsuki had come along and began helping with his missions, the thought didn't really bother him. In fact, he assumed that Koenma was simply going to make Itsuki his official partner._

_So of course he was surprised when a woman stepped forward from the shadows. Her eyes were bright with countless years of intelligence and green in color. She was one of those people that no one could guess the age of. She appeared timeless, as if time had no hold on her. _

_There was a smug smile on her face, as if she had just gotten her way about something but no one else would ever know what it was. Her long black hair glinted in the light and it took Sensui a moment before her realized that there were whiteish-silver highlights in her hair._

_"Shinobu Sensui, meet Misaki Ansatsusha."_

_Sensui's eyes widened. This was the Ansatsusha? He assumed it was male youkai. He had heard rumors about her, but never was he sent on a mission against her. This was something he looked down on Koenma for. He...or rather she was a menace, wrecking havoc on what could otherwise be peaceful moments._

_Despite his personal reserves, Sensui bowed formally to her._

_Misaki walked over and patted his cheek, "Such a nice boy. Wherever did you find him toddie?"_

_Sensui was taken aback. It seemed she had no respect for authority. 'Toddie'? He soon found out the depth of the relationship between Koenma and her and eventually did not blanch when she used that term while talking to his employer._

_"I have a mission for you two."_

_"Of course you do." Misaki said, "It's your purpose in life, it really is."_

_Sensui also eventually grew used to the banter between them but he was at first more than astonished at this woman's mockery._

_His back stiffened and he wanted to argue Koenma's arrangement, but refused to do so while she was still around._

_"I can see that your little detective here has something to say and I have a feeling he won't do it around me." Misaki said, despite the fact that Sensui was quite a bit taller than she was. "I expect that my old rooms are up to par."_

_Koenma nodded, "Haven't touched them actually."_

_"Good boy." She said, gracefully leaving the room, and a horrified Sensui, behind._

_As soon as she left, Sensui began to object._

_"She is inconsiderate and a threat and a youkai and and...and a woman!"_

_Koenma took Sensui's objection in stride, dismissing it with a wave of his hand, "For starters, I have known her longer than you've been alive and she is working for me on her word that she will do so to the best of her abilities. And Misaki's word is good enough for me," He added when he saw Sensui's face. "Secondly, you haven't objected to Itsuki working with you, though he is of the youkai sort. Not to mention the fact that she isn't youkai or human for that matter. Thirdly, if you will recall, the spirit detective before you was in fact female. I think that about covers it. Dismissed."_

_Sensui stood a moment longer. "You said you had a mission, sir."_

_"So I did but it can wait until you aren't so worked up. Dismissed."_

--

They had sat down on the bed and Misaki was laughing again. Sensui had no idea what she was laughing about but it lit up her face and he was glad she was so happy.

"I'm sorry. I'm laughing and you aren't in on the joke." Misaki said.

"Joke?"

"I suppose joke is the wrong word." She admitted. "I picked you."

Sensui waited for more of an explanation.

"I've never really told you this, have I? Do you remember when you were a child and you were in a back alley in the human world with five oni surrounding you and you just blasted them away like it was nothing?"

Having not thought about his childhood in a long time, Sensui reached back and found the memory, though it kept only a fading existence amongst his other memories.

"I remember, I think. They were only E class. I'm not sure why they chose to attack me."

"Because of your power." Misaki told him, "They feared you like they had feared no one in a long time. Many youkai feared you."

Sensui shrugged, leaning back against the wall with his hands behind his head and hanging his feet off the side of the bed.

"Well I don't know if you remember this part of it, but you looked up after the last oni was destroyed as if you knew I was watching."

Sensui nodded, "I remember now. I knew something was watching me and I looked around but didn't see anything. It didn't pose a threat and it didn't seem..." He caught her looking at him, her eyes sparkling with inward laughter. "That was you?" His voice was disbelieving.

"Yes. You interested me at the time. I filed away the event in the back of my head but at the time I had more pressing matters to attend to." She didn't go on to say what exactly those pressing matters were, though it did have to do with finding her brother's killer.

It had never occurred to Sensui just how old Misaki was. She didn't look that old at any rate. Though he surprised himself when he found that it didn't bother him.

Misaki heard Sensui thinking to himself but refused to answer. Some things were just better off not talked about.

"A few years later," She went on, "I crossed paths with you again, though you and Itsuki were working together by that time. I actually had been searching for you, wondering what you had been up too. Something had reminded me of you and I happened to be in the area with nothing else to do so... When I saw you dispose of over fifteen youkai at once, I paid dear old toddie a visit."

Sensui hadn't heard her use that name in a long time and he chuckled.

"Since he already had one spirit detective, and a side-kick to boot, Koenma wasn't sure if he wanted another spirit detective. But since I was such..." Misaki mulled over the right word, "An influence," she decided, "Within the Makai that perhaps I could be an asset. Then he wanted me to prove myself."

"And that's when you stole items from the vault."

"But then gave them back, saving the Princeling from quite a few spankings from the King." Misaki sighed, "I'll never forget the look on his face when I refused to give them back. I was just kidding but he takes all of those items way too seriously."

The both of them were quiet for a while, just enjoying the presence they hadn't felt in a long time.

Misaki's thoughts were bombarded with memories she had suppressed after Sensui had died. In her head she traced their history as spirit detectives until she came to one memory she had no desire to recall.

"Misaki? Are you alright?" Sensui noticed the look on her face and he drew her close. "Tell me."

--

_"You all have heard that we've had intelligence reports of a stabilized hole between our world and spirit world."_

_"Yes toddie, would you get on with it?" Misaki rolled her eyes from where she and Sensui sat next to each other on the couch. Misaki had her legs crossed casually, a sign of her power, and Sensui's long lithe legs were stretched out in front of him, his arms out to either side resting on the back of the couch. They had come in the room together and Sensui's arm that was behind her head seemed protective._

_Koenma glared at her but it didn't do any good, as usual. "Where is Itsuki?" Koenma asked, momentarily distracted, "He needs to be here too."_

_Misaki glanced over at Sensui who shrugged, "I told him to come. He always comes."_

_At that moment the door opened, "I am terribly sorry." Istook's voice was light and soft. He never said much but he nodded to both Misaki and Sensui and stood formally next to the couch._

_Koenma acknowledged him and then continued, "A transaction is occurring tonight and we need you to go and stop it, Sensui. This will close the case. You'll take Itsuki with you this time." Before anyone could say anything, he held up a hand to stop them and went on, "I have a different assignment for Misaki."_

_Sensui stood after Koenma said 'go and stop it' and now Misaki followed suit. _

_"Are you sure she should go by herself?" Sensui's face remained passive as always. _

_Misaki kept her mouth shut and just glanced fondly at him, though it was a look closest to one you would give to a puppy after it did something cute and harmless that it didn't know it really wasn't supposed to do._

_"Misaki is perfectly capable of handling herself. She's been around a lot longer than you have." Koenma spoke up, stating the facts._

_Sensui, who more than a foot taller than Misaki, looked down at her with concern. _

_Misaki put a hand on his arm, as if holding back any further arguments, still facing Koenma, "What do I need to do toddie?" _

_Koenma gave her a clipboard with papers on it for her to read as her briefing. "Get going you two," he said to Sensui and Itsuki, "We have the element of surprise. For now." _

_"Yes, sir," they both said. _

_The trio left Koenma's office. _

_"I'll be waiting outside." Itsuki bowed and walked towards the exit. Misaki held the clipboard under her arm and she watched Itsuki leave._

_"Will you be okay?" _

_Misaki gazed up into Sensui's intelligent eyes, which at the moment didn't want to leave her by herself. She couldn't help but grinning, "You're such a man. Always have to have someone to protect." _

_Sensui's brow turned down. He didn't quite understand what she meant. _

_Misaki shook her head, still smiling. _

_"I'm worried about you." he finally spoke. Sensui caught her chin and looked into her eyes. He saw intelligence too, one that almost scared him, but he also saw something deeper, something that was full of sorrow that she never revealed. _

_"Don't worry about me," she told him quietly, "Just be careful. I don't want to lose you." _

_Sensui raised an eyebrow as a little of the sadness surfaced but it was gone as quickly as it came and she smirked. Maybe that was part of what drew him to her. She had secrets, or was very good at pretending so. But she was very much black and white. Of course, he didn't know her as well as he thought he did. His own straight and narrowness only allowed him to see the black and white in her._

_"What if I'm worried about losing you?" he asked._

_Misaki held in a chuckle, "I can take care of myself. You can too," she added, "I just..." she shrugged it off, "I don't like not coming with you that's all."_

_"And you don't think I feel the same way?" He tangled his fingers gently in the hair that hung down her shoulder._

_"We've done separate things before." She said. He held his hand up and she laced her fingers in his._

_"And we didn't like them either."_

_Misaki didn't answer because they both knew it was the truth. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I need to go."_

_"Right," Misaki knew him well, "You don't want to be late."_

_"Not for the world," he said, letting go of her hand as he walked off._

_Misaki watched him until he left, then she flipped through the papers on the clipboard as she went the other direction._

--

"You came back different." she whispered. "You never told me what went on. I couldn't get past this shell you had put up. You blocked what had happened. I couldn't even take what I wanted from your mind. And then you left and for ten years no one knew where you were. I never should have let you go by yourself."

Sensui rested his chin on the top of her head, rocking her back and forth. It was odd that she felt that way. He had not wanted her to go on a mission alone and yet he was the one who ended up the way he did.

Koenma blamed himself for what happened, claiming he was too eager to end the case and that he hadn't thought about Sensui's well-being, only his selfish desire. Misaki blamed herself because she had let him go. But then she also blamed Koenma at the time.

"I saw you again though." He reminded her.

Two nights before Sensui put his plan into full force, he visited her. But even that Sensui was different than the one after the mission. He had been suave and had enough charisma to rose a dying populous if he wanted. Misaki knew about his personality split from her many contacts and she had demanded that he show himself. Sensui, the true innocent Sensui, finally came forward from the recesses of his mind. But all how-many-ever-there-were of Sensui was gone in the morning.

"And I rushed to Koenma because I thought he would know. He baited me with tales of 'maybes' and 'could haves'." She said bitterly, "I hung around and he called me in later. I was a hopeful fool who thought he would tell me something. He knew all along where you were and what was happening. And what would happen. He trapped me. Contained me within this odd crystal thing that wouldn't let me... It wouldn't let me join you." Her voice dropped down to a whisper again.

"I'm glad." was all he could say.

Misaki sat still, her ear against his chest, and the steady sound began lulling her towards sleep. Sensui leaned back up against the wall again, careful not to disturb her. He leaned his cheek onto her head and closed his eyes falling into a restful sleep...

"Misaki! Misaki you—" What followed was a lavishly spoken weave of curses.

Sensui woke up faster than Misaki to see a woman hovering desperately at the edge of the bed. The look in her eyes was akin to that of a hunted animal and she kept glancing behind her.

--

_I am so sorry about all of these stupid flashbacks but I'm one of those people who have to tie everything together and then explain how the knot works. And yes, I've decided that I rather enjoy cliffhangers. I also have come to the conclusion that I'm evil that way. Muahahahahaha! I could have taken out those last three sentences and saved you the cliffhanger...but I didn't. Heheheh._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-lotsm_


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Holy cow! I'm so sorry! I'm getting behind on my postings! Grr. This whole every other day thing is really messing with my head. Technically it's Sunday since I'm posting this after midnight. So I'm not as far behind as I think I am I guess. I'm so smart it hurts. Ow._

_O/C39: Misaki and Sensui reminisce about the past and then Misaki falls asleep listening to Sensui's heart beat. But a voice pulls Sensui out of his sleep..._

--

"Who...?" Sensui had never seen this strange, fire-haired woman before.

"Wake her up!" Coahtu ordered, eyes shifting rapidly around the room as if a predator was lurking within the shadows.

Reluctantly Sensui shifted so that he was sitting up and he gently shook Misaki.

She felt the pull of the real world and didn't want to come back. She felt safe, protected deep within an unnatural slumber. Misaki took a handful of Sensui's shirt, resisting.

"Damn you to the gate, why do you pick now to find out how to sleep? Even when the blonde girl's body was forced into such a state, you remained awake within her, biding time until the next morning!" Coahtu looked up as if she heard something and she cursed profusely. "Get up and bring her with you!" In a swirl of fire, Coahtu disappeared.

Misaki couldn't stay asleep any longer. She let go of Sensui's shirt and her sleep, sitting up on her own.

They both looked towards the middle of the room. A starry portal opened up and an aqua haired man stepped through. He glanced around on the wrong side of the room, not seeing Sensui or Misaki before reopening a different portal in front of him and diving through.

"There was this woman with fire for hair..." Sensui had never seen such a thing.

"That was Coahtu. And she was being chased by the looks of it." Despite the fact that coming out of her sleep took a long time, leaving her vulnerable, Misaki was fully awake and felt better than she had...in, well, forever.

He looked at her funny as they both stood up.

"What?"

"You always told me that you didn't sleep."

"I don't."

He raised an eyebrow, "Then what do you call that?"

Misaki opened her mouth to answer but she didn't have an answer. She shrugged, ripping open a portal and following after Itsuki and Coahtu.

Instinctively Misaki had read the pattern of the portal the man had opened and copied it. She was surprised to find herself just outside her home, about twenty feet from the steps leading up to the front door.

"I can't believe you blocked me from teleporting into your house!" Coahtu seethed, despite the fact that her throat was being held by...no it couldn't be.

"Itsuki?!" Misaki gawked for the first time in her life.

The lean young man looked at her, then looked beyond her.

"Sensui!" Itsuki dropped Coahtu who fell to the ground clutching her throat. She was unharmed. "You don't know how much trouble you cause me, fire woman." Itsuki said softly as he walked towards. In his eyes burned a fierce hatred that was offset by his calm voice. "I applaud your attempt at keeping me in one place. But nothing could ever keep me away from Sensui." He looked affectionately at Sensui but the tall dark haired man's face betrayed no emotions, whether for or against the affection.

"Coahtu, what did you do?" Misaki asked when she had recovered.

"You do not know?" Itsuki said in her stead. "She stole Sensui from me. I who had vowed to keep his judgment away from those who would judge." His voice grew harder, "She somehow found me and took his body, and then she sealed me within my own dimension. But I am the Gate Keeper and no dimension can hold he that made it."

Itsuki came closer and held out his hands pleadingly, "Sensui, come back with me. Come away, they cannot have you; you are too good for this world."

Sensui remained where he was behind Misaki and his face was shadowed from the moonlight above.

"Sensui...what...?" Misaki looked at him but he didn't answer her.

The ground began to rumble with Itsuki's anger as he drew closer to Misaki and Sensui.

"Come Misaki. Defend yourself." Itsuki flew forward at her.

Misaki crossed her arms in front of her face to block the punch. Itsuki hit her block straight on and with such strength that she was forced back several feet. Misaki recovered and dodged as he started a flurry of attacks. She slowly retreated, backing up towards the trees while avoiding his punches.

Itsuki drew back his arm to strike but Misaki caught his fist. He punched again and she trapped it in her other hand.

"I don't want to fight you." She grunted, straining a little to keep his fists from contacting.

Itsuki's eyes narrowed, "It's a little late for that. I've been fighting with you since you laid eyes on Sensui."

Misaki let go of him and ducked, putting a hand on the ground. She swung a leg into his side and he went flying, landing yards away and coughing.

There was a cackling sound and then a snap and an old woman appeared between Itsuki and Misaki. She rubbed her hands together.

"Did somebody call?" She grinned, her yellowed teeth much too pointy for a human.

Misaki recognized the crone. She was the one Karasu employed. The whole heart strings attached to Misaki's fingers thing. Misaki blanched a little at the memory.

Coahtu was standing, recovered. "I did."

"Coahtu? Oh pooh. You never met anyone you liked." the old woman pouted.

"I did a favor for you and now you must do a favor for me, Ko."

"Oh fine. But I was in the middle of my black heart tea. You wouldn't believe how long it's been since I've had black heart tea."

"Remove this _boy_," Coahtu ordered, "He is bothering me."

"Alright. But you owe me. I love black heart tea." Ko waved her winkled hands and a very surprised Itsuki disappeared.

"He's all yours Ko."

Ko's eyes widened, then she grinned again, looking like a Cheshire cat. "Are you sure fire woman? He is very nice looking."

Coahtu grimaced, "Yes take him please. I don't want him."

"I know. I was just saying that to bother you." Ko turned around and stopped sort. "You!" She looked back at Coahtu, then at Sensui and Misaki again. Her expression was that of confusion. "Him?" She shook her head. "I remember you, Ansatsusha. And that odd masked person whatshisname...Karasu." She waggled a finger at Sensui, "I won't ask how you became un-deaded but you and your little cloaked self caused enough mayhem in my realm. And that other one, whoever he was, both of you better stay out! I'll keep you out if it's the last thing I do! All three of you! I may be satisfied that you two got back together but enough is enough! Hmph!" She began muttering to herself as she slowly faded away, "These rotten kids and their romances! Ruining my day! I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." She cackled and completely disappeared.

"I won't even ask what favor you did for her." Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Besides giving her Itsuki just now, I made a certain promise about not bothering her about...certain things." Coahtu said loftily.

Really Ko was the disappointed one with in that bargain. She wanted everyone to have a chance at love.

"Not that giving her Itsuki was a favor." Misaki said darkly.

"He can't do anything in her realm that she doesn't want him to do. He'll be stuck forever." Coahtu said with finality in her voice. "And besides, she'll...well never mind."

"I didn't know you cared so much Coahtu," Misaki's face reflected mock surprise.

"I don't. And don't get it into your head that I do." She snapped before leaving in a swirl of fire.

Sensui hadn't said a word and now Misaki walked back to him, worried.

"Are you okay?" She put a hand on his cheek.

He smiled a little, "Yes."

"Good, then I—"

The ground began to rumble again.

"There is no way he could have broken out..." Misaki didn't sound so sure of herself.

"I told you Misaki!" A voice came from faraway but it was quickly coming closer, "Oooh, dad's gonna kill me!" Koenma appeared before her.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The realm! The realm is what's wrong!"

"The realm...the realm of the dead?"

"Yes! Yes that realm! What other realm would I be talking about?!"

Misaki almost answered but he cut her off.

"Never mind! Don't answer that!"

The gang came rushing out the front door from inside the house.

The ground rumbled again and everyone tried to keep their balance.

"What the heck is going on?!" Yusuke said, almost falling over.

"Remember the realm of the dead?" Misaki called.

"Uh yeah. Kinda hard to forget."

"Well it's coming."

"What!?"

"Yeah..."

A blue vortex began swirling a few feet off of the ground and everyone made their way in front of it, though a ways away. The wind picked up fiercely and the vortex glowed with an eye-straining brightness.

Misaki held her arm over her face, squinting in the wind and glare.

As the vortex grew in size, a noise, which had been only a whisper, began to grow in sound until it got right to the point of a shriek. But the shriek never stopped.

"My ears!" Kuwabara sank to his knees with his hands on either side of his head.

"Kuwabara...!" Botan fell to his side.

"Botan! Get his hands off of his ears! The scream is only louder!" Misaki shouted.

Botan struggled to pull his hands away and when she did, she found that blood was pouring from his ears.

Koenma disappeared taking Tahatchi, Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Kuwabara with him.

The shriek rose in pitch but softened. They all fought a splitting headache until finally the shriek quieted.

The vortex spun silently and just beyond was an empty throne made of bones seared together.

Closing her eyes, Misaki saw the horde of dead in front of them. Ghastly shapes, alive but not alive, unsustained. Those who were forced to remain inbetween realms, forever wandering. Their voices screamed with injustice and hatred. And behind them, sitting dreadfully majestic on his dire throne was the ruler of the realm. He was one with his throne, so long had he sat upon it. He was of fearsome size, enormous enough to crush Misaki's several story house beneath his heel. He could never leave his realm as he was the realm, but he could send forth his subjects when need called for it.

Misaki watched as his mouth moved and she read his lips.

"Go! Our appetite has waxed and food has been stolen from our very mouths!"

The empire at his feet and spread beyond into the land of the living roared and surged forward.

"Do not kill them!" Misaki said, opening her eyes.

"Don't kill who?" Yusuke asked.

"Close your eyes."

He did. "Oh...great."

Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Misaki and Sensui ran forward with their eyes closed and started to knock opponents down.

"How the heck could we kill them if they're already dead?" Yusuke shouted.

"You can kill them in any way that you can kill a body. These are merely the spirits of those who are dead but have not passed on." Misaki answered, "But if you destroy their spirits they will be forever lost."

"And that's a bad thing??"

"Shut up and fight, baka!" Genkai said, taking three opponents down with a roundhouse kick before landing on her toes and jumping off towards more of the incoming enemy.

"Don't worry about killing them." Koenma's voice echoed from somewhere moments later, "That big guy in the vortex will prevent their souls from ceasing to exist. They'll just disappear and rejuvenate in the realm before returning."

"Where did you come from, chicken?"

"Shut up Yusuke!" Koenma took a breath to compose himself.

"Oh this is great. We kill them and they come back. A never-ending battle." Hiei spoke up.

"Why is this great?" Yusuke shouted back.

"That was sarcasm." Hiei sliced through five spirits, parrying another's punch with the tip of his katana before splitting it from bottom to top.

"And don't let them touch your skin!" Koenma continued giving advice.

"Too late toddie!" Misaki told him as she punched an approaching soul.

"Well I don't mean that. You're touching them. Don't let them touch you!"

"There's not much difference, Princeling!"

"Be nice, I'm trying to help!"

Kurama snapped his rose whip through four spirits and they disappeared. He threw a rose wheel and took out a whole row of them. But two dozen more filled in their place. "Ideas for how to stop them would be helpful." He suggested.

"I'm working on it!"

There was a flash of light and a score of the souls disappeared. Misaki found herself shoulder to shoulder with Sensui and she soon saw were the flash had come from. As Sensui gracefully lunged forward, several orbs of spirit energy materialized around him. Misaki dodged to the side between two spirits and glanced over to see the orbs home in onto different spirits and collide with them, exploding on contact.

"Who is that guy?!" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Which guy?" Misaki asked, fending off three spirits who had once been men.

"The big one, the one still in the realm. I hope he doesn't decide to join in the fun!"

"Sumhein, Lord of Coldness and Despair, King of the Realm of the Dead." Misaki provided.

"Sounds like a cheerful sort of guy." Yusuke said. "Shotgun!" He took out at least a hundred spirits.

"He can't leave the realm; he's become one with it." Misaki circled a slower opponent and spun a kick into their back.

"That's comforting." Kurama said dryly, putting his whip through another pair of souls.

The spirits continued pouring out of the vortex.

"If we close the vortex that should stop the flow!" Genkai called out.

Misaki shook her head, "Any soul left outside will cease to exist. We can't do that."

"Then you condemn us all to share their fate!"

Misaki didn't answer.

"Damn the stupid invisibleness!" Yusuke cursed. He kept opening his eyes.

"Yusuke, you must see and feel yourself in the darkness as much as you do in the light!" Genkai told him.

"See and feel myself..." He mumbled. Yusuke powered up his spirit energy and closed his eyes again. While powered up with his eyes shut, Yusuke could pick out his teammates by the color of their energy. And he was more confident on his feet as such.

The souls began to overwhelm them by sheer numbers, surrounding them with a well packed mob.

Misaki found herself back-to-back with Genkai, Kurama with Sensui, Yusuke with Hiei, each defending the others position.

Overhead and back towards the vortex, the ground rumbled like a shockwave outwards, putting all off balance.

The souls stopped their attacks and their targets were grateful for the reprieve.

"Not good..." Misaki looked at the vortex.

A huge youkai, or what had once been a youkai, eclipsed the vortex, no where near in size to Sumhein, but definitely large enough to be a nuisance.

"I believe we've got a slight problem." Misaki bit her lip.

"Slight?" Genkai scoffed.

Misaki watched as Sensui jumped into the air over the heads of the souls towards the enormous class S youkai.

Kurama swung his whip around his the air above his head, using the distraction to his advantage and clearing himself a path to where Yusuke and Hiei stood. He ran to them and stood watching as did everyone else.

"Shinobu!" Misaki shouted but either the man didn't hear her or he ignored her cry.

Huge black wings sprouted from Sensui's back and he flew at the youkai.

"When did he learn that trick?" Misaki was impressed.

"I believe that was at some point before his attempt to end the human race." Genkai responded. "But after he left the agency."

"Ah." Misaki nodded, "That explains it."

"If it truly is just a shadow of its former self, then its power should be in a similar state." Kurama noted.

"Should." Hiei pointed out.

Kurama nodded, hoping that his hypothesis was correct.

Sensui climbed higher into the air with every beat of his ebony wings. The Black Angel soared for a moment, enjoying the flight, then he pulled up short and began gathering energy between his hands. He began to glow a flawless gold color as the ball in his hands grew.

"Wow..." Misaki watched with new respect in her eyes the sacred energy pulsate around him.

He took out the youkai with one shot.

--

_Hey, hey! Look! It's sortofkindanotreally a cliffhanger! You know that he kills the youkai! Yay! The name Sumhein and the overall idea of the character comes from King's Quest 6. Just a little disclaimer. Thanks for reading!_

_-lotsm_


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER IN WHICH A HECKUVA LOT OF STUFF HAPPENS. Just thought I'd warn you. I think I've decided that as soon as I finish typing a chapter, I shall post it, be it the next day or two days after a previous posting. It's just to confusing to do it any other way. However I shall not post two chapters in one day. I simply refuse. Blah blah blah you don't care! Here's the chapter. Enjoy._

_O/C41: Itsuki returned with a vengeance against Misaki since Coahtu took Sensui away from him. However, the old crone Ko, who tried to tie Misaki and Karasu together with heart strings, is called to the scene by Coahtu and Ko seals Itsuki away in her realm. She sees Sensui and Misaki and vows to never let Sensui in her realm since he was one of the cloaked people who almost destroyed it. Ko disappears, the ground rumbles and the gang all runs outside as a blue vortex opens up. The Realm of the Dead has come to claim that which got away from it. Koenma takes Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Tahatchi and Kuwabara—who got injured—away and the others (Misaki, Sensui, Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai and Hiei) begin to fight the spirits from the realm. As they are separated and surrounded, the soul of a class S youkai appears but Sensui, spreading his black wings, easily kills it._

--

The spirits began closing in the circles towards Genkai and Misaki as well as Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama. All of them crouched, readying for another attack.

But the spirits stopped and stood still, as if waiting for something.

A deep voice, so deep that they almost could not hear it, spoke. "I am the King of the Realm of the Dead. Lord of Coldness and Despair. Master of the Broken Spirits."

"Hail, King Sumhein." Misaki said, facing the vortex which he sat behind, bowing.

"You know me?" He rumbled.

"I do, King. And you know me."

Sumhein leaned forward to peer through the blue portal. He gazed out for a moment, and then settled back into his throne. "Arienai Ansatsusha. I know you. And the others. Bara no shi. Kobushi Akuma. Odori Kenjutsushi Jaganshi. Toshiue no Senshi. Kuroi Hane. Names that have been passed to me through others come into my realm. They change from time to time but those possessing the names do not."

Sensui had flown back to the others who now all stood together, his wings disappearing as his feet touched the ground.

"Arienai Ansatsusha?" Yusuke said, looking at Misaki, "Never heard that one before."

Misaki didn't answer him.

"You have not told them of your namesake, Ansatsusha?" He spoke to Yusuke, "She is the assassin who cannot exist. Or simply, the Impossible Assassin."

"That's enough, Sumhein."

Sumhein did not smile but there was the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Could you speak up? It's like listening to something you can't quite hear."

"Yusuke!" Misaki said exasperated.

"Baka." Hiei crossed his arms.

Genkai elbowed his leg.

"Ow! What?"

"Are you trying to get us all killed?!" Misaki glared at him.

"What?!"

Fortunately, Sumhein didn't take offense. Nor did he apologize. "My voice is used to a pitch that my subjects can hear. This is quite high for one such as myself to speak. I have almost forgotten what it is like to talk with the living." His voice took on a bit of wistfulness, though the King's emotions were all basically the same: cold.

"Why do you travel so dangerously close to land in which you are forbidden to reside?" Misaki was afraid she already knew the answer.

"Why can't he come here again?"

"Yusuke! It is better that one is thought a fool than to open his mouth and prove it!" Genkai lectured.

Yusuke saw that it seemed like everyone else knew why the King was forbidden to come here but him. "Nobody ever tells me anything!"

The King's mood grew darker in his face, if it was possible. "Speak in my stead, Ansatsusha. Explaining to those who are ignorant and living is not something I have ever had to do."

Yusuke would have argued the 'ignorant' remark but Genkai hit him again.

"Sumhein was the first being to ever die." Misaki said. "But he was not allowed to move on for the crimes he committed. So he stayed forever condemned to be between all the worlds. And he established his kingdom of the realm of the dead for both those who are merely passing through and those who are to stay forever between. He is Guardian of the Gate. The gate to which most will pass on to the next world. Though he himself is not the actual Gate, he will not allow those to pass through who have been forbidden passage, and he will not allow those who have passed through to return."

"And yet...more than one has." Sumhein said quietly, almost to himself. "But you leave out who killed me, Ansatsusha." He spoke up. "That is critical to the tale in this instance."

Misaki's brow turned downward in thought. "I admit, Lord Despair, that I do not recall who the killer was."

"She who became the first assassin, Ansatsusha." He said wryly, "You."

The others turned to stare at her.

"Oh yeah. I remember now."

Yusuke's mouth hung open, "How do you forget something like that?!?!"

Misaki shrugged, "It was a long time ago."

"A long time..." Yusuke's eyes widened, "Just how old are you?!"

"Remember what I said, Yusuke," Misaki said primly, "It isn't polite to ask a woman her age."

That didn't stop him from gawking however.

'While she seems to be young, she is yet quite old.' Kurama thought, 'How has she managed to keep her appearance so?'

"That is a secret." Misaki winked at Kurama.

"But I have not risked my purgatory for such idle education." Sumhein shifted his weight. "One who passed by the Gate has returned through it. Many did I loose years ago when I ignored such happenings—"

"He's talking about Tahatchi." Misaki said loud enough so that the group could hear.

Sumhein continued, "And thus that one shall be returned. The tomb does not open its doors lightly, Ansatsusha." Sumhein had caught an expression of defiance on her face. "And there are other who escaped my realm." Sumhein looked out beyond them.

"King Sumhein...I have asked you before, long ago when I traveled to your palace deep within the realm, and I ask you again as time has passed since then: Who killed my brother?"

The King was silent for a moment before he took a struggling breath to answer, "That I do not know, Ansatsusha. Whoever it is, they have not yet passed this way, for surely such a one would not be granted passage and would join the ranks of the broken spirits."

Misaki bowed her head, grateful for his straightforwardness.

"But my wrath increases with every passing moment that my army is deprived." Sumhein's voice became terrible with anger. "You remind me that you are another who has escaped me, Ansatsusha. And the Toshiue no Senshi, she has returned to you as well. All of those who have come back." His voice reflected the disgust and contempt he held for those brought back, "And I am displeased. The realm much be satiated least it consume all in its path."

The spirits surrounding them stirred with diseased hunger in their eyes. Sumhein stayed them with a spoken word but they stared with horrifying longing at the living.

"Then why do you stay your army, Sumhein." Misaki said, none of the group standing from their defensive positions.

The Lord of the Dead remained silent for a minute, his expression changing to 'slightly amused'. "You are brutally outnumbered and yet you will fight until you are dead."

"We will last a long time, your majesty." Kurama said.

"Yes. A long time perhaps by your standards. But soon you will tire and my army will continue to return, with fresh spirits nonetheless." Sumhein gazed out from his throne, "I can see though..." his voice grew deeper and they could no longer hear him.

Misaki responded to the King in kind, and they conversed. The words passed between them faster and faster as if they argued. Finally Misaki spat on the ground in anger.

"What? What happened?" Yusuke asked.

"She is not happy with our agreement." Sumhein said, his voice deep, but high enough that they could understand him.

"Not an agreement, a demand." Misaki countered, still angry.

"I could simply let my subjects fight until you all are dead."

Misaki fell silent, but she was still obviously upset.

"I will take one for all of those who escaped. And with that one, the realm with be satiated."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." Genkai said.

"Just wait." Misaki said darkly.

"But you will be a permanent subject, under my protection and my rule."

"You mean you won't let them move on." Genkai finished.

Sumhein inclined his head in an affirmative. "You will wander the realm, trapped. There will be no hope of moving on. That one shall swear an oath of fealty. And shall become my champion. Any one of you is more than fit for the job."

"Any one of us..." Yusuke echoed, realizing what King Sumhein was suggesting. One of the them would have to give up their life, and any chance of going on.

Sensui stepped forward. "I accept your offer, Guardian of the Gate."

"What?!"

"Hush Misaki." Sensui told her. Everyone glanced fearfully at her, afraid of what she might retaliate with. But she bowed her head in quiet deference.

"By your word then, you are bound. Kiss my hand and you will be one with the spirits. There will be no pain." the Lord of the Dead told him. Misaki looked up and said something to Sumhein but he answered so that the others could hear. "Who are you to challenge death, Ansatsusha?"

"May I speak with her a moment before joining you, my lord?" Sensui asked.

Sumhein considered the request, "Only a moment and a moment no more."

Sensui bowed gracefully and walked towards the woods, the spirits moving to either side, clearing a path.

As Misaki followed him, she noticed there was something different, even now. He certainly walked as a champion.

When they were out of sight as well as earshot, partway within the woods, he stopped.

"Shinobu Sensui, I won't let you do this." She said to his back.

He turned and there was something in his eyes as he smiled at her. She walked up to him and he looked down at her.

"There is something...something that I never told you. That not many people knew." He whispered, reaching out a hand hesitantly. When she didn't pull back, he placed it on her neck. "I only had maybe two weeks left to live when I..." He chuckled weakly, "When I started my vendetta."

"So...so even if you did stay..."

"This body is still holding the disease."

There was nothing Misaki could think of to say. Even if he hadn't spoken up, he would have been gone much too soon for Misaki's liking.

"That's it then." She said bitterly. "Just like that. You leave me again. To become champion of King Sumhein."

"There is no place for me here."

She hated it when he was so calm like this. He approached everything in the same way. "At least Itsuki cannot reach you. And you will be under Sumhein's protection. At least I can rest in the fact that you shall be safe."

"But will you be safe?" He forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Always have to have someone to protect." She whispered, "You'll have enough to worry about, being second-in-command."

"Promise me something. Promise me that you'll let me look after you when you die."

"And give up my afterlife? Just for you? Silly man." Misaki said fondly.

As usual, Sensui didn't really understand her.

"This is his choice to make, Ansatsusha."

"So formal now, are we Stefen?" She replied.

Sensui turned around to see a man with long green hair tied back into a pony tail standing next to a woman with blue hair and crystal blue eyes.

Stefen's face was drawn and serious, "But I will warn you, Shinobu Sensui, this is not something to be taken lightly. You will not be freed from Sumhein. You will not be allowed to move on. There are a few advantages. You will keep your body. You will not grow old. And as Sumhein's champion you will be given certain graces which I am sure he will describe to you."

Sensui stood taller, his face peaceful, "I have made my choice."

Stefen nodded, "Then none shall keep you from it."

The four of them walked back to where the spirits had been. Though by now, all of them had retreated back into the realm and the others stood alone in the middle of the grass.

Misaki came a few feet closer to the vortex than the others, fire in her eyes.

"If any harm comes to him, you will have me to answer to." She said in a voice so low that only he could hear it.

The Lord of the Realm did not act as though he heard her.

"Isn't there someone who was precious to you? Can't your withered and dusty heart remember when it used to beat with purpose?" Tears shined alone with the fire.

This time, Sumhein looked down at her. "You would make a fine queen." Everyone could hear him, "Come sit by my side and I shall release him."

"You already tried to woo me once and look where that got you." She snapped, turning briskly around.

Sensui came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, then he walked past her.

"Kuroi Hane. You are now the Champion of the Realm of the Dead." Sumhein rumbled.

"Sensui..." Aldeve stepped forward, finally speaking up.

He stopped and turned around, hands in his pockets.

"Do not wait for her, Sensui. Where you go, where all others go, she cannot follow. I have foreseen it."

The gang stood a few feet behind where Aldeve and Stefen stood, though Aldeve had taken a step when she spoke up. Misaki stood alone between Aldeve and Sensui.

Sensui gazed at the lone figure, taking in her features. For some reason, whether because of Aldeve's words or the look of utter abandonment on Misaki's face, Sensui knew that he would not look on her again. It was truth so sharp it stabs, so piercing it sears. But he knew it to be truth. The wind picked up, and he watched as her hair billowed to the side, catching the first rays of the morning sun in the silver highlights. Then he turned and continued walking to the vortex and to his life within the realm.

Everyone watched as Sensui stepped through the vortex. They watched as King Sumhein bent down, stretching his eternal throne, and reached out a hand. Sensui knelt down on one knee and kissed the hand. Then he disappeared. The vortex began to close rapidly since the realm was satiated.

There was something Yusuke wanted to know and he quickly asked before the King was completely gone, "Lord of the Dead!"

"Don't do anything stupid, Yusuke." Genkai muttered.

He ignored her and continued when Sumhein's eyes alighted on him, "What was your crime that banished you from the realm of the living and does not allow you to move on to the afterlife?"

They all held their breath as the King did not answer for a long time. The vortex continued to close, becoming smaller and smaller. When he did respond, his voice was so low that they could barely even hear it, "Love." He whispered, "Love for that which was forbidden. And thus I perished." There was a swirl of air and the vortex shut.

Everyone was quiet, the only noise being that of the wind rushing through the leaves of the trees.

"From spirit detective, to insane monster, to champion." Koenma's voice said from somewhere.

"He was never a monster." Misaki said to herself, still watching the point where the vortex had swirled closed.

"The only one who ever really had even an ounce of say with her. And now he's gone." Genkai mumbled.

"There was another." Aldeve, the only one who heard her words, said sadly, "But he is also gone."

'They always go. Always are gone.' Misaki fell down to her knees onto the grass, leaning on the backs of her heels, her hands resting in her lap. She bowed her head. 'Ugh.' She hated self-pity. She hated those who blamed others for their own short-comings. She hated whiney pitiful beings. She hated herself, but she hated hating herself. Misaki stood and came back to the others.

The whole time, neither Kurama nor Hiei had said anything. They had not been present when Koenma told of the relationship between Misaki and Sensui, though they both could take some fairly accurate guesses as to what had just happened.

"Toddie! Get me Tahatchi!"

"Whatever you're going to try and do Missy, it won't work." Aldeve said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Misaki paid no attention to Aldeve and waited a bit impatiently for Tahatchi to appear.

"Misaki, I don't believe you have ever introduced us to..." Kurama indicated Stefen and Aldeve.

Absently, Misaki stared at Kurama for a moment, "Oh yes, of course. This is Stefen. And that is Aldeve." She said off-hand.

"Well thanks so much, Missy, love you too." Aldeve rolled her eyes.

"Missy?!" Yusuke started laughing.

"Call me that and die baka." The threat was obvious in her tone but she kept looking for Tahatchi's arrival.

"Do you know how the Gate works?" She asked as soon as he came.

Tahatchi made a face, "That would be why I left with Koenma. Sumhein is not happy with me."

"Explain." Yusuke ordered. No one ever took the trouble to tell him everything.

"There are actually two Gates." Botan wheeled in for a landing on her oar. "Sumhein is only the Guardian, not the gates himself. The first Gate is how spirits travel from the living realm to the realm of the dead. My job is to ferry spirits across the River Styx and to the first Gate. Once they go through that, they're in Sumhein's jurisdiction. The second Gate is deep within the realm and is what spirits go through to get to the afterlife. Both are only one-way doors."

"Unless you know how to get them to open both ways." Tahatchi said smugly.

"Sounds like there is a story behind your words." Kurama noted wisely.

Tahatchi shrugged, though everyone could tell that he was eager to tell the story if anyone wanted.

"Alright, go ahead. I won't get a straight answer out of you until you tell the story." Misaki rolled her eyes, sitting cross-legged on the ground. The others sat down and Tahatchi waited until they settled in before beginning.

"Okay. This all happened around the time that Misaki became spirit detective. Which also means that no one had ever been raised from the dead before. That's an important fact to remember. When I was much younger, I discovered, by accident as most of these things seem to happen, that when I meditated I was transported into a different realm. I at first thought that this was something akin to a dream and that it wasn't real. Then I found King Sumhein deep within the realm, sitting upon his throne. He was amused by my wanderings and asked what I was doing within the realm of the dead. I answered that I did not know and he told me that I must have some sort of power over the dead if I had journeyed so far while still living. Each time that I meditated I found it easier to slip into that 'other place' as I called it. Then one day a man approached me and told me just exactly what I could do, what I was capable of. It was astounding to me and I immediately mediated again. He had told me what to say and how to say it and I was eager to try out this new thing. I reached the King with ease and I asked him if I could see the Gate—the man had also explained all about the Realm of the Dead and so I naturally knew of both—and I said that I wished to challenge it. 'Who are you to challenge death?' he wanted to know, 'And what is it you seek with this challenge?' I boldly told him of my plan to resurrect spirits. Now I knew that there are in fact two Gates within the realm as Botan explained. The man told me that my goal was to defeat the first Gate and that my power was that the spirits stuck in between worlds would follow me and be my army. He said that the second Gate was of no use to me unless I had the body of who I wanted to resurrect, the body was in good enough condition for the spirit to be able to return to it, and that the spirit had already passed through the second Gate. Anyway. Sumhein seemed amused by my request, though he warned me that 'the tomb does not open its doors lightly.' But I could tell that he did not take me seriously and that he expected the Gate to swallow me whole, adding me to his vast army. I journeyed backwards to the first Gate. The Gate did not plan on letting me out. It said that if I answered a riddle correctly, it would open, but if I got the riddle wrong, it would eat me. 'My first is foremost legally, my second circles outwardly, my third leads all in victory, my fourth twice ends a nominee, my whole is this gate's only key.' That was the riddle. Of course the man hadn't said anything about a riddle. So I sat down to think. 'Love!' I said finally, 'Love is the answer!' 'How didst thou guess love? Love is unknown in this realm.' It exclaimed as it opened." Tahatchi shrugged, "Then I left and the spirits poured out after me. A portal opened and I stepped through, returning to my body. The souls followed, under my command. I basically planned on taking over all three realms. But Misaki and Sensui stopped me and then Koenma put a damper on my powers so I couldn't do it again."

"So what happened to those spirits who left the realm?" Kurama asked.

"You mean the ones that followed me out of the portal? Well when the portal closed, they were trapped outside of the realm and couldn't return."

"They all were ones that would have wandered the realm eternally. Koenma gave Sensui and me permission to destroy them." Misaki said.

"Sumhein was not happy that he had lost so many subjects." Botan put in.

"And he is always reluctant to let me bring back anyone." Koenma grumbled, having appeared near them.

"Genkai is the only one you've had to bring back since then." Misaki pointed out, "You obviously went behind his back when bringing Sensui through."

"It's strange really." Koenma looked thoughtful, "You remember what Itsuki said about taking Sensui away so that Spirit World couldn't judge him. And we didn't. I don't remember ever seeing any papers about him moving on."

"Mystery of the Universe." Misaki named it.

"Of course you know how it happened." Koenma said to her crossly.

"Of course. I know most things that happen that you don't know about."

"Well did you get your answer, Misaki?" Stefen asked.

She nodded, "I did. Thank you Tahatchi."

"No problem."

--

_Holy cow! A lot of junk happens! Sheesh. I wanted to get through all of that though before I started a new chapter. Goodness that was a lot._

_Just for those of you who don't know and would like to here are the translations for the names Sumhein uses. I consider it obvious which goes with who once you know the translation but just in case there is any doubt I'll say who he's talking about:_

_::Arienai Ansatsusha, literally Assassin Who Cannot Exist or simply Impossible Assassin- Misaki._

_::Bara no shi, Rose of Death-Kurama._

_::Kobushi Akuma, Fist Fiend-Yusuke._

_::Odori Kenjutshushi Jaganshi, Dancing Swordsman of the Evil Eye-Hiei._

_::Toshiue no Senshi, Older/Senior Warrior-Genkai._

_::Kuroi Hane, Black Wing-Sensui._

_Also I'm going to put this again because it's important, Sumhein is not my character. The idea and skeleton frame of him—though the Gate and the riddle is directly taken—comes from King's Quest 6. Ha ha! Skeleton...I made a funny! Some of the lines spoken by Sumhein are directly from KQ6. It's a really good game and Sumhein is such a cool character! –because I know you all care oh so much about that sort of thing- I also sneaked in a reference to one of my favorite anime shows, Slayers. Hint: Misaki says the line._

_I hope that stuff isn't to confusing because I know that there is a lot that gets explained. It's my downfall. Explaining everything. If this chapter is confusing, let me know please, and let me know what is confusing and how I can make it not confusing!_

_-lotsm_


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. w00t._

_O/C42: King Sumhein has taken Sensui as payment for those who escaped his realm and has thus returned peacefully from whence he came._

Genkai returned home, Stefen and Aldeve said their goodbyes to Misaki and left, Koenma and Botan went back to their duties and Tahatchi left with Koenma to the agency, but Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei all hung around Misaki's house for the day. After that, Yusuke went back to school with Keiko though Kuwabara was mysteriously absent. Kurama attended his school, Hiei did his own thing and Misaki decided to go back to her house in the human world. Yukina was also missing but everyone knew without being told that she was more than likely tending to whatever was ailing Kuwabara, much to his delight.

There seemed to be that calm after the storm that happened with every mission the spirit detectives were sent on. Misaki was back with them and so everything was right in the world once more. They visited her, and she made trips to see them.

It was on one such evening (a Friday when the gang planned on crashing her house that night) that Botan flew excitedly in through the window, upsetting the curtains horribly and practically flying into the couch. In fact, she did fly into the couch, though it was a soft enough landing.

When she pulled herself together, she leaned over the back of it to see Misaki standing in the kitchen looking back at her with one hand on a hip with an amused look on her face, holding something to her tongue.

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki! I have some great news!"

Misaki pulled whatever it was from her tongue and Botan noticed it was a piece of almost melted ice. "Well if it's for all of us, you might want to wait until the guys get here." She popped the ice into her mouth and crunched on it.

"Yukina is bringing Kuwabara so that means everyone will be here! They have to hear the news!" She was dancing around the living room.

Misaki reached into an ice tray sitting out on the kitchen table and pulled another piece of ice out, sitting down and resting her cheek in one hand, using the other to hold ice to her tongue.

Before Botan could ask what was wrong, she heard a huge fwoosh come from the part of the kitchen she couldn't see, where the stove was. Misaki didn't seem fazed but Botan jumped a little.

"Are you alright?" She was concerned and she came into the kitchen.

"You try Coahtu's cooking when it's over six hundred degrees Celsius. We'll see if your tongue doesn't almost burn off." Misaki quickly replaced the ice when she finished speaking.

"I told you it was too hot, Ansatsusha." Coahtu said from were she stood over a five foot high flame.

"You did no such thing," Misaki took the ice out again, "In fact, you said nothing on purpose."

"I did too; you just wanted to see what it tasted like." The flame died down and Coahtu turned around with a plate full of food, setting it on the table next to the ice tray.

Misaki grumbled something inaudible, putting the ice back on her tongue.

"Something smells really good!" Yusuke proclaimed as he busted open the front door. Hiei and Kurama came in after him and stood in the kitchen.

Without further niceties, Yusuke promptly sat down and began devouring the food as soon as it was cool enough. "Wha' ha'en to you?" he asked Misaki while his mouth was full, pointing to the ice.

"She burnt her tongue." Coahtu answered for the sullen female.

Misaki didn't say anything, preferring to suck carefully on the ice in her mouth. Her tongue had already burned through several pieces. She grabbed for another before Coahtu carted the tray to back to the freezer.

"URAMESHI!"

They all turned to see Kuwabara standing in the living room with Yukina at his elbow. Kuwabara's ears were taped up, though the bandages seemed clean and fairly new. He took a step forward, but wobbled. Botan rushed over to steady his other side.

"Now that everyone is here, I have some wonderful news!" Botan said.

"WHAT?" Kuwabara asked.

"I said, 'I HAVE SOME WONDERFUL NEWS!'"

Kuwabara cringed and put a hand up to touch the bandages, "NO NEED TO TALK SO LOUD. YOU MAKE MY EARS HURT!"

Botan sighed exasperatedly but lightened up when she remembered about her news. "There is this tournament—"

"Huh uh!" Yusuke shook his head vehemently, mouth full of more food, "No more ah that!" He swallowed and pointed a utensil at Botan, "No Dark Tournament for me!"

"WHAT'S GOT YOU URAMESHI?"

Yukina tapped Kuwabara on the arm and he leaned down so that she could tell him what was going on.

"A TOURNAMENT? DIDN'T WE ALREADY DO THAT?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the taped-up fool. We already did that once. It would be pointless to go again." Hiei crossed his arms.

"Of course, he'll never know you ever agreed with him because he can't hear you." Misaki said. Hiei acted as though he didn't hear her.

"NO MATTER! A TOURNAMENT IT IS! THIS SHOULD BE GREAT! I GET TO BE CAPTAIN THIS TIME THOUGH!!"

"While I admire his determination I wonder how he will be able to compete while in such a state." Kurama said.

"Yeah he can't even walk." Yusuke agreed.

"What's wrong with him?" Coahtu asked, though nothing about her made it seem as though she cared about Kuwabara personally.

"His equilibrium is off." Yukina the medical expert reported, "He's lucky to be able to stand."

"Well," Botan bit her lip, "I don't know what Koenma will do about that. Kuwabara has to go."

"I have been steadily working on healing him and while he is still far from complete recovery, he should be in decent form soon." Yukina told them, "And if needed, I can travel with you to the tournament and continuing healing until it is finished."

"That's great! It's all worked out then!" Botan clapped her hands in delight, "No worries! I'll tell Koenma that you'll be in his office tomorrow so that he can explain more to you!"

"Wait wasn't your job to be the messenger lady?" Yusuke pointed out.

"I delivered my message. You know about the tournament and Koenma will see you tomorrow." Botan grabbed her oar and waved before taking off out the window.

"I don't even get a say on whether I want to or not." He grumbled.

"You're working for someone, Yusuke." Misaki said while she went over to the window and shut it for the night, "You don't get to pick and choose what missions you go on. I would have thought you might have figured that out by now."

"There is more food I prepared. I'm leaving."

"Wow Coahtu, you don't ever tell me when you're leaving!" Misaki held a hand to her chest in mock surprise.

Coahtu didn't say anything, though a blue shimmer swooshed briefly down her hair. She left.

Misaki walked over one of the drawers and began shuffling through it.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama do you mind clearing off the table?" Misaki knew he would do it right.

"Sure." He made Yusuke and Hiei help him.

"Ha!" She exclaimed when she found what she was looking for. Triumphantly, Misaki held up a deck of cards as well as a large bag full of something. "Let's play poker."

"I'm broke." Yusuke shrugged.

"Then it's a chance for you to make some money." Misaki swept the table cloth off with one hand and sat cross legged at the table. Deftly she shuffled the cards, swiftly curling them up to form a bridge and letting the cards fall together in her fingers.

"I have a feeling we may be getting in over our heads." Kurama smiled as he sat.

Misaki's toes wiggled in her socks absently while she grinned and began dealing out a hand.

"Lousy card shark." Yusuke mumbled, plopping down.

"Come and play Hiei." Misaki ordered.

The fire youkai didn't move from his vantage point where he leaned against the kitchen wall. "I don't play games."

"You do now." Misaki raised an eyebrow though her eyes stayed on the cards she was flicking skillfully into four piles. "And I already dealt you a hand and I'm not going to redeal. Come sit down.

"If you've ever played a poker game, this isn't like any of them. This is Makai Poker. Usually youkai don't play for money as they don't use it. They bet with other...things." Misaki began explaining. "The main goal in Makai Poker is to cheat. But you have to be able to cheat without getting caught. Every player is allowed to use any means necessary to find out what they need to know, but they cannot get caught."

"Any means necessary?" Kurama asked.

She nodded, "Youkai have all sorts of powers, right? Anything goes. The point is to be one step ahead. When a player gets caught cheating, whoever caught them usually slits their throat."

"I might enjoy this game." Hiei commented, joining them.

"But," Misaki looked at him pointedly, "We aren't going to do that. We'll just make a certain amount of money will be given by the cheater to the catcher."

"I told you that I don't have any money." Yusuke reiterated.

"We'll use Makai money. That's what the paper money is for." Misaki opened to bag at her side and spread the contents on the table, beginning to sort them into piles.

"But you said I would make money!" Yusuke protested.

"You will make money. Take your winnings with you when we go and see Koenma. He can convert them into yen for you."

"Sweet."

"I've never know there was such a thing as Makai money." Kurama picked up a slip in interest.

Misaki reached across the round table and easily snatched it, putting it in one of the piles, "Never really caught on. Koenma tried but what's the point of having currency when you can just kill for whatever you want."

"Hey what about Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked around.

"Do you really want to have to yell everything at him?" Misaki asked, "Besides, he looks fairly comfortable."

The others glanced over to see the back of Kuwabara's head. He was sitting on the couch next to Yukina watching a movie. The captions were on, thankfully, otherwise the volume it would take for him to hear it would have made the house shake.

Misaki's eyes flicked briefly at Hiei's face before returning to her sorting.

"You mentioned something about cheating. What is the advantage to cheating?" Kurama turned back.

While handing out the piles of money, Misaki explained. "You bet on not only your cards, but what cards everyone else has. Or what you think everyone else has." She took what was leftover of the cards when she had finished dealing and stuck them in the now cleared center of the table. "We won't bet anything on this first round. It'll just be a trial run. Take the cards I handed you and without looking at the other side place five face down in front of you." They followed her instructions as she gave them. "You should have three left and you can look at those. We're playing with a double deck since I couldn't find my Makai deck. All that means is there are two full decks shuffled together. I'll assume you know which card is which. Aces, Kings, that sort of thing."

Kurama and Yusuke were fairly competent about playing cards but Hiei on the other hand had no idea what she was talking about. He looked into her thoughts with the Jagan and since she was talking about the game, the answers to his questions were at the front of her mind and easy to read.

"Okay. So now we make an opening bet. The blue pieces of money are worth a hundred, the yellow a thousand, the red ten thousand and the purple a hundred thousand." Misaki tossed a blue out, "Usually everyone hasn't had a chance to look at everyone's cards so the first bet is fairly cautious. We'll play with the basic poker hands and values. Full Houses, Straight Flushes. Everything in this game goes around the table clockwise, so Hiei you would bet next."

Again Hiei gleaned the meaning of these strange terms from her head, then he put a blue out on top of hers. Kurama was next, then Yusuke.

"With a Makai deck, the cards are completely different so the hands are different but that doesn't matter. Now, you're allowed to discard one card and draw another if you like. What you're trying to do is create the best hand possible using the face down cards. At the end of the game, everyone turns their table cards over and whoever has the best hand wins the pot."

"We discard a card from our top hand and then draw one to replace it, and then we look at our table cards and trade out something from our top hand." Yusuke said making sure he had it right.

"No. Looking at the cards on the table is cheating.

"So we have to do it without getting caught." Kurama was beginning to understand.

"Trading out cards from your top hand to the table hand is also cheating." Misaki added.

"But we can do it."

"Just don't get caught. You can do anything and everything to try and win except take cards from the draw pile. Makai cards are fashioned in such a way that if you touch them you'll die unless it's the part of the round where you're allowed to draw a card." Misaki took a card from her hand and discarded it, drawing another from the main pile. Going clockwise around the table, Hiei did this next, then Kurama, then Yusuke.

"Now we bet again." Misaki put another blue one out, and the others followed. "Then we discard and draw." They did this. "Then we make a final bet." A third blue came from everyone's money piles. "And that's it. Now everyone turn your table cards over." Misaki showed them how by flipping the five cards over and leaving them side-by-side. She had a full house.

The other threes hands weren't as impressive. In fact, they were a bunch of cards that weren't worth anything, except for a pair of sevens in Yusuke's table hand.

"So that means I would win the pot." She mimed raking in the money, but she passed the blues back to their owners. "Throw your cards in and I'll deal."

"You deal the cards and we place five face down, looking at the other three. We make an opening bet, discard and draw, place a second bet, discard and draw, then make a final bet. Is that correct?" Kurama asked as she dealt.

"Yup."

"This is insane! We don't know what our table cards are, we can't exchange cards out and we only get two chances to maybe draw something that could help! There is no way to win!" Yusuke complained.

"If you don't cheat, you can't win. That's the whole point of Makai poker. I think I said that."

"What can we do?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Cheating-wise? Anything you can come up with. Except taking cards from the center pile. I'll tell you what I did that round, but I'm not going to tell you every move you can make. Most are unique to each youkai since they twist their powers to perfect the cheating." Misaki finished dealing, putting five cards face down and glancing at the other three. "Okay. For example. Last round I took two aces from Hiei's table hand and then a third one from Kurama's. I discarded a three and drew a nine, taking a second nine from Yusuke's table hand. Taking cards from someone's table hand is just one way of cheating, though it's the most commonly used one."

With the Jagan in Misaki's mind, Hiei found that the two Aces were quite important and the highest cards in the deck. He didn't even see her stealing them.

"If I had known that I had an ace in my table hand, but then when I looked again, it wasn't there, could I have accused you of cheating?" Kurama asked.

"You wouldn't know I had stolen it until the last hand unless you looked at my table cards and saw it." Misaki said, "Which would mean a possibility of you being caught while cheating by me. And there isn't any accusing. You either catch me or anyone else in the act or it goes ignored. Though if you ever play with other youkai, remember that there are ways for them to cheat that you could never catch them at. Mind-reading for one."

Hiei suddenly got a suspicion that Misaki had let him take what he needed to play the game from her mind.

"You can't really catch someone in the act of mind-reading. But if you felt someone reading your mind and had the capabilities, you could injure them. Sometimes they'll yelp in pain and everyone else laughs because they know who's been caught cheating. But anyway, let's start. You'll catch on the more you play. Oh and we'll make a five red penalty from the cheater to the catcher. Hiei, you bet first this time."

They played the game out, and Misaki won again with a straight flush this time. And this happened for several games in a row. Twice Misaki caught Yusuke cheating, once for attempting to look at his cards and again for trying to switch a top hand card with a table hand card. But either the two youkai were sneakier or they were still figuring things out because she didn't see either of them cheat.

About mid-way through one of the game, Misaki found that two of her aces were gone and she had been working on another full-house. By swiftly brushing over Yusuke and Kurama's minds, she could see what cards they had. Yusuke hadn't figured out how to look at his table hand so Misaki only got the three top cards from him. She wasn't surprised to find that Kurama knew all eight of his cards but he hadn't stolen the aces. She snagged two kings from him, but wasn't sure how to approach Hiei. The Jagan would alert him if she was trying to get into his head. And he was speedy.

Misaki realized that they were all starting to get the nuances of the game when she just barely managed to eke out a win. She had to pull off a straight flush since Hiei stole one of her kings, but he was one card away from a full house. The same with Kurama. Even Yusuke almost had a straight. Misaki was glad that he was improving. His competition was fierce.

But even an improving Yusuke was no match for two class B youkai and Misaki. He wised up when he continuing to lose, preferring to keep what money he had left. He sat and watched the other three for a while, marveling at what they could do. After a while though, Yusuke went to sit on the couch and watch movies with Yukina and Kuwabara.

The wins were about even between the three. First one would win, then the other, then the third and so on. Cards were exchanging between them almost faster than they could keep up with. Almost. Misaki would take a card from Hiei to find that two of hers had been stolen by Kurama. Then she would retaliate by taking another of Kurama's.

None of them ever caught the others cheating. Of course, they all were concentrating on cheating more than they were catching. They went through games with an increasing speed, betting and discard and drawing all became a blur with stealing and replacing.

All of them considered no cheating so that they could catch the others, but the pay off wasn't worth as much as winning would be. Misaki hadn't made it worth enough. It got to be late in the night and everyone else had dropped off in sleep though the TV was still on.

"While I must confess that this game is certainly a welcome challenge, I'm afraid I'm going to drop out." Kurama said one game.

Hiei had just won a rather large pot.

"Then we'll quit. It's really late anyway. We've been at it for a long time."

Kurama got up to go to bed and Hiei stood too.

"Would have been better if you could slit throats." He announced, sounding bored, before going outside.

Smiling, Misaki cleaned up the table, putting everything away. She went and turned the TV off, seeing that all three couch potatoes were sound asleep, then she retired to her room upstairs.

--

_-lotsm_


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N: Once again...I insist on explaining everything... My excuse is that it makes me feel better._

_O/C43: As always, there is the calm after the storm and things proceed peacefully and normally for a while. Then Botan comes to them with news that they are to enter a tournament._

"So what's this I hear about us getting roped into another tournament?!" Yusuke demanded as he stomped into Koenma's office the next day.

Filing in after him was Kurama, Misaki, Hiei and Yukina at Kuwabara's elbow.

"Well you've been invited to this tournament. It's quite an honor really." Koenma looked up from the papers he was reading.

Yusuke opened his mouth to protest more but he closed it, confused. "Wait. You mean we aren't being forced to go?"

"No. Not at all." Koenma gave him a strange look, "Like I said, it's an honor. And you're invited."

"Why don't you just tell them, Koenma?" Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Tell them what?"

"That you aren't talking about—"

"Koenma-sir!" An ogre skidded to a stop in front of his desk, breathless, just as warning sirens began to sound throughout the agency. "We've been infiltrated! Someone is inside the training arena, tearing things up!"

"Well haven't you gone and asked them nicely to leave?" Koenma said.

"He's tearing things up, sir! Yelling something, making demands. At this rate he could bring the whole agency down around our heads!"

Koenma's face turned serious, "What are his demands?"

"He's asking to see someone named Coahtu. Or..." Here the ogre glanced at Misaki before gulping and speaking again to Koenma, "Misaki, sir."

"Don't look at me!" Misaki held up her hands as they all stared at her, "I don't have anything to do with it."

"He's asking for you and this Coahtu." the ogre shook his head, "You'd better go see him. I have a feeling he's going to find you eventually anyway."

Misaki nodded before anyone could say anything, "Of course." She left.

"Where are you going?" the ogre asked as Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke took off after her.

"She may need our help." Kurama said as they disappeared through the doors.

"Sir, I don't suggest leaving your office. You'll be safe here."

"Certainly. Sounds good." Koenma was a little too eager to stay in his office. "Yukina you and Kuwabara are more than welcome to have a seat. We can watch things on the big screen." Koenma pressed a button and it softly lowered from the ceiling.

--

"Show yourself, you coward! You cannot hide from me forever! I can feel you! I know you are close by. Maybe in those shadows!"

Misaki rushed in the doors of the training arena with the guys hot on her heels to see a huge explosion detonate along one of the walls. She gasped when the intruder whipped around to see who had come in.

"Drake?!" Her mouth dropped in surprise.

It was the black haired, tall man with the amethyst eyes. But the eyes were not mysterious like the walking Jeopardy she knew so well, they were maddened, insane.

"Ha ha! Misaki! Now where is that fire wench? We cannot truly start this party until all the guests are present!" He spread his arms wide and laughed maniacally. He absently shot a power blast at them and the group scattered to avoid it. He continued laughing as he sent a machine gun barrage at them. "Show yourself, flame hair!" He shouted, releasing more energy which radiated outward.

"How do you know Coahtu?!" Misaki yelled above his attack.

"The burn woman? Ha! She is my Master!" He followed the statement with more blasts.

Misaki tripped in her surprise and one of the blasts caught her shoulder, ripping the fabric and causing an immediate slice through her skin. Another blast followed right after it, but Misaki felt herself lifted out of the way. She looked back to see Hiei dodging the next volley before moving off again.

"No. No! It can't be!" Misaki shouted.

"It's true!" He laughed again, "This Drake you speak of, he was her apprentice! And by becoming such, I was born!"

"No." She whispered, overwhelmed by the thought. Another blast ripped past her, barely missing her arm and she forced herself to pay attention to his attacks.

"Drake!" A voice rang out through the arena, "Stop this!"

"Finally! The guest of honor!" He stopped and bowed.

Coahtu stood at the other end of the arena. She seemed strong, an immovable fortress. But her hair gave her away to Misaki. The flames, usually strong, were wavering, uncertain. And afraid. And broken.

"Thank you, former master Coahtu, for showing up! I was afraid I would have to tear apart the worlds to find you! But you have saved me the trouble!"

"Misaki, what's going on?" Misaki glanced behind her to see Kurama at her right. Hiei stood to her left with Yusuke next to him.

"I...I'm not sure. It can't be...Coahtu wouldn't have..." Misaki was flustered and unsure.

"You disappoint me, apprentice." Coahtu's voice was clear and true but Misaki could hear the undertone of fear.

"Ha ha! But I am doing all that has been foretold would happen! And you knew such! And you made me what I am. But then you abandoned me." His face became sad, "But I have returned to give you your thanks for making me! When I left you, I was but the learner, now, I am the Master!" His fists became encased in an energy that swirled black and red, like the darkness of the night and the flames of the sun.

"She did... I didn't think she could ever have..."

He laughed insanely again and launched the attack forward.

"Coahtu!!" Misaki shouted, running forward. But she was not faster than the attack.

Coahtu didn't even make a move, taking the blast straight on. When the smoke cleared, she lay on her side on the ground.

Misaki rushed to her side, not able to keep the laughter out of her head that was coming from what used to be Drake's lips.

"How could you?" Was all Misaki managed to say.

"I...I'm sorry." Coahtu said weakly, looking up at Misaki who kneeled over her, "I didn't mean to...I thought..." She took a ragged breath.

"She took that and she's still alive?" Yusuke said. He, Kurama and Hiei had come after Misaki.

"Misaki, what's going on?" Kurama urged again.

"Watch him." She ordered. Hiei turned to face Drake as Misaki placed her hands on Coahtu's side.

As she let Coahtu take some of her spirit energy to keep her alive, Misaki tried to quickly explain.

"The Elements have existed since the beginning of time. Eldred came first and is the physical embodiment of air; Stefen came second and is of earth. As soon as two Elements existed, there had to be an Oracle so Eldred became so. After Stefen came Aldeve who is water, then Coahtu who is fire and then came Ice. At this time, Eldred returned and Coahtu became the Oracle. The other Elements bestowed their powers on the first youkai who were all E class. While most of those youkai died, a few survived and mastered the element, becoming the first D class youkai. What is he doing, Hiei?"

"Nothing. I believe he is satisfied with listening to your tale. For now."

Misaki continued, "Eldred, Stefen, and Aldeve took on apprentices but Coahtu returned and Aldeve was the one chosen to become the next Oracle. Thus the water apprentice never finished training. Coahtu took on an apprentice and Ice was allowed to take an apprentice because the water apprentice was never going to finish training. Then Eldred's apprentice, that of wind, and Stefen's apprentice, that of earth, were declared Masters. These two became the first of those known as the Shinobi of Spirit World. Soon after, Coahtu's apprentice and Ice's apprentice were declared Masters and joined the Shinobi."

"Shinobi of the Spirit World?" Yusuke had heard that title before.

Misaki nodded, "Those Masters took on apprentices who became Masters themselves, each becoming one of the Shinobi. This tradition has continued. You have met some of the current Masters. Touya, Master of Ice of the Shinobi of Spirit World. As well as Jin, Master of Wind, and Risho, Master of Earth."

"We fought all of those guys in the Dark Tournament!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"If the water apprentice never completed the training, it explains why Bakken could only create mist." Kurama said, remembering the battle.

"Then what about Gama? That makeup dude? Don't tell me there is an Element of Makeup." Yusuke made a face.

"No, Gama was added on. He is not one of the original purpose of Shinobi. Neither is Ruka, though she and Gama participated in the tournament. But all of that is beside the point. You will remember that you know of no Master of Fire."

"Yeah, what happened? You said that Coahtu had trained someone." Yusuke asked.

"Coahtu did train someone, and as I said, the Master joined the other Shinobi. However, the Fire-Master was killed. And she had not taken on an apprentice to pass the secrets of fire on to."

"She?! The Fire-Master was a girl?!" Yusuke said.

"Don't act so surprise, Yusuke. Yes. She was a girl. Anyway, it had declared through the Oracle that if any of the original Elements took on another apprentice, that apprentice will become tainted, filled with darkness. So Coahtu did not take on another apprentice, and so the Shinobi lost the art of the Master of Fire."

"But Coahtu did take on another apprentice." Kurama said, indicating the intently listening man a few yards behind them.

Misaki frowned as she finished sustaining Coahtu's condition, "I do not know why. It was forbidden and Coahtu knows it. She must have trained him in secret. As soon as she took him on, it opened the doors for the darkness. He would have steadily become more evil. She finally must have seen what he was turning into and she sent him away, not finishing." Misaki stood up, still frowning at the incapacitated Coahtu. "But he has returned."

She turned and faced what should have been Drake. "Was it worth it, Drake?"

The man considered her, the wild gleam still in his eye, "I am not Drake. But it was worth it for me. I am released."

"And what do I call you?" Misaki asked, though she already knew.

"Dark. I am darkness. The Element that was never allowed a physical body. Prevented by you and her kind. And I have come for revenge. Face me, you who is known as Ansatsusha. Ours is a battle that has been preordained, destined from the beginning and will be so until the end of time." For the slightest moment, there was a method behind the madness and all that made up Dark. But it passed quickly and the insane gleam returned. "Come. Fight."

Misaki and Dark disappeared, coming in contact in another part of the room. They clashed together, coming apart and disappearing again. None of the guys could make out what was happening.

"Does anybody see what's going on?" Yusuke said, squinting to look around the room.

"I must admit, I cannot follow their movements." Kurama responded.

Hiei didn't say anything, trying to catch even a glimpse of the fighting pair.

"If you could, I might question your sanity."

They looked over to see that Eldred had appeared inbetween Hiei and Yusuke, gazing out into the arena.

He shook his head and though his face was grave, he smiled a little when he turned to them. "I can't even see them. They battle at the speed of light, the speed of darkness."

Hiei put a hand on the hilt of his katana and took a step forward, intending to do something about the fight though he didn't know what, but Eldred held an arm in front of him.

"You cannot interfere. This is beyond anyone."

Kurama noticed that Eldred's face was blindfold-free and that his eyes were not milky white. "You are no longer the Oracle."

Eldred inclined his head, "Another has now taken my place. But before the torch was passed, I saw this battle was to take place. I came as fast as I could."

"How could you not know that Coahtu was training another apprentice?!" Yusuke demanded.

"She hid it well. Even if I had known, Elements are not allowed to interfere. Our contributions have passed, occurring long ago. Bestowing the elements on youkai, taking on apprentices. That is about the extend of our meddling."

Kurama couldn't fathom it, "Ultimate power and yet not allowed to interfere. I admire you and your kind."

"Not quite 'ultimate'. We have certain advantages, but we are not ultimate. We are confined into a human body and with such a thing comes...limitations is the word I'm looking for I believe. These bodies cannot handle what we are truly capable of." Eldred faded off, hoping to see some of what was going on with Misaki and Dark.

The room flew around Misaki as she dodged Dark's punches. She fell back in order to put some room between them, and then leapt forward, fist pulled to her ear. Dark ducked and made a sweeping kick on the floor but Misaki jumped and swung her body around, intending to land a heel on the side of his face. He threw his head back and her foot missed, and arching his back to stand his hands, he lifted his feet off the ground and caught her leg between his ankles just as it whiffed through the air where his head had been a split-second before. He pulled his legs towards his head, throwing Misaki towards a wall. She twisted in the air, landing with her feet on the wall before launching off back to him. There was a series of blocks, punches, counter-punches which ending in a solid hit Drake landed on her jaw. They broke apart again.

Those on the side lines saw the two as they stood facing each other, Misaki working her jaw around with a hand. She wiped a spot of blood from the corner of her lips with a fist and they stared each other down.

Aldeve appeared around this time and when she saw Misaki's opponent, she spat on the floor in disgust, "He is an abomination. Two souls within one body."

Kurama tried not to take offense.

"Your condition is an entirely different matter, kitsune." Aldeve said as though answering his thoughts. "You live in harmony, both occupants agreeing to the arrangement, even if only a little. This one," she waved a hand to Dark, "He infests a body, taking control. Even now the original owner fights Dark. If he is not already dead."

Misaki and Dark exchanged another flurry of blows, but this time Dark was the one who ended up with blood on his face. Again they attacked, and again Dark fell back, looking torn up and beaten. But he came at her again.

"The ending is inevitable, Dark. You know this. And yet you keep coming." Misaki said when they faced each other for a fifth time.

He just snarled and flew at her. Misaki avoided all of his attempts to hit her, and then she retaliated, each of her attacks hitting their mark.

Dark ended up on his knees, hands planted firmly on the floor, shaking though he was, and he coughed up blood. Misaki waited until he stood, then she ran at him and put one hand around his neck, the other at the bottom of his chin with a blowing orb of energy. He was forced onto his back on the ground from the impact of her hand and Misaki pinned him down with her knees, one hand still at his throat and the other waiting with energy at his chin.

"Kill me." He ordered, fire and shadows in his eyes, the insane gleam brightly shining, "Strike me down! I shall become more powerful!"

A minute passed, and another. Still Misaki could not release the power to kill him.

"Why doesn't she make the kill?!" Yusuke asked.

"It is her choice. To let him live or die." Eldred answered, "There are dire consequences either way."

Finally Misaki relaxed her muscles, the orb fading away. She got off of him. "If Coahtu hadn't chosen Drake, he wouldn't have been Dark." Misaki said softly. She turned around and began to walk back to the others.

Suddenly there was a searing pain up her back that stopped at the base of her neck and stayed there, pulsing and throbbing. Dark had gotten up and now stood behind her, one arm around her neck and the other holding a spike of energy into it. Misaki's eyes were wide with the pain and she couldn't breathe, her mouth hung open uselessly.

All three of the guys moved forward in anger but Eldred held his hands out, stopping them. "You will not interfere." His voice was commanding and did not allow any room for protest.

Misaki's fingers flew up to his arm and pulled but his grip was like iron. He put his mouth close to her ear. "While there are others who may appreciate compassion, I am not one of them. I hate you for it. I always will."

She continued to clutch at his arm.

"Hate fuels me, fills me with purpose: finally ridding myself of what I hate. And yet you let me live. A mistake that you will find is costly in the end."

Dark dropped her and laughed as she slumped face down onto the floor. But his laughter turned into a shriek.

In his office, Koenma gasped as he saw what had contained the agency engulf Dark.

The gelatin-like fluid spread to completely cover Dark's body, muffling his scream. He fell backwards but it was as though he was stripped away from Drake, for the young man stumbled as he came free of Dark. The two of them had split apart, Dark now lying on the ground and Drake standing unsteadily. Drake collapsed into a sitting position, weak. He wore the same injuries that Dark had.

Drake crawled forward to Misaki and placed a hand on her back, healing the injury. She shifted and sat up, the pain still echoing in her head.

"You can use his powers?" Misaki asked.

Drake nodded, "And he can use mine. It was actually me all those time we met. Not him. I have not been Coahtu's apprentice for very long, but it was long enough. Though sometimes he controls the body and sometimes I do. I have to...tell you something." He clutched his side, his face contorted with pain.

"No don't. Just concentrate on healing."

He shook his head, "We're already too entwined, I can't ever fully escape him. But I..." He grimaced again, taking a cautious breath, "Dark sent...the assassin after Sandra. He arranged for you...to meet her. He sent your body into the death realm. He was...hoping that you would die...within the girl's body." Drake pulled away when Misaki touched his arm, "There is nothing you can do. We are in no condition to sustain the containment field and there is no way to turn it off."

"How did it come off the agency?" Misaki asked urgently.

Drake took a moment to answer, "The dagger..." He gasped, "The dagger you stabbed into the ground...you would have to draw it out."

Misaki knew she couldn't get to the Island of the Oracle fast enough to save him.

"Here..." Drake held his hand out and dropped something in her lap.

She picked up a small jewel.

"You dropped it...when you drank my dragon's blood..."

It was the jewel she had placed behind her ear when she was mortal to prevent anyone entering her mind.

He chuckled at her face and opened his mouth to say something, but he convulsed one last time, falling to his side and dying.

Upon his death, the containment field disappeared and Dark vanished as a black swirl into the air.

"He's dead." Yusuke said with finality.

Eldred shook his head and Yusuke looked at him, "No Element can every truly die. Not as long as the element they came from still exists. But for now, he has been disposed of."

At their feet, Coahtu stirred before slowly rising. Her eyes rested on the fallen body of Drake and she left in a swirl of fire, everyone hearing a fading wail as she flamed away.

Koenma came in, Yukina, Kuwabara and an ogre following, nodding a greeting to Eldred and Aldeve before stopping over Drake.

"I was watching everything. I'll take care of the body." He said.

"As you wish." Eldred said, he and Aldeve leaving in a similar fashion to how Coahtu made her exit.

"Yukina, how much longer will it take for Kuwabara to be fully healed?" Koenma asked the young koorime.

"A week," the girl responded immediately.

Koenma nodded approval, turning to the others, "Come back a week from today and we'll talk about the tournament."

--

_YAY! YOU JUST FINISHED READING THE ANSATSUSHA SAGA! DON'T YOU FEEL SPECIAL?! DOOYAH?_

_Yes, this is in fact the last chapter of the Ansatsusha Saga. Great place to end it, isn't it? -maniacal laugh- In case you didn't notice though...the word 'Saga' is in the title...that usually means there is more than one 'saga'. And you'd be correct in assuming so in this case! I will post the first chapter of the next saga as chapter 45 in this story, but I will also be starting a completely new, separate story and stuff. Yay for me for finishing this saga! ... Don't look at me like that!_

_As always, thanks for reading!_

_-lotsm_


	45. Chapter 45 is Chapter 1 of next Saga

Alternate Author's Notes: This is the first chapter for the next saga, Tournament of Threes, and it will be posted under a new story as well as at the end of this one. If I could provide the direct link, I would but the doc. won't allow that. It'll be easier if you just go to my profile page and scroll down till you get to it.

A week has passed between the end of Ansat. and the beginning of Threes.

--

"Yes, this is a tournament like the Dark Tournament, for lack of a better example. You all have been invited with personal invitations." Koenma said, brandishing two pieces of paper in the air above his desk. The gang had convened in Koenma's office: Yusuke, a newly healed Kuwabara, Kurama, Misaki and Hiei. Botan was also standing in on the conversation.

"However, this tournament is triples."

"Is what I heard about Misaki being allowed to enter the tournament true?" Botan questioned.

"Not that you could stop me if I wanted to go," she spoke up.

Koenma glared at Botan, "She has a personal invite as well as the others."

"Why wouldn't Misaki be allowed to enter?" Kuwabara asked.

"Long story." Misaki said.

"So are you entering two teams into this tournament?" Kurama asked.

Koenma consulted the invites, "Yes, the instructions on the invites are here. They also assure us that none of the teams from the same origin will meet each other until the finals, assuming both teams make it that far." Koenma stopped reading and got a troubled look on his face.

Misaki reached over and snatched an invitation from him. She actually grabbed the one with her name on it, "It seems that they've already picked out the teams for us. Or at least they've requested the pair they want on each team and say that they don't care who the third is. Hiei, it says that you and I are on a team."

"Then I suppose that makes me your third, if they're aren't any objections." Kurama said.

"And this one asks that Yusuke and Kuwabara be on a team." Koenma read off."I wonder why they only divided up pairs." Botan said as Misaki passed her the invite.

"They've done that for a long time."

"Well then who's our third?" Yusuke protested loudly.

"Yeah, what about us?" Kuwabara chimed in.

"I'll do that." Genkai stepped out of the shadows.

Misaki grinned, "You'd better make it to the finals old girl."

"And just who are you calling old Misaki? You've been around longer than I have." Genkai retorted.

"Well. I presume that no one has any objections?" Koenma looked around the room, "Then that's settled. Team Urameshi and Team Ansatsusha, you leave early tomorrow morning."

-very early the next morning-

Everyone shuffled into the limo-looking car except Misaki. Koenma was giving her last minute instructions as he wouldn't be able to attend until the semi-finals. He claimed he was to busy right now, but everyone knew that the invitations said the team's manager wasn't allowed to attend until then. Once Koenma was finished, Misaki waved to him as she got inside the car; she closed the door and the limo began moving. "Koenma says it'll take a while to get there." She said, but realized that she was speaking for no reason; they all had fallen back asleep once they hit a seat. Yusuke and Kuwabara where sprawled out; Hiei sat with his arms crossed a seat away from her, looking uncomfortable while leaning against the door, but nevertheless asleep; and Kurama was seated towards the front of the limo slumbering as well. Misaki shook her head and sat down by the other door, looking out the tinted window at the everlasting darkness.

The trip seemed to drag on forever. Misaki immersed herself in her thoughts, not asleep but deep in her own mind. Her eyes gazed blankly at the floor in front of her but even within herself she was restless.

_"Misaki!"_

She looked around abruptly at the shouted words.

"I thought you wouldn't ever hear." Hiei said crossly. He had at last slipped off into a light doze when the Jagan woke him up. It felt Misaki's edginess and jerked him from his slumber.

"Sorry."

"You're restless. Why?"

Misaki glanced at him from the corner of her eye before facing him, seeming to size him up. "There isn't a good reason I guess."

He continued staring at her. He had been woken up and he expected a direct answer.

"I suppose you aren't just going to let it drop, are you?"

Hiei sat back against the door, cross-legged. It was obvious he wasn't going to let it drop. "Besides. You can't sleep. This will pass time for you."

"That's you, always looking out for other people." Misaki rolled her eyes.

Hiei didn't answer.

Misaki sighed, "Alright. You look as if you have questions. Care to have them answered?"

He hesitated. Yes he did have questions for her.

"You explained what I assume to be the beginning of the world, or at least part of it."

"You assume correct."

"Yet you cleverly left yourself out of the narrative. Also, you didn't give a name to the physical embodiment of ice. And what was the Dark person talking about when he said that there is an eternal battle between you and him. And if I'm wrong, do tell."

"Okay, okay." Misaki held her hands up in defeat. "I hadn't thought anyone would notice my absence in the tale."

"Then you take us for fools."

Misaki opened her mouth to retort but she shut it, shaking her head. "Anyway. Ice was simply known as...well...Ice. Or—" She stopped, the words not making it past her lips. "And Dark, he..." Misaki realized that she didn't really want to answer these questions. Any questions but these.

"If you won't answer those, then put yourself in the narrative." Hiei ordered. "Explain what exactly 'Elements' are."

"I can do that much. Some elements are alive. Well, sort of." Misaki frowned, "This is harder to understand than I thought."

"Try me." Hiei crossed his arms.

Misaki collected her thoughts and started again. "An element, when it is sentient, exists in its true form. For example, before Eldred took on a human body, he was quite simply, air. Wind. He saw those who existed on the ground, walking and there was a desire that is born into all who become Elements to have a physical form. So he pulled his molecules together and took on the shape that you have seen him in. With such a body came the limitations of flesh and so a loss of power. Though since he was in every sense still air, he can control it. We believe that at one time there were others who exists before and could change back and forth between body and element, but no one has discovered the secret."

"We?"

Misaki ignored him and went on, "Once Eldred came into a body, he could sense other elements who were sentient and he sought them out. When Stefen, or at least Stefen as 'earth', saw Eldred, the desire to become human overwhelmed him and so he converted. The same thing happened with Aldeve, though both she and Coahtu saw Stefen and not Eldred. Then Aldeve found Ice who in turn found—" She cut off abruptly but the word was at the front of her mind and Hiei heard it as if she had spoke it out loud.

"You."

"...Yes...me."

Hiei caught another impression from her thoughts. "Brother. Ice was your brother. So what exactly does that make you?" He meant, 'what element did you come from?'.

"He isn't my brother. Not by blood. Elements don't have ties by blood. Though with the first Elements, the ties were with the one who helped an element change into human form."

"He was the one who was killed."

Misaki nodded after a moment. "Yes. Ice. And that is the reason why the Master of Fire died."

Hiei waited for her to continue, but she didn't speak. She began talking through a link in their minds. With the unspoken words, she could convey feelings that simple speech could not allow. Something that was fire or of fire had killed her brother, whom she was very close too, and so Misaki began hunting after all fire. Hiei could feel her satisfaction through the memories as she stood over dead beings, slain by her hand. All of them were of fire. And yet he also felt her anger. None of those who died was responsible for Ice's death. As she loomed over the Fire Master, Misaki could see in her eyes that she knew who had done it. But even on the brink of death, the Master of Fire kept her secret. Misaki slit the woman's throat in fury. Other memories Hiei became immersed in, rich remembrances.

Finally he came upon the 'sleep question' and learned that none of the Elements could sleep. While in a human body, they felt unbelievable vulnerable and thus did not fall asleep since that is their most vulnerable state. When waking, they are slow and defenseless and it takes them much longer to awake than an average being. But how did they know this if they never slept? Each of them had certain circumstances that had to occur before they would fall asleep. They had to feel perfectly safe. Each circumstance was different for each Element and there was no pattern between them. It was rare that an Element found their sleep because there had to be certain conditions, but it had been known to happen on occasion. In fact, Misaki had just recently fallen asleep, he learned, and he searched for her 'circumstance'.

The connection between them was broken so fast that Hiei's head slammed against the window behind him from whiplash. He grimaced and saw that Misaki was shaken up.

"I...I'm sorry. I...it..." A heavy fog had fallen over her mind.

The Jagan Eye was still reeling and Hiei shook his head a little. He realized that he had never been tied so closely with another telepath. "Don't apologize."

The fog lifted a little and Misaki saw that it was lighter outside.

Hiei still wanted to know about her sleep, in spite of himself. With just the Jagan as company, his mind seemed emptier. "...How did you manage to fall asleep?"

Misaki was staring out of the window into the distance and Hiei wasn't sure if she had heard him.

"As an element, without the body, there is an absolute protection. Nothing can harm because nothing usually knows a sentient being exists within the element. Thus there is no pain. No loss. Complete serenity. No limitations. No matter what the advantages of a body are, there is no feeling like that anywhere. And yet for some reason, that desire for the unknown, for a body that is imperfect and limited, is rooted deep within. It is a craving that only one thing can satisfy. If by those circumstances, whatever they may be, if there is that feeling, that perfect shield, perfect protection, then there is sleep. A sleep where dreams of that first form carry the sleeper away. For Stefen, he had journeyed into the center of the earth and he slept listening to the flow of molten lava about him. It is connected with sound, something that we are more attuned too. For Eldred, he slept on the back of a Nightmare as it flew through the air."

"And for you?"

Misaki hesitated, "A heartbeat."

"Then you should be sleeping all the time."

"Not just a heartbeat, otherwise that would be true..." She looked back out the window and Hiei knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her.

--

Misaki woke them all up when the limo stopped.

"We're here."

They all yawned and stretched as they got out of the car. The four followed Misaki as she walked for the entrance.

Two large oni stood on either side of the gateway. Misaki showed them the invitations and they nodded, opening the gate to let her pass. The rest of the group was farther back.

"Hey, did Misaki's hair color change?" Yusuke rubbed his eyes to look again.

Her hair no longer held the usual silver highlights.

"Who do we let know that we're here?" They heard her asking the yellow oni as they walked up.

"Enter your teams on down the hallway. They'll be expecting you."

"Thank you." Misaki bowed formally.

The oni grunted but seemed pleased.

"It's this way," she motioned for the boys to follow.

"And what other direction would it be, oh fearless leader?" Yusuke asked.

"Shut up."

They made their way down the hall until they reached a dead end with a booth in the wall. A bright girl popped up behind the glass, her purple cat ears on the top of her head flicking in excitement.

"The teams requested from Koenma, no?" She asked enthusiastically.

Kuwabara put a hand on his head as if he had a headache, "Waaay to cheery for this early in the morning."

"Like Botan." Yusuke added.

Misaki leaned on the counter. "Yeah, we're—"

"Just a minute please!" She said happily.

A metal sheet snapped down, covering the glass and Misaki moved her arm off the counter before it closed. "Oh great." She rubbed her forehead with her knuckles.

"What—" Kuwabara was interrupted by high pitched squealing noises.

A legion of tiny low class youkai materialized out of nowhere, surrounding them.

"What the heck are these things?" Yusuke fended off one that was poking his side with a pitchfork.

Misaki leaned her elbow back onto the counter, looking bored, "Entrance exam. This is annoying." She raised the other arm and pointed a finger to a red dot on the ceiling. The guys looked up. The dot was destroyed with the slightest spirit energy and Misaki rapped impatiently on the metal as the legion flickered away.

The metal rolled up and the cat-girl was standing sheepishly behind it.

"This is an invitation-only tournament, baka onna. Tell your employers that having any sort of trial for us to pass when we've been specially invited is the biggest waste of time I think I have ever heard of."

"You disposed of them rather unconventionally," She sniffed.

Misaki saw that arguing was going to get her no where so she slipped the invitations under a raised portion of the glass, "Register the teams invited from the Spirit Detective Agency."

The cat-girl took the invitations and looked them over, typing something onto a keyboard near her. She glanced up to see the six team members, typing something else. She held the invitations over a candle at her elbow, watching it burn a strange pink color. "To make sure they aren't fake." She explained. She checked the screen of the computer, "Since you're all from the same place, we have to assign the larger accommodations to keep you together. They're much nicer than the single ones." She put in quickly as she misinterpreted Misaki's expression to be one of disgust.

Misaki snorted, holding out her hand.

The cat-girl pulled two small rectangular slips of paper from underneath the desk and gave them to Misaki, "If you step into that transport on the floor, it will take you to your room door." She was in a hurry to be rid of them.

A faint circle appeared on the floor a few feet away, pulsating with a green light.

"Thank you." Misaki turned and stepped into it, the guys following her.

--

There is an alternate title to this saga: The Saku Saga. There are many different meanings for 'Saku'. As a noun it can mean plan, scheme, device or fence. As a verb: spare, split, tear, blossom or flower. Just a little Japanese translation for you. Thanks for reading!

-lotsm


	46. Update! Amureo Arc: Enter the Ansatsusha

A/N: Hello all you lovely people that have my story on alert. *heart*

I just wanted to let you know that, yes, sadly, this story is going to be deleted soon. However (ray of sunshine), there is no need to worry for I have *fanfare* 34 chapters of the new, improved, (edited) version of this Saga posted already!

Yes, that's right, you too can read the better, updated edition of Yuu Yuu Hakusho the Ansatsusha Saga complete with official story arc and chapter titles, as well as an abundance of never-before-written chapters that include more details about your fav characters like Kurama and Hiei (cuz, let's face it, they're really why you're here, aren't they? :p) and (what I hope to be) less blatant Mary-Sue-ness (yeah...it's really, really bad in this old version -_-;;), drinks all around! Unless you're under-age! Then you don't get one! But you can have a non-alcoholic one!

I will admit to you that I'm currently taking a break from the edited version in honor of NaNoWriMo, but my story is Part Two of the Saga, so I will have updates a plenty once the month is over! (Maybe even some for the next Saga, too!) Don't forget though, there are 34 yummy chapters for you to go ahead and read and review for me! Tell me what you think! You'll get ten e-cookies from me, your authoress, in return!

So, you should go and read the new version! And leave me reviews! I'm such a nice person that I'll post the First Chapter of The Ansatsusha Saga, Enter the Ansatsusha, right here for your reading pleasure in the hopes that you will hunger for more story and go read the other one! And fav it! And put it on story alert! ^_^

Here it is! Chapter One: Enter the Ansatsusha!

* * *

"Hey Koenma! What's up?" Yusuke busted open the door with Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei following in behind.

Yusuke plopped down into one of the chairs in front of the toddler's desk. Kuwabara rested his elbows on the back of the chair with Kurama standing next to him. Hiei leaned against the wall near the door.

Koenma pushed a button and the huge screen they were all familiar with came down from the ceiling.

A woman appeared on the screen, her face and profile like mug shots as well as a full body picture from the front and the side. Her black hair was about mid-back in length with silver highlights scattered in it. She had green eyes which stared forward emotionlessly within the photos.

"What's this all about?" Kuwabara piped up gallantly. "Do we need to go and save her?" He struck a manly pose.

"I'm afraid not," Koenma said darkly, "I'm sending you on a retrieval mission. Bring her back to me."

Kurama saw that Koenma looked harried, as if something more was on his mind than just the retrieval of the young woman. Circles under his eyes, the pieces of hair sticking out in all directions under his hat, these things that should not have been present on a toddler were obvious to Kurama. Kurama was certain something else stewed within the Prince's mind but he had no speculations as to what.

"Hn. Ridiculous use of a Spirit Detective." Hiei absently put one hand in a pocket.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Yusuke agreed.

Koenma nodded, "I certainly hope not. Though I will warn you: we've been searching for her for quite a long time. For her to just suddenly reappear…"

"Means that she wants to be found." Kurama finished.

There was another nod of Koenma's head.

"You act like you know her, Koenma. Why was she in hiding?" Kuwabara asked.

There was a momentary pause in the conversation as everyone stared at Kuwabara.

"What?" He shrunk back a little under their stares.

"You inferred that Koenma knew this woman without him actually coming out and saying it." Kurama explained.

"Wha?"

"You said something smart, dummy. Don't ruin it by being stupid again." Yusuke gave him a good sock in the arm.

"Too late." Hiei crossed his arms.

"Shut up, hamster legs!"

"Half-wit."

"Pint-size!"

"Idiot."

"Shrimp!"

"I'd rather be a short warrior than a tall fool."

"How I know her isn't important," Koenma interrupted loudly in order to regain their attention. "If you really must know, she stole several items from the Vault. Among other things."

Yusuke frowned, "Wait. Just recently? Why weren't we told about this? Besides, that doesn't make her very original. Hiei and Kurama have already done that."

"It was a long time ago," Koenma dismissed it with a hand, "You were only a little boy, if you had even been thought of yet. And those items have been returned."

"Then it seems Hiei and I are the unoriginal ones." Kurama spoke up.

"Hn."

"I think I have heard about her." Kurama looked thoughtfully at the screen before going on, "Just bits and pieces of things. Many Makai inhabitants know of her."

"We in the Reikai know of her all too well." Koenma sighed unhappily, "I'm not really sure what she plans on doing now that she's back but I'd like to talk with her about those 'plans' if she has any."

"So she could just be passing through?" Kurama asked.

"It's possible. Not probable. But possible."

"Aren't there supposed to be some sort of guardian people…uh…guarding the Vault?" Kuwabara's thought came a little late. He knew something about all of this stealing stuff was bothering him and he eventually realized why.

"There were. Even when we raided it. They aren't very good at their jobs." Hiei pointed out.

Koenma glared at the fire youkai but only handed Kurama a location for where they could find their target.

...

She was leaning against a lone tree stump in the middle of a clearing deep within a forest. Her back was to them, her fingers laced together behind her head as she looked up at the sky.

Suddenly, the branch Yusuke perched on cracked. Her head turned slightly toward the noise, but she didn't move other than that.

"Why do you humans have to be so loud?" Hiei hissed.

The woman chuckled, "Amusing. If you don't come out by the time I count to ten, I'm going to start throwing sharp objects." She picked up a nasty looking rock by her foot and stood facing them, casually tossing the rock into the air and catching it. "One...two... eight-"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming down," Yusuke tried, but ended up falling out of the branches.

She threw the rock aside, "Good. I'm not really a decent shot anyway."

With extreme dignity, Kuwabara jumped as gracefully as he could from his tree, landing steadily and marching towards her.

"We are here to rescue you from this forest!" He put his hands on his hips and stuck out his chest as far as he could.

"Thanks. The leaves were starting to scare me. All that rustling. I think they're up to something." She could hear three human heartbeats, as well as two other heartbeats, though the second pair did not beat in the human sense of the word. _"Youkai. Associated with humans? …But how does that boy have two heartbeats? A human heartbeat...but also a fainter youkai one...oh." _She realized just who this other 'human' was when Kurama stepped into the clearing, red hair lifting a bit in the breeze that blew by.

When Kuwabara tried to take another step forward, he found that he couldn't move. He tried to yell a warning out to the others, but he couldn't speak either.

She took a couple of stumbling steps back as a rose whip snapped at her face, contacting the air several times before returning to Kurama's side. And the only reason he missed was because she had a clear view of his attack seeing as how he stood directly in front of her only a few meters away.

Kurama crouched, immediately battle-ready, his rose whip lying deceptively harmless at his feet. He had sensed Kuwabara's panic, knowing that somehow the female was involved.

Hiei launched himself from the tree, katana drawn. Kurama ran forward with him, dropping back as his speedier companion circled behind her, the red-haired youkai keeping to her front.

Yusuke had well-recovered from his fall by this time and he stood to her right, Kurama having shifted a little to her left to complete the triangle they now had her trapped in.

"Oh. I get it." She said with realization in her voice, "Koenma's little squad. I wondered what two youkai were doing with two humans."

"So you know why we're here." Kurama said, standing up a little though his guard never dropped.

"Well of course. Now that I know who you are."

"Yeah the little toddler wants to talk to you." Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

"He would. That's all he's good for."

"So, you comin' with us?"

"That easily? I'm afraid not." She shook her head. "You have to prove to me that it'll be worth going with you."

"He didn't exactly tell us why he wanted to talk to you…"

"You don't get my meaning." She disappeared, reappearing behind Yusuke with her arm around his neck and a finger of her other hand pointed like a gun at Yusuke's temple.

Yusuke grabbed for her arm, clutching it in his hands in an attempt to pry her off.

She released him voluntarily and gave him a shove forward away from her.

"Ah. A battle then?" Kurama smiled a little.

"A skirmish more like." She allowed.

_"Hello! Can't anybody see that I'm stuck over here?" _Kuwabara, unable to speak, shouted silently at the now fighting group of people, wishing he could wave his arms around to get their attention.

_"Perhaps we just don't care." _Kuwabara somehow heard Hiei's voice say in his head.

_"Wow that was a pretty good imitation of his voice." _Kuwabara was surprised that his mind could come up with that, _"And that's exactly something shorty would say too."_

"Your move." She told the other three.

None of them even so much as shifted their feet, her eyes quickly bouncing between each of them, waiting for the first strike.

They all three attacked as one, Kurama and Hiei flanking her, her front side left open.

Yusuke brought up his arm and pointed it at her. "Spirit Gun!"

The blast shot at her, heading straight for the woman's face.

Seeming astonished, she dodged to the left.

Kurama and Hiei would have both attacked with deadly precision, but skidded to a split-second halt as they watched her trip over the rock she had thrown aside earlier.

"Bwahahahaha!" Yusuke laughed, clutching at his stomach and pointing at her. She hadn't fallen, regaining her balance instead, but Yusuke still found it unbelievably hilarious.

Kurama and Hiei lost sight of her and then Yusuke went hurtling past their faces, hitting the grass and bouncing twice before lying still.

The pair looked back, seeing her standing, waiting for them to attack.

Obliging, Kurama went forward while Hiei slunk to her left.

Seeing Hiei's movement, she dodged right, as if she hadn't seen Kurama coming at her.

She hadn't.

His rose whip lashed out instinctively and wrapped around the woman's wrists, quickly encircling her body to completely paralyze her. Leaving her widened eyes and nose free, the snake-like whip wrapped her down to her ankles but it never drew blood.

Kurama's face wavered for a second in a frown, knowing that the thorns should have pierced her skin on contact, though not doing any awful damage.

Still coming from her left, Hiei now dashed forward with unnatural speed, bringing his sword up from his side to give a good slash across the back of her legs at the knees; the whip was parted in this place, Kurama knowing his colleague well.

Keeping a hold of his whip, Kurama checked his spirit energy within it, finding nothing wrong. He watched Hiei run towards her, and his eyebrows raised in surprise when she disappeared.

Hiei's weapon whistled silently through the air just as Kuwabara found his voice again.

"NOOO!" _"We aren't supposed to hurt her! Aw dang it. I can't talk again."_

Hiei twisted around, instantly recovering from his miss, his eyes expertly searching the clearing for a trace of her. He found that she stood behind Kurama, just finishing tying off the rose whip which now bound its owner from head to foot. She was frozen in the middle of her knot, her eyes fixed on Kuwabara.

"You should not be able to speak."

Kurama wasn't really sure what had just happened and the words she mumbled to herself while tying him up were puzzling.

"Your weapons can't harm me here." It was barely audible.

Well that was helpful to know.

Kuwabara looked relieved that she was okay. _"What was that lousy shrimp thinking? He could have seriously injured her!"_

Yusuke stood up from where he had flopped to earlier, wiping a fist across his lower lip to rid it of the blood. She had delivered a kick to his face in retaliation for him laughing at her and he'd been knocked loopy for much less than a minute. He couldn't believe what state the others were in. He hadn't been out that long, had he? Kurama was in his own rose whip. Weird!

Yusuke ran forward at her, naturally gathering his spirit energy into his fists. His feet became cemented to the ground after only a few steps and he found that he could not move.

She shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts and Hiei moved to strike again. She pulled Kurama in front of her absently at the last second, stepping to the side.

Hiei jumped into the air, katana raised to slice her through.

Kurama's eyes locked with Hiei's and Hiei, the sword centimeters from Kurama's head, flicked his wrist so that the point of the katana harmlessly pierced the grass.

Kurama fell sideways onto the ground a second later, loosing his balance when the woman pulled him over.

Hiei straightened to see her walking in a circle around Kuwabara.

"Misaki Ansatsusha. I didn't expect to see you so soon. And especially not on my property." A dry voice rang clearly from nearby in the trees.

_"I thought this place looked familiar!" _Yusuke exclaimed silently.

The woman lost her concentration on Kuwabara as she recognized the voice, the owner of which was none other than Genkai.

"So soon? Really? You seem to have aged just a trifle since the last time we saw one another, old woman." Misaki jerked her head towards the guys, "Koenma didn't trust them enough to get me?"

"How should I know?" Genkai grunted.

"He sent you, didn't he?"

"Hey! We're supposed to be rescuing her, not trying to kill her!" Kuwabara finally shouted at Hiei.

"How does he keep doing that?" Misaki faced him again.

"Foolish woman. The same way I do this," Hiei ran forward intending to slash at her. If he had gotten two feet closer he would have been able to run her through. As it were, Hiei was stuck to the ground, his feet not responding to his demands.

Genkai snorted, seeing Hiei stopped.

"You can't move either, my dear Genkai."

Of course she couldn't move either. She hadn't been able to move since she stepped into the stupid clearing.

"Oh, are we speechless now too?" She smiled a knowing grin.

"No more than you are dead," was the strained response.

Misaki frowned. _"You shouldn't be able to speak…"_

"Which can be easily arranged," Hiei growled with some effort.

"I seriously have no idea how you people keep doing that," she sighed.

Seeing as how all of her opponents were unable to combat her at the moment, Misaki was allowed a moment to collect her thoughts and take a good look at the beings around her. _"This is what the Spirit Detectives consist of now, hm? Interesting."_

"You've lost your touch Misaki." Genkai appeared at Misaki's shoulder, swinging her body around to land a solid kick.

Misaki blocked the assault with a quick upturn of her forearm, not even flinching when the foot contacted solidly with it. She grabbed Genkai's ankle with the other hand and swung the sensei away.

"How did you find me out here?" She grinned as Genkai easily repelled on a tree trunk.

Genkai launched forward, hands clasped behind her back, "You people make entirely too much noise." Genkai landed a foot into Misaki's stomach, "I could hear the fighting all the way at the house." These words were followed by a quick upward kick into Misaki's chin.

"Ah. I suppose we were being a bit loud. I apologize." Misaki's words sounded as casual as Genkai's, as if the two were merely chatting over a cup of tea. She threw her head back, Genkai's foot sweeping just past her chin before she grabbed the ankle a second time and tossed the old sensei away again.

Genkai landed confidently on the ground and bent her knees, only a little surprised when she found she couldn't jump.

Seeing that the grumpy old lady was unable to move, Misaki scrutinized those others who were stopped.

"Hm. Yusuke Urameshi, the smart-mouthed punk; Kazuma Kuwabara, honorable idiot; the vessel of Yoko Kurama, and Hiei Jaganshi, easily identifiable through the masterful speed and swordsmanship. Though I wonder what two youkai, even ones such as yourselves, are doing allied with the Reikai."

Hiei's fierce look was deadly. What exactly did she mean by 'even ones such as yourselves?' He did not think it was a compliment by any stretch of the imagination. His hands tightened slightly around the hilt of his katana.

"Yes. I know who you are. The real question is what do I do with you now?" Misaki tapped her chin with a finger, "Decisions, decisions."

"How about you let us go and we'll make your death quick." Hiei's deathly calm voice drifted from where he stood.

"You really shouldn't be able to do that." Misaki seemed puzzled.

"Have you told them who you are yet Misaki? Or have you all just met?" Genkai changed the subject.

"You mean to tell me they don't know?" Misaki said with dramatic feigned surprise, "Are you implying that I've been forgotten? A mere object of lore hidden behind years of absence? Depressing. It means I have been gone much too long." Misaki flipped some of her dark hair behind one shoulder and crossed her arms, giving Genkai a dry look.

"Oh my dear Misaki, I don't believe you've been forgotten. You seem to forget the long life-span of most youkai." Genkai glanced at the others, "Boys, meet Misaki Ansatsusha. One of the best Spirit Detectives Koenma ever had."

_"That was the one thing I wouldn't want them to know. And she knew that."_ Inwardly she cursed the sensei but merely said aloud: "And ne'er a one has surpassed me yet." She bowed mockingly.

_"Koenma didn't tell us she used to be a Spirit Detective!" _Yusuke's eyebrows rose.

Kurama wondered when exactly this 'Misaki Ansatsusha' was a Spirit Detective. As far as he knew, there had only been Yusuke, Shinobu Sensei and the first Spirit Detective: a girl named Kuroko Senata. This wasn't Kuroko, was it? Perhaps under a different name? Surely not. Kuroko would not have stolen artifacts from the Vault.

"So, now that you know who I am...was," her tone sounded miffed, "What can I do for you?"

"As I said before, release us and we will make it quick."

She looked over the group again and lightly brushed their minds, skimming the briefing Koenma had given them. _"So he wants me back? I guess he doesn't realize… I've been out of the game for so long and if the barrier is barely holding…"_

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he felt her, through the Jagan, scan his mind. He was about to shove her out when the Jagan stopped him.

_"What?" _He asked it, irritated.

The Jagan pointed out that she only wanted to know what had gone on in the briefing Koenma gave them before they left, nothing important.

Hiei inwardly rolled his eyes. He felt the Jagan examining the telepathic trail she left behind with some excitement. Hiei shook his head as some of that thrill was passed onto him. It had been a long time since they had come across a decent telepath.

_"Clumsy." _Hiei pointed out. It was obvious that she was getting into his head. And she didn't even detect that he knew what she was doing.

He indulged the Jagan a bit reluctantly and let her gather what she wanted.

Finally Misaki shrugged and waved a hand. The four stuck in place were released from what held them and Hiei stumbled forward a little, but quickly regained his balance.

She turned to Kurama next to her but stopped, an astounded expression on her face.

Kurama had transformed his whip back into a rose and tucked it safely away within his hair, watching the happenings with his ever-so-slightly amused appearance.

"I'm impressed, vessel." Her voice held new respect. "Most would not know what to do with such a predicament as you had."

He nodded graciously, never saying a word.

"You should keep your eyes on your enemies." Behind her in one fluid motion, Hiei readied his sword and ran for her, his movement to quick for the human eye. He was close enough to hear her sigh long-sufferingly and then she disappeared. Once again, the blade was aimed for Kurama. Once again, Hiei turned the blow to the side.

_"Life lesson from Hiei Jaganshi? I'm surprised." _"You are a slow one aren't you?" She sneered aloud, knowing she would enrage him.

She did.

In an unseen anger reflected only in the heat of his eyes, he swept the sword up, turned around to face her, and brought the katana down on her head.

She reached up and caught it between the palms of her hands, quickly manipulating the direction so that the blade lay across the front of Hiei's neck, his hands still on the hilt and the sword slantwise over his body. They were standing close together, her cheek near his. Their heads did not move, but they glared at each other out of the corner of their eyes, neither one blinking.

It was Kurama's turn to find equal respect for this woman. Yes, she had delivered a solid blow to Yusuke and yes, she tossed Genkai about like the veteran warrior was only a small child; not to mention the fact that she somehow wrapped him up in his own rose whip…but matching Hiei in speed was an entirely different matter.

"Care to continue?" Misaki whispered so that only Hiei could hear, pressing the katana so that it made an indentation in his neck.

A fine line of blood formed underneath the cloth Hiei wore about his neck, giving the pure white linen a lovely stripe of crimson. He could feel a drip sliding down his collarbone but she did not pierce his skin deeply. She was right at his eye level, her cold green eyes staring into his fiery red ones.

Hiei could see that her arm muscles were straining as the both of them fought for power over the sword, but she had the upper hand, having taken him by surprise. Neither of them moved, the air between them crackling fiercely.

The tension was so great had Hiei's katana fallen, it could have sliced right through it. Everyone watched, stock-still, as the two faced off.

"Hm. Okay. You all seem an interesting enough bunch with a decent amount of potential. I think this little bit of fun will make up for whatever Koenma has to say to me. Does that sound fine to you, Yusuke?" Misaki said pleasantly to the rest of them, still struggling with Hiei.

"Um..." Yusuke didn't know what to say.

"Oh don't worry," she dropped her hands and took a step away, "I won't kill him. Not yet anyway."

Hiei had been resisting her hands with so much effort that for the second time in less than five minutes, he was off balance.

"Are you alright?" Kuwabara rushed forward to see if Misaki was okay. He grabbed for her hands, but she jerked away.

"Look, is Botan going to transport us to Koenma's or are we going to have to walk somewhere for that?" Misaki said, very put out.

Hiei noticed one of Kuwabara's fingers had a bit of blood on it. _"Hn. So she does bleed."_

Misaki heard his thought and her look grew even more disgruntled. When she had grabbed for the katana, her left palm was under the sharp blade and it sliced off a good chunk of her skin before she could adjust her angle. She made a fist to conceal the wound and stop the blood flow.

_"Genkai's right. I have lost my 'touch.' I wouldn't have been hurt if the barrier was working properly."_

"I'm afraid we're going to have to walk." Kurama told her.

_"Yes, I do bleed."_ She projected the thought at Hiei, _"But then, so do you." _Her eyes flickered to the white cloth around his neck and the bloodstained strip.

"Give me a moment and I will join you."

Hiei watched her closely as she walked to the edge of the clearing, his legs ready to give chase should she try to escape.

Misaki searched the ground carefully, bending down when she found what she was looking for.

_"I guess I won't need this any more." _The odd device she picked up was easily crushed in her fist, its dust-like remains flying out of her hand as she poured them onto the ground.

Finished with her task, she came back to the others and fell in step behind them as Yusuke waved good-bye to Genkai.

She followed the group silently, Hiei staying at the back to keep an eye on her.

* * *

-lotsm


End file.
